Players in Remnant
by UndeadLord22
Summary: Two players, await for the server to end and return to their daily lives. But what if their daily lives of their routine has changed? Transported into a animated series, stuck in their game characters. There aint gonna be no bad thing gonna happen. (Rewrited) (OCs) [AU]
1. Onto Remant people!

**Ok for people who didnt read the announcement I did.**

 **I've made a decision to make rewrite the whole damn thing, since I reviewed the story a bit and figured out (Yes just now and Ive been making some 2nd thoughts to change or not) and decided to rewrite this bullsht.**

 **Please enjoy reading and try not to get killed**

 **No lemon.**

 **(Edit 04/12/2018 - I may or may have not removed the 'annoying' 2/two thing so yeah... Better for yall?)**

* * *

YGGDRASIL, a popular online game in a year 2138, where/when technology was able to make virtual reality games. But a announcement caught players in surprise, the game shutting down.

There were few players that stayed until the very end of the server shut down.

A player named ColdStalker. His real life name is Lordez Grimm. **(I suck at naming ok?)**

He plays a **Heteromorphic** race. His race is a Dark Zombie, a upgraded race for Zombie players which passively emits unholy aura and consists some magic that only Zombie players can have. He also bought a cosmetic item that makes him look like 'Grimm', and costs quite a fortune of ingame cash. But he isnt using it right now, he only uses it to scare off players. Basically pranking them while using spells to hide his presence.

His skin is charcoal-colored like the Salamanders chapter. His eyes are fully black with only red glowing dots can be seen in his eyes, he wanted to be a Grim Reaper for sh*ts and giggles and looks badass which is his reason.

He is wearing a Divine Class armor, **[Deaths Guard] (the Legion Judge armor from AQ worlds)** it was colored blue and black, with skull markings around it. There were skulls on the shoulders and pads as decorations. On his back is his primary weapon, **[Unholy Scythe]** its a bony weapon with smoke emitting from the blade when equipped. No its not the same to the **[Death Sickle]** the one-hit instant kill weapon that Alcatraz used.

The **[Unholy Scythe]** can do lots of damage, it has fire and dark enchantments, can do extra damage to a living being. He's wearing a skull helmet with red glowing eyes behind it, which is a vanity but is enchanted with **{Holy Protection}** , **{Elemental Resistance}** , and **{Scan}**. **(Scan is basically a from a sensor job class but it can be enchanted onto the armor)**

He's walking alongside with his best pal and friend IRL, Orm Hakonarsson. Or rather True Malakay. **(Like I said again, I suck at naming)**

He is a human, a **Divine Human** to be accurate. A human race with an immortal features. The lore behind his race is basically, they are immortal. The **Divine Human** players focused on cleric-style spells **(Basically if they focused on Holy-type spells they will be OP in their terms)**. The race is one of the Human races in YGGDRASIL, but they give few bonus facts to the players. They give immunity to holy spells - which is obvious since the class is like an **Angel** but a race without wings and in fact only human.

They also give adaptation to resistance, **(for example when they are hit by a fire spell, the passive then activates automatically and makes some resistance to one specific element. Useful but only gives to one elemental resistance only)** they're weak against Unholy spells and Instant Death spells/skills. Which is why they all focused on that 1/one particular weakness.

The Divine human is somewhat like an angel race, but they are deemed to be holy. Which is weird. They could have gotten some protection to Unholy spells and such dark magic, but then again, they're in a **Human** race not **Heteromorphic** race.

 **(Really hope you guys understand my explanation cause I suck at explaining things)**

You must not give your weakness out in the open but you can in fact fool your enemies on thinking on your weakness, which actually gives you strength to be boosted for a short while. A tricky and hard race to use, but can get quite easy if you gather the correct items and sets.

Orm could have gotten to a magic caster class-based, but he prefers to choose a human type which is holy. His friend/s respect his decision on that. And he prefers going up close and personal, like his buddy; Khorne (Vince).

His chest covered with a bear tattoo, wearing a brown bear-fur coat and a bear mask **(which covers his upper face).** He has a brown long beard with eyes colored red and has a scar on both of his eyes. His friends made some light jokes on his appearance, like him, a young-adult in a body of a full-grown man. Of course they shut up immediately since they knew its going to cause some problems and Orm (True) would just make a great comeback to them.

He wears a DCI **[Force Armor]** , a light leather armor. But dont be deceived by this because it can absorb heavy-huge damage on both physical and magical attacks, high defense against penetration, and it also increases the agility and magic defense on the wearer.

His bear cape is magically enchanted. Immunity to cold and lighting attacks and magic.

He is holding his main weapon as he named it: **[God Splitter]** a long, bearded battle axe. Its not mainly used for attacking but for defense. It has high defense and can parry strong attacks.

He also has 2/two small axes on his waistline, named as **[Fang]** and **[Claw]**. When equipped on both of his hands, it gradually increases his agility and speed attacks, but also gradually lowers his resistance.

"Thanks for coming with me man." A screen appeared at Lordez' side with a smiley face.

"It's not a problem man, I also want to see the game end with a friend anyways." He sent back a smiley face.

Lordez chuckled. "Better than alone."

"Aye." Orm nodded "Better than alone..." Orm repeated in a low tone.

The two are now walking beside each other, with a bear behind them following his master (Orm). They were headed to a specific destination; Midgard.

It was night time cycle and decided to end it under the beautiful night sky, which they will both remember the day. The day YGGDRASIL has ended.

Both of them hoped for a 2nd release for another YGGDRASIL, but they doubt it would come again. Not fully, but also not unexpectedly.

Both of them were standing on the edge of the cliff, looking at the shining, beautiful stars in the night sky. Gazing through the night skies, of course it is a virtual reality but it was still beautiful to see rather then looking up to the skies of smog and tall buildings of metal and glass.

"...Hey Orm."

Orm turned and faced to him with a raised eyebrow. "Hm?"

"You ever wonder why were here?" Lordez didnt turn his head to him as he spoke.

"In this game?"

"No I mean... In this world. Why do we create these things and possibly ignore the realities of whats going on, or whatsoever, on the outside..."

"..." Orm slowly turned towards the skies and looked up as he is listening to what his friend is talking about.

"I mean, what are we here? -No, why are we here? Are we here to make things better? Or worse?" He spoke in a low tone. Low, but enough for his friend to hear.

"...We dont get answers like that my friend." Orm sent a " _understanding emote"_ to him. "Like you said few years ago, _'we're not perfect.'_ "

Lordez chuckled. "So you DO listened to my nonsense at all huh?"

"Thats because some- sorry, I mean **MOST** of them are completely BS. I mean like seriously, even Alcatraz could come up a better quote than you."

"Thats because he is older than me you idiot, I thought I told you that." He spoke loudly, in a irritated tone.

"And also your still learning."

"Not only me, you also!" They argued lightly for a while, but later stopped with a laughter.

"Quite a memory this will be..." Lordez spoke in a sad tone, and a sad emote appeared as well.

"Aye... The times with our comrades." He said in a Russian accent in the _"comrades"_ part. It was a bad imitation. " *chuckles* Damn raiding those PK camps, felt awesome." A smirking emote appeared.

Lordez laughed a little. "Yeah, and we were screaming: "DIE BLASPHEMOUS HERETICS!" "

They laughed at the memory. "Those good o'l times..."

They then gazed silently once again to the night, beautiful sky.

Orm tapped onto the air and a console opened up, he checked the time and it was 3 minutes left for the game to end/close.

"Its almost time..." He tapped the air again and the console disappeared.

Lordez nodded weakly. "I wonder how our friends are doing." He spoke lowly. He opened up a console and checked his friend notifications. He has 56 friends **(Including Alcatraz and Momonga/Ainz)** but there are only 7 friends online **(Alcatraz and Momonga/Ainz are online as well)**.

"Looks like Blood Reaper is still up."

"Really? Should we invite him?" He said in a almost surprised tone.

"...I dont think so, he may be busy with something and plus Alcatraz told me that he will be staying with Momonga during this final moments anyway."

Orm nodded. "Seems they got their way of waiting til the show ends. We can go to Nazarick right?"

Lordez thought for a bit then shook his head. "We can go there but I doubt we can still make it."

Orm sighed and a disappointing emote appeared. "Thats disappointing, but still." He looked at the night sky. "This is quite a calm way to end it."

Lordez gaze through the stars. "Aye... Twas a fun."

"What about Seeker?"

Lordez checked through his friends list. "It seems he is also online, but he messaged me in like few minutes ago that he is going to be at...Asgard."

"And why he is there?"

A "shrugged" emote appeared. "Dunno, he said something about staying on the top of the world and shout something."

"And what is he going to shout?"

"He didnt say." They both chuckled. They gotten silent again and gaze through the grassy plains.

Orm checked the time and it was now one minute left til the server ends. "Almost there... Your still teaching are you?"

Lordez arched a eyebrow before getting on what he is talking about. " *Chuckles* Not all the time, its a part time job for me now. What bout you? You done working on the restaurant?"

Orm chuckled. "No, still working there. I could find a good job but its quite hard to find one."

Lordez nodded. "Yeah, hard days..."

 **12 seconds left**

"...You know." Orm looked at his friend. "All those days we've done with our comrades, those ungrateful bastards I can tell." He and Orm chuckled. "...It was a good life."

A smiling emote appeared on Lordez. Orm just looked at him with a glad/smiling emote.

"Aye... It has been."

"G' night man."

"You too."

 _'...It was fun ya'll.'_

 **[3 seconds]**

 **[2 seconds]**

 **[1 seconds]**

Both of them closed their eyes as they heard the last _"beep"_ sound of their console notification.

Lordez opened his eyes and revealed his room, it was both organized and disorganized. He is at his living room, sitting on his gaming chair. He stretched his limbs, stood up, and went onto his merry way.

Or did that happened?

* * *

Lordez opened his eyes, and blinked in confusion.

 _'What? Shouldn't I be back at the screen menu? The hell?'_ He looked around and he is basically in a forest. It was night time as well. He can feel the air and can smell.

"What the hell?" He muttered. "There shouldnt be something like this at all..."

He looked at his hands, they are covered with the armor of his. He touched his face, it was cover with some hard material. He removed his left gauntlet and touched his face again with only a couple of his fingers. He's basically surprised and scared at the same time, but mostly surprised.

"Scales... Im in my game character..." He muttered silently. "This... Holy sh*t this is hard to believe..."

But a sound of a growl broke his little moment, he looked to where the sound came from and saw a wolf. A wolf covered with jet-black fur, and some bony plates around it, it has a white mask and red eyes glowing.

 _'GRIMM!?'_ He's gone mental now. _'WHY THE HELL IS A GRIMM HERE!?'_ But a green aura covered his whole self, he felt calm again.

"The f**k was that?" He muttered before getting an idea. "...Im an Undead... I shouldnt feel emotional."

Before he could think of anything else. There came a rustle at the bushes, he saw several Grimm appeared. They were growling at him.

"...I'll ask questions later." He equipped back his gauntlet and prepares himself in a stance. " **Time to die.** " He spoke in a dark yet deep tone. He was surprised at that but he has to focus on surviving now.

A Beowolf then pounced at him. Lordez was slightly confused, it seemed that the Grimm was slow, farrrr too slow. But he quickly gotten the concept that he is in a lvl 100 game character, of f**king course he is extremely fast compared to this Beowolf.

Lordez chuckled and sighed with relief. "What the hell. Whats the damn reason Im scared of anyway?!" He walked towards the pounced Grimm, and punched it. It basically disappeared. The moment he punched the beowolf it basically vanished into tiny particles.

The Grimm were shocked and frozen in fear. The moment they saw their comrade first attacked the human, the Beowolf vanished the moment the human punched him. They felt the strength of this human for a brief second, far stronger than any other human they've encountered. No... Far stronger than Salem. Their senses cannot lie to them, they must serve this being. Their instincts were screaming at them to run away, fighting this human would mean their death and no doubt of it.

This human doesnt seem to have a _'living soul'_ , but he or it is _'alive'_ no doubt. He/It doesnt have any aura protecting it but yet its mere presence made them be scared. It was unbelievable, but their instincts werent lying to them. Running away is their best and only option.

"You want more?" He taunted at the Grimm who just stood and looked at him in a frozen position. The Grimm looked at each other and ran. They madly ran away from this human.

"You're not getting away." He raised and pointed his hand at them. " **{Chain Lighting}** " A blue lighting came out from his palm and almost instantly reached at the running Grimm. The lighting touched the Grimm, and went on to another. They simply died and smoke dissipating.

 _'Huh. So thats how you use spells then huh? I hope I can do **'Silent Cast**.'_

He was silent for a moment before slapping himself. _'And I forgot to check their levels, f**k. As much as they are weak, I still need to check.'_ He made a mental note to check the lvls of the Grimm, individually.

He lowered his hand. And before he could do anything, he heard a loud sound, almost like an explosion, and it was coming nearby of him. He had a good clue who was that.

"...Orm." He quickly dashed towards the source of the sound/explosion without hesitation. He was shocked on how fast he is, but shrugged it off easily the moment he realized he is a lvl 100 character, no one can stop him in this world. Except of the possibility of the WCI, he hasnt thought of the possibility of the existence of that yet.

As soon as he saw Orm and his companion - still Misha - were standing in the middle of the battlefield. Basically numerous kinds of Grimm around them and emitting smoke.

"Orm!" Lordez ran towards him.

Orm turned around and saw his friend, he basically sighed with relief. "Lordez!"

As the two approached each other, they simply patted their friend's shoulder. "Good to see you."

"You too man!" He smirked.

"You sound quite weird." Orm pointed out. Lordez's voice is quite distorted yet a deep rough one.

"Same goes to you." Lordez also pointed out to him. Orm's voice is rough, slightly deep, but a manly one? Yeah thats the word.

"Now, you know where are we?"

Lordez's face tensed a bit. "Were in a animated show actually, RWBY."

"...Really?" Orm deadpanned.

"Yes. If I were to be lying then you realized that your **ALIVE** now right?" That made Orm to checked himself, basically tapping his finger onto his wrist and felt the beat.

"Wow... Im actually... Alive..." Orm was simply shocked to this conclusion. They are in their game characters and he is strong ASF, meanwhile Lordez is not able to feel 'alive'. He did feel pity and I mean actual pity on his friend, but having a emotion suppressor gives ups and downs. Misha was confused at his master statement, he is always alive. **(Oh Misha how simple you are)**

"You just noticed that like right now?" Lordez crossed his arms.

"Well sorry-" Orm said sarcastically. "-I was busy fighting a horde of weak monsters."

Lordez shrugged. "You got a point."

"Now back to the topic. Shouldnt we be at the screen menu?"

Lordez shook his head. "I doubt that, but if we're alive, and in these bodies... I got a huge suspicion that we got transported into RWBY."

Orm slightly widen his eyes. "...Transported into a-"

"-A animated show, Yes. It seems like it."

"...And you are not surprised at this?"

"I cant be surprised. Im an Undead and cant express emotions, which sucks." He said in a depressed tone.

Orm smirked. "Thats quite a feat."

"BUT I CANT BE A NORMAL HUMAN AND RELEASE MY F**KING EMOTIONS!" Almost after that a green aura covered him entirely. " *Sigh* Just like that, it just suppresses me too damn forcefully."

"I pity you then." Orm smirked a little. That was half-pity and half-amusement.

"Shut up." In a half angry tone.

"Nah."

As they both argued for a little while, and Misha just watching his master and his friend fighting with words - basically arguing with each other -, they've gotten back to the topic. Again. Lordez basically gave him a summarized version of the RWBY plot. Orm is basically not surprised, Lordez already expected this since his friends knows of him watching shows from the past. The 21st century past.

"So... What are we going to do now?" Orm asked as he was petting his bear **(Misha)** on the head.

Lordez thought for a good minute and spoke. "We'll find a shelter, but we must change our appearances."

"And whats the problem with our appearances?"

Lordez facepalmed. "We dont want to get any unwanted and wanted attention now do we?"

"Oh right... My bad." He smirked.

" *Sigh* Create your items now man, RCI ones. Having a DCI would draw out too much attention, RCI would draw out less if I place some enchantments to hide the power of our gear."

"Wait, our gear can emit power?"

Lordez sighed with irritation. "Just... Do what I said ok?"

Orm nodded his head. They both created their set of clothes.

Lordez is wearing a black-hooded trench coat, black shirt with a spider symbol on the front and around it, black pants, and skeleton-arm gloves which technically covers his whole arms.

He also changed his appearance: Red-slit eyes, some parts of his face are covered with black-colored scales and his skin tone is Pallor-Caucasian. His neck and most parts of his body are covered with dark scales. He doesn't wish to cover **ALL** of his scales, it looks awesome in his opinion. His hair is dark maroon.

He changed his choosing of arsenal to a mixed one. He uses a sniper rifle, he names it **_Grudge_.** His main weapon, a scythe made of black bones and enchanted with dreadful aura, he names it: **_Soul Eater_ ** which fits the description. and his favorite of all the time; _**Gauntlets**_. There would be no name for it as he has no time to give his gauntlets a name since it is a name from the show he watched; _Xionic Madness Series_. Having 2/two weapons would give attention to the people, but he will just ignore of it. His gauntlets can be hidden under his coat so it cant give attention.

Orm is wearing his usual bear hat, a bear-fur coat with a **{Cold}** enchantment on it to make himself look huge and comfortable at the same time, a leather jacket, black and green colored shirt, armored pants which looks quite heavy but he has enough strength to carry it. He also has leather gloves and armored boots. The boots were enchanted to make it light for him to run around, he doesnt like heavy things or things that makes him a bit restricted. Even though he can lift a giant ass boulder with ease.

As much as he hates to do this, he also changed his appearance. His eyes were now colored red with the mix of light blue, his beard is now gone and changed into a light stubble, he also placed scars all over his body and his face. Making it look like he has been to a hellish place, which kinda suits of his kind of attitude. His skin color has changed from light brown to dark blonde.

He also decided to use a Greatsword. He calls it **_Executioner_ (A sword from dark souls basically)**. And also has a secondary arsenal, a axe which he decided to name it **_Traveler's Axe_ (A weapon from AQW)**.

Lordez also placed **{Weaken III}** onto all of their gear and clothing **(the {Weaken} spells/enchants has a limit, they can only be weaken at the limit of 50. Not anymore lower)**. Making them around lvl 50-55, though it seems like a bad idea in YGGDRASIL, but they arent in YGGDRASIL anymore and they can easily destroy this world with ease if they arent careful with their strength. Seeing the logic in this, Orm agreed.

And for our pet companion of Orm, Misha is lvl 100, though almost the same height as Hamsuke but it can take down a dozen times its size with just few minutes of combat. And now he is a lvl 50, but he can easily take down a giant Nevermore or a Beringel. Orm just basically removed most of his armor. The only ones left are just the spiky shoulder guards. The bear is technically covered with tribal tattoos, those were actually enchantments. Both offensive and defensive enchantments.

They are basically around lvl 50-55 **(Like I said before)**. They are permanently lvl 100, but with their current stats, they are gradually weaken to a player in comparison of a lvl 50. Lordez told his friend that removing the clothing or changing it will release their strength, which Orm doesnt mind. He prefers to take a challenge rather than a challenge he can easily finish.

Lordez informed him that the enemies and creatures of RWBY are too f**king weak, like almost around lvl 22-27. He also theorized that the elder Grimm are around lvl 40 or higher, but he isnt sure of that yet until he finds one. Alive and well for him to appraise the lvl.

Orm was quite excited on how will this Elder Grimm fight, Lordez told him different kinds of Grimm which will appear, though he quite like to fight this Grimm Dragon for his friend theorized it will be around lvl 50-57. And to the _"creator"_ of Grimm, Salem which he noticed that his friend despise and hate this _"figure"_ , and now he has a feeling she is the _"bad guy"_ in this animated show.

Luckily, Lordez only told him about the plot and not the main cast. Because he is quite careless in keeping secrets, as he but he has changed long time ago. He only told him about team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin, and Salem, he will later tell about the other main cast both enemy and ally to his friend. But not now as they needed information on what year they are on. Or more importantly, what episode they are in?

 **(The bear is a He not a She. And he also has a name and its Misha)**

"Huh, you look good." Lordez complimented to his friend, he does really look good. He has no beard and that is quite a relief of him inwardly.

"Same as yours." Orm fixed his clothing to get comfortable. "So where're we headed now? You got a spell to find a place right?"

Lordez nodded without speaking. His passive, " **{Thermal Sight}** " allows him to sense and see heat signatures of any beings. That is of course if they are alive of course. It can also sense living beings. Its a useful passive for Undead/Zombie players, and can toggle on/off.

He looked around and stopped at one specific direction, which caused Orm to noticed as well. "That place?" He pointed to where Lordez is looking at.

"Yes, its Vale no doubt." Lordez then deactivated his passive.

"You sure? It could be Beacon Academy."

Lordez slowly turned and narrowly eyed at his friend. "Dude, I know what and how Beacon Academy looks like. If it were Beacon then the heat signatures would be separated and clustered a bit." He said irritatingly. "Now I'll cast **{Concealed Presence}** onto us as we arrive there ok? Like I said before, having unwanted attention is going to give unnecessary problems in the future. Even though I know the plot."

Orm shrugged. "Just do it."

Lordez nodded and immediately casted **{Concealed Presence}** onto him, Orm, and Misha. He also casted a simple **{Invisibility}** to them. Orm was about to ask why he casted that, but his brain quickly told him that its going to be useful. So he just shut up the noch from his friends doing.

" **{Mass Fly}** " A blue aura covered the 3/three of them and hovered above the ground a little. "This way." Lordez said as he flew upwards, same goes to Misha and Orm.

As they were flying to Vale, as they can see the lights on the city quite clearly but a bit far, Lordez was testing if the **{Message}** spell can work.

 _[Oi, can you hear me?]_ Lordez asked.

 _[I can hear ya. That you Lordez?]_

 _[Yea, its me. I was testing if it works]_

 _[Well thank god it did, but can you try contacting on the others?]_

 _[Sure ill- wait why dont you do it?]_

 _[Well, Im quite busy admiring the damn view up here which you and I both have never ever seen stars like these in OUR DAMN LIFE!]_

That gotten Lordez to put his attention onto their surroundings. They're flying above the skies and the forest below them, but he complied from his friends request to look up.

He was basically taken back by the beauty of the stars. The sky was covered with smog back in their world, but here, though it may be a animated show but it was still beautiful to see the sky like this. They have seen pictures on the internet and videos of it in the past, but they never got to see the stars personally.

But now they did.

"So... Beautiful..." Lordez commented. As they were flying Orm then gone near to him as they flew, Misha was beside to his master.

"I know right? We have long been wanted to see this... Now our wish has come true." Orm added.

Lordez chuckled. "Yeah, quite a wish. I never thought we would be able to see the stars."

"Like we could have." Orm laughed, while Lordez just made a small smile as he gaze at the stars. "Now, we need to focus on why we're here ok?"

Lordez nodded. "Yeah. We wont be leaving this world anytime." He remarked at the stars they were taking a look at, Orm just nodded.

 _'Hopefully not.'_

About few minutes later, they've arrived at Vale. They are still flying around, Lordez was searching for a specific Dust Shop. Orm just followed him without question as his friend knows - probably - where the shop is located at and how it looks like, but the shop's name is: From Dust Til Dawn. Orm liked the title as it seemingly fits perfectly from what it sells.

They managed to find it, they settled down on one of the buildings roof tops and looked down on Roman Torchwick and his goons entering the shop.

 _'Looks like we're in episode 1 then huh?'_ Lordez thought with amusement.

"...Should we go after them?" Orm asked his friend as he held onto the handle of his greatsword.

For a few seconds, he shook his head. "No, just wait. We'll be joining in the fight later."

Orm looked at him for a good moment and released his grip from his blade, he looked down at the shop. This girl _"Ruby"_ from what his friend told him, is a weapons maniac and uses a scythe, he was a bit surprised for a girl to wield such a weapon at the age of 15, but he regain his composure for this is just a animated show they were transported into. Anything could happen.

As Lordez and Orm wanted to get into the fight, they resisted the urge. Lordez is waiting for a good opportunity to join in, she can handle Torchwick's goons with ease, but to Roman? He isnt sure. Roman's lvl is 19, Ruby is at lvl 18. Sure she can beat him with her scythe skill and how she fights, and Roman is somewhat a trickster at combat.

He didnt need to check the lvl of the henchmen/goons, since they are quite weak and not even to be a threat to them. Actually none of Remnant are a threat to him or his friend at all. Including Misha, you must not underestimate this bear.

After a few moments they went in, a goon was sent flying through the window. Which caused Orm to raised an eyebrow to who threw the goon out of the window, but he already show that it was a girl in a red hood who did it, he has a feeling that she is Ruby. Meanwhile, Lordez simply smirked a little.

Orm simply just got surprised, for a small girl with a huge ass scythe as her weapon. But then again, having a shotgun gauntlets from Yang, which his friend told him about her, didnt surprise much to him.

As Roman's henchmen then attacked Ruby, she simply managed to beat them with ease. But it also seem quite uncomfortable for a girl to use a scythe though, heavy as it seems but the Aura makes her to use it properly.

As soon Ruby beat the last henchman, Orm noticed Roman was muttering something to a downed henchman beneath him.

Roman took out his cigar and spoke. "Well, Red, I think we can all say its been an eventful evening, and as much I'd love to stick around.." He pointed his cane onto Ruby.

"Im afraid this is were we part ways." He fired his cane, and Ruby dodged the attack. The two players noticed Roman running towards a building with a ladder and climbing it.

"Sooo... Now?" Orm asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lordez nodded. "Now." He said lowly but enough for him to hear.

Orm grinned and pulled out his _Traveler's Axe_.

Both of them jumped few roof tops and landed behind on where Ruby and Roman is at, they were behind Ruby and she is quite too focused on Roman for a moment.

"More of you!?" Roman shouted to Orm and Lordez. "This just keeps going better and better." He muttered.

Ruby turned around and saw two more people, they seemed to be armed and is certainly sure they arent with Roman.

Before Ruby could speak to them, Roman spoke up first. "End of the line, Red, Black, and Brown!" Lordez chuckled at his words. Roman threw a red crystal dust, which could only mean its explosive, and landed at Ruby's feet. Roman aimed with his cane and shot it, and yes causing a huge ass explosion.

As the dust and dirt subsided, with a laughing Roman on the bullhead, Lordez basically shielded Ruby with himself. Arms down, face up, nothing on his clothes at all, he wasnt damaged by a lowly explosion such as that. It gave almost no data enough for it to damage him, he was expecting pain, but pain didnt came.

"Agh... That didnt even hurt." Lordez grunted and complained.

"You hog all the fun, Lordez..." Orm crossed his arms.

Lordez smirked. "Just follow the lead dude." Lordez pulled out his _Grudge_ , and aimed it at the Bullhead's engine. He could kill Roman instantly the moment he pulled out his sniper rifle, but that time could wait.

Roman got to the cockpit and told Cinder; "We got a huntsman! two of them!" Cinder and Roman exchanged, Roman took the controls and Cinder does the work. She got to the side of the Bullhead and uses her powers at the 3 people **(Cinder's Semblance isnt confirmed or known yet and she gotten half of Amber's powers anyway)**.

As woman in red **(Cinder)** fired her powers or fire **(which is same)** at them, Lordez jumped back and used **{Message}** to Orm to block it, since he's got high physical and magical defense. Lordez isnt sure if Cinder's powers is same as magic, but he checked her lvl which is ranged about 58. He can easily beat her, but he prefers a challenge.

He will wait for the time when Cinder will gather the other half of Amber's power and make her powerful, he isnt sure how strong she will get, but it takes up the challenge.

As Orm blocked Cinder's attack, he regains his footing and activates his skill; **|Skorda|**. As he slashed his axe at the air, which is aimed and pointed at the Bullhead - basically at Cinder - a white blur appeared from Orm's Pole-Axe and flew towards Cinder at high speed. Cinder managed to block it, but only barely due to how fast it is.

"Tsk." Orm was quite annoyed that it didnt slash through the flying vehicle - Bullhead - and his skill was also weaken from the **{Weaken III}** spells. Annoying at it seems, he and his friend has to bear with it until Lordez gives the call for them to use their full strength. Not **FULLY** , but only slightly.

After Orm's flying slash attack **(so f**king cringey)** , Ruby snapped back to reality and regained her focus, she transformed her scythe into a sniper and fired upon the woman in red. But she just blocked the bullets with ease, afterwards she attacked them once again but this time she summons fiery pillars from the ground. Which of course the two players noticed it, Lordez pushed Ruby out of the way, Orm and Misha just jumped out of the red circle which in time just summons a explosive pillar.

As they regained themselves, they noticed the Bullhead is escaping. Lordez then aimed his sniper rifle and fired few shots at the Bullhead's engine, but clearly the hull is somehow too thick for his bullet to pierce through, which also made Lordez to remember to place some enchantments on his weapons. Making them more efficient and stronger.

They could follow them using **{Flight}** or **{Mass Fly}** and take them down with extreme ease, but Lordez didnt want to spoil the plot that easily. And they dont like questions coming from Ruby.

About moments later, Glynda have arrived. She arrived a late before the show started, Lordez wondered if they did something bad in the plot but shrugged it off.

Glynda walked towards the group. "Your a huntress." Ruby spoke up before any of them did.

Glynda just glared at Ruby with a frown on her face. "Can I have your autograph?" In a cute way as possible. It worked at Orm and Lordez from her cute voice and tone.

The players shifted a little, Glynda turned to them and spoke. "You two will be coming with me."

'Its not gonna end well.' The players thought in unison. Of course Lordez already knows whats going to happen but he just ignores _'that'_ part.

* * *

After about an hour, they are currently at the police station.

Which of course they are sitting on the chairs with a metal table, and a light only shining them. Basically an interrogation.

Ruby sat in the middle while Lordez and Orm sat at the sides. Basically Orm is at the left of Ruby and Lordez at the right of Ruby.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." She glared at the 2 players. "And as well as you two gentlemen." But both of them were unfazed from her usual glare.

"You 3/three placed yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby exclaimed. Lordez and Orm just sat silently, looking at Glynda - without turning their heads - as she walks around.

"If it were up to me, you 3 be sent home... With a pat on the back." Ruby smiled. "... And a slap on the wrist." Glynda's tone changed. Ruby almost got hit by her riding crop, just barely as she jerked her hands back quickly.

"Eeek!"

Glynda sighed lightly. "But... there is someone who here who would like to meet you." That caused Ruby to raised an eyebrow at that. Lordez folded his arms as the door opens, which is a man in a black and green suit, a cup on his left hand - which is no doubt coffee, and a plate full of cookies on the other. Which is Ozpin.

"Ruby Rose..." Ozpin began to speak. He slightly leaned forward a bit. "You... Have silver eyes..."

Ruby was confused. "... Um."

Ozpin then turns to Lordez and Orm, who just shifted slightly from their seats. "And you two... You both have red eyes..."

"..." Both of them were silent of this.

 _[Wait, thats it?]_

 _[Hm?]_

 _[Thats it? Just that?]_

 _[Its part of the plot my friend, besides Ruby has something she never knew]_

 _[Hmmmm]_

"So!" Ozpin exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do this?" He gestured at Glynda holding a scroll and showing Ruby fighting the henchmen with her scythe.

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular..." He handed the plate full of cookies to her. She slowly takes one, and then takes several. Orm was taken back a bit by how Ruby just ate 5 cookies without chewing them and basically just bite them. ONE BITE!

"Its just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Ozpin continued. "A dusty, old crow." He glanced away.

"Mhmmm! Thash mah unkle!" Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"She means and I quote: "Thats my uncle." " Lordez replied.

"You understand what she says with her mouth full?" He turns to Lordez.

Lordez shrugged. "I've got some things I know..."

"Hmmm..." Ozpin looked at him for a good while and turned back to Ruby.

"Yes. Thats my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal! I was a complete garbage when he took me under his wing. And now Im all wooyahh! Hachya!" Ruby start to make some hand gestures and poorly imitated handchops. Orm laughed lightly at what he's seeing, Lordez just looked away and covered his eyes, but he was smirking a little bit.

He known that it would soon be coming but its just... way too embarrassing for him to watch it.

"So I've noticed." He placed his coffee on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." Ruby started. "I want to be a Huntress." She said with bits of confident in her tone.

"So you want to slay monsters?"

"...Yeah!" She paused a sec. "I only have a couple more years of training left at Signal. And then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's starting to become a Huntress, and Im trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents also taught us to help others, so I thought; _"Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!"._ I mean the police are alright, but the Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"

There was a silent and really awkward moment there. Orm was just mentally head broken by how a girl like her can speak like that. "...So you wish to help others by becoming a Huntress." Lordez broke the awkwardness.

"Yes!" She replied with almost no hesitation.

Lordez's face is blank, no emotions at all. He then sat up straight and leaned a bit towards Ruby, he looked at her in the eyes. Which caused her to be a bit uncomfortable.

"...But are you prepared for what is coming?" He asked her, causing her to be in a deep thought.

"No matter what happens, I want to help people when I become a Huntress!" She said with no hint of worry and spoke in a tone of confidence and with small pride. Almost remembering her from one of the characters of a certain anime, "Luffy" if he got the name right.

Lordez and Ozpin smiled at the little girl's determination. Lordez then leaned back, causing Ruby to feel comfortable of her personal space.

"...Do you know who I am?" Ozpin said, making them to look at him.

"Your Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon."

He looked at her for a while. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby bowed her head.

"You want to come to my school?"

She leaned her head a bit forward. "More than anything."

Ozpin glanced at Glynda, which she just made a _"Hmmpfhh"_ sound as she looks away.

 _[Is she always like this?]_ Orm asked with curiosity.

 _[Yes]_

"Well okay."

Ruby is basically smiling right now. As Lordez could remember, this is how the part cut scenes, but unfortunately this is _real life_ now.

"Now then, you may leave now Ms. Rose." Ozpin slowly stood up.

"Ok, professor." She took the last batch of cookies from the plate and walked out of the room, she is basically happy that she is now accepted into Beacon, even though she is like 2 years early to enroll.

The moment the door closes, Ozpin then turned to the suspicious players. "Now, I may apologize for not including you both in our conversation." He said.

Lordez chuckled. "My friend and I decided not to speak and only when to, besides it did sound like a serious conversation to the two of you even on how Ms. Rose speaks."

"Indeed." He nodded. "But this isnt about her now-" He sat down. "-this is about you two."

Lordez and Orm are unfazed on how his tone changed. "May I ask of your names?"

"Lordez Grimm."

"Orm Hakonarsson."

"Odd names..." Ozpin muttered. "But may I ask you this," He turned to Lordez. "Why is your last name _"Grimm"_ "?

Lordez frowned at this. "... Im afraid that is a personal secret, my good sir. I cannot answer that question."

"It is alright, some secrets are meant to be forgotten." He nodded. "...May I also ask you two, and I apologize in advance, but... You both are not from here are you?"

"No we arent." Both of them shook their heads.

"..." Ozpin took a good look at the players, he is suspicious. Including the bear **(Misha)**. They have been leaking out huge amounts of aura, almost looked like they cant control it. "Would you two like to join to Beacon as well?"

There was silent on the room. Ozpin and Lordez have been both staring at each other quite hard, Glynda was to speak up but it seems something tells her not to speak up, Orm was silent as well. But he knows better of his friend in socializing, he himself isnt good at that, which results of him having a small group of friends behind him, alot in the internet but they didnt count when in personal.

Lordez leaned back from his seat. "What made you ask this?" He crossed his arms.

"Well... Considering on how you both fought and seemingly looked like you are in need of a place to stay." Lordez slightly widen his eyes from this, sure they can just stay on somewhere else, but staying on Beacon gives lots of advantages. Hell even he could possibly eat! **(His a Zombie guys, not a Skeleton. Zombies can eat, Skeletons cant)**.

Lordez and Orm looked at each other.

 _[Would that be fine with you?]_ Lordez asked his comrade.

 _[Aye, better than staying in the woods and abandon buildings. Plus like you said before; free food!]_

Lordez chuckled. _[Then its a decision]_

Lordez then looked back at Ozpin. "We accept." That caused him to smile a bit.

"But we arent young to be students, so what are we?" Lordez asked him also making Orm to wonder what job they will have. Orm doesnt know how to teach so he crossed out that job list part.

"Of course you wont be, you two would be professors of Beacon Academy."

"I'd rather not be, sir." Orm raised his hand.

"And why is that?" Glynda spoke up. "You said you want to join Beacon but you wish not to?"

Lordez shook his head. "Its not that... He dont know how to teach."

"Oh." Ozpin turned to Lordez. "What about you then? Can you?"

"Not literature, maybe fighting and training your students to become better in fighting." He turned to Orm. "Im not sure about him, but me I can... Just maybe." He can rely on his **Master Trainer** job class, but he isnt sure if the skills of the job class can work automatically when he _"trains"_ someone.

Ozpin hummed. "Very well then... What do you wish for your friend to be?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He'll be a guard."

"And will he accept?"

They looked at Orm, who is just looking at his hands in a closed position. Looking as if he is thinking deeply. Lordez just glanced at him as both of them are talking in a link.

 _[Wait why would I be a fricking guard!? All I'll do is just walk around and patrol!]_

 _[Well at least you got a job idiot! At least you got a place to stay, and free food for us!]_

 _[Hmmm... That actually sounds smart]_

 _[YOU CHANGED TOO DAMN FAST!]_

 _[I like food, you cant blame me]_ Orm chuckled.

Lordez mentally grunted. _[Just... Just trust me on this one ok?]_

 _[Very well, comrade]_

As it was silent for quite awhile, Orm raised his head and spoke. "Aye... I accept the terms."

Ozpin smiled, he extended his hand. "Welcome to Beacon Academy."

Lordez took his hand and he shook it. "Pleasure of having us, Ozpin." He smirked.

* * *

 **Made a new one. Tiring asf.**

 **Hope this is much better than the old one I made, its shit in comparison to this one.**

 **Wait for the next chapter yall**


	2. Starting of the Initiation

**Chap 2 people! The NEW VERSION!**

 **Here we go!**

 **No harem/lemon. Thats the end of it.**

* * *

As the next day comes, which Lordez, Orm, and Misha **(f**king hell yes including the f**king bear!)** were now on board on the airship which is on their way to Beacon.

They are still wearing their _"Hunter Gear"_ which Lordez calls it and doesnt seem to be a bad name, but they couldnt find any **(I could put _"Jaeger Equipment"_ but that just kills it)**.

But there has been a slight changes to their equipment.

Lordez added his appearance with him wearing a black face mask. He pulled on his hood as it adds the flavor of intimidation and badass look of himself, almost giving him a _"quiet guy"_ look. Orm is basically the same, with his bear cap, which covers his eyes, is still practically the same. The same ol' Orm.

They could actually just teleport to where Beacon is or just fly all the way there and dont get noticed.

But since the plan is to not get unwanted attention and not try to possibly get Salem's attention which might - COULD **-** get her attention. But since the **{Weaken III}** spell made them around lvl 55, their presence is a little bit strong, a bit noticeable but hidden enough.

Now as we begin back towards the story, our 3 three main OCs **(yes including the f**king bear, he's a Main OC not a side character! Even though his just a pet/partner of Orm!)** are on board of the ship, which is said like above 2/two sentences, are on their way to Beacon Academy.

"...You sure about this?" As Orm was looking out of the window of the airship.

For Lordez, even he has seen ships back in their world which is awesome compared to this, but he still cannot think about how its quite similar to a very old yet a certain masterpiece of a show. Namely the movie was created by a company named "Disney" and the movie... He could not remember the title of it but ships of Atlas is almost similar to their world's Atlantis. But of course Atlas is quite advanced in technology but has too many flaws for him to count.

I mean how can you not be impressed that you saw flying f**king ships? Not compared to helicopters and hover jets, I mean bigass f**king ships that fly. It would be quite a great feat for mankind back at his world, compared to this.

"Yes, quite sure." Lordez was leaning back at a wall while appraising **(checking their levels)** the newcomers **(new students)**.

They currently ranged about lvl 16-19. Which is quite a wonder, 4 or 5 years training in their certain schools yet this is how they've gotten? He could scoffed this but this is RWBY, this is a world of superhumans with decent styles of weaponry. As well as powers and sht, but they are still human no matter what. There are the Faunus, but in Lordez and Orm's opinion, they are just humans with small animal features.

He hasnt saw the main cast in this ship, so he assumed they are either in the other, or somewhere else in the ship cause its too f**king huge.

He then noticed that all of the students arent going near them at all, it confused him, but it took a minute to realize it was his friend's bear causing them to not go near, Misha alone is quite intimidating.. He resisted the urge to laugh, but he just laughed inwardly. How can you even do that?

"But are you sure that its ok for me to just walk around and not help you? I mean... your my friend and all and we're stuck in this damn world, not sure if were able to get back, we got powers and stuff but..."

Lordez placed his arm gently at his friend's shoulder, Orm turned halfway towards his friend and looked at him.

"Dont worry, there might be a way to return... We need information, as professors it would make us have access to the information, even though I've already know the plot. What and when it will happen, but not of this world yet." Lordez paused and looked outside the window, seeing the nature and the environments around it, both of them have been dreaming to see a place like there is a place of nature to stay, and Humanity not torturing their planet.

"Giving up..." He continued. "Is a really bad decision to do, we need to be strong of whats ahead of us. Though I know most things of what is going to happen sooner but... We gotta be focused." He patted his friend's shoulder.

Orm smiled. "Yeah... Your right man, If I stop now I may not meet my family." Orm knew what his friend was doing, he is cheering him up.

Lordez grinned. "Thats the spirit!" He said happily. His emotion suppression kinda suppresses his emotions, but not mostly. He can basically feel _'"live"_ in the inside, but just a bit.

A voice coming from the news reporter was being heard. Lordez and Orm tuned out of this until the news channel suddenly turned off and a hologram of Glynda appeared.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Their technology never ceases to amaze me..." Orm muttered.

 _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

 **(Skip this introduction part. Its a boring part, but its an important introduction part)**

 _"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible amount time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ She finished and the hologram disappeared.

"That is which it will soon appear." Lordez muttered silently. Orm frowned from what his friend said, there will be chaos later in the future.

And like what their other friend said almost all the time going to a battle: _"War... War never changes"_.

 _"But men do, from the path they walked."_ Lordez silently finished from what his friend quoted. It was SoulXEater, or namely Raven Walker. Who plays as a Demon race, he was also one of their friends who stayed up until the server ends. Theres a chance he is also here in this world with them, but that chance of possibility isnt certain yet.

"I hope this school wont be boring..." Orm muttered.

Lordez grinned. "Cheer up dude, its going to be fun. Of course you can attend in my or our 'classes' with Glynda Goodwitch some time."

Orm scoffed lightly then grinned back at his friend. "I hope so, getting bored is torture."

 _'You dont say.'_

As the airship has arrived at Beacon and docked, they walked out of the airship. Lordez then inhaled, taking a huge amounts of air, fresh air to be exact. Much better than the smoke and dirt that polluted their damned world's air.

They saw Beacon now, they love to admit it that the place was quite a beauty, it paled in comparison from looking at the screen then personally. Quite a small difference on seeing it personally or on a screen.

"Quite a sight." Orm complimented as he looked at the tower of Beacon.

"Indeed... But compared to the buildings back at home, it paled in comparison."

Orm nodded and chuckled. "Yeah."

Before they were about to head to the Amphitheater, which they have no bloody idea where, even Lordez doesnt even know where since he only saw the part which just skipped to the Amphitheater, so they are going to need a guide or a hint. And a certain part which caught to their attention from gazing the sights around them, which is basically Ruby and Yang conversing with each other.

They were a bit far since its quite logical that they are at the 3rd ship that docked. So its most likely for them to have gone ahead.

 _'Its that part eh?'_ Lordez chuckled inwardly.

It only took a moment when Yang - with a few people - then suddenly went off, leaving the temporarily disoriented sister on her own **(Half-sister to be exact but its quite nice to type them like they are actually sisters)**.

Ruby then trips over Weiss' bags, also causing Lordez to approach them slowly. He already knows whats going to happen, Orm just followed behind his friend on where he is going, he could ask but he noticed Ruby was being talked by a girl in white, which Lordez told him; Weiss.

"-Do you have any idea of the damage you've caused?"

"Uhh..."

"Give me that!" She grabs the case, which Ruby was holding, and opens it. "This is Dust mined and refined from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh..." Ruby still a bit disoriented.

"What are you, brain dead?" She closed the case, which some of the Dust have gotten out, she's basically careless and arrogant. Its what Lordez and Orm hated about these kinds of people, they can change but its going to take alot of patience for that sh*t the work.

She shakes around the Dust she's holding, which caused some of it to go into Ruby's nose, and about to sneeze. Weiss still _"teaching"_ Ruby about Dust, Lordez was going to stop her from making her explode but he wants to see the explosion himself personally, since the one in the show wasnt quite satisfying for him since the first season was still progressing.

"Blimey! The hell was that!?" Orm basically exclaimed.

A red vial of Dust then fell at his feet, he picked it and examined it. It was suppose to land on Blake, and for her to pick it up and join the conversation, but then again it almost seems that fate is telling him to join in the plot. Lordez grinned at the thought. "Calm down, it was just a harmless accident man, just watch." He fixed his hood and mask, and begins to walk to them.

Orm was confused from what his friend meant and decided to play along. Lordez saw Blake, who is reading a book, he doesnt know what she's reading but its definitely not _"Ninjas of Love"_.How he knows this? The name would be shown in huge **BOLD F**KING LETTERS!**

She noticed the the girl in white **(Weiss)** was bickering with a girl with a red hood **(Ruby)**. She was about to intervene and stop a pointless, yet a interesting argument to watch, but she then saw and noticed the person, quite tall and broad, with his face covered by his hood, she could barely see his face - due to the mask - and only his glowing red eyes.

So she decided to slip this one aside and let him handle it. Her instincts also told her that he is dangerous, added the intimidation looks on his appearance of clothing and gear. He gives a dreaded and cold vibe around him.

Little did he know, it caused the Faunus to be wary of him, it took him a long damn time of hours of wondering why they were being careful with him, he emits an animal presence which he was leaking unconsciously. He can lower the pressure, but he doesn't know how to hide it, which he needs to learn more of being in a fake **Demi-Human** body.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" How her clothes gotten from dark to white? He has no f**king clue. But he then remembered, this is a show, there are weird things going to happen sooner.

Before Ruby could apologize to her, Lordez stepped which he appeared behind Ruby. "It is technically your fault, Weiss Schnee." He spoke up in a normal tone.

"My fault?!" She glared at him. "She is the one who-"

"-You, yourself technically didn't handle your property of Dust properly. You treated it with almost no sense of care, like you shook the vial carelessly causing some Dust to come out and made her sneeze." He gestured to Ruby, who's face is raised at him, being defended by this person. She is somewhat familiar on his appearance, but she couldnt find it properly.

 **(Her mind is currently a bit disoriented from the explosion and few from Yang's ditch from her, so she cant comprehend the situation completely, only some as she is gaining understatement little by little)**

"But I-"

"-If you have treated the Dust with utmost care, then this incident wouldn't have happen." Lordez still talking to Weiss in a normal tone. He extended his hand with a vial of Dust in it. "And this is yours."

 _'Holy sht, I spoke like a smartass!'_ He grinned inwardly.

On how he speaks to her, and also pointing few good points in that logic, and how she saw the glow from his hood, she wanted to retort but it she shut her mouth in fear. But she regained her composure and some bits of her pride-line, and swiftly grabbed the vial of Dust from his hand and lastly made a "Hmph" sound. She then walks away.

 **(Imagine Orm and Lordez's height is almost the same as Momonga's height, I suck at doing calculations like meter guys just so you know)**

 _'Arrogant as ever...'_ He sighed inwardly. _'But then again she's one of the main cast.'_

"T-Thanks for that..." Ruby spoke in a meek tone.

Lordez turned around, and pulled his hood and his mask. It caused Ruby to recognize him. "You're welcome." He smiled.

"Oh yeah! Your that guy from last night!" She's jumped up a bit.

Lordez chuckled. "I see that you were left behind by your sister yes?"

"Y-Yeah." She laughs awkwardly as she looks away. She suddenly perks up. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot to ask you something!"

Lordez raised an eyebrow at this. "Hm?"

"I never get to ask your name!"

"Oh, my name is Lordez." He decided to use his first name, not saying his last name cause it'll confuse people. He gestured to his friend. "This is my friend, Orm."

"Its Orm Hakonarsson!" He heard what his friend said and exclaimed as he approaches them. "Always say the full name!"

Ruby chuckled at the man, now known as _"Orm"_ , way of speaking. "And this is his companion, Misha." He motioned at the bear.

"A BEAR!" She basically screamed. Ruby saw the bear and basically used her semblance and went behind Lordez.

Orm laughed. "Dont worry little girl!" He patted Misha's head, which he liked it. "He wont hurt ya! His friendly!"

"You tamed a bear?" She peeked at Lordez's arm. Lordez find this a bit cute from how Ruby reacted, he may be inside of a dead body, but he - his soul is alive.

"Aye!" He proudly declared. "He is now my friend and companion!" He spoke in a Russian accent. "He wont hurt no body unless someone attacks him or if I say so!" He grinned. Misha just grunted.

"Well... Whats his name?" Ruby now calmed down a bit, and gotten brave as she steps to the side.

"Misha is his name, it means; _"God like"_." Orm lied that from the very deep of his words, he just made that up. But it doesnt sound bad neither.

"Ooohh. Its a nice name!"

Misha grunted and growled softly. Orm just chuckled. "Misha says. "Thank you.""

"You can understand him?" Ruby looked at him with curiosity and surprise in their expressions.

Orm nodded. "Its one of my skills as a Beast tamer!" He placed his hand onto his chest, making a _"thud"_ sound as well.

Lordez then noticed Blake is already gone and went on her way, he doesn't know where but he knows she'll just show up in the assembly - which is at the Amphitheater.

Before Ruby or any of them could speak, "Hey guys!" A male voice was heard, they looked over to where he is. It was Jaune. "Nice to meet you, Im Jaune."

"Ruby" She waved.

"Lordez." In his usual deep tone.

"Orm!" He exclaimed, while Lordez just sighing with frustration.

"Wait, arent you that guy who threw up on the ship?" That made Jaune to sigh, Orm and Misha confused, while Lordez sighed again, but this time with pity for the blonde boy.

 **...**

As they walked around, which Lordez has no idea how it'd come to this but he has to follow them so that they'll be able to find the Amphitheater with them. Lordez could find it easily using his skills and spells, as well as Orm's companion Misha using his nose to find the scent, but somewhere in his mind tells him to stay on course.

Jaune and Ruby were of course quite worried and concerned about the bear **(Misha)** and not quite comfortable around them, but of course Orm keeps on saying that he is a good bear, Jaune doesn't believe that but time goes by and he is a bit ok with the bear near them, just a bit. Same goes to Ruby but it looks like she wanted to hug the bear like a hug pillow.

Lordez appraised Jaune, who is lvl 3...

Which is quite understandable since he isnt a trained warrior like the rest of the students, and he faked his entry to Beacon.

What the hell could you expect?

"-All Im saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

"Look, Im sorry _'Vomit-Boy'_ was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah?, what if I called you _'Crater-face'_?" Orm just scoffed from the name.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

Jaune decided to change topics. "Well, the names Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!"

Ruby and Orm raised an eyebrow. "Do they?" Orm and Ruby said in unison, also looking at each other when they said it afterwards.

"They will... Well, I hope they will..." He paused for a brief moment. "Well, my mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby chuckled lightly. She then thought of something to change topics and continue the flow of the conversation.

"Soooo... I got this thing." She draw out her Crescent Rose and formed. Orm just whistled on how the weapon formed.

"Whoah! Is.. That a scythe?" He said in a tiny shaky voice.

"Its also a customizable, high impact velocity, sniper rifle."

"A wha-?"

"Its also a gun, Jaune." Lordez and Orm replied in a deadpanned tone, and almost in unison. The 2 two players looked at each other.

"Oh... Thats cool!"

"So what've you got?"

"Well... I got this sword." He drew out his Crocea Mors. Quite a fine blade.

"Oooooh."

"I also got a shield too." He drew out his folded shield and it formed itself.

"Whats it do?"

"Well the shield gets smaller, when I get... Tired of carrying it. I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Lordez shook his head. "No no Ruby you dont understand." The teens looked at Lordez. "Yes it does weigh the same, but it also makes him quite easy for it to handle his equipment, as simple as it is would make his opponents to underestimate him." He explained.

Jaune looked at Lordez with a glad expression on his face. "Thanks."

Lordez chuckled. "No problem, Jaune." He smiled. Though he may not see his facial expressions, but he can tell he smiled.

"What about you guys?"

Lordez smiled. He brought out his sniper rifle **[Grudge]** and his bone scythe **[Soul Eater]**. "These are my weapons."

"Whoah..." Both of them were in awe, his scythe is made out of bone-looking material, and his sniper which is color yellow and a low, dreaded vibe of aura.

Lordez thanked himself inwardly for toggling his scythe's aura off, he can toggle it on/off. But the aura of his scythe can scare off low lvl mobs, but since this is real life now and the game rules have changed slightly and twisted through, he has to be careful. Even with small amounts of changes, he has to be.

"Thats a cool looking sniper rifle..." She muttered.

"Why you have two weapons? I thought a Huntsman and Huntress are only allowed to have 1/one?"

Lordez chuckled. "That, my friend, I cannot answer." He smiled.

"What they do?" Ruby asked.

"This-" He raised his sniper rifle. "-is **[Grudge]**. Its the name of this gun, it fires bullets quite faster than a normal one, and can ricochet on thin air up to five times."

He raised his bone scythe. "This, I named it **[Soul Eater]**. Which of course-" He swing it around for a couple slashes. "-can cut through Grimm quite easily."

 _'I aint gonna tell them about the Gauntlet, hell it could destroy a building with just a punch. Maybe a mountain, not too sure about that.'_

Both the teens were in awe, Lordez then sheathed his weapons and turned to his friend. "Show them your weapons man."

"Gladly." He replied as he draw out his weapons from his fur coat, with the help of Lordez's blacksmith and weapon smithing **( Smithing isnt a word, weird)** skills he can now carry his weapons in a small form.

One hand on his **[Traveler's Axe]** , and the other is laid rest on his shoulder; the **[Executioner]**.

"This is my trusty polearm, its a **[Traveler's Axe]**. Its a normal weapon for people who traveled in long distances, useful for defending yourself." He placed his axe back on his back.

"And this..." He raised his greatsword and glared at it. "I named it, **[Executioner]**..." His tone changed quite dark and dramatically, the teens shivered with small fear from his change of tone, but Lordez knew he was just scaring them, wanting to know if they are brave and bold.

"Whoa..." Ruby muttered meekly. Jaune just looking at his weapons with awe, the size of the greatsword is so huge, but it has no tip of the blade and has cracks and marks all over it, which made them wonder. Is he a veteran? Has he fought battles before?

 **(No its not like Guts Sword, it wouldnt be even be called as a blade or sword no more. Just a hip, huge chunks of iron smelted into it)**

"May I see that blade of yours, Jaune?" Lordez asked as he eyed at the Crocea Mors.

"S-Sure." He gave the blade to Lordez, which he examined it carefully.

In truth, he wanted to know the strength of the blade, sure Jaune said that its quite a relic in his family that his great-great-grandfather used it in the war. The moment he touched the blade he felt powered, this made him wonder. _'How come Jaune never felt this?'_

It made him to realized he hasnt unlocked his Aura yet, and he isnt strong enough to feel this power coming from his family heirloom.

He used **{Greater Appraise Item}** secretly, and used low tier illusion spell to hide the light. He doesnt need a 8 damn tier spell illusion to hide it, plus he's only focused on combat specialization, ambushing, and upgrading weapons. Thats _Destiny's End's_ job.

 **(Destiny's End is basically a player, a friend and ally of Lordez and Orm. And like I said before, I suck at naming)**

He widen his eyes with surprise. This weapon is a Legendary Class Item, or LCI for short, no wonder the blade hasnt have any marks and scars from its battle. It may not be a DCI, but finding a high quality weapon in this world makes him be on a state of caution. There is a chance of WCI - World Class Item - but that chance seems to be very very low.

The weapon has a magic embedded into it, it can cut through magic shields or Aura and has invincible durability, but it requires the user's stat requirement to be at the peak of the strength of the user. Problem is, how will they manage to get Jaune to lvl up and get his stats sort out in a proper place and set?

But it doesnt hurt to be extra careful around the place wouldnt it?

 _[Something good?]_

 _[Yea! This is a LCI!]_

 _[WHAT!? HOW!?]_

 _[I have no idea, but this is the only weapon that is a high class in this world!]_

"Quite a fine blade you have there, Jaune." He titled the sword in a 180, holding the sword in the handle and the blade is pointed down, and gave it to Jaune.

"Thanks." He sheathed his blade.

 _'The blade is quite a relic...'_

"By the way-" Ruby began speaking. "-why'd you help me out there?, back in the court yard?" She asked to Lordez.

"Is it bad not to help?" He replied.

"No, its just that... Never mind..."

"Hold on, where are we going?" Ruby changed topics and noticed something was wrong.

"Dunno, I was just following you." Jaune replied.

"Same." Lordez spoke up. "I have no idea where the Amphitheater is at."

"You think there might be a directory? Or maybe a food court? Or some recognizable landmark?"

Lordez groaned. "This is going to be a fu-fricking cakewalk." He sarcastically said. He cant curse within or nearby Ruby since he is innocent at some things, and he decided to just twist the words, different words but same meaning.

Orm just chuckled. "An adventure awaits us!" He pointed his fist to the sky. Looking like a hero who is about to slay some evil and save the day.

"Oh dear..." Lordez facepalmed and spoke in a lowly tone.

* * *

After for like few moments, which technically seemed to be almost an hour but actually half a minute, they managed to find the damn place.

Orm ordered or in fact told Misha to stay outside for a while, bringing a bear inside full of students who think its a wild animal that gotten inside the campus would cause panic, to of course those who think the bear is a wild animal.

Orm didnt like it. He cared his pet the moment he took the **Beast Master** Job Class. But he had to endure it, even though he is just going to wait outside and Orm is just going to listen on Ozpin's speech, which his friend told him. Aye it will be quite boring for the Berserker.

As they entered the Amphitheater, Ruby was called by Yang. Which she left off to her, leaving Jaune, Lordez, and Orm standing.

" *Sigh* I guess its only you guys and me huh?" He turned around and looked that the 2/two players already left him.

"Huh? Where are you guys?" He looked around for a short while and sighed in frustration. "Great. Where am I suppose to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He walked to a good spot, not noticing a certain red headed girl looking at him.

The two players went near at the sisters, the girls didnt even noticed them, but they were listening to the conversation of Ruby and Yang.

"Hows your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Orm chuckled, resisting the urge to laugh outloud.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school... There was fire, and maybe some ice?" She placed her finger under her chin in a deep thought.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed - And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me! B-" Weiss suddenly cut her off.

"You!"

Ruby then suddenly jumped onto Lordez's arms, who was about to stop Weiss but failed miserably, but for some reason they havent noticed him. "Oh god, its happening again!" She held tightly onto Lordez. He just smiled at the scene, and he's in the front seats too.

"Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you actually exploded..." Yang mused quietly.

"It was an accident!"

"To be exact, you were way too far to be at the cliff." Lordez spoke in a cold tone.

All 3/three girls looked to where the source of the voice is at, and it was basically a tall boy holding Ruby. He was wearing a black-trench coat and his arms covered in skeleton arm sleeves, his face was covered with a mask and hood covering as well. But the most catching part is his eyes. They glowed red, not as hostile red, but somehow a normal one. But it glows, it makes the girls to feel a bit of fear from him... Just a little.

Ruby was blushing a bit hard there, Weiss glared at him, while Yang just examined him with curiosity. She also purred from how tall and he is giving off the _"strong"_ vibe.

 **(In a simple version, all 3 of them were looking at him with mixed expressions in their faces and inside their minds)**

"C-Can you put me down?" Ruby asked meekly.

"Of course." He said in a kind tone, he lets her down. And almost by an instant and the moment he puts her down, Weiss... You know how this goes.

"You!"

Lordez inwardly rolled his eyes. "Yes me." He said sarcastically. Lordez sensed that his friend was about to laugh, and it seemed it was going to be a loud and hard one, he casted **'Silent Cast: {Silent}'** onto his friend, leaving him laughing with no noise from his mouth at all. For it was unheard off.

 **(Pun wasnt intended)**

There were some or few students who just saw him opened his mouth, which seems to be laughing. They all just thought in unison; _'what's he doing?'_.

Weiss glared at him, which Lordez just looked at her in a tired expression, they cant tell due to his mask is covering his lower part of his face, but his eyes can show them.

"...Im going to leave it as it is." She scoffed. Ruby was surprised at this, she would kinda retort at him, but she just changes her mood quite quick? Weird and odd.

Lordez smiled. "Nothing for a Schnee to response at me?"

Weiss was about to retort but just gave him a silent, glaring look.

Before any of them could speak, Lordez spoke up. "-And it seems its about to start." His tone changed in a serious one, causing the ones who heard him to look - even Orm who just stopped from his sudden burst of laughing - at the stage and saw the Headmaster to walk up to the mic.

 **(Skip this sht)**

"Ahem." Ozpin is now on stage and begins the speech. _"I'll keep this brief."_ He fixed his glasses. _"You've traveled here today in the search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new sets of skills. And when your finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction..."_ He paused. _"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far... It is up to you to take the first step."_ He finished and slowly walked away with his cane supporting him.

"A quote for a soldier..." Lordez muttered silently enough for only him to hear it.

Orm just silently nodded at this speech.

Glynda then took place of the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow will be your initiation, be ready..." Before walking off the stage.

"He seemed kinda off." Yang commented on Ozpin.

"Its almost like he wasnt even there..." Ruby added, it made Weiss to silently admit, she agreed to Ruby and Yang's comment.

Lordez and Orm were silent for a while and headed towards the exit. "Hey, where are you going?"

"..." Lordez didnt response and just head towards his merry way.

"Jeez, couldnt even reply back? Cold..." Was all he heard as he left.

The 2/two players walked up to Ozpin and Glynda, whom they were following. "Is there anything you need to inform us, Ozpin?" Lordez walked beside him.

"Yes, both of you will be sleeping at the ballroom as well, forgive me for this but I didnt prepare for a new professor to begin in Beacon. It was quite sudden."

Lordez raised an eyebrow at this, Ozpin does his planning quite smoothly, he could have prepared them both a room to sleep for the night. But then again it was quite a sudden moment for a new member of Beacon to be known.

 _[What, I thought you said that he planned this ahead. Why didnt he planned about this?]_

 _[Not sure and certain, but one thing is for sure, he may have a surprise for us]_

He saw the logic and reason at his words, so he just nodded. "-It's quite alright, Headmaster. Its only for tonight."

Ozpin smiled. "Im glad you understand, and also both of you will also attend the initiation as well."

 _[Yep, guess that was the surprise]_

 _[Possible]_

"I see... Then I suppose you will prepare a room for the both of us?"

Ozpin nodded. "I will." He smiled.

Lordez smiled. "Thank you." He bowed his head, which Ozpin does the same, before walking away.

Ozpin and Glynda silently watched them leave, and headed towards the ballroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda asked. He is suspicious about those two men, certainly she saw how they dodged the attacks from someone at the bullhead, but its almost like they've already gone through this like again and again and memorized the pattern.

"Do not worry, Glynda. They seem to be quite interesting people, plus if they are dangerous. They would have just attacked the school when they had the chance."

Ozpin had gone through some information about the two, which they didnt exist. They weren't in any of the Kingdoms, which made them quite suspicious, he did saw them through the cameras in Vale during the robbery of a certain Dust shop, but they just appeared out of nowhere.

"... I see." Glynda mused quietly in thought. "But would that be a wise decision?" She asked again, but in a 'thoughtful' tone.

"I suppose that is what we will find out tomorrow." He replied with a small smirk on his face.

He saw Lordez eyes', they were eyes of an emotionless person, like a machine in a body, or eyes of a dead man.

Orm was normal in both himself and emotion, but his eyes looked like he has seen enough battles.

 _'Who are you...?'_ He became both interested at them, yet feared of their strength and _themselves_.

 **...**

As hours have passed and the night had fallen, every new students - first year ones - were at the ballroom for them to rest, since they haven't been assigned to their designated rooms yet, they'll have to sleep in the ballroom.

Lordez was confused, they were suppose to be the new professors and were supposed to be at a different area. But Ozpin just told them to stay with the students. Quite confused at this, he could ask more, but he decided not to since he has a feeling theres something more to this. More to them

Lordez and Orm placed their sleeping bags near at the windows **(Actually the whole f**king room has lots of windows)** , which is quite a spacy area, considering that the middle part of the ballroom was filled with students. Some are sleeping, girls gossiping, some were reading, boys were showing their abs, you know the drill.

The players wanted to sleep with their equipment on since their equipment were slightly enchanted for them to be comfortable. Lordez decided not to and just adjust to the normal one, even though his an Undead, he has to try and live like a normal living being - also considering the fact about his restraints due to his race **(Not racist just so you know)**.

Misha was outside and was told by his master **(Orm)** to sleep outside, not that he doesn't like him, its the fact that he thinks that animals arent suppose to be inside the ballroom. Orm hates himself to do that, but in the end, it would probably be worth it as he may have a room and let his companion to sleep in with him.

As we head back to the f**king story, our main OC's were at the changing rooms, luckily there was a place for them to change individually and privately.

Lordez used **{Create Item}** for some clothes. He's currently wearing a black short, sleeve shirt, with a skull marking with red glowing eyes in the front, a dark-greyish pants which he enchanted with **{Chill}** for him to be comfortable. He also removed his black mask. Without it, he's basically an emotionless man **(By the looks of it)**.

He removed his arm-covered gloves since it would probably be weird for someone - like him - to sleep with them, though it feels comfortable, its quite a habit for him. A strange one... Though he is 27 years old, he has some weird habits in his/their previous world.

Orm is currently wearing a green and brown mix undershirt, it showed him his abs and some scars, there's also a huge one at his heart. He has a dark brown pants, which is made out of fur and leather. Soft leather. He's body was somehow filled with scars of scratches.

Fortunately their clothes were comfortable than they expected.

 **-Lets go back to the story shall we?-**

"-Dont feel bad man, he'll be fine." Lordez was patting his friend at his shoulder to try and calm him.

"But his my partner! I cant leave him there at the dark, cold, and with the dirty damn bugs out there!"

"He'll find a way man."

Orm was about to retort, but he exhaled heavily, releasing all the stress and concern from his partner **(Misha)**. He really loved his companion. "I hope so..."

" _Aww_. Dont worry, his a smart bear. Im sure he will find someplace which is good for him to sleep at."

"...I sure do hope at that..."

As they walked out of the changing room, they head towards their sleeping place, which is quite near to where Yang and Ruby sleeping at. And also near at Blake. Quite a coincidence since they were in between of the girls.

The group **(Basically the four girls, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake)** was staring at them, and Yang's face is filled with a seductive expression, Weiss has a small blush on her face as well as Blake but she hid it using her book which she was reading, Ruby was just looking at them with... A normal expression, she's innocent in some things people.

As they reached at their sleeping bags - which they somehow managed to get without using any magic - and fixing it, the players sensed someone is coming towards them.

Twas Yang. WHICH IS OBVIOUS ASF!

"Hey there, hot stuffs. Name's Yang." She - seductively - greeted them.

"Ah, hello there little dragon." Orm chuckled. "Why are you talking like that?" He smiled.

Yang paused for a short while, then exchanged her expression with a surprise one. "O-Orm!?" She recognized the tone and voice, but never his face. His face - on the eye section - was covered by his bear cap. Not fully exposing his face.

 _'Orm doesnt even hid his f**king accent...'_

Orm laughed lightly. "Took you awhile, have you?" He said with his - fake and well imitated - Russian accent.

"And your-" She turned to Lordez, who was smiling.

"Yes, its Lordez." He said in a low, calm tone. Different from the last time.

Her mouth agape, processing with the information she just gained. Basically these guys were the guys who seemed quite suspicious and wore almost seemingly heavy clothing. And they look like this without them, 2 hot guys, and she's basically staring at them for quite a while. Which caused the players to shifted a little.

Lordez was almost like a stranger among the crowd, Orm is some kind of hunter in the woods, and without their equipment they look like two handsome men!

Ruby and the other girls were closing in, Ruby placed her hand onto her sister's shoulder, then looked at the boys - men - and smiled weakly. "Sorry about that, you'll have to excuse my sister. She's quite flirty from birth... She's our dad's sister, alright." She chuckled weakly and nervously. She happily spoke again. "Im Ruby Rose, what about you two?"

The 2/two players looked at each other, before laughing. Lordez managed to feel _'alive'_ , even though he is supposed to be dead on the inside. **(His emotion suppression passive isnt quite strong as Momonga/Ainz's, since Ainz is fully a skeleton and has no organs, flesh, and whatnot. While Lordez has those, but he's basically a walking, and a 'living' corpse)**. The 3/girls were a bit confused at this. Lordez decided to speak to make them understand.

"You really dont recognize us, haven't you Ruby?"

Ruby arched an eyebrow, she is confused as were the other girls. Yang is just staring with disbelief and in agape mode. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lordez sighed. "I guess you really cant..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds then opens them. Revealing his red-colored, slit eyes, they were glowing faintly as well. Some of his skin slowly turned into black, his arms were almost covered with black.

Blake suddenly felt a dangerous vibe around him and her instincts then told her that he is a dangerous man and she should run away from him. The girls jumped back a little with surprise in their faces.

"Now you recognize them?" He looked at them with a lazy expression.

"Lordez!?" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed.

Lordez nodded. He then turned around and looked at Blake, who seemed to be trembling a little.

"You must be?" He asked her, and pretending he doesnt know her name. Knowing their names without asking would be quite a trouble later on in the future.

"... B-Blake." She muttered. "Y-Your a Faunus?" She asked meekly, but enough to be heard.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"N-No."

Lordez then noticed that she is trembling, so he decided to hide his "Faunus" form. Which he noticed Blake has stopped shivering/trembling **(dafuq's the difference?)** and is now calm... A little. I mean how can you be completely calm at someone, which your instincts and senses tell you to run away from this person.

"THIS! IS! UNFAIR! YOU CANT HIDE THIS FROM US!" She made random hand gestures at them. HAND GESTURES I TELL YA!

Weiss and Blake merely nodded. Ruby was just looking at them with mixed expressions.

Lordez nodded, with a smile on his face. Later on it became a frown one. "I think its best for you guys to sleep, you may need it for the initiation tomorrow." He changed topic.

Yang was about to retort but then stopped. "Lets go guys." Weiss and Blake merely nodded.

"Dont worry, you will know about me later on!" He exclaimed at them at a good tone, which he wont accidentally wake up the ones who were sleeping now.

As soon as they leave, and at a good distance which they can speak, Orm began to speak. With his usual tone. "So she's a Faunus huh?"

Lordez turned to him. "I thought I've already told you that?" He raised an eyebrow with a confused tone in reply.

"No, you didnt." Orm replied with his eyes a bit narrowed.

"Really?"

"No you did not told me that she was a Faunus."

"-Ive told- Forget it, were not gonna finish this damn argument anyway."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **I apologize for the late upload, I was checking if there are any certain WRONGS IN THIS STUPID CHAPTER!**

 **Now Im going to "delay" or Hold the Overlord Fanfiction story of mine and focus on this stupid sht of a story ive created.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Conclusion?

**Good morning, evening, ladies and gentlemen.**

 _ **As well as apaches...**_

 **I know yall been waiting for the next chapter, due to the school (which im starting to enroll now) and some personal problems of mine. I'll be in touch with meh story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As. AS! The next day has come, which is now morning already.

They woke up and noticed that they were up early than and other student was suppose to wake at a certain time. But in truth, Lordez woke up his friend and told that they should be up a bit early.

After a few minutes of trying to wake Orm up, they then went to the bathroom stalls and changed clothes, which their gear was placed inside their void inventory.

 **(Orm's a human, not an Undead. And Lordez cant sleep, so his mentally stressed. Though he may be a living being outside, inside he is dead, emotionally alive, but physically dead)**

Both of them are wearing their gear, which the initiation is like right now. Lordez only changed his eye color and appearance, his usual one? yeah that one.

They were heading to the locker rooms, which they found where it is and the direction on going there, they encountered Ozpin.

 _'Ozpin? Hes awake in this time?'_ Lordez thought.

"Ah, Headmaster Ozpin! Good morning!" Orm greeted jovially.

"Good morning." Lordez greeted to him as well, in a respected tone.

"Mr. Grimm, Mr. Hakonarsson, Good morning to you two. I was hoping to find you."

"Why's that, sir?" Lordez asked him, a bit curious to what he will say to them.

"Due to a unofficial announcement of having two new staff coming into Beacon, I've decided for you two to attend the initiation."

"-Wait, with the students?" Orm asked.

Ozpin shook his head with a smile. "No, you would be starting the initiation after they're finished."

"Ah, so its like taking turns..." He smiled lowly. "Smart." He added.

"Simply like that, Mr. Hakonarsson." He took a sip from his coffee. Lordez is still suspicious from his words, he isnt sure but he has a feeling its a surprise.

Lordez hummed. "So what kind of initiation will be for us?"

Ozpin smiled, but this time it was mischievous smile. "You will know..." He then starts to walk away, and took a sip from his coffee.

The 2 players looked at him as he walked away, Orm then broke the thin ice. "Is he like that?" As he pointed at Ozpin's direction with a thumb.

Lordez nodded. "Yes, but try to restrain your strength when we started. There are cameras around the forest so they'll be watching."

Orm lowered his head, disappointed. "Awwwww, I cant use **|Roar|** at the damn Grimm."

Lordez smiled, which showed his 2 fanged teeth. "Dont worry, we can just use some of our skills as semblance. But just be careful on what you pick."

Orm smiled back at this. "Roger that, comrade." In a Russian accent.

 **...**

As they walked. Both of them have arrived in the locker rooms, which was filled with some students in their gear and preparing for the initiation. Which they'll do the same, but after the students' initiation.

"-So these are basically rocket lockers?" Orm said as he was carefully placing his weapons, as much as they both hate this to do and seemed to be quite useless. They'll have to just mind it around.

"Yep." Lordez then closed his locker.

"Huh, we could use this as some kind of transportation!" He mused out in thought.

Lordez thought at the idea. Using the rocket lockers as transportation and going around the place in high speed? Sure they can just use flight spells and items, but its somewhat fun just riding on a high speed vehicle or on a object at the skies.

 **(I mean, would you not like it? Of course to the ones who hate flying and weak stomachs. I apologize in advance to those whom I may possibly offend)**

"That's a stupid idea I've heard... I like it." He smirked.

"Now were thinking the same." Orm smiled evilly.

As they were walking - as well as talking at the same damn time - Lordez accidentally bumped into Pyrrha. Which both of them stumbled backwards.

"Ouch!" Both of them said almost in unison.

"Oops- Sorry about that!" Lordez exclaimed.

As they regained balance, both of them examined at each other. "Sorry about that, wasnt minding on my surroundings." Lordez apologized.

Before Pyrrha could say anything, Weiss basically half-yelled at Lordez. "You should watch where your going! Dont you know who this is?" Proudly said with her chest puffed out.

"...Who?" Orm spoke up.

Lordez just facepalmed. "Argh. I thought I've told you about this!"

"You did not!"

"-I... Oh never mind." He sighed and turned his attention back to the 2/two girls, Weiss still glaring at him. "Pyrrha Nikos, celebrity, champion, and those other stuff related to her?" Which made Weiss nodded with pride, while Pyrrha felt crestfallen about this, but hid it quite well.

Lordez sighed lightly and began to speak. "To be honest, those titles arent worth a bunch right now. We're here to train and fight monsters, and the Grimm wont care about any of those things. And all I see her in my eyes is just another student here to fight and become a Huntress."

This caused Pyrrha to look at him with hopeful eyes from his words and also making Weiss to splutter with some indignity and mumble some words to herself, and also insult a bit at Lordez, which he doesnt mind. The 2/two players left them, before any of them could say anything back, and headed towards the cliff.

"Thats quite a speech man." Orm said as they walked to where the cliff is located.

Lordez just hummed.

Orm lazily narrowed his eyes at his friend in a comical expression. "And you cant be like that..."

Lordez thought of what he meant for a moment, then got on what he was talking about. "Not my fault."

Orm scoffed. "Says the one who chose the **Undead**."

Lordez glared at his friend. "And you know that we both didnt know this would happen, and thankfully it only suppressed my emotions less."

"Atleast only a little..." Orm said with a smile.

Lordez just rolled his eyes. Both of them walked in silence as they head to the cliff.

 **...**

As soon as they headed out to the cliff, which they had just arrived in time for the initiation to begin shortly.

Lordez, Orm, and Misha - Misha already knew where the cliff was at and was mentally told by Orm to go there ahead - they stood aside as they listened to Ozpin's short brief speech.

"-For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda then spoke. "Now, Im sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to pun an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

Ozpin continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is you interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Lordez then heard a small, scared noise from Ruby.

"That being said, the first person you make an eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"That long?" Orm whispered to his friend.

"Yes, it may seem stupid at first but it does work." He whispered back.

"-After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said the last part in a serious tone.

Jaune then made a nervous laugh and gulped.

"-You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics... Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately..."

He then looks around for a short while. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

Ozpin then shuts him down so fast. "Good! Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

"-So this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like dropping us off, or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes of us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Lordez pulled out a popcorn out of nowhere, and begins on eating it. "This is going to be good." He muttered silently.

"Hey! Can I have some?" Orm asked.

Lordez then took a good chunk of popcorn, and handed the box to his friend. Orm ate some popcorn and gave some to his partner **(Misha)**.

Before Jaune could say any more, he then was catapulted to the forest.

Ozpin looked at the students whom were catapulted onto the forest, and took a sip from his coffee.

"That was quite evil, isnt it Ozpin?" Lordez spoke as he and Orm **(including Misha)** walked beside to Ozpin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Grimm."

Lordez just smirked and chuckled. "-So, once they finished their objectives. We're next?"

Glynda replied. "Yes, we will have to prepare a few things once the students are finished."

Lordez nodded in satisfaction and made a small smile. "This will be good..."

 **...**

"-Our last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda spoke as she examined the students through her scroll which is showing her/them from the cameras which are watching the students. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I cant possibly imagine those two getting along."

Lordez just chuckled quietly from her comment. Truly, you never know what their story is.

"Hmm."

"-I dont care what his transcripts say, but that Jaune fellow is not ready for level of combat." She then closed her scroll.

"You never know, Miss Goodwitch. Time will tell."

Glynda looked at Lordez, with just a normal expression on her face. "I guess we'll find soon enough."

"Oh yeah, you said you placed relics in the temple. What kind of relics?" Orm spoke up.

This also got Glynda to thought about it. "Yes, What did you use as relics this year?"

All eyes were on Ozpin, waiting for him to reply. But Lordez saw him he was watching Weiss and Ruby's location. Curious on how they'll work out.

 _'So this is the part you will choose Ruby as as leader...'_ Lordez looked at him for a moment and then back to his scroll, watching the students through the hidden cameras in the forest.

"I think its chess pieces." Orm glanced at Glynda.

"And how would you know that?" She raised a curious eyebrow.

Orm then held up his scroll, showing the forest temple, with chess pieces on a stone stand.

"Oh." She blandly answered.

Misha was eating the bucket of popcorn, which appeared out of nowhere, He then noticed something's wrong and sniffed through the air and growled softly.

Orm noticed and heard the growl. "Whats wrong?" He looked at him.

Misha just grunted and growled. "I see..."

"Whats wrong?" Glynda asked.

"...A large bird is heading to their location." Glynda was confused at this, but gotten the concept and returned to her normal gaze. He then looked at Lordez. "Think they can handle it?"

"A Nevermore..." Lordez muttered. "They'll be fine-" He looks at Glynda. "-We cannot interrupt them unless its a major one right?"

Glynda nodded. "Yes, only in under serious circumstances, we will be observing them only."

Lordez gave her a understanding look, then looked back to his scroll, watching the students from the cameras. He then made a short glance at Ozpin, who is just looking at his scroll, which is linked to the cameras and watching two certain huntresses-in-training.

"Hmmm." Ozpin hummed.

 **...**

About few minutes later, which the gang has grouped up at the temple now.

Orm was just laughing and amused of Nora riding on a Ursa, she may be that of a person, but he never thought she's that _kind_. They are now at the part which Weiss is now falling from the Nevermore, from which she and Ruby were riding on moments ago.

"-Shes falling." Orm spoke up.

"Hmmhmm." Lordez and Ozpin just responded with a normal hum.

"...She's still falling."

"Dont worry, she'll be fine."

Jaune then jumped to Weiss and catch her, only to realize it was a bad idea... For him of course since he landed faceflat and Weiss may have broke his back.

Orm and Lordez cringed lightly that they heard something snap around that area.

Ruby then suddenly charged at the Deathstalker, then got backfired from that idea. Yang was there to save her, but a Nevermore came up to f**k the party. Deathstalker was near and was about to hit Ruby with its pincer tail, but only to be saved by Weiss.

As Jaune and Ruby went back to the forest temple and grab the last pieces of the _"relics"_ which is technically chess pieces, they then went to the cliff. But they were being chased by a Deathstalker and a bigass bird which is a Nevermore.

Now back to the damn story, the future _"RWBY"_ and _"JNPR"_ were now at a abandoned location, with two certain Grimm chasing the f**k out of them right now.

"This looks like six dudes trying to fight two mini-bosses from DarkSouls." Orm whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, but except they dont came back and need to be careful."

Orm grunted quietly with approval.

As the future team _"JNPR"_ defeated the Deathstalker, with Ren quite exhausted from that fight and he really needs to work out on his stamina. They went onto the cameras which is watching the future team _"RWBY"_ fighting the Nevermore. Actually its just girls shooting everything they've got on the giant bird.

But they managed to defeat the Nevermore with teamwork, and it also goes with _"JNPR"_ with Jaune's tactical assistance even though he may be a weakling at first but there is a great confidence within Lordez that he will be a great huntsman one day, with Ruby brutally decapitating the giant bird. One word: Brutal.

"Brutal..." Lordez mused out as Ruby and the gang then head back to the northern part of the forest, which there they'll be back at Beacon. Lordez then closed and turned off his scroll and placed it into his coat pockets, but secretly he placed them in his inventory.

"-Alright then." Orm begins to stretch his arms. "-Lets do this." He grinned. He cracked his knuckles.

"-I believe it would not be today, Mr Hakonarsson." That caused Lordez and Orm to look at the Headmaster with surprise expressions in their faces.

"Wait, what? I thought you said _"after they finished with their objective"_?"

"Yes, but I did said that. But I didnt said today did I?" He smiled mischievously.

 _'Wow... But as expected of Ozpin.'_ Lordez thought and complimented at the Headmaster.

"Aww, really?" Orm retorted. "But I was ready for some action!" He basically shouted/yelled at the forest as he did.

Lordez then placed his hand onto his friend's shoulder. "Dont worry about it, Orm. We'll have our try... Tomorrow will it be?" He asked Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded with a smile. "Yes, the initiation for you two will start about by morning. However this one will be a different compared to this."

 _'Different... I do not recognize any other forms of initiation in the show... Must be the timeline bullsht we've caused.'_

They head back to Beacon now, with Lordez the last one to leave as he took a last look at the forest, which he can silently shout **(I have no idea if you can scream silently)** at the forest. Flabbergasted asf, and which is why he is releasing it by screaming... Silently. At the forest.

 **Timeskip again!**

As Ozpin begins to form team of huntsmen and huntresses of first years, but the last three teams are going to be no doubt interesting for this year.

CRDL, in which Cardin is the leader of it. **(Racist f**ks)**

The next team would be JNPR, and Jaune being the leader. He's a bit surprised for him to be a leader of the team, despite being unskilled in fighting. But one day, he will be no doubt a great huntsman.

And the last, yet the next team is RWBY, Ruby being the team leader. And of course we know how this goes for the team of RWBY anyway, and I dont need to explain the sht.

As once as the new teams of huntsmen and huntresses's-in-training, every student were then dismissed. But some were confused on why those two certain "students" didnt attended the initiation.

There'll be a surprise for them tomorrow.

 **(I apologize if this part is quite short for the introductions for the OC's but then again, im not much of a detailed writer with a good vision of images coming into my mind... BACK TO THE STORY!)**

 **...**

As the next day arrives, Lordez, Orm, and yes Misha included, were now at their rooms and sleeping. Except for Lordez, he cant basically sleep, but only rest his mental conscious for a while. But atleast he can dream, which is he thankful for that.

The two player's room is a professor's dormitory, it has bits of space compared to the students', and the room has basically much same as for the student's dormitory, except that their room has only one bed, and Orm and Misha were at a separate room.

Lordez was already up, rested his mind, he pulled out a paper, which consists of classes schedule. His class starts basically after Grimm Studies, which is Ruby and the others first class of the day.

He looked at the time and its basically 8:19, he woke up early. He frowned, he's not much of a morning person, even though he doesn't feel any fatigue due to that he's dead. UNDEAD.

He walked up to a mirror and looked at himself. He's eyes is basically normal, dark-red eyes, and his skin is a bit dark, Pallor-Caucasian from which is thinks so. His hair dark maroon, and his face is showing a blank expression of himself.

 _'... To think I would have looked like this.'_ He smiled a bit. _'A level 100 player, which I think is godlike in terms to this world, a player feared throughout the world of YGGDRASIL, along with his guild group which most players called them "7 Apocalypse" or "Death's Rising" and me being the leader, now reduced to a undead pretending to be a human and getting a job as a professor or trainer... Heh.'_ He laughed lightly at the thought and smiled at the memories of he and his buddies kill PKers around **YGGDRASIL**.

 **(Like I said, I suck at naming things)**

As he stopped laughing but still has a small smile on his face, he realize that his life right now is quite nice compared to his previous one **(back on their world)**... A harsh one, strict-ass boss, shitty job but good paycheck, dirty air, cramped roads filled with market stench. He and his friend basically got transported into a animated show, and that he couldnt forget the simplicity of the universe's logic.

How does one get transported into a animated show through a virtual-reality game? He couldnt find the answer, but he leaves it be.

He doesnt mind it.

He equips his usual clothes, and he removes all of his arsenal but his **Gauntlets** , its just a LCI **(Legacy)** but this weapon can pack a lots of punches **(pun isnt there and not intended)** and he thinks that this can destroy and annihilate with ease when fighting a f**king Grimm Dragon.

He went out of his room and went onto his destination. He decided not to wake up his buddy, since his duty is going to be a night job. Though he has some schedules of patrolling the school in the morning but not for today.

He decided to walk around, looking for new places to be, like the clinic which he didnt know where it is. He saw the inside of the clinic, its quite clean and organized, he also saw... Peach? Was it? Peach's appearance is almost basically like Ruby's but her hair color is pinkish, shes a bit taller compared to Ruby, and she wears basically a lab-coat, and her eyes is also... Peach color as well...

As he gathered information of her, just normal ones, shes a doctor and a researcher basically from which he can tell.

He continued to roam around and encountered Ozpin and Glynda.

"Good morning, Ozpin." He smiled as he greeted. "You too, Miss Goodwitch." Glynda just nodded her head.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Grimm."

"-About the initiation, when do we start?"

"Straight to the point... Since there will be a new professor, which it will be you and Orm which shall be a guard, classes would be halted for just this day and the initiation will start at the Amphitheater, about an hour later."

Lordez hummed. "I see... What kind of initiation will it be?" He asked.

"You will know of it, Mr Grimm. And you havent told me the fact of Orm having a... bear as his companion."

 _'He's careful with words...'_

Lordez chuckled. "You mean Misha? He's just a friendly bear, you have no need to worry about him unless someone provoked him." He then remembered something.

"Oh and I almost forgot." This caused Ozpin to become curious. "Why do you accept... Strangers like me and Orm, to have a job here at Beacon? You seemed to be welcoming to us, and you didnt even checked our backgrounds and profiles? Why?"

Ozpin paused a bit. "Because I found you two to be... Interesting individuals." This caused Lordez to be suspicious to Ozpin, he seemed to be hiding something. He has a hunch that either he knows something, or he has sensed something is wrong with him or his friend.

Lordez decided to play along. He chuckled. "That reason isnt good enough but ok. I'll see you two later." Lordez then walks away and the other two professors did the same. But Ozpin paused and look behind his shoulder, which Lordez is walking away way at, and continued to walk again.

 **...**

As times passes for Lordez, which he's just basically walking around the school and trying to the key locations on where to go. He even has a map of the school in his scroll so he wont get lost, but he tends to use his brain to remember where to f**king go. I mean this school is f**king huge, you really need to remember where to go but things will be adjusted when you get used to it anyway.

He checked the time and its 8:47, which theres basically 13 minutes til he and Orm have to go to the Amphitheater for their initiation.

 _'Time to get Orm up now.'_ He then basically ran to their dorm, in like really fast, almost fast as Ruby's semblance. He avoided places where there are students roaming around and used **{Invisibility}** as he ran to his/their dorm.

He arrived at his dorm, and walked to the door beside it, which is Orm's dorm. He knocked. "Oi! Dude! Wake your ass up!"

He heard some mumbles and grumbles through the door but the noise inside was muffled.

"Now is not the time! We gotta get to the choppa!"

"Oh fine! Fine!"

Lordez chuckled from the amusement of making him be in a hurry.

About moments later the door opened and revealed that Orm's now in his usual wear, and his face is giving off a annoyed expression.

" *grumbles* Where're we going?" He asked in a annoyed tone as well.

"To the Amphitheater and the initiation is starting there in about..." He checked the time in his scroll and says 8:51 "About 9 minutes."

"WHAT!?" Orm exclaimed. "WE GOTTA HURRY THEN!"

Lordez casted a **{Haste}** which is a weak speed boost onto them, and ran towards where the Amphitheater is at.

They've arrived, the both of them entered the arena and noticed that there are lots of students at the observation area. They were standing in the middle of the arena, waiting for the initiation to start. Surround them is a large curious audience on the new professor and guard with their skills of a fighter.

Orm was petting Misha, Lordez looked around and saw team RWBY cheering them. Lordez made a small movement and gestures to his friend to wave them, which they wave back as well.

As they turned around, they saw Ozpin. He began to explain the rules, which this match will only be melee only, no ranged weapons, etc. But this made Lordez to be curious, what kind of test will it be for them? Someone is going to fight them? If it is truly, then he hoped for a challenge.

"-And now for the test, it will be Lordez and Orm." That made Orm and Lordez to look at him with confused expressions. "-Against me." That made everyone to be surprised. The Headmaster of Beacon willing to fight these two new staff members? This caused the audience to murmur to each other.

Ozpin raised his cane, Lordez made a thought that theres a blade inside the cane, which the cane is acting like a sheathe.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

Orm raised his hand. Ozpin nodded to him. "Will Misha be attending to fight as well?"

Ozpin made a expressionless thought for a moment before shaking his head and answering. "Im afraid not."

"Awww." He lowered his head. "Its ok, Misha. Just go to a safe spot and watch us fight." Misha made a grunted sound before walking away.

 _[Is there such a test like this?]_

 _[There isnt, but this is going to be entertaining]_ Lordez smirked.

 _[But remember, this is just a friendly match, dont go all on out on him]_

Lordez draw out his black-colored Bone scythe from his back, he also equipped his **Gauntlets** in case Ozpin tries to knock out his primary weapon, Orm drew out his **Traveler's Axe** and readied himself, Ozpin raised his cane against the two players.

The two players raised and pointed their weapons towards the Headmaster, Orm has a smile on his face, Lordez has his hood pulled down, since intimidation act doesnt work on Ozpin and since he's a veteran huntsman anyway. This also made some of the female students to blush at the sight of Lordez's face, which is almost emotionless. Defaulted.

"...Begin!" Ozpin shouted. Almost immediately, they began circling around them, analyzing their moves. Orm then charges at him to knock him down, Ozpin blocks Orm's attack but due to his strength, he was thrown back few meters. Orm then decided to choose an aggressive tactic, just attack your enemy and leaving no opportunities for your enemy to have.

As Orm continues his attack, which Ozpin does as well but can barely make a move due since he's focusing on his defense. Orm makes a small mistake, Ozpin saw it and knocks him at his head using his cane and causes Orm to stumble backwards. It doesnt really damage him, but makes him to be slightly disoriented. Lordez appeared from behind of Orm and immediately attacks Ozpin, except his strikes are precise and deadly, while Orm's attacks is predictable but really destructive.

Ozpin has never seen like this, unlike Salem, this man **(Lordez)** almost seemed to be surrounded with death.

And his aura was almost like his creator's, but a unholy one.

Lordez and Ozpin went slashing and slicing at each other, damaging as well. Exchanging blows, blocking each others attacks back and forth. Lordez's Aura is decreased a little but still on the green bar, so is Ozpin.

Orm then regained himself, and attacks Ozpin from behind. But suddenly, some mysterious force of power came from Ozpin and suddenly made Orm and Lordez to be sent flying. But the two players landed quite good and prepared for another attack. Lordez knew this is just magic that Ozpin has kept hidden, he isnt sure if he is a wizard from the story but he decided to think about it when this match is finished.

 _[Orm, I'll buff you. You attack him, Ill wait for the chance]_

 _[Right]_ Immediately, Orm rushed towards Ozpin. Lordez then raised his hand to Orm and his hand glowed. He quietly chanted; " **{Quickening}** , **{Giant's Strength}** , **{Hardening} (Yeah yeah, stop with the dirty minds people!)** , **{Blunt Weapon Resistance: I}** " He buffed his friend with few spells, this also caused some of the audience to be curious of why Orm suddenly glowed with different kinds of lights. Even Ozpin stopped and analzyed on what just happened before shortly continued to attack him.

Ozpin then sensed something's wrong, Orm just suddenly gotten a bit faster and stronger and his cane doesnt seem to be working but barely damaging him. Orm just smirked as he strikes at Ozpin.

"This is quite a bad idea isnt, Headmaster? Two against one?" Orm said as he and Ozpin have their weapons locked.

"I suppose so, but try not to underestimate your opponents." He answered. He jumped back and made a quick dash, Orm made a strike, Ozpin dodged it and hit him at his neck.

"Agh!" Orm made a small painful noise. This caused him to be confused and surprised, the buff should be able to protect him from blunt weapons like his cane, but he saw that his cane was covered in fade green aura. This made him to think, magic onto a weapon? Lordez told him that there is a low possibility of magic in this world, and a story of the old man and the four sisters.

Orm made a quick thought.

 _'Ozpin might be the old man from the fairy tale.'_

Orm then was pushed back by Ozpin, blocking and parrying his attacks. When suddenly Lordez appeared from the above and made his strike, Ozpin blocked it, but he didnt expect a kick. He slid backwards from the force, and gotten into a defensive stance. Ozpin's Aura is still in the green bar but was decreased a little. Orm's Aura bar is also decreased but still on the good bar.

Lordez was standing ready beside Orm, who just regained himself again. Both of them took their stances and readied themselves, Ozpin did the same. They were at a good distance and were on a standoff. Ozpin seemed to be unfazed, so are the two players. This caused most of the audience to be amazed of the fight now, Lordez and Orm seemed to be skilled huntsmen. Everyone is basically watching their fight in complete silence.

But little did they know, they have no bloody idea they can fight like this. But yet it seemed that they know how to fight like years of combat.

Since all they just do was just pressing buttons and let their characters/avatars do the work.

"Shall we end this?" Lordez spoke up in the immense silence.

"Lets." Orm replied and made a smirk on his face.

Orm then suddenly made a sound explosion and almost instantly appeared in-front of Ozpin, who almost got caught from the blade of the **Traveler's Axe**. Ozpin seemed to be surprised at this, Orm seemed to be faster than before, as if he was holding his strength back.

Ozpin didnt see Lordez anywhere and sensed a danger behind him, he then deployed a shield behind him. Lordez's attack was blocked, and was surprised at this. This is basically the same power when he and Cinder fought. He guessed his _"magic"_ was weaken through age of his body, but his soul is somewhat immortal.

Ozpin is somehow holding his ground against them, which made Lordez and Orm to be satisfied at this. Someone who is worthy to be challenge for them even since this world is deemed to be weak. Only if they're placed a **{Weaken}** on them.

Lordez and Orm were pushing Ozpin back, once he walked few steps back he then pushed them. The two players expected this and held their ground so they wont be thrown again. Lordez secretly used magic **({Create Item})** to create stones and threw them at a speed of a bullet towards at Ozpin, which he blocked them but two managed to hit him and caused his Aura to decrease to the yellow area.

Ozpin then appeared in front of Orm and consecutively attacked him, but Orm managed to block with his arms but only a few.

Ozpin then kicked Orm and blocked Lordez's incoming attack, Orm then made a explosion as he jumped towards Ozpin and punched him in the gut. Which caused him to fly upwards and was combo'ed by Lordez as he jumped up and hit him downwards back to the ground, crashing towards the ground.

Before they could continue to attack, Lordez noticed at the screen that Ozpin has reached the red bar. He and Orm's Aura bar were at the yellow area. He didnt noticed the damage from Oz' attacks from them, truly he is a worthy challenge to have attention.

"Orm." He spoke up. Orm then turned to his friend, Lordez gestured to the leaderboard which Orm then complied. Orm then got why Lordez stopped as well, thus he lowered his weapon before sheathing it.

Lordez then sheathed his weapon - by placing on his back since he cant place in it his inventory cause that would cause lots of questions that he is certain later on - and walked towards Ozpin who is basically getting up.

Lordez held out his hand towards Ozpin, he took it. "Sorry for being too rough on you, Headmaster." He lifted him up.

Ozpin dusted himself and made a satisfied grin. "Dont worry, I've handled worse things before in my life."

 _[And I have things to tell you as well]_ Ozpin said in his head.

That made Lordez to widen his eyes in shock, but quickly regained his composure. Ozpin just talked to him maybe in **{Message}** , and this has made him to ask questions like never before.

He has gotten to a conclusion. A final one.

Ozpin **might** be from YGGDRASIL.

But this makes him confused asf, how could Ozpin; a character from a animated show of RWBY be in YGGDRASIL? Or is this just a alternate universe tricks trying to f**k his mind up?

 _[But for now, you'll have to act]_ He said.

 _[Got it]_

Ozpin then looked around and noticed everyone is agape at what they just saw and witnessed, a fight that would probably bear into their minds permanently.

"It would be rude not to make a round of applause now would it?" Ozpin calmly said.

Almost instantly he said that, a huge round of applause erupted from the audience. They - no doubt - enjoyed the fight/match that they've just witnessed.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grimm and Mr. Hakonarsson for completing this test." He held out his hand in a shake. "Welcome to Beacon." He smiled.

Lordez took and shook his hand, as well did Orm. "We've got many questions, Ozpin. And you're here to answer them." Lordez spoke in a low tone. It also made Orm to be confused at this.

"Of course, dont worry. We've got all the time." He said in a same tone and volume of Lordez with a smile.

* * *

 **Shocking is it?**

 **Now I know that most of you wont like this damn plot twist i've made.**

 **But dont worry, things would get interesting later on.**

 **Not entirely sure but Ill try to make it exciting (nope) and interesting (yes)**

 **And i've got school so it would take a bit longer for me to make a new one and upload.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and wait for the next one.**


	4. Let me introduce myself

**WELCOME BACK TO THIS ST*PID F**KING STORY!**

 **WOOOOO  
**

 **LET BULLETS FLY! WHOOOO!**

 **Ok now lets be serious now.**

 **I know that every reader (most) are really tired of waiting for the next chapter now.**

 **And how I write, so i've read the reviews, and realized that my style of writing is somewhat annoying some people/readers. So I was reading some people's fanfiction stories, and tried to copy their style of writing.**

 **NOT THEIR LITERAL STYLE OF WRITING! I mixed theirs and mine into one, but not basically all writer's story. Sorry.**

 **(Dont blame me, Im new here so f**k off. I got my own style of writing but I need some guides to make you - readers - entertained!)**

 **Ugh! Just enjoy the story.**

 **Here.**

* * *

After the test/initiation...

From what the audience had just saw. It was basically a very intense battle, two new staff members against their Headmaster.

And that is something you never see everyday, nor even Glynda. She saw how Ozpin fights quite long time ago, but even in a friendly match, it seems that he is fighting quite seriously yet he was beaten by two little-to-known people who are about to become a new addition to the Beacon's Staff.

Thus the new staff professor and guard arent someone to fool with.

But using Ozpin his powers first-hand on few minutes of the match, its something that she is quite shocked about. He never use in matches like this, but yet he used them but was simply defeated by these two men.

She wonders if he will recruit them into their little secret group.

Meanwhile, the students find this quite shocking. Their Headmaster was beaten by these two people, and their fighting prowess seemed that they are extremely skilled huntsmen. Little do they know that Lordez and Orm were simply too strong when combined. Some of the audience think that they won because they outnumbered Ozpin from 2 - 1.

But hundreds of hours of PVP, Lordez, Orm, as well as their comrades, they would not simply try to lose against their opponents.

They've learned the hard way of PVPing. _Give it your all._

 **...**

As Ozpin, Lordez and Orm were now at Ozpin's office. It was complete silence when they arrived.

"So... I believe you two must have questions for me." Ozpin calmly spoke as he broke the silence.

"Quite alot, I believe. You have some questions that we want to answer as well." Lordez replied, with Orm nodding.

"I see. Then what kind question are you going to ask then?" He smiled.

Lordez gotten into a serious mode. "Are you from YGGDRASIL?"

Ozpin lowered his eyes slightly but still looking at them, now he knows that these two god(s)-like beings are from the same world as he, the same world which his master and creator is within the same strength as these two.

But he has yet to know why have they chosen to cover up their powers. "Yes. I was created by a Supreme Being like you two, named Sargke." _'Supreme Being? Does he mean Player? Ah! So his an NPC then.'_

 _[You know this 'Sargke' guy?]_

 _[Sorry, cant get a clue or idea who this 'Sargke' is]_

He replied calmly. "I see... Tell me then, how were you able to tell that we're a... Supreme Being?" _'So now the NPC's calls Players, 'Supreme Beings'?'_ He inwardly rolled his eyes.

"I can tell by your mere presence before when I was near with you. Your aura gives almost the same vibe as well as my creator does." He responded in a polite tone.

"The police station..." Orm muttered with realization.

"Yes, that time."

"I see... About your creator... Is he also here in this world?"

Ozpin frowned a little and looked down slightly with a depressed expression. "No... I believe Im the only one who arrived into this world."

Lordez hummed before continuing with his question. "When have you arrived in this world?"

Ozpin began to think quite deeply. "... From what I may remember, possibly 300 years ago, Im not entirely certain. But I think its more than that."

Orm was surprised and taken back at this. The server ending was basically two days ago and there were players waiting as well but only around 60+ players were staying for the honor of the game.

Lordez was also taken back by this new information. Ozpin arrived 300+ years ago, they have arrived just around two days ago. Either there is some time delay or something or the universe is just f**king around with them.

Lordez hummed before remembering something. "Oh yeah, is your name truly Ozpin?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No. My real name is Antonio Verdatz, I used _"Ozpin"_ as an alibi." He calmly replied in a polite tone while he took a sip from his coffee before continuing. "Having a fake cover up would be your first thing to do in an unknown place now should it?"

Lordez and Orm nodded with understanding. Arriving in a unknown territory would make you be very cautious at things around you, cant be sure if that person you saw is a hostile or a friendly one.

 _'Antonio Verdatz!? What the f**k!? AM I IN SOME KIND OF A ALTERNATE F**KING WORLD RIGHT NOW!?'_ Lordez is screaming internally, for he couldn't bare to understand what the hell is going on. On how Ozpin is originally from YGGDRASIL? He has no damn idea.

"Wait, if you arrived here 300 years ago. Arent you supposed to be dead right now?" Orm asked.

"I am originally a **Soul Wraith** , and to answer your question, whenever my body dies, my soul randomly goes to a person and takes shelter within. But it has a flaw, when my soul transferred to another body, my soul slowly takes the host's consciousness, making me to fully take control. It is the reason why Im immortal." He explain in a sad tone, he really doesnt like possessing others bodies and take their consciousness slowly.

Orm was slightly taken back at the information. Quite a bit hard and extreme to take in.

Meanwhile, Lordez had half-expected at this, he can also tell since he saw his eyes, those were the eyes of mistakes of his past. Mistakes that he has made very, many times. And in the current RWBY series, it has been confirmed - by canon - that the souls still keep their memories from their past life.

 _'Must be **{Soul Control}** or **{Undying Possess}**. Cant be sure.' _ Lordez thought.

"A harsh curse, your life is probably the worse one." Lordez added.

Ozpin nodded. "Yes I do, and I pity to those who I've gotten control of. But its for the sake of this humanity's world sake."

 _'A Few must sacrifice for the sake of Many.'_ Lordez remembered and thought of this from a certain quote. He couldnt remember, but however cruel the world is. It seems to be an endless one.

"Ah yes, there is also something that you may need to know of." This caught Lordez and Orm to get his attention.

"What of it?"

Ozpin placed his cup of coffee down and placed it aside. He cupped his chin and has a serious expression on his face. "Im not sure if you two have noticed but there's an evil being lurking around this world." He spoke with a hint of dreadful tone.

"Ah, Salem I suppose?" Ozpin looked wide eyed at Lordez.

"You know of _her_?" He half-expected at this, he may have thought that the Supreme Beings might have never sensed an evil presence of Salem, but he is currently surprised at this that they have known of her. Mostly towards the name and her existence, how did _he_ managed to know? He'd try to ask but that might risk of him angering two god-like beings in front of him.

Lordez nodded. "You can say that I know of this world. Not of its past, but of its situation."

"I see... Then I guess I dont really need to explain the whole thing then." He seemed to be relieved at this.

Orm chuckled. "It would be tiring." He noted.

Ozpin nodded from Orm's comment. "It would be." He muttered.

"But it would rather be a good idea if you gave us some details of the secret war you and Salem have."

"As expected of one of the Supreme Beings." He muttered. "Then I shall tell you of this _war_ we're having."

Ozpin shared and gave information for like 300+ years ago. His memories back in YGGDRASIL, his creator Sargke, when he had arrived here, the two brother Gods which Ozpin or Verdatz finds this factual, though his belief and loyalty is still burnt into his creator, he still believes in this belief of this world. He also told him about his allies, the Four Relics, Salem's faction, her realm, her powers, and Amber's condition.

But the most surprising and shocking one to Lordez is that Salem was Winter, one of the Four Maidens.

And that has just given many exploits to this world's plot.

"Are you certain that the Winter Maiden is Salem?"

Ozpin or rather Verdatz, nodded. "Yes, she was corrupted by the plague of the Grimm." He spoke in a rather depressed tone.

"A unfortunate path then..." Orm muttered with pity.

"...Is there a way for her to revert back to normal self?"

Ozpin thought for a moment and gave his answer. "That I'm not certain of, but it may be possible."

"I think there's none." Orm spoke up. "We might have to... End her." He ended in a grim tone and expression.

"We dont know that yet man, there may be some cure to her _'Grimm Disease'_."

"Just a small one." He remarked. "There isnt a concrete solution for her cure yet. But what I do know, that she isnt a god." That caused Ozpin to agree with him.

"Let us hope for a cure for this _'Grimm Disease'_ as you call it."

"-Why are you telling us this? All of this information you gave to us... could lead to the wrong hands and why must you tell us this?" Orm asked.

A small moment of silence has gone down upon them, that also made Lordez to think this as well properly.

Ozpin did in fact noticed their "aura" leaking from the seals of what Lordez placed upon them, which seemed to be impossible to detect, yet Ozpin noticed it. How? He does not know yet, but he and his comrade are now waiting for the reply of the Headmaster is about to give them.

Ozpin made a small smile and politely replied: "Because you could have destroyed this school along with everyone in it, maybe even the whole world, yet you did not seem to do it... That made me give a reason why I must trust this on to you two and keep this information, my lords."

 **...**

As time goes on for the three certain people, whom are having a good time of conversation with each other right now.

Lordez also gave some warning to Ozpin, about Cinder's plan to make the _"Fall of Beacon"_. When he heard it, it made him to have mixed expressions and feeling right of now. He's afraid and worried for his students and the people that will suffer, he is angry for Cinder with her plan to burn Beacon to the ground, he is concerned and worried for Amber's sooner death.

He wanted to stop her at once, hunt her down and make sure that she wont hurt anyone anymore. But he was stopped by a certain undead player.

It cant be helped. Lordez told him that the window of opportunity will come, just not today and they'll have to wait. Ozpin hesitatingly accepted his terms. In return, Ozpin then gave him a secret, he told him that one 4 of the Brother God's relics; **[Knowledge]** , was underneath Beacon's grounds.

The **[Knowledge]** had taken as a form of a shiny ball, once touched the user will be granted with almost-seemingly infinite-like wisdom and knowledge. The user will be granted visions of the future, and what will happen next if the user does their certain action.

Ozpin told them that **[Knowledge]** is a RCI **(Relic Class Item)** , not a WCI, and cannot be used easily. He stated that the item is not from YGGDRASIL and can be only used if the user is chosen to be worthy to know of the almost-seemingly infinite knowledge. Though it cannot be easily be used, he still keeps it under his eye.

The two players were quite surprised at this, finding a RCI in a different world is not too be expected. Lordez though made some expectations about a high quality item, but not high as a RCI. Hell if they found a WCI, then they'll have to find a safe place to safekeep it or just place it into their void inventory but he suspected that its not a good protection for that, there's little to no chance of anyone able to steal stuff from their void inventory.

Lordez gave Ozpin/Verdatz a few **[Medium Healing Potion]** which he accepted it. Lordez had a surplus, or a shitloads, of healing and harming potions, from **Medium** to **Ultra** being the highest of the potions. Harming potions is the opposite of the healing potions, the harming potions basically heal undead players. And why does he need a shit ton of healing potions as well? Lets just say Lordez is a very cautious person/player when it comes to health.

He normally stocks up potions for a battle, like whenever his comrade is out of healing potions, he gives them. He distributes them to his party whenever they go on a boss raid, or go Anti-Pk hunt. He's basically like a bank of potions, a carrier of potions as you can say.

Ozpin also reminded them of their jobs, Lordez basically needs to wake up at 6 am, while Orm is basically any time - not in lunch time he should be sleeping - but he just had to attend to patrol the school.

Though Ozpin/Verdatz knows that he is weak compared to Lordez and Orm, Misha as well, but he's the Headmaster of Beacon while they are just new staff members of the academy. They respect each other's actions and just go play along with the act.

And as they continue to act, Lordez and Orm went back to their dorms now.

The two players couldnt sleep easily from what Ozpin/Verdatz just gave them heavy information about this world's past. Hell, the f**king fairy tale is basically the story itself hidden in f**king riddles! Almost similar to that character in that famous franchise called _'Lord of the Rings'_.

Orm is just doing his thing, as well his partner Misha, in his dorm.

Lordez is just setting and sorting his weapons and items, basically his stuff.

Lordez lazily laid down on his back onto the bed, and sighed heavily with relief and frustration.

"Why the hell has this sh*t become like this?" He muttered and stared at the ceiling. "F**king things just got complicated from normal to hardcore."

After that, its just silence. He began to ponder deeply on how is he and his friend to deal with this problems, problems that is going to occur sooner. And which after killing Cinder in the later future, it would make things much more messier. Hell, cant even decide if he needs to kill Salem/Winter or save her from the bloody curse.

"... F**k this sht, I've got class to train tomorrow, have to stay focused onto this sht." He muttered before closing his eyes. He may not be able to sleep like a normal being, but he can _"rest"_ he's able mental conscious. He isnt sure how, why, can he sleep, he doesnt question it and doze off into the abyss of his black, calming, nightly mindscape.

 **...**

As morning came...

Lordez woke up from his mental rest and got his things ready, even though his stuff is all in his void inventory. He noticed few papers on his desk right now, it wasnt there before, but he might not noticed it since yesterday Ozpin gave a shit ton of information which just dove into their minds and could not think properly without mental rest.

He picked it up and read it for a good while, it was a schedule for the school's subjects and when it will begin. He read it yesterday and placed it into his pocket, not his inventory, I meant into his clothing.

 _'Gotta need to remember that I have literal, f**king pockets.'_ He mused in thought.

Lordez had figured out why the new-students, the ones who were thrown into the Emerald forest for the imitation, since Ozpin had introduced them that they are the new professor and guard for this school.

By using a extreme action and plan to do it.

The match made all I mean ALL of the students of Beacon to go wide-eyed on the new staff members, they won against Ozpin their Headmaster of Beacon. Hell, even the senior students never saw on how their Headmaster of the school would fight, since he is seemingly old and all and didnt even try to know that his cane is a weapon itself.

And now they saw two new staff members to utterly defeat their Headmaster, it was a fight that they would tell out to their children in the future.

Though Lordez has a small hint of suspicion that his cane has a blade sheathed, he just doesnt draw it out until it is a serious circumstances has come. He also doesnt want to ask about his cane, since he could tell that Ozpin has lots of mistakes of the past. He's not sure, but he has a feeling that he has made mistakes...

Lordez got out of his room and walked throughout the hallway, and towards the open area, he could have woke his friend up but he felt that he should get some rest now. Orm is still a living being after all, immortal - due to his race - and all but still a living being. While Lordez is an undead, with some living aspects in him but still dead... Im not going to explain how he is pretty much _alive_ right now since its f**king useless and pointless to describe or explain.

As he walked around the campus, he saw team RWBY and JNPR ran hurriedly and desperately, desperately not to be late in the first week of school.

He simply smirked at the sight of their haste as he watched them, he then pulled out his schedule paper from his coat and read it. His class should be starting in about... After a few classes? His class is at the Amphitheater and would start before lunch, so he has time.

He'll be quite a teacher/trainer, but he isnt sure about how will he train them, even he is in a mid-level state right now, and is a bit confident that his **Master Trainer** job class would be able to make them stronger, stronger which is by making them to level up.

He decided to just wait in the Amphitheater and play some songs, he could play in his room but he feels that it would be seemingly too empty to play alone in his room. And for some reason he prefers to play songs in a big space, like the Amphitheater for example, the echos add to his _flavor_.

As he carefully checked around to make sure no one is in the room, he even used **{Scan}** in the room and found no one much to his satisfaction and relief.

I mean there's nothing to do for him at the moment. Literally nothing to do, he could just stare at the scenery outside, or just do his usual stuff in his room - sorting his stuff out and tinkering with his equipment - but that would bore the f**k out of Lordez.

So he decided to just do it. Nothing's holding him back is there?

He glanced around for few moments before drawing his guitar out of his void inventory. It was a normal acoustic guitar, which was highly enchanted with protection magic for not for it to be destroyed easily.

Putting protection magic onto his guitar, which could be bought quite cheap back in YGGDRASIL, made him smirked.

"F**king worth it." He whispered as he played some of the strings of the guitar slightly, causing a smooth tone and sound. "Told you bastards this sht was worth it." He silently mocked at his comrades, remembering the moments with his guitar, going adventures with it, and somehow able to defend him from a high-tier attack/spell. He guessed that it must been his enchantments onto the thing.

As he began to play the guitar, which he chose "Victory". He remembered it from his world, that his grandpa was playing a guitar that sound quite beautiful, sad, calming at the same time. His grandpa told him that is was made by a great artist named Thomas Bergersen, his albums were TSFH parts **(Two Steps From Hell - Victory - Acoustic Guitar).**

And his whole truth about it? It is way better compared to their generation, which good songs or music are rarely found.

Only him playing his acoustic guitar, and the melody from it is filling the room with a beautiful tone...

As he continues to play, he felt his heart was beating. He didnt stop as he continues to play. And as he did, his heartbeat gets a bit faster in a very slow pace. It seemed that the music must be making him _'alive'_.

As he finished his piece, he slowly placed his hand onto his chest, feeling the heart beat slowly fading away. It seems his heart would beat alive when he heard music... Music that are deemed to be a masterpiece or a beautiful one in his ears. Even he has changed bodies into his game character, he still has his grandfather's attribute in telling which is good music and which is bad to listen.

He silently thanked his ancestor for this gift.

Before he place his guitar carelessly into his void inventory, he checked if anyone is in the room with him, cause he might cause questions and suspicions if one did saw him.

He checked the time from his scroll, he seems to have about some minutes left before students would come rushing through those big, dual doors for combat classes. Or training classes, since he would train them in a proper fight and teach them how to fight depending on their weapons, and make them train their bodies for they are weak without aura.

 _'Aura without training I guess?'_ He mused in his thought. _'It would be pretty extreme for them... But then again, for them to win in the part in Fall Of Beacon episode, it would be better to make them be prepared for the situation to come... And also for Yang to maybe not get her arm cut off.'_ He mused out in his thoughts.

He pondered deeply before throwing his arms wildly and almost instantly. "Oh f**k it why not? I've changed the course of f**king history since the moment we've arrived in this f**king world anyways. What the hell could go wrong if the plot has been changed?" He whispered-yelled himself.

Since hes got time, he checked his status and his equipment. He magically created black, metallic chain which is emitting a cold, bluish smoke from it, the thing is also enchanted with cold into it, he can still feel it. With flesh and all.

He gave some experimental whips and swings to it, it seems to be good enough and the length as well.

 _'New weapon achieved...'_ He looked at it for a good moment before wrapping it around his left arm. It looked like a chain mail armor. _'I wonder how will it do in the future...'_

He's got good with his plan, but there is one thing that he couldnt take a final answer. Will he have to kill Salem, who was the Winter Maiden, or save her from her demise?

Decisions, decisions.

He isnt entirely sure if he can redeem Winter or the Winter Maiden back but he has to try, there are succession after failures after all.

To kill Salem? Or save her? Two choices made him hesitant to answer it. He isnt certain if there is a cure for that, but he doubts it. Though there is a chance, he isnt certain.

Ozpin told him about her realm, and how to get there. And fortunately he could just go to the badlands and find a portal there. He could use **{Gate}** to arrive at Salem's Realm but he doesnt know the coordinates nor the exact ones.

But atleast he knows where to go when he wants to meet Salem/Winter anyways. From the Grimm Badlands to Salem's Realm. But finding the entrance would take a bitch-nich for him and Orm, so he made a some decisive plan to use his summons to search for it.

But that is only going to happen in the future later on.

Because now he has to focus on training the students, making them stronger and skilled at combat prowess. But which they're not yet deemed to face the troubles and danger ahead of them... Not just yet.

"It is not time..." He muttered. "Not yet..."

About minutes later which Lordez was just sitting on the ground, meditating. But in truth he was using **{Scan}** and **{Unseen Eye}** looking around the school, like an invisible camera that can go through walls and sht.

Before the doors opened, Lordez stood up just in the for the students to start flowing into the Amphitheater. They saw and know that the one who defeated Ozpin in a match, was their professor now.

He was facing his back to them, and he's in his same attire from the fight. Some of the students noticed that there's also a chain covering his left arm, possibly armor - which they would be mistaking it as one - and he has a normal expression on his face, which is making them to be cautious for some reason.

As they dont need to be told, they headed to the benches without any questions. They wouldnt want to make him mad now would they?

"-Hey, its that guy who beat the Headmaster." Lordez heard a familiar female voice coming from the entrance. He turned his head to the entrance and saw team JNPR. The one who spoke was Nora, along with the main cast coming around the corner, and she pointed at Lordez as well.

He made a small smile. "The lesson is about to start, you may have to come in quickly."

As minutes passed by, students then filled in the Amphitheater for the lesson while their new professor is standing in the arena, with his hood shadowing his face. He used an illusion so they cant see his face, only the dark, shadow covering it. Though the students already saw his face, but never knew why he's still wearing the hood.

They guessed that it might be those burn marks - the black, scaly spots crawling up to his chin - he probably doesnt want to show it. All of them just thought those were just moles or burnt scars.

But who the hell knows?

"Alright." He clapped his hands once. "-Is this everyone?" He scanned the room, there were a good number of students in the Amphitheater. He guessed that these are first year students or mixed. He aint sure.

"I'll start then." He muttered.

"Most of you may know me, but I'll say this again. My name is Lordez Grimm, and I am the new professor or may I say 'Trainer' for this class." He bowed his head. His tone is somewhat warming yet there is some coldness into it. It cause some sharp students to be curious, even Blake, at their new professor or 'Trainer', as he is unknown to them at the current time.

"I know this is a place for training to fight, not to chit chat." That caused few students to chuckle at the joke. "But I'll give you a piece of thought of mine." He paused before continuing.

"In the battlefield you make decisions, ones that are important factors of your or your friend's life. In the battlefield you must be focused on your senses, and be careful, for all you already know this isnt a playground anymore. Once you made a mistake in your mission then you'd risk your life or your team's life." He paused, giving a dramatic effect. "You must be careful on making your own actions, for it'll cost you a unforgiving price on that. For it is a matter of life and death situation."

The Amphitheater was silent as the students gaze their eyes onto the new professor. His words were deeply cold and also the truth yet a hard one to believe. Who'd knew this would be coming from a professor in a young age.

"Now, I heard some rumors of some of the students, who are willing to fight me... Then I'll just say that you are making a grave mistake." He glared at them. "Are there any of you who are willing? If so, stand up." He paused and thought for a minute. "And after this, I'd be giving you a training exercise, though all of you already know how to fight, but do you know how to fight against someone who really knows on how... to **kill**?" He spoke coldly on the last part.

That gave a unnerving shiver towards the students, they are glancing at each other to know who is willing to go and challenge their new professor. And if they try to compare who is the scariest between their new professor and Glynda Goodwitch, they might be the two serious people in the Beacon academy.

Lordez waited for an answer, he waited few more minutes... There is no one who wish to challenge-

"-I'll do it!" Everyone almost instantly looked at the source of the voice. It was Yang, and she also raised her hand. "Ill challenge you, Professor!" She grinned.

Lordez made a small grin as well. "Grab your gear from the locker and get ready for battle."

 **...**

About a moment later, Yang came back fully armed and ready. She was grinning as well, he isnt sure if its excitement or joy, he's not sure.

"Go Yang!" Ruby cheered. Yang turned and waved at her sister.

"Are you certain you want to fight me?" Lordez calmly asked.

"Yeah Im sure!" She punched her fists together. "Now can we get some action?"

 _'No chit chat? So she really wants to fight... I'll give that to her then.'_ He smirked inwardly. _'Something's off though, she seems... Somewhat forcing? Not sure.'_

Lordez chuckled. "Your fall." He said quietly, not wanting for anyone to hear what he said. He pulled out his scroll and activated the match. "No turning back."

Yang grinned widely. As the countdown begins, everyone was at their edge of their seats. They were not certain of Yang would be able to win from a extremely said skilled Huntsman.

Both sides took their stances. Yang brought her fists up, Lordez placed his chained fist in a lower position while his other onto his back waistline.

 _-4-_

 _-3-_

 _-2-_

 _-1-_

 ** _Start!_**

The moment the countdown finished, Yang attacked first by rushing at Lordez. She begins on punching, while Lordez just blocked and parried her punches, hitting her would just make her enrage thus her attacks would deal twice the damage. He wont let that happen yet.

Lordez dodged a punch to the face with ease, and side stepped as the counter punch came. He pushed her, causing her to stumble, with the great opportunity he hit her with a light punch.

She went about a meter backwards and still standing. _'Not bad...'_

Yang growled in irritation, not being able to hit him first, she then charged again and attacked him but this time is alot faster.

Lordez blocked and parried her punches, but he also returned some of them and few of them were barely blocked from Yang as he is too fast for her.

The students were watching the fight with dumb silence, there were few who were cheering for Yang and one of them is obviously Ruby. Among them were few students who were watching Yang and Lordez's movement, Pyrrha and Blake were one of them, looking at the professor with their sharp eyes. How he moves, how Yang seemed to never get a hit to the professor, how the professor seemed to be playing with her.

 _'How does he move like that? He is too fast for Yang.'_ Lordez blocked an incoming attack onto his stomach and slipped through Yang.

 _'Is he part of the White Fang? No, he wasnt enlisted from what I remember. It almost like he moves like... Adam.'_ Blake and the others watched as Yang threw a punch at Lordez and was aimed for his face, but it was blocked seemingly easy for him.

"Man, he seems to be a untouchable." Jaune remarked as Lordez walked backwards to avoid several punches before punching her back a few meters.

"He's moving too fast for her, and it looks like he isnt seriously fighting." Pyrrha spoke up, causing those who heard her to look at tournament champion with confused expressions.

"What makes you say that?" Nora asked.

"Because he hasnt landed a hit on Yang yet." As it may sound crazy, she really couldnt manage a hit on him.

Yang then got frustrated, she hasnt even gotten a land on him! He is moving too fast for her eyes to see, and she doesnt get a power-up unless he hits her back. She hasnt noticed this, but Lordez is preventing her to get stronger.

Lordez sensed her desperation to hit him, as all he does is blocking, dodging, parrying, and counter hit. He could even smell the sweat coming from her forehead and her body! He smirked behind his shadowy hood and decided to let her give a chance. As Yang is running at him at full speed, Lordez then intentionally misstep and lets Yang to hit him.

Yang got closer and then managed to hit him in the stomach with full force. No holding back.

"Finally!" She exclaimed before Lordez punching her some meters away.

Lordez chuckled. "You managed to hit me once, but you wont be able to beat me no matter how or what. I suggest you'd stop now." He politely suggested.

"Oh no, I started this and I'm going to finish it!" She grinned.

 _'Of course, a dragon's rage cannot be extinguished simply.'_ He thought before unraveling half of his chained arm, and making it into a deadly weapon of a metal whip. "Your downfall."

Yang was about to strike again, but she noticed at the board that her Aura bar was now at Yellow while the prof is still at the Green but damaged a little. Almost completely fine and he doesn't seemed to take any damage from that last hit.

She's going to be careful now, she cant take any risks of losing a fight she dared started. Yes, she knows that he and Orm won a match against the Headmaster, but that was two of them against one, so she thinks that she has a chance of able to reduce his Aura bar to the Yellow before being defeated.

And like this kind of situation makes her pumped up.

But unfortunately, she is fighting against a weaken being that is compared that can kill a god-like being, and that is going to be a mistake to whoever dares to challenge one.

Big f**king mistake.

"This can end badly for you, little dragon." Lordez politely remarked. "You may get hurt."

Yang responded back. "Oh? So you do care of me after all!" She exclaimed with joy. "Dont worry, after this your going to tell me why you DIDNT TELL US THAT YOUR A PROFESSOR!" She shouted as her eyes turned red and her hair glowing.

Lordez took his stance in a defensive measure. He may be above Yang's strength in few leagues, but he isnt sure how many punches he can absorb and ignore the pain, he doesnt like pain.

 _'F**k.'_ Was his last thought before going full defensive measures against Yang. He really doesnt want to feel blunt pain at the moment.

* * *

Somewhere in a unknown realm of red sky and dark atmosphere, there lies a simple wasteland with puddles of black liquid sprouting out different kinds of Grimm.

On a high surface, which is the mountain and a building that looks like a mansion on it, there inside you can see Salem, looking out on the window as she sensed that something is here, and it can destroy her.

Not knowing what it is, she is curious and unsure of the recent burst of power she had sensed. Almost familiar when she first sensed Ozpin's of a sudden burst of power.

But what surprised her, is that the powers she sensed is almost rivaling on hers.

"This is interesting."

She deemed the powers to be a threat, but she is also curious if she can make them into her ally, and finish her goal onto this world. But she isnt that in a rush, she has all the time in the world.

"I wonder what it will be..." She gazed upon the red, darken skies from her window. Thinking of how will her 'plan' goes later on.

* * *

 **Anddd that is the chap for the day my comrades**

 **Now I apologize for the very late upload cause i've got school and sht.**

 **Newsflash! Bout the disease? Yeah some asshole of a doc mixed the diagnostics out with some f**king tests.**

 **He confessed that he may have mixed the blood samples of mine onto some f**king vial of disease (Cant remember the name) and carelessly mixed together with it.**

 **Asshole...**

 **But the REAL f**king results came and it seemed to be alright, dont worry i checked several times to make sure its actually my blood sample.**

 **Anyways, for some reason we didnt tell the school bout it, cause some reasons I couldnt understand why. But then again I got some things to do and really dont like to walk back home from school. Too f**king tiring with all the stuff you carry on your backpack.**

 **Anyways, I hope i may be able to make a new one and bai.**

 **G' Night.**


	5. The Act (Nothing)

**AYEEEEEE**

 **Chapter 5 people!**

 **WELCOME! WELCOME BACK!**

 **I know I havent been active on the story process for awhile. BUT, I didnt in fact did wrote that I'll be slow on these things but meh. And there are also some people telling me to stop using number/numerals thingy, ok fine I'll stop those... If i can.**

 **Anyways, i've made some improvements onto the stats on both of the OC's.**

 **Now, enough with the intros and scroll the F**K DOWN!**

 **(Copy rights not intended which is f**king obvious)**

* * *

 **Name: Lordez Grimm / "** **ColdStalker"**

 **Epithet: Grim's Follower, Death's Guide, Harbinger of Death, (Son of the Lord of Death)-(Spoilers!)**

 **Race:** **Heteromorphic Race - Zombie - Dark Zombie**

 **Allegiance: Member (former) to the "Hateful Eights" Clan (Ally to Ainz Ooal Gown)**

 **Karma: Neutral 300 Lawful**

 **Level: 100 (somewhere 55 since he weaken himself) (You cant weaken your self below 50)**

 **XXXX**

 **Racial Level:**

 **Lord of Hel (5) (The difference of HighLord of Hel and Lord of Hel. HighLord of Hel is stronger than Lord of Hel. Kinda like an upgraded version)**

 **Dark One (5) (Upgraded version of an Undead Race: Zombie but focus's and has focus bonus when using Unholy/Dark magic)**

 **High Undead (10)**

 **Job Class:**

 **Dark Sorcerer (5)**

 **Dark Slayer (10)**

 **Expert Gunner (10)**

 **Cursed Knight (10)**

 **Weapons Master (10)**

 **Armored Mage (10)**

 **Trainer (15)**

 **Others (15)**

 **XXXX**

 **HP: 79 (46)**

 **MP: 72 (51)**

 **Phy. Atk: 75 (53)**

 **Phy. Def: 67 (50)**

 **Mag. Atk: 49 (54)**

 **Mag. Def: 86 (59)**

 **Agility: 68 (58)**

 **Resistance: 100+ (86 but when restrictions are remove they'll be back to the same exceeding Limit)**

 **Special Ability: 71 (56)**

 **Total: 668+ (513 weaken)**

* * *

 **Name: True M / "** **Orm Hakonarsson"**

 **Epithet: Wild Berserker, Lone Wanderer/Wolf, Earth Shaker**

 **Race: Human - Immortal Human**

 **Allegiance: Member (former) of the "Men of Iron Will" Guild, Ally to "Hateful Eights" Clan (Ally to "Ainz Ooal Goal")**

 **Karma: Positive 600 Chaotic Neutral**

 **Level: 100 (somewhere about 55 since he weaken himself more than 50)**

 **XXXX**

 **No Racial level since he is "Human"**

 **XXX**

 **Job Level:**

 **World Shaker (5)**

 **Champion of Niflheim (5)**

 **Divine Berserker (5)**

 **High Warlord (10)**

 **Anti-Magic Warrior(10)**

 **Beast Master (15)**

 **Raider (15)**

 **Others/Etc: (10)**

 **XXXX**

 **HP: 89 (67 weaken)**

 **MP: 43**

 **Phy. Atk:** **90 (59) (Exceeds limit when enraged)**

 **Phy. Def:** **82 (57) (Exceeds limit when enraged)**

 **Mag. Atk: 25**

 **Mag. Def: 75 (57) (lowers to 45 when enraged)**

 **Agility: 76 (65) (Exceeds limit when enraged)**

 **Resistance: 100 (57)**

 **Special Ability: 87 (65)**

 **Total: 667 (486 since he is weaken)**

 **(Lets just say Orm doesn't mainly focused himself on magic, but he's got a few)**

* * *

 **On to the story!**

* * *

...The match had finally ended.

The leader board showing Yang has reached at a red bar and was only few centimeters of her Aura depleted, while Lordez's Aura is still at the green bar but decreased.

Everyone was just looking at the arena with silent disbelief, knowing that their new prof can beat Yang and knowing her semblance is quite hard to handle, but this is still surprising for most of them.

Yang was laying down on the arena floor, heavily panting. She was bruised seemingly alot and some fragments of her clothes were torn off.

Lordez standing vigilantly and steadfastly on the arena grounds, almost seemingly didnt take any visible damage from Yang's punches, with his left hand massaging his other arm. He felt pain from Yang's punches, and they were quite painful. He toggled off his defensive passives before to make the match to be a fair one, but it doesnt matter because Lordez will win no matter how many restrictions he placed on himself.

"That was not bad..." He slowly walked infront of Yang who couldnt move due to exhaustion. "But on how the way you fought is reckless."

" *Pants* Not bad *Pants* You're good too. *Pants " She grinned weakly. "How are you *Pants* so strong?"

Lordez slowly walked towards the exhausted Yang, and crouched down. Yang couldnt see his face fully for some reason and only his smile. His smile is cold yet a kind one.

"You really need to learn how to fight against a skilled warrior, little dragon." He shook his head with disappointment while ignoring her previous question.

She scoffed. "Yeah right, you were moving too fast for me."

"And you really shouldn't have challenged me to a fight in the first place, Ms. Xiao Long." He replied.

Before Yang could reply Lordez already stood up. He faced towards, the shocked with silence, audience and begins to tell them: "Going head front towards an opponent that you know is stronger than you is either a foolish or a bold move. Underestimating an enemy is also a foolish move. There is a saying: _A weakling can become a stronger being for you to unable to defeat._ "

That statement made a certain blonde warrior to look up to him in a small hint of determination in his eyes.

He turned to where Ruby and the gang are sitting at. "Ruby, would you kindly bring her to the infirmary?"

"S-Sure" She got up and jumped down to the arena, followed by Blake and Weiss, running towards her incapacitated sister and placed her arm over her shoulder. Blake also helped her and placed her arm around her shoulder for support.

And for Weiss, she just basically stomped in front of the recent professor.

"!"

Lordez's face couldn't be seen but he frowned a bit. "I simply wish to know if someone wants to fight me, and I was assuming that no one is going to fight since Orm and I have fought against the HeadMaster and won. Never I have known that someone would even against me." He glanced at Yang, who seemed to collapse from exhaustion at any time. "We can talk about this later, as Yang is in needed of a treatment."

Weiss glanced at the yellow blonde, and it seemed he is right. But she wont forget this though.

"Fine." She growled lowly. While she just leads the RB, which Ruby and Blake are just following Weiss while carrying the almost unconscious Yang to the infirmary.

"..." He silently looked at RWBY as they leave the arena floor. He then turned back towards the students who seemed to be looking at him with full attention now.

 _'Time to finish this lesson now.'_ He groaned silently before proceeding to train and teach the presenting students...

 **...**

"-how she did it?" Orm asked.

Lordez finished his lesson, and of course didnt saw Weiss as he walked through the hallway. He then collided with Orm who was patrolling the school grounds and had decided to return back to get a small break. Lordez wore out his usual clothing and with his hood off, there are very few who had known that he is a professor, not a student. His appearance deceives them a bit from how young he looks due to the illusion he placed on himself and some to Orm.

But right now, they are currently talking about Yang's strength, attacks, and her combat prowess.

"Yeah. Her punches seemed to hurt me, even though she's level 18. Still a wonder."

"Well, you did said that her semblance makes her more lethal when she gets hurt or damaged. Kinda like... Dealing double damage in return?"

Lordez nodded. "Possible. Her attacks seemed to have more power into them when I hit her."

"Doubling the damage while getting hit... That doesnt make her invincible does it?"

Lordez shakes his head. "No, it doesn't. She may not be able to feel pain as her semblance may minimize the pain, but Im not sure of that."

"Still, she's still impressive for managing to even hurt yo-"

"-That was because I had deactivated the weaker nullification passives, and her punches did put quite a sting."

Orm scoffed. "Yeah right." He grinned a bit.

Lordez rolled his eyes, before changing topics. "Anyways, hows your new job doing? Alright?"

"Same old, same old. Mostly boring and normal, but good." He said lazily. Even Misha seem to grunt lazily in reply. "Nothing to do but walk around."

"Much better than teaching kids."

"Your teaching them how to become better warriors to fight against Grimm dude. Much better than patrolling."

"Not my fault you're not equipped to train them though." Orm then was silent, he thought for about few good moments before answering.

"...Good point." Lordez grinned. "Anyhow, you dont miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Miss our world, I mean, dont you have anyone to take care of?" Now that he thought about it, he looked down silently.

"..." His eyes were empty, as if there was no life in there... Technically there is no life since he is 'dead'. "To be honest, I got none to take care of. I've got friends, but only a few, like you. But if there is anyone that I missed, is my dad."

"You never talked about him."

"Yeah, I dont know much about him, my mom told me about him but not much. Not that im curious of him though, I still wonder where that asshole went before he left me and my mom."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Whoa, you alright there dude?" Said Khorne reading the some of the reports they have gotten recently and about days ago.

"I-Im good." He sniffled his nose. "Weird, Im not supposed to be sick arent I?"

"Dunno. Might be a glitch in the Matrix or someone is talking about you." Khorne said before reading back to the reports.

The undead player glared at him. "This is not the Matrix you idiot."

"Whatever. Just try not to get sick." He chuckled with a smile.

"Ah, screw you." He grumbled before continuing on his contraption to kill boredom.

* * *

"Meh, he probably doesn't care about me." He glared at nothing as looking down silently before replying. "Anyways, its all in the past forget it. Wanna get some snacks?"

Orm shrugged. "Ok, you want some Misha?" He turned to the bear, as it replied with a approving grunt. "He'll come too."

"Ok, lets go."

 **...**

They reached at the cafeteria and headed to get some grub. Misha had to be outside since no 'pets' are allowed inside, plus having a bear would scare the students and make them get the wrong idea for it being a wild animal.

"You sure thats alright for you?" Lordez asked as he looked around for a vacant table. Orm's food tray was basically filled with a ton of burgers.

"Yep, half of these are for Misha, gonna hope these are tasty for him though." His eyes sparkled as he looked down upon his food tray.

"Yeah yeah, dont eat them yet, we gotta find a seat- There!" He looked towards the direction and immediately headed towards it, Orm noticing it and followed him.

"Finally, now to have a good snack break." Lordez said as he sat down and ate his fries in a mannerly way.

Orm grabbed his burger and took a bite. "Mmmm, this tastes good!"

"Really?" He raised a brow.

"Yeah, go ahead and try!" He gestured.

"Alright then." He grabbed the burger and sniffed it a bit. "Damn, the smell's getting in."

"Just eat the food." Orm said before taking another bite.

"...Kay." He made a small bite, chewed it, his eyes went wide the moment his mouth was in bliss of deliciousness from the taste of the burger. "Holy fu-snaps, that taste sooo good."

"I know right? Much better than those burgers back home." He took another bite.

Lordez silently looked down on his burger and mumbled, "Yeah... Home..." Still thinking about their previous world, not sure if he wishes to stay here which this place seems good enough for them or go back to their world which overpopulated and cities are getting crowded.

 _'F**k that place, wouldn't want to go back to that dirty o'l world anyways.'_ Before taking a bite.

"-We can break his legs!" He heard a familiar female voice from few tables away from them. He scanned around that area as he found the source, team RWBY and JNPR.

 _'Looks like were getting into the part then.'_ He swallowed. _'But what kind of show should I put up?'_ He couldnt help but smile at the thought.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cried out as Cardin continues to pull her ears out. "Please stop..." She mumbled.

Lordez couldnt help but grip his hand tightly. Small amount of smoke was coming out of his closed fist.

"?" Orm noticed his friend's body language and the smoke. "You alright?"

Lordez looked at him with his smile, but his smile seemed to be cold, and replied, "Once the act starts, you sit still and watch ok?"

Orm not getting what he meant, but still has a feeling to just follow him. "Ok." He shrugged lazily, but still curious what he meant.

And almost by his wishes, Cardin was pulling Velvet's ear. Lordez stopped eating and placed his burger down, he stood up making Orm to notice him as well. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"Like I said before, you stay here and watch k?" Orm saw a malicious grin on his face, he could tell that something's coming up.

Orm raised a brow. "Mkay, Ill just eat here then. So damn delicious. Try not to make too much trouble."

"Ill try not to." He turned his back and waved his hand for a reply.

Lordez then walks slowly towards the scene, on which Cardin pulling Velvet's bunny ears. _'Oh he is in a world of pain...'_ His eyes flickered red a moment.

Lordez placed his hands into his coat's pocket, while continue to walk towards the unsuspecting team CRDL. Cardin then noticed a shadow looming over him, making him turn around and growl as well to whoever disturbed him.

"What the hell do you want?" He said annoyingly.

"I just noticed that you've been pulling the poor girl's ears from now, would you kindly stop that?" He said politely.

Cardin chuckled as he stood up, trying to intimidate him. He noticed that there are black marks on his arms and some of his face, they were scales and he gotten the idea that he's a Faunus. By the way Lordez is an inch taller than him though. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it freak?" Lordez mentally frowned.

"Glad you asked." He smiled. "I would like you to apologize to her for doing what you have done." He replied coolly.

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Cardin and his team basically laughed, while the rest of the cafeteria are just looking at them in silence not knowing what is going to happen next.

"And why should I? Like hell I would take orders from a Faunus!" He drew out a punch towards Lordez, but he managed to caught it easily. Cardin then found himself in pain as he slowly goes down in a kneeling position, making the students to watch in amazement and with awe.

"Like I said Mr. Cardin, apologize to Velvet **now**." Lordez said in a calm tone, yet there is some anger in it. Cardin swore that he saw red flickered from his eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" He apologized to Velvet forcefully as he exclaimed with fear and pain.

Lordez smiled inwardly as he lets go his grip from Cardin, who was now rubbing his hand in pain. He paled as he looked at him and went away quickly along with his teammates. He silently watched them leave before sighing, he then looked back to Velvet who is now nursing her ears.

Lordez crouched down to Velvet who seemed to be cowering from the sight of him before calming down.

"Hey now, I wont harm you ok? I'll just take a look at those ears if it looks bad, ok?" He said soothingly with a calm smile, making her blush as she nods.

She gently lets go of her ears and looked down a bit for him to check. He checked the ears and seemed to be bruised from the pulling, he casted **_'{Silent Cast: Heal}'_** on her.

Lordez's hands faintly glow green. She felt a comfortable aura surrounding her, moaning of pleasure from that, also making Lordez to be slightly uncomfortable from that.

 _'Jeez, even I cant feel emotion strongly, I can still feel it. Did the real life made the YGGDRASIL system mechanics work differently? Cant answer since there is no point on that anymore, this is real life now.'_

"Better?" He asked as he let go of her ear. She nodded while sighing in disappointment, not knowing why but he didnt care of that right now.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." She rubbed her now no-longer sore ears.

"I can take you to where you wont be bothered by them anymore, would that be alright?" He gestured at team RWBY and JNPR's table, whom they seemed to be watching with disbelief and amazement.

"R-really?" She said wide eyed at his proclamation and hesitated before saying. "B-but Im a Faunus... W-would they really accept me?" She shyly asked.

Lordez made a smile and nodded, making her to smile joyously while her eyes were becoming forming into tears from the corners of her eyes. Lordez noticed and wiped them off, surprising her off guard as well making her to make a "eep" sound and her face becoming red.

"Please do not cry, I do not like to see anyone cry within my sight." He said while smiling.

She nodded several times as Lordez guided her towards the table of RWBY and JNPR while everybody was in shellshock. They silently scooted over a bit as Lordez and Velvet sat, basically all of them were looking at him in awe.

"Something wrong?" Was all he said.

"Dude! Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked confusingly before quickly remembering about the Faunus/Human relationship thingy. Even though he knows of the show's plot, he never find it pleasing to see others hating others due to their appearances.

Weiss just waved her arms randomly. "THAT! You just did that!"

Lordez then looked at Velvet then back to the group. "What do you mean? Is it because that she's a Faunus? It is the right thing to do."

"Yeah, we get that... But aren't you worried about on how will the other students will treat you? They might look down on you for helping out a Faunus, no offense." Yang asked.

 _'Whats with their behavior? Did they forget that I'm a Faunus? Oh wait, I used on the ones who saw my scales and marks a few days ago because showing them that Im a Faunus would be cool but its a bad idea... Im sooo stupid.'_ He mentally face palmed _. 'Might have been a good thing that I removed the scales on my face and neck, saved alot of trouble for me. I also removed that I'm their professor without the hood on, yeah might be a good thing too.'_ He also made a mental note not to further change their memories, only if it is dire need for him to do so.

Velvet looked down a bit before speaking. "Normally, they would treat us differently and helping me would cause major problems..." As she finished, the group looked down at the moment, waiting for his reaction but not what they've been expecting.

Lordez chuckled. "Not that I care." He slightly smirked.

The group looked at him with their eyes widen. Weiss managed to regain her composer. "What? Aren't you worried?"

"Status, reputation, popularity, titles, they dont interest me. Doing the right thing is much more important than self-glory."

"Really?" Ruby said.

"Yes. Plus, I dont see any difference between Faunus and Hu-us anyway."

The group looked at him confused. They were different, yet he firmly said they're not. Curious, Blake then asked a question which is on everyone's mind. "What do you mean?" She said.

"We may be different physically, but spiritually were are one and we are the same. We live in a same world, we share the same sky, we breath the same air, the same stars, and the same dream to live in a world in peace. So tell me, what other differences do we have from them?" He coolly explained.

They all looked at each other and try to ponder to come up with an answer, but they came up with nothing. However, two particular people were shock to hear such words coming from him, a Human. Blake now has high respect for him, while Velvet also does as with a slight reddish pink on her face. For the Faunus, who have never thought that a day would come like this when a Human treated her/them with such respect. Though there are some Humans that treated her kindly, their respect is paled in comparison to Lordez.

Blake smiled. "You sure are one of the kind, Lordez."

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement. "You're one of the few people that doesnt treat me as a monster."

Lordez chuckled from her statement and turned to Velvet with his smile still there. "Monsters are those who harm the innocent and you, Velvet, are not one."

From what he said caused the rabbit Faunus's blush to gone more redder, causing her to face on a opposite direction. Lordez chuckled as he saw this.

Orm was also watching the scenery, laughing lightly as he witnessed it. He then turned back to his tray-filled burgers, stood up and walked towards the exit with them, the burgers are for his companion and he just ate half of the share.

 _'Did they forgot that Im a professor?'_

* * *

As they finished with their lunch, the students proceeded to their classes while two certain people also doing the same but different location.

Orm fed Misha and headed out into Emerald forest for a walk, considering of that most of the Grimm were extremely weak that they would be destroyed by just a hit of a passive aura or a fist coming onto their face.

Anyways, Lordez was about to head to his room and make some random stuff, but he was called out by Ozpin. He was curious why he requested him, but he did not ask. Even he is a God-like being that can destroy a world easily with their super-tier spells, or with the WCI, no matter, he still has respect for Ozpin or Antonio. But he'll prefer to call him Ozpin for the time being.

The moment the elevator made a "ding" sound its doors opened. He saw Ozpin sitting down, reading papers and drinking his coffee, and Glynda made a glare at him as she noticed.

As he walked towards Ozpin's desk, he spoke. "For what am I called here for?" He said respectfully.

Ozpin sipped his coffee-filled mug. Seriously, how the hell does he not get caffeine affected like Ooble- oh right he's a Heteromorphic. "Well, I've received a complaint from Ms. Schnee about challenging a student?" He finished reading the report and turned towards Lordez.

"I was checking if they are ready, Ozpin."

"And are they?" He raised a brow.

He only got a shake of a head, a NO it is.

"I see. But this is about you challenging a student, Ms. Xiao Long. Is that correct?" Lordez nodded. The Headmaster could only sigh, even though he is in charge of Beacon, he would not simply make a complaint on a being that is far far more stronger than him or anyone that he had known in this world. Considered that he is a same being as his Creator, but he has a feeling that Lordez would not dare to harm him or anyone in the school unless he is seriously pissed. And that he would not take that chance for.

But this was only an act, only for Glynda. They would not simply show their true identities easily of it yet.

"And may I ask why?" He sipped his coffee.

"That is because I can see the confidence within them, some of them. And having too much confidence would lead them to a certain trouble that none of us would like it." He respectfully said.

"I know of that too, Mr Grim." He said half tired. "But I would make a exception for you, since you are a new staff member within our school premises." That caused Glynda to look at him with disbelief that she screamed.

"WHAT!?" Causing Ozpin and Lordez to cringe from the loudness of her voice, mostly to Ozpin since he is near to her. I pity him... "You cant simply let him go for that!"

Ozpin sighed. "I would have, but since he is new staff member to this school I would still make an acceptable exception." He turned to him. "You must have read the rules in your room have you?"

"...I simply thought those papers were nothing." He said awkwardly, causing Glynda's eye to twitch with annoyance while Ozpin sighing with frustration.

"Fine." She mumbled angrily.

"But, If you have done another... "eccentric" action, then I may have no choice but to simply have all the charges to you."

"Suing?" Lordez arched a brow. He actually thought that he may get fired, but was pressed charges on, but he didnt mind them but simply concerned on how will he get money but a memory simply slipped into his mind that he has a F**KING JOB AND WITH A DECENT PAYMENT PER MONTH!

"Yes." Ozpin nodded but continued. "But if your actions have gotten quite extreme within the school's premise, then I have no choice but to fire you." He said frustratingly.

He turned to Glynda and replied. "Now, would that please you?"

Glynda was silent before speaking irritatingly. "Yes. But if he is surely held accountable from his actions, then Im fine." She walked out of the room and pressed the button of the elevator as it closed. Her face was still angry though.

They waited for a few seconds then sighed heavily.

"That was quite an act." Lordez smiled.

"Thank you, mi'lord. I apologize for my words there before."

"No need, it would have not worked if you havent said those to convince her." He waved his hand in dismissal.

"I see. Is there anything that you need of? Are the rooms not good enough for you?"

Lordez chuckled. "The rooms you've given is enough."

"I see." Ozpin said respectfully. "But are you a bit going too far to the children?" He carefully said, trying to not upset the Supreme Being. "They are young and are still need of experience, they are not ready..."

"I am." He walked towards the window and looked afar. "But that was only intentional, I would not go too far on killing them." That caused Ozpin's to shiver slightly.

"But what I am doing is to make the children to be ready for the fight. And the fight, Ozpin, is going to be here." It just made the atmosphere of the subject more tense. Lordez turned around and spoke Ozpin right directly into his eyes. "But we still have time, and were going to use that time to prepare."

"..." Ozpin could only listen to the Supreme Being's words. He did in fact told him that something disastrous would happen in Beacon in the future, and that is something he would not allow to happen. He would do anything to keep the students to be safe from harm, until they are prepared to face the dangers from the real face of the world.

"...Peace does not last, and neither does war." He slowly head towards the elevators.

He stopped mid-way and turned to his shoulder. "...But, let us enjoy the peaceful times we currently have right of now. Because when the time comes, you will know when we will take action." He entered to the elevator and the doors closed as he pressed the button.

Ozpin was still staring onto the elevator which Lordez went to before looking down in a deep thought, thinking on what would he do.

 _'I will keep my oath to you, my lord.'_ He swore inwardly. _'I will protect the innocent, and will deliver justice to the ones who would try to harm them.'_

 _'For the strong will protect, the weak.'_ He remembered what his creator had spoken before he was transported into this world. _'There is still good within humanity, its just misguided to a wrong direction.'_

Ozpin clenched his hand tightly. "I will protect them." He muttered.

* * *

"*Sigh* I swear, this is getting really frustrating now." He said to no one in particular but himself.

"Having a weird, alternate universe, f**king complexity on this sht is going to have some problem in the future." He rubbed his temple, not from tiring, but from the mental stress that he has. Even though his a Undead, he is still a human in spirit. Barely, a Human anymore.

He walked down to the hallway and saw Jaune and Pyrrha, possibly heading to the roof where they are supposed to be at. He would want to help out Jaune, but that would alter the course of the flow of this RWBY's universe and have some problems if he changed the flow of time. So he decided to ignore it for the mean time.

He'll be with them in within a few days later in a field trip to Forever Fall. And the few days he'll be training them rough, but possibly for them to improve from their current level of strength.

He went to Emerald Forest as he checked his surroundings if there is anyone nearby him within a 100 meters. He found no one. He equipped his **[Cloak of Illusions]** and also cast a small illusion to hide his facial figures, replacing it with dark void that couldnt see his face.

" **{Fly}** " He slowly floated, then flew towards the sky in high speed, flying towards the clouds and reached above them.

His eyes slightly widen as he saw the night sky, filled with mixed beauty of the stars and the broken moon.

 _'No matter how many times I've seen this, this still gets me.'_ He quickly regained himself as he has something to do. He flew towards the city of Vale, he has something to do.

As he arrived, he slowly floated down to a roof. He walked to the edge of the building and saw almost no one was around. Might have been those incidents of robbing Dust Shops, the citizens have been cautious and scared.

But stopping the criminal activites, or the known organization of White Fang, isnt his priority at the moment. The reason he came here is to place some defenses once the breach happens. He may be an undead, but he has feelings for the ones who are about to lose their lives against the darkness...

" **{Summon: Skull Spiders}** " He summoned a three dozens of them as they appeared from a magic circle on which they appeared on.

 **(Dont mind the name, just roll with it)**

Their appearance is basically like a Huntsman Spider, but their carapace is replaced with black-scorched skeletal armor. Their eyes were emitting a dark purple glow on them, like they have been tainted by something. The 'Skull Spiders' were a cow, giant basically. The spiders have good defensive capabilities and armor, their reflexes is quite impressive, they are quite tankish and can surprisingly do heavy damage with a bonus of poison effect as well.

The Beowolves were level 12, Ursas are level 16, Deathstalkers are level 29-30. The little Nevermores are level 12-14 while the huge ones are level 27. He would have guessed that the Elder Grimm are a few levels higher than their original ones. He would like to see how strong a Ancient Grimm would be, maybe they would be twice stronger than the normal ones, and he also has yet to discern the levels of the other Grimm creatures.

And for the Skull Spiders? They are level 30-33. They would be able to take down a Deathstalker with possible of little effort.

They all 'bowed' their heads and lowered themselves as they await for their master's orders.

"I want all of you to hide in the shadows of this city, do not reveal yourselves until I give you the orders to do so..." The spiders send out a confirming sound to their creator. "All of you will not attack the Humans nor Faunus alike in this city, if you see a Grimm, try to eliminate it without getting spotted."

The spiders made a acknowledgement sound.

Lordez nodded to himself as he felt satisfaction of himself right now. He casted back his spell and floated back onto the air, flying back to Beacon unnoticed. **(obviously)**

His plan was to ready themselves for the Breach. There are going to be people that would be killed during the Breach, and the lack of manpower to help out the civilians and to eradicate the Grimm out of the city.

He wasnt too sure about the Breach would be same as one in the canon, and possibly **alot** of Grimm would come out.

 _'Then again Cinder, you and Salem are too weak to know the world.'_ He smirked. _'Get ready for the **real nightmare**.'_

* * *

 **Sorry about that late upload there folks.**

 **Got some problems to deal with here IRL.**

 **2 of my cats just gave birth, and I cant take care of them.**

 **I got possibly 11 cats to take care now, which is going to be a pain in the ass.**

 **And there is that dog as well... That dumb f**k.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys have a good day/night, and try to wait for the next upload of the story.**

 **See ya! :D**


	6. Delusions? Nah

**Welcome, welcome people.**

 **Glad you came, anyways, want to read more?**

 **I also want to apologize for the late upload (NOPE!), I was kinda busy on some things (Playing star bound with my comrades and destroying a planet in the process) on real life.**

 **As I said before, not a single one of my stories will be abandoned, until the day that my stories arent uploading anymore which means im gone. Hopefully, I wont be and shall be staying here in my side duties of my life.**

 **Go ahead and enjoy, just tell me if I did something wrong and I'll edit it.**

 **( And btw, read again chapter 4 and 3, because I may have f**ked up since both were the same but dont worry i changed it!)**

 **AND IF THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG, TELL ME DAMN IT!**

* * *

After telling his summons on what to do for the 'Breach', he went back to Beacon. Obviously un-f**king-noticed.

He would go back to Vale again to make Tukson to leave Vale and go to where he is supposed to be going, Vacuo. But that can wait until the next few 'episodes' in the first season.

Anyways, the 'Breach' part of the plan was to involve a figure that may or would appear out of nowhere and summon unknown creatures that and will aid him in battle and protect the innocent.

Kinda like making the Grimm Reaper appear out of nowhere in style.

Meh, skip the sht.

Alcatraz came out from a black-purple oval shape portal and still in his 'Stranger' outfit as he would call it.

He stretched his arms the moment the **{Gate}** disappeared. "Damn, feels good~!"

He slowly walked onto the bed and sat on it. "That should hold the 'Breach' part, now what to do with the 'Vytal Festival'? I can use my Skull Spiders but that wouldnt be enough considering the fact of tons of hordes coming..." He said to particularly no one and to himself only.

He pondered silently on what to do onto the plan in the future...

"Should I summon some undead? It should be able to help out, but the fact that it would scare off people... *Sigh* What to do, what to do?"

"F**K this sht, im going to sleep." He quickly laid down on the bed. "Im not gonna overload my f**king mind because of a pointless fact of this sht..."

And thus, he slowly drifted into a voidless dream. A dreamless sleep...

 **...**

The next day came, which for two days later he has to train the students, and til the third day which would be the field trip to Forever Fall.

So technically two day to not btch around and hold in like a man.

But recently, he trained the students, which are mostly the known ones we f**king know. Anyways, he made them trained them hard. Jaune being able to catch up to the level 18-20's, but slowly yet surely he will. **(Spoken like Yoda)**

He's trying to level up Jaune since he is the lowest of them all, and curious for what will happen in Forever Fall if he ever gains his Semblance from his Aura. Would it make him to level up stronger? Or just gain himself with courage to do so?

He isnt sure, but curious.

There were of course some students who didnt like his training style and were a bit confident of their combat prowess. And that confidence can lead to death if not careful enough.

The training style was a bit simple actually. Team vs Professor, Spars/Duals, push ups, some running/jogging, and combat training with the professor but all of them lost obviously when it comes to fighting against the Professor. But the basic exercise on their body would be for their prowess and skill, it will be important in the later future.

 _'Its for them to get ready for battle, doesnt matter if they dont like it or not. It is coming...'_ He thought as he dodged another strike from Pyrrha's sword.

And currently, he is training against Pyrrha right now. Students watching from the sidelines as he silently 'fought' the red-headed warrior.

He looked at how she fought and seemed to be fighting exactly like one of those fighters called 'Gladiators', but this one is much more fierce than the colosseum fighters.

He dodged and parried in the match, not even trying to fight back. He only used his chains and a metal rod embedded with a harden enchantment.

The fight has been for about 2 minutes.

Lordez slowly moved back as Pyrrha pushed forward.

 _'Hmmm, not bad. But also not good.'_ He simply thought as he deliver a quick yet a fast punch, which made Pyrrha to dodge, but barely.

 _'Good combat prowess you have, but weak you are!'_ He quickly twisted to the right and hit Pyrrha, which she was only gazed as she used her Semblance.

"Quite lucky you are there, Ms. Nikos." He said as he grinned behind his mask, he took no stance but seemed to be ready for any strike at any time.

"Why thank you for the compliment, Professor." She bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes for a moment, causing her to drop her guard slightly.

 _'Dropped you guard, mistake there.'_ He rushed forward, taking an opportunity on surprising her before she quickly took a defensive position.

But she was a moment late, Lordez held up his metal rod onto Pyrrha's neck, and his chained fist onto her chest.

"And that, Ms. Nikos, you are considered dead the moment you dropped a moments guard down." He said thoroughly yet coldly. "In a fight, you must not drop your guard or else that would happen to you."

She lowered her weapons. "But Professor wouldnt that be-"

"That was unfair!" He heard Weiss interrupt her and thus complained. "You caught her by surprise!"

He lowered both his fist and rod/stick down. He silently gave a cold look at Weiss, who seemed to be unfazed by his look due to his masked face. "In battle, one must hold up the advantages and tricks to win. There is no fair or unfairness in a battle, when it comes to life and death." He thoroughly said.

She felt a cold shiver behind her spine. "But this isnt a life or death situation." She replied back with harshness in her words.

"-And that is why I'm preparing it for you." He paused and looked towards the students watching. "-All of you! You all are here to be a Huntsman/Huntress are you not? Then what matters is you, your teammates, skill, and how you fight. Because of that, you will need to win against the Grimm." He coldly stated. "Because in dealing with the creatures of Grimm, they wouldnt wait for you to prepare yourself now would they?" He calmly spoke back to Weiss, who got burned.

"And I am training you all to be one. Because if you are caught unprepared for the darkness, then it shall lead to your doom." He looked around at the silently attentive students before turning back to Pyrrha who is looking at him in astonishment. "You may return to the seats, Ms Nikos." He said kindly, surprising Pyrrha but regained her composure quickly and complied.

Lordez still holding his metal staff as it is touching the ground on the other end, he used secretly used **{Telekinesis}** to unwrap his chains and wrap them around his arm.

The students are still quite suspicious and want to know of their professor's Semblance, to which none of them know of it makes him more suspicious.

"Students and children you may be, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are what you will become." He said but this time with a booming voice.

He pulled out his scroll and turned it on, touching some pads and the Leaderboard seems to be turning off. "Class dismissed."

As the moment he said that, the students then began to leave the Amphitheater.

The students were chatting on how blunt and cold their new professor is, but none of them seemed to know that he is also concerned for them.

He sighed heavily as he heard what the students were gossiping as they went out of the Amphitheater, thus releasing his mental stress out. "Man... This is harder than it looks." He said quietly.

He is still standing on the arena as the students leave, slowly, he was all alone in the Amphitheater.

He used **{Scan}** around him about 150 meters, and it seemed there is no one in the room other then the ones outside. He decided to play it safe and double-checked. His eyes then glow red as he scanned the room, it seemed no one is here which confirmed his paranoia.

He sighed before slowly inhaling, even though he has no need for his lungs, and exhale. He closed his eyes, and opened them, revealing a red-glowing lizard eyes with transparent smoke emitting from it.

His body began to change, his skins revealing grey-scales and rotten flesh showing the bones inside.

"Ahhh, feels so much better." He stretched his limbs, there are multiple bones that were heard cracked.

He held up his scroll and pressed a button, which made the arena's wall to open up five humanoid robots. They slowly activated, and walked towards to Lordez and stopped in about few meters, five of them made a circle around him.

 _'I'll just try to waste time on these sh*ts.'_ He readied his metal staff, holding one hand, and the other covered up with his chains.

"Begin." The moment he spoke, two bots in front of him dashed with their fists up.

 _'Its coming soon anyway...'_ He dodged lazily from the bot's fist and punched the other incoming one.

One of the bots came up from behind him and its fist was about to hit Lordez's stomach. Lordez kicked backwards onto the bot, and back-slapped the one of them, knocking it in about 20 meters. That far.

He noticed one was up close and and was in range with its fist coming up to his face, but Lordez quickly countered with a punch, denting its armored front with a fist brand.

The bot was then sparkling electricity as it slowly goes down on its knees, then its face. Flat...

 _'One down.'_ He thought plainly as he brought up his staff again, pointing to the leading bot. _'Three to go...'_

The bots' lights seemed to flared for a moment, after that they slowly circled him around, surrounding him.

Lordez stood still, calmly guess which one would attack, or would all of them attack at once.

And thus his answer came; 'All at once.'

He spun around his staff and the bots were seemingly quite too slow to dodge the attack, thus causing them to be knocked away from both weight and speed from the spins that Lordez did.

He stopped and looked at the bots, one of them was heavily damaged as sparks were coming from the opening on its head, two were still in one piece but their hulls have huge dents on them, and one was basically destroyed from the amount of force, and has a hole on its chest.

 _' *Sigh* Even with my strength restricted, I'm still quite OP enough to f**king destroy the bots.'_ He silently deactivated his passives, and his eyes were returning back and so did his appearance.

He then silently looks at his fake-illusioned hand, before looking at the ceiling, basically nothing at all. _'I wonder whats going on with the other guys...'_

 **...**

The next day was to have a field trip to Forever Fall.

And for Jaune's Semblance to activate, as long as it goes along with the canon and no any interference and everything will be just fine...

Lordez still preferred to keep his hood on whenever he is around with others, except for the ones who are trustworthy to see him without his hood on and probably with his illusion as well.

Even though they all saw his face before, but that would be the only chance for them to see and no more chances later on.

Orm wanted to go along with his friend, but he decided to stay at Beacon. Since there isnt anything that would interest him, other than the 'Rethernet' which is basically 'Internet' in Remant's version...

It confused the two players quite much, then just shrugged it off since this is basically a world full of superpowered beings, but almost nothing but barely a challenge for them since they are literally 'gods' in this world - again to explain - and if they would fight Cinder which they'll need to confirm on how strong her level is, and probably Salem the highest of the high in this world.

Lordez is also curious for when Ruby might unleash her 'Silver Eyes' power, and how high her level that is...

He was cut out from his train of thought when he snapped back to reality and heard Glynda's statement to the students. "-the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see, Professor Peaches has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep within the forest, and Trainer Lordez and I are here to insure that none of you will die while doing so."

No matter how many times he had seen Peach, he still cannot undo the fact that she is literally almost look-a-like with Ruby, and few features coming from Nora.

 _'A cute abomination.'_

"-Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. But however, this forest is full of Grimm so be sure to stay by with your teammates. We will rendezvous by here at 4 o'clock." She said.

As the students went to their ways to gather the saps, Lordez glanced and saw Cardin lifting off Jaune from his collar in hand and team JNPR and RWBY heading off, Pyrrha lagging behind with a forlorn look on her face before heading off.

 _'As long as it goes the same in the canon, everything will just be fine.'_ He sighed inwardly. He made no facial expressions as he head out with Glynda.

For few moments, they walked silently in a relaxed pace through the woods. None of them said a word as they did.

Lordez broke the the tension of silence, which lasted for at least 20 minutes, then he spoke few words from his mouth. "You're still mad are you?" He said neutrally.

"..." Glynda suddenly stopped after a few steps and slowly looked at Lordez, glaring at his him.

"I think that count as a yes..."

"I still do not appreciate on you fighting against a 1st year student." She turned to him, with arms crossed.

"They need to learn the reason why they are in Beacon is for them to be trained as Huntsmen and Huntresses." He said solemnly. "The world isnt fair as some of them might think it is."

"They are children." She said with a strong glare, but Lordez was unfazed, not even a slight shift on his movement. "You cannot immediately turn them into a skilled warrior from the way you want them to be."

"..." Lordez looked at her, with his face even though shadowed by his hood, he made a small smile. _'Looks like she isnt a cold-hearted person as I thought she would be.'_

"Then I apologize for what I have said moments ago." He slowly bowed. "If I had made you mad, then I apologize for that."

This made Glynda to be quite surprised, not quite expecting this kind of action/gesture from a man with a cold soul...

And before they could say a word, they heard a animalistic roar coming to where they have left. It was an Ursa roar.

 **(A/N: How is animalistic not a word? Is it supposed to be another kind of word similar to it?)**

 _'Looks like its time.'_ He grinned.

"That sounded nearby." He said calmly. "Should we evacuate the kids?"

"I agree." After that, both of them took off in a sprint. Both of them were running on a same pace.

Lordez was VERY surprised that someone could run on high heels. Like seriously, how could you run on those things? Oh wait this is a world full of bullsht. My bad...

"You go ahead, Ill check on the others." She nodded and took off.

Lordez slowed down and then activated **{Scan}**. He sensed several heat signatures and a corrupted signature to his five o'clock. That is where Jaune is at.

He noticed the passing by of Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha running to where Jaune is at.

He followed behind them, not wanting to know that he is around. He doesnt want to change the plot on where Jaune is able to fight like a warrior now.

By the time they are near to where Jaune is at, he used **{Concealed Presence}** and **{Hidden}** before stopping at a good distance to where he could see Jaune and the Ursa fighting, as well as the three girls observing too.

" **{Scan: Magic}** " His eyes glowed for a moment before making him look at Jaune surrounded by a white, misty aura. It seemed to be his aura's semblance, but what is it?

As Jaune fought the Ursa Major, time seemed to turn into a terrifying crawl.

As something moved at the corner of his sight, Pyrrha brought up her hand as if she is reaching out to Jaune, a metallic-colored aura circled her hand.

And at the same time, Jaune's shield briefly glowed the same color, before shifting upwards to intercept the Ursa's paw. The clawed paw made impact, which Jaune's shield spared him from going into the morgue. He was forced to take a knee from the impact, but he regained himself and cleaved off the Ursa Major's head off. Black, dissipating blood spilled from the fallen Grimm.

The Ursa's body then fell down and remained motionless as it slowly vanishes to smoke. Jaune stood triumphantly in front of his kill, tired and as well with a black tired eye.

Lordez nodded in satisfaction and broke out a smile on his unliving face.

His ears then perked up as the girls conversed to each other on what just happened. He appraised Jaune, and find his level to be pleasing. He is now lvl 12, and his stats seemed to be increased by 2. But the most pleasing part was Jaune's semblance is a Light/Holy attribute, it can deal at least twice its damage and protection again the darkness of Grimm.

 _'Not bad, but still not enough.'_

Lordez placed his hands on his coat's pocket and began to leave on a other direction where he will meet at the rendezvous point, he didnt want to spoil the plot of the show. Not yet, for it isnt the time to go on guns blazin on Remnant.

 _'Time will tell...'_ Was his last thought before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

Ozpin, or his real name; Antonio Verdatz. The name he was given by his lord and creator.

He is currently standing, looking afar throughout the window from his office. Deeply thinking of what will happen later in the future.

He had arrived in this world from at least 3 centuries, helping the natives in this world on fighting against the darkness in this world and protecting the innocents as his creator created him to do so.

He adored his creator, and would never doubt against his manifestation into him. Even when he is alone in this world, pressured by its cultures and way of life, he will still follow his creator, with a undying loyalty burned in him.

In the past century, if he could remember long ago, he was living alone only in a stone farmhouse and the environment around him was loss of life. That was when he is only lost, not sure on what to do, for without guidance he is nothing.

But one day, there came a girl, who seemed to be waiting for her sisters, and there were several sisters arriving after that. They gave him something he had not experience in both his previous world and on this one; **_joy_** and **_hope_**.

It almost seemed that his creator is trying to guide him, and to tell him that he was not abandoned by his creator. And from the gift from what the 4 sisters had given him, he rewarded them magic as they seemed to be worthy to be gifted.

He would never forget his creator's words; _**"When all else fails, do not tend to succumb into the flaws of the past. However, learn from your mistakes, and venture on onto the unknown, not by someone's will, but by yours."**_

Those were the words embedded into his mind forever, like words carved into stone, never even once on failing to remember.

Though, he doesnt completely understand the meaning of it, but he sensed and thought that there is something hiding within those words. Similar to motivation, but much powerful.

Before, he had gone questioning his creator's words, trying to find an answer, the answer seems to be hidden away from him, like it wasnt the time for it to be known openly.

But today, the time when he had sensed power and presence of the beings, similar but yet slightly weaker compared to his creator, suddenly arrived into this world.

He had became wary of such said beings, but became less tensed but still a bit concerned with them being around. He would not try to annoy them, as they are higher beings than him and could destroy the world easily. He respected them greatly, which of course is the right thing to do so as one would not try to since the 2 said beings are more powerful than anyone or anything in this world - which I said it again.

Their power became restricted as he sensed it in that specific night and time. Their power was overflowing through their restrictions, but he can still sense the mana with no doubt at all.

One is filled with fear and darkness, and the other filled with rage and destruction

But the moment he had met them, it seems that their presence is quite deceiving. The way they had act is not what he had fully expected of. The darkness and rage didnt seemed to be like a raging tide. It almost seemed that it was... a controlled sense of power.

And as time goes on, his relationships with the gods- no, they are not gods for they are weaker than those, his master and the beings that arrived are automatically be considered as the ' _Supreme Beings'_. Beings that are above the level of a god.

The moment they arrived, he had thought that they were sent by his creator for him to be aided. But it doesn't seemed to be like it, they arrived here like they were sent to observe, but his mind told him that that was not the case, at all.

He knows that they will vanquish the corrupted darkness that is planted in this world easily, and probably rule the world. But they would not act, the Supreme Being of darkness and fear had told him of a vision of Beacon and Vale falling by the hands of Cinder, a servant of Salem.

He **REALLY** wanted to ask them on why they wouldn't be able to destroy Salem and her faction, but something inside him is screaming him not to. That he needs to wait for them to take action, but he isn't sure when for time will and shall tell...

 _"When will the light fade into the dark?"_ He quoted quietly, as he took a sip from his coffee. Seriously, how is he not getting problems from the caffeine in it?

* * *

The field trip went well, which of course went in the same course as the plot is supposed to go, they returned back to Beacon with 12 vials full of red sap.

Lordez had examined the substance, and was quite interested and surprised by it. The Grimm seemed to be attracted by its smell, quite fragrance aroma that can probably reach in like 50 meters.

He took some to make use of it later on in the future, he might use it against the Grimm in the Breach, and probably also when Beacon will fall...

The red sap may be a small help, he can put it to a pretty good use with a dumb but effective plan. You will know later in the story. :D

It was now late afternoon the time they arrived, making Lordez to have some small time before he could witness when Jaune and Pyrrha should be conversing to each other and **then** start Jaune's swordsmanship practice.

He went back into his room, grab some of his gear out from his void inventory, and began to sort some sht out. Which of course the ones that didnt need to be sorted were placed back in his void inventory.

The items that were placed on his bed were **[Eye of All]** and **[Nightmare's Wrath]**.

 **[Eye of All]** appears to be a big crystal, size of a hand, with a red crystallized eye in it. Even though its a reconnaissance type of a item, its a LCI (Legacy). And how it works? Its capabilities is neigh limitless and unavoidable, however, it can only work if placed a correct name into it and thus can search for such said person/figure. And it can be only used twice a day, same restrictions with Super-tier spells.

 **[Nightmare's Wrath]** , a summoning item. The appearance is of a necklace with a skull tied along with it. It has a 4 minute delay before it can summon. The summoning consists a horde of dark, low-tiered monsters that will aid to the necklace's master. On how it works is similar to the **[Horn of the Goblin General]** , but on how it summons? You're going to wait for the time. :D

Lordez is now looking at the two items as he began on pondering on what plan should he go for. Should he use **[Nightmare's Wrath]** on the Breach? The Skull Spiders - and possibly another batch of undead summon to aid in the Breach - already got that covered.

So the only options were for him to use it on the fall of Beacon? Or when he and Orm manages to find Salem's location as he would summon the **Nightmares** against the forces of **Grimm**? Those were his two good options in his mind at the moment.

But once the **Nightmares** have been summoned, their levels would be estimated in about 29-42. Quite an overkill in this world, but this is a world that is covered with monsters that hunt the living. And people die somewhere in Remnant in like almost every single f**king week.

Pissed off he may be, but the time isnt now. Like I said the past f**king chapters ago... And its getting quite tiring for me to put it again and again and again!

 **NOW GO BACK READING! AND IGNORE THE FLAMES!**

And after pondering for about 10 minutes, which almost seemed to be an eternity, he grabbed both items and placed them in his void inventory.

He cracked his fingers, and his neck, before donning a pitch-black skull balaclava with red-glowing shades under his hood. It made him look like a devil incarnate. He would have used some other simple method to make him look quite fearsome and really intimidating, but he preferred this kind of style. This kind of habit of him would never change ever since being a 14 years old... Quite a long time.

Anyways, he would be using another 'character alibi', one that inspires fear and darkness upon his prey, and he would be going for a _'walk'_ in Vale.

" **{Gate}** " The moment he said that, a dark-purple oval door opened in front of him. He walked into it, and after that he disappeared.

* * *

He then walked out from the gate which slowly disappears the moment he stepped out.

He arrived in a abandoned warehouse in the docks of Vale, the place was filled with Skull spiders which greeted him respectfully by bowing their heads or lowering their forward bodies to the ground, seemingly like a sign of bowing.

"Has there been any disturbances?" He dreadfully spoke with authority.

The spiders glanced at each other questionably before shaking their heads.

"I see... I'll be going for a night's walk, if there is anything to report, kindly inform me."

The spiders nodded before looking at each other in concern, Lordez noticed this. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

The spiders seemed quite hesitant and nervous, one of them then stepped forward and hissed respectfully towards its creator.

Lordez broke a grin. "Do not think of such things, having an escort would draw out unwanted attention from any potential annoyance of an enemy which could be observing in the night. I am able to defend myself from any threat that may seem to be of an annoyance."

The spiders that looked at their creator with concern were now replaced with confidence onto their creator and master. They bowed their heads deeply.

"Now, kindly return to whatever you may be doing and report for any unsuspecting... locations that may seemed to be a hide out of the hostile beings that has features of a animal. If you do see someone that is need of help, kindly help the one who is being attacked. But do not **kill** , restrain them only." He place some weight on the word 'kill' as he emphasized it, even though he hated bastards that harm the innocents, making a murder by saving someone would draw attention to the city, which he wouldn't like police roaming around with the undetected Skull Spiders.

The spiders once again bowed. After that, Lordez slowly walk out of the building and looked around for anyone that is nearby.

It seems there is no one, he used his **{Thermal Sight}** which confirms his suspicion. He didnt need for **{Scan}** since it seemed to much just to check if there is anyone nearby. Unless he doesnt want to be found that is.

The **{Thermal Sight}** changes his sight to be able to see heat signatures as this name itself is self explanatory. While **{Scan}** is basically a scout-type of a spell he had acquired in YGGDRASIL in the past years, it was helpful as f**k as he could navigate through mobs and could plan ambushes, while of course has a limited range but still enough to scan about 30 kilometers if enhanced.

But here in this world, its considered to be very f**king broken.

He placed a low-tier enchantment, **{Light Step}**. When he moves around, he sounds only but the night itself. This can be only heard with trained ears, but they can only hear barely as if they were just wind...

He jumped lightly, which made him reach in about the roofs of the buildings easily, and landed on one. He dashed and jumped on the roof of the buildings, searching for anything to do with and possibly locate any White Fang occupied buildings.

He can never judge the White Fang, but being treated poorly and wrongly from humans, he cant blame them. But since this is the path they have chosen, they can be guided once again to the right path, but he isnt sure of that. Not entirely sure.

You cannot stop the wrath of the people who had been treated wrongly for quite a long time because of their appearance. He scoffed at that miserable f**king excuse.

After jumping through several rooftops, he heard a scream of help and agony through his enhanced and increased undead hearing. It was coming to his left.

He quickly went to the source of the scream and activated his **{Thermal Sight}** once again, making his eyes glow as well.

He saw 3 heat signatures slowly going up to a 2 of small child-like signatures in a wide-sized alley way. The child-like signatures have animal features as well.

He can confirm that 3 figures are about to subdue the Faunus children.

After jumping to the last rooftop, he quickly jumped down between the children and the men. He made a small crater too.

"What the-!?" Before the man could even finish what he is saying, Lordez quickly punched the man with no hesitance, turning his face into a bloody mist of flesh and brains and splattering onto the men in front of him.

Lordez recoiled his hand and brought up his bloodied hand towards the frighten men. **"You have no right to live."**

* * *

He and Ally were heading back home after buying some candies for treats for themselves.

Though it was night, he did promised his little sister to buy candy which he almost forgot. Their parents just let them be but also told them to head back home as soon as possible.

"See? I told you I kept my promise!" He ruffled his little sister's hair, which her sister gave him a cute pout.

"Meanie! You said you would get 10 candies!" Ally then ate a piece from the chocolate bar.

Jake smirked. "But I can only get 8 of them, remember what dad said? _'We need to save some money for important things.'_ "

"But the candies only cost like 5 Lien!"

Jake ruffled her sister's hair again, but this time gently.

"Now, now. Even though the candy costs a bit, we still need to save some money ok? You dont like wasting money for the groceries now do you?"

"No I dont..." Replied the little sister in a shy tone.

"Hehe, dont worry! We can get the candy some other time, lets just go home so that we can share the candy we got!" Jake smiled widely.

"Ok!" Her ears seem to point up the moment she spoke with joy.

For few minutes of walking, they turned to the corner and bumped onto a man.

"Oof! Watch where your going brat!" The man said roughly.

"Sorry sir!" He apologized and bowed his head before changing his pace into a faster one and quickly left the man grumbling about _'Stupid Faunus.'_.

After that he sighed and walked in a normal pace. Moments later, he saw several men with a red sun on their jackets, he recognized that symbol and paled. His parents had told him to avoid men wearing those kind of symbols and head to a place where there is lots of people for them to be safe. But it was night time and there doesnt seem to be any people walking around in the night.

"Look what we have here~ Did you get lost?" One of the men said, but Jake could sense the fake hospitality on his words.

"...Im just heading home, leave us alone." He said, he kept his sister close.

"Oh? We can help you go to where your home is." The man smiled, but he could tell that it was fake.

"N-no need, we fine. We dont need help." He said as he with her sister slowly walked backwards.

"Oh let us." Before the men could do anything, he ran grabbing his little sister then shouted: "RUN!"

"Hey! Get back here!" The man shouted and chased them.

The two ran and ran, they turned corner to corner but were still followed by the men.

Somewhat later, Jake decided to lose them in a alleyway and cut off through the other exit but made a mistake as the alleyway they ran to has no other exit, thus trapping them.

Before they could run out from the alleyway, the men stopped them the moment they had gotten close to the exit.

"Try to run away huh boy?" The man leading them said, cracking his knuckles as he did. "Now you're gonna have to listen to us and hand over your stuff now."

They slowly walked forward while Jake and Ally walked backwards until they were stopped by the wall behind them.

"G-Get away!" He shouted, but that just made the men smile widely.

"SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!" Ally shouted, making Jake to be surprised at this but didn't look back as he stood his guard.

"Oh no, no one is going to help you now brat." The man got closer, and raised his hand. Jake was bracing himself for the punishment and may have to fight to protect her sister, but he is afraid if help may not come.

 _'Someone help us!'_ Jake shouted inwardly as he clenched his fists together and was ready to fight against them, but he was trembling.

And thus, the children's prayer was answered.

Something just crashed between them and the 3 men with dust covering the place, Jake immediately stood infront of his sister to protect from whatever may try to harm her. However, his instincts were telling him to 'run' from this place, but he held his ground and yet he felt that he couldnt move his body.

"What the-!?" When the dust clears, but something moved and immediately killed the man before he could do anything, blood splattering the alleyway.

It was a figure or thing stood tall, it wearing a black-hooded duster with a symbol that seemed to look like spider.

The figure of death itself raised its bloodied, skeletal hand towards the men, who were trembling with immense fear.

 **"You have no right to live."** Its voice was so distorted and deep that it doesnt seemed to be called as a human anymore, and its voice was enough for him to cower fearfully.

The men were about to run away, but the 'it' threw its chains at them and were killed by the instant. Luckily, his sister was behind him so she couldnt see what had happened to the men but could hear what happened.

He remembered about his father telling him about the story of a _'Nightmare'_ , a entity that would appear in the darkest of the night and would hunt for anyone who is fearing out in the night, hunting anyone for the thirst of blood.

At first he thought it was just a story for them to go to sleep, which his sister mainly does whenever they were told about this story about several times before, but now he was believing onto their father's story now.

And then, several monsters dropped down in front of the 'Nightmare'. They looked like spiders big as size of a cow, and were covered in bones like the Grimm were. He never seen them before, even in the books. But he was afraid that they might attack them.

But it didnt came.

He didnt expect them to come and attack them, the cow-sized spiders 'bowed' to the 'Nightmare' and lifted up the corpses with their fangs and holding them like they were luggage.

The 'Nightmare' then took notice and walk towards them. Jake was vigilantly holding his ground, hiding her sister behind him.

The 'Nightmare' then stopped and crouched down, and spoke. "Are you little ones alright?" 'It' spoke more like a normal tone, but Jake could sense the coldness in 'it's' voice.

Jake couldn't the strength to speak, but he nodded weakly.

Jake, even with his Faunus attributes, he could only see a glimpse of the 'Nightmare's hooded face. He shuddered from the sight of it. The 'Nightmare's' face was skeletal, and 'its' eyes were glowing red as if something is about to go out from 'its' eyes.

'Nightmare' stood up and wrapped its chains on its arm. "You two best get moving, its not safe in the dark." 'It' said.

Jake was hesitant to speak but he managed to, "T-Thank you for saving us Nightmare!" He bowed, his sister also doing the same suit.

'Nightmare' stopped what its doing and turned its hooded head directly to the child, with its red glowing eyes seen for a second.

* * *

 _'What did he say?'_ Lordez was surprised at this, he would never expect the kid to thank him, even when he is quite intimidating.

He looked towards children, they were quite nervous and afraid but nevertheless bold enough to thank him, a **Son of Death**. (Short for _**Son of the Lord of Death**_ ) A being that uses darkness and fear upon thy enemy, but they dont need to know that. He liked that kid had thanked him for what he did.

He made a reassuring smile, but though it was covered by the mask and the cover of the hood, he deactivated his fearsome presence which he sensed that the children were quite tensed out from what just happened. He didnt want them to have any problems to this sht.

"What did you say, little one?"

He could see that the child was sweating bullets right now and is extremely nervous. "I-I said thank y-you for sa-saving us, Nightmare!" He gave some credibility on how the child managed to answer him.

 _'Nightmare? Why he call me that?'_ He asked himself inwardly.

He chuckled lightly before answering the kid. "It is not a problem, child." He made a small smile. "However, do not speak of this to anyone else of what happen tonight, it would be troublesome if someone did."

"Y-Yes!" The boy stood up straight, and spoken with a fearful voice, but it was a slight.

Lordez then raised his hand out and gotten into his void inventory. This also made the boy's eyes widen and gotten him scared even more.

 _'Sht, shouldnt have done that. Welp, too late to back out now.'_

Lordez then grabbed a summoning item, **[Horn of the Forest Guardians]** , several of them. A low-tier item which can summon mobs that reach about to at least at the minimum of 22.

He had wondered why the hell does he still have this? But he just shrugged the thought off since its useful in this world.

"Here." He gave them to the kid. The child was examining the items curiously. "If you need any help, blow this." He gestured to the summoning horn. "Do not use it unless you are **really** in trouble, ok?"

The boy made a mute nod.

With that, Lordez made a small grin on his face. "Then take care now, try not to do this again, the nights arent safe for ones like you." He said.

"W-We will!" The boy replied.

And with that Lordez ordered the Skull Spiders to depose of the bodies and left by going through the roofs. After that, Lordez then jumped and then disappeared from the children's line of sight.

 _[Monitor those children, I do not want any harm come to them]_ Lordez sent out a command to the Skull Spiders, which they responded a 'yes'.

He sighed as he disconnect from the link. He sighed frustratingly.

He continued to watch Vale until the time comes for his 'alias' to be activated.

 _'This is going to be a long night.'_

* * *

 **And of course, I apologize for the really really late upload (IM NOT HAHAHAHAHA)**

 **Reason? F**king school, exam is on, hope I pass, though this is just simply f**king Highschool but its needed.**

 **Now I'll have to lower my attention to my stories now until I got free time to do so. (Like playing games with my friends and forget to make stories)**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy the story and please PM me if there is any problems. :D**

 **And just so you need to know, Chapter 3 and 4 is fixed so you gotta have to read to know what I mean about!**


	7. No Plan, just rest!

**NO TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS!**

 **GO IMMEDIATELY READ THE STORY NOW!**

* * *

He had taken few lives that needed to be gone from the world of the living. Because those lives he took are just a mere bad taste for his mouth.

He didnt regret doing that as it makes him more relived as he done it.

He made summoned several undead - specifically Skeleton Snipers equipped of a modern era equipment because why the f**k not? - to the locations where there are areas of huge population roaming around. He gave them a command to be on standby as they would wait til the 'Breach'. They were good summons since one of their passive is **{Camoflage}** , a decent invisibility skill for the low-level mobs which is considered quite a bit useless back in YGGDRASIL, but here? It's way to useful.

And of course, he wouldn't like innocents to die from the 'corrupted darkness' as he named it that way...

He also ordered some of the Skull Spiders to make some hidden FOBs around Vale, just for them to move them around quickly and cover up more ground to save civilians and also eliminated the Grimm. Also giving a secret watch to the children he just saved, their innocence must be kept until the day is ready for them to endure it.

He cannot halt the 'Breach', as it would - and could possibly - ruin the hunters-in-training to get some combat experience when there is horrors around them. But honestly for Lordez? He just prefer to stay on course rather than fully changing the plot as it would lead his course into finding Salem's realm. Of course it is somewhere around the Badlands but doing it quickly? Just makes the thrilling atmosphere to be diminished...

After roaming around Vale, he immediately returned back to Beacon since his got a schedule to follow.

Of course, he is tired on doing this, but he enjoyed it. Teaching the youth on how to take care of themselves and learn to combat the evil darkness that is in their world, is quite enjoyable for him.

But truly, this is just for him to repay on what had that player saved him. His first friend to trust, his best friend and a former clan-master; Alcatraz.

Quite weird for the guy to pick that kind of name since it was named from a high-quality prison which was made quite long time ago...

Anyways, right now he is in his office - which Ozpin/Verdatz assigned him to - and doing the most problematic and the most exhausting thing he thought would never come to him. Paperwork. Worse, it's in the morning.

Of course it was nothing compared to the ones before he'd gotten a job back in their world, but he really **REALLY** hate doing this. Even though a tiny part of his mind doesnt seem to mind it and thinks it as a stress relief which is F**KING BULLSHT!

"Looks like I'm going to enjoy my free time into this f**kin thing..." He muttered to himself sarcastically...

* * *

As the scene cuts to a lone berserker roaming around Beacon happily, why? He likes his job for awhile, just roaming around, gazing onto the beautiful scenes of nature that he and his friend never personally saw them before in their world.

He really like it here. No more stressful thoughts onto his job, no more loud noises when he goes to bed almost all the time, no more of his boss yelling him when he arrives at his workplace, HE IS FREE! Not entirely free since his got a job, but possibly later on he wouldnt have one! Just a maybe...

He took a deep breath before releasing it. Quite satisfied he is been here into this world, with his virtual pet companion brought to life, he is quite satisfied.

Misha was resting onto its house. Yes, Misha has a house. **(Because why the f**k not?)** Not a normal pet house, a house which is suitable for a fairly-sized creature for it. And it really like its 'home' as Orm would have guess it due to how he made his companion to be.

Misha is a NPC, a pet NPC to be exact.

Nevermind that...

Anyways, he is really waiting for the time the 'Fall of Beacon' as his friend told him about it. The school will be attacked by both Grimm and the White Fang, students will panic, people will be attracting more Grimm as they will be attacked as well.

He doesnt really like the idea on waiting for the day to happen, but it couldnt be help since they wouldnt be able to find this person/figure named 'Salem' as he told him about her. A corrupted Maiden.

Fortunately, the relic item namely; **[Creation]**. Despite its name, its name same as the spell **{Creation}** from YGGDRASIL. Apparently, it can create living beings, manipulate physical matter, its basically a summoning/creating relic in YGGDRASIL terms.

Its technically a utility item, most likely made on... making really. Its not like destroying stuff like the **[Destruction]** for the Summer Maiden.

Enough thinking for the future, its time for him to get some snacks! And he isnt really used onto using card moneys and only paper money, so its really weird - sometimes awkward a bit - for both him and his friend, but they managed through.

He then made his way through towards his destination. The Cafeteria.

* * *

After some hours later, Lordez managed to get out of that hellhole and stretched out, he felt really really satisfied that his bones popped. His right hand is basically dead for a moment after that writing... Oh the horrors.

He checked the time and headed out to Vale again, just to save who was that again? Tucson? Tukson? Meh, he'll have to save him or else he wont get a time to escape from the White Fang...

As he switched into his 'Nightmare' figure, which he gotten used to it when the kid called him that, his equipment materialized.

He then used **{Gate}** and walked right through. He appeared location which he left from, which is one of the roof of the buildings, and headed towards the Tukson's Book Trade or store. He placed a marker onto that place, which he is really glad he did it.

After jumping through the roofs', he reached at the place and dusted himself off before entering.

He looked around and browsed through few books, nothing here finds interests for him, before walking towards the counter and ringed the bell. "Be right there!"

And about few seconds later, he arrived carrying a stack of papers. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." He placed the books onto a nearby table and walked towards the counter. "How may I help you?" He said with a welcoming smile. But for some reason he could feel the discomfort, which is obviously his appearance.

Lordez cleared his throat. "Do you have a book called uh Times of Nightmare?"

Tukson then pondered for a moment before nodding. "I believe we do have that book."

"Ah I see." He reached onto his duster's pocket and grabbed a paper and handed over to the man. "You need to read this."

Tukson then grabbed the paper and read its contents, Lordez could see his expression turned a bit surprised and shock for a moment before returning back into a serious one. He placed the paper down and looked at Lordez silently.

"..." Tukson narrowed his eyes on the man. He was about to take a stance, but Lordez quickly made his move.

Lordez raised his hands in a defending position. "Calm down, calm down. I'm just here to warn you about something, I aint here to kill ya, just to help you out."

"What do you mean?"

"Telling you to leave this place and head out to who-knows-where. There are 2 assassins, Emerald and Mercury on which you already know, heading here to kill you. And you have about few hours to leave this place before they arrive."

Silence occurred onto the room. Tension was slowly getting high for Tukson. "Why are you helping me?" He said suspiciously.

"Why? Because you wish to sought out peace, leaving the White Fang and its ideals. They are really misguided and wrong for what they have believe to do. Its only making more fuel to the fire." He shook his head. "And you, are one of the people who saw through the wrong doings of what they have done, and decided to leave. And I want to save people like you, because you are worthy to live."

He reached out for his pocket again and handed a paper to Tukson, with a symbol of black and yellow spider on it. "Whats this?"

"Just something for you when the times comes for you to call for help. If you are truly in trouble, just burn the paper, and you'll know." He made a small smile beneath his masked hood.

Almost after that, he turned around and walked towards the door. "You'll need to hurry up and leave this place man, time is ticking, so use it wisely."

"Wait!" Tukson called out to him. "May I ask, who are you?"

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness for not telling you. You may call me the 'Messenger'." He made a 2-fingered salute before leaving.

" _'Messenger'_... Heh, you could at least make up a good name, but that doesnt sound bad..." He muttered. He then examined the paper, and could almost felt a cold feeling of it... He placed it onto his pocket and did what the man or 'Messenger's words have summarized for him; 'Pack up and run.'

* * *

Lordez sighed heavily as he jumped from building to building, finding a good spot to teleport back to Beacon. "Its almost time for that 'Food Fight' now, I aint gonna miss it." He grinned at the thought. He stopped and opened up a **{Gate}** and walked through, appearing back onto his room and switched back into his usual gear.

He then headed towards the Cafeteria to watch the fight and also eat. A lunch and a show if one put it that way.

As he reached for the door and opened it, his eyes didnt meet the place that was crashed... Yet.

 _'Good, just in time.'_ He walked towards the counter and grabbed some fries and a burger, he went to the table near the door since it would be a decent location for him to use a table for cover, even though he his fast enough to dodge all those objects and food that would be coming towards him later.

He noticed Orm and called him, who was eating a burger and has a drink on his other hand. "Hey, how's it going mate?"

He took several fries and ate it at once. "Meh, just good." He shrugged. "And by the way, today's gonna be a interesting one."

Orm raised a questionable eyebrow. "What'dya mean?"

Lordez chuckled evilly. "You'll see, and we should probably move there." He pointed to the door. "Things are about to get exciting." He took a glance at team RWBY, which Nora is about to throw the finale; pie. "And sht's about to get real."

Orm not getting entirely on what is going on, so he just followed where his friend is going at, and stood there for a while. Later, a sudden crash of noise was heard and basically the place went chaotic.

"Whats going on? Are we attacked?" He said with bit of concern for the students around. He almost draw out his weapon but Lordez raised his hand to stop him just in time.

"Nah." His friend took another fry. "Just watch, and probably take cover as well." Lordez slowly walked towards a table that was flipped over to the side, acting as a cover from the fire of food and other objects that would hit randomly.

"-FOOD FIGHT!" The students yelled as they ran throughout the door, also noticing Sun and Neptune that had arrived.

"Hey! Get in here!" Lordez called to them then they followed and took cover behind one of the tables. "You here for the show?" He said as he grabbed another several fries.

"What show?" Neptune asked.

Before he could get a reply, they heard a girly laughter and saw Nora, on top of a pile, makeshift mountain set of tables, chairs, and another things which could be found in the Cafeteria really... "Im Queen of the Castle~! I'm Queen of the Castle~!"

"That, show." He grinned wildly. They peeked behind the tables and watched through the fight. Quite amazing to stay is that how the f**k can the food be destructive as it can destroy f**king walls and sht. Which is technically Aura, flowing through whatever the user is wielding, covering it with their Aura which is most likely why how the food is not able to be destroyed easily...

"Justice will be swift," She began as she slowly crushed the milk carton in her hand. "Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS!"

"YEA!" Cried out the rest of the team of RWBY.

"This is gonna get good." He grinned as he peaked out behind the table.

And quite a good moment that none of them got hit by the splashes of the watermelon bombardment.

"Want some?" He offered them some of his fries.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." Both of them grabbed several fries and watched through the fight, Neptune almost got hit by a random watermelon from out of nowhere when he tried to take a peek. He was extremely lucky that he didnt get hit or else he'll have to watch the stains which could take hours.

"Jeez, is this normal here?"

Lordez shrugged. "Meh, hardly. But its basically one of those days where anything can and will happen at anytime." He placed down his fries and extended his hand to for a handshake. "Professor Lordez D. Grimm."

"Orm Hakonarsson, just call me Orm." He waved his hand.

That made them surprised a bit. Neptune grabbed his hand and shook it. "Neptune Vasilias." He answered. "Sorry the moment but arent you suppose to be stopping the fight, professor?"

Lordez grabbed his fries and took several and ate some. "Meh, why should I? I'd rather enjoy myself for some entertainment, someone's going to fix everything so dont worry."

"Huh..." Sun and Neptune were silent for a pit before Neptune spoke again. "Wait, you say your last names were 'Grimm' and 'Hakonarsson'? Quite odd." He noted. "No offense, sirs."

He and Orm chuckled. "None taken, we get that many times." He said as he and his friend continued to eat their snacks calmly while watching the fight and avoiding on getting hit by random objects that will, by chance, hit them. "And drop down the formalities, only use them when we're in a situation that uses that, I dont like titles."

"Ok si-I mean man." Said Sun awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

Lordez made a weak chuckle. "There we go." Then another wave of soda-based explosions were made and things were flying around when Nora was throwing sodas at Blake and the explosions seemed to be blasting off from its area of explosions AoE... Heh. Sun managed to catch a soda and another for Neptune. "This is cool," He opened the soda and drank it before making a 'haaah' sound from drinking it **(You know how it goes when drinking a carbonated drink)** "lunch and a show!"

Lordez finished his fries and caught a soda mid-air and drank it. "Hhhhhaaaahhhh~ That hit the spot!" Even with his undead traits of not being able to act LIKE a human/living being, but when he drank the soda doesnt seem to look like he is not dead and more likely to be 'alive'.

Then he heard as if there were alot of missiles detonating, which then he know that it was Pyrrha using her semblance and throwing sodas towards Blake when he took a peek. _'Shouldnt that be considered impossible since they are made of aluminum?'_ He raised a brow as he thought.

As Pyrrha's attack ended, Ruby takes her stance and immediately used her semblance to make a vortex of f**king death, sweeping up anything and everything into a wind tunnel missile launcher. Because f**k everything!

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVA!" He shouted as he quickly held his drink firmly.

He, Orm, and the 2 of the SSSN members, braced themselves behind their overturned table for sanctuary as Ruby with her little cute of a war cry and morphed herself into a corkscrew of a wind of red and fabric, also sweeping up Ren and Jaune in Ruby's vortex attack. She stopped right about time before she could hit the wall, while basically almost everything crashed into the wall, making a massive crater at the wall with colorful pictures printed along with team JNPR.

Twas an art... Not really...

"I love this guys." Sun sighed with a grin on his face.

Lordez then looked over to Neptune, who was supposed to be pissed at getting wet by grape soda and looked irked afterwards like he did in canon, so instead that he was looking a bit bewildered and impressed and begun to applauding the scene they saw. "Whoo! Good show!"

"Aye! Quite entertaining I'd say!" Orm said with a loud, impressed voice. He also applauded to them.

And before anyone could say anything, a sound of a slamming door announced the arrival of Glynda Goodwitch, who looked through the scene with a annoyed, audible growl. With a small twirl with her crop, her semblance came to play. Tables, benches, vending machines and whatnot, began to lift themselves up and were put in place in their positions before like nothing happened. All damages in the room were fixed, like no damaged have ever happened. Except he noticed that the hole on the ceiling where Yang made was still there... He along with the audience, flipped the table over and fixed it into its proper place.

"Children, Please." She said sternly as she fixed her glasses. "Do **not** play with your food."

Silence went up for exactly 2 seconds before Nora made a loud, unladylike belch and Yang came down to Earth and from the Orbit around Remnant making another hole at the roof/ceiling. Everyone, except for Glynda, laughed at the scene.

And about that time Ozpin came through the doors, slowly and calmly walking up to Glynda and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go..." He said. Her gaze went to him for a moment he touched her shoulder.

Glynda sighed frustratingly. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world..." She sighed with heaviness which overtook her body language. Lordez took a glance at her that he, and the other spectators were at, couldn't help but notice that she is practically exhausted, mostly mental.

"And they will be," He replied as he took a glance to Lordez and looked at him for awhile then back to Glynda. "But right now they are still children. So why not let them play their part?" He slowly lowered his hand and sighed. "After all, it isnt a role they'll have forever..."

Lordez slightly lowered his head from what he had heard. He felt his mood going at random when he heard that. Even when he had heard and seen this before, that statement made him to be more profound if not all the lives will be lost sooner... But he will change that.

He looked at his hand, and slowly turned it into a fist, and gripped it hard.

 _'There'll be no more deaths to make from this world... Sooner...'_ He relaxed his hand, and looked ahead to the scene of where the teens are, and he felt extremely at peace. Almost like the Battle of Beacon seemed to be far away.

 _'Might as well enjoy the time before that...'_ He made the faintest of all the smiles.

* * *

The old man, from a shop on which he owned and was destroyed, is now fixed.

He made a hum of satisfaction as he slowly went down from the ladder, and before he fell down.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" He heard a girl's voice. He shook his head before looking up and saw a girl with a exotic outfit that may resemble as a Huntress-in-training, with a green hair and dark skin. "Im not really from around here." She offered a hand of help, to which he accepted it openly.

"Thank you." She lifted him up, and the old man dusted himself. "Um," He then looked at the girl. "would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" She showed him a scrap of paper with a address on it. It was an address to which he was familiar with and know about it, he was a friend of the owner, quite a good friend.

He wondered why she was looking for Tukson's Book Trade, but shook his thoughts away before nodding to her. "You'll find it few blocks straight ahead, and turn right on the corner to which you will see Tukson's Book Trade."

She smiled. "Thanks!" She went away and waved at him, to which he did in return.

He then dusted himself again before noticing something was wrong. "Where did I put that wallet of mine?" He muttered.

As Emerald walked forward, she then noticed a presence on the corner of the wall, and before realizing it, was her partner; Mercury. "Heh, I knew you were lost." Said Mercury, leaning behind a brick wall.

"Mercury!" She said with a annoyed, low hiss. "I will seriously pay you to shut up!" She took out a wallet full of Lien, which was stolen from the old man.

Her partner shook his head slowly. "Thats not your money."

"But it could be yours, for 5 minutes of silence..." She made a small grin, hoping this would make him quiet for awhile.

Mercury then pondered for a short while before replying back to her with amusement. "No deal." That made her more annoyed.

"Hmph. Fine." She removed the Lien in the wallet and threw the wallet away, placing the Lien into her back-pockets, and walked away.

"Whatever." He followed her then. "You want me." Said with amusement just to annoy more of his partner.

After few minutes passed, Mercury broke the silence. "So how much further?"

"A few blocks."

Mercury gave out a tired sigh. "Uhh, this place is so dull!"

"Meh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture-"

"-And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." Mercury then finished for her.

"That's every city." She said as if it was common.

"Oh Emerald!" Mockingly said Mercury. "Master Thief! Please dont take my money." He then placed his hands together as if he was begging. "I barely have enough to get by!" This only annoyed Emerald and making Mercury to be amused at this.

She made a annoyed expression and walked away, continuing to where she and Mercury are headed.

Mercury sighed. "You're no fun today." He followed her then.

And without their notice, a Skull Spider was following them on the roof tops, hidden by **|Cloaked|** an ability-passive that they naturally have. It sent a mental message to the one in-charge of their base of operations, then the Shadow Lich - the one in charge - will send a **{Message}** to the Shadow Doppelganger in place for the mortal in its shop who left few days ago. Their creator has told them to only injure and maim them, but not to kill them.

Once the 2 assassins entered the shop, as they went in like in canon, Mercury started to browse through, while Emerald when to the counter to call the 'owner'.

Emerald rang the counter bell and Tukson's voice was heard, or the Shadow Doppelganger... "Be right there!"

Moment later, Tukson then came out with a stack of books like in canon, as it's master told to do so and its act. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." He then placed them onto the counter and went to Emerald. "How may I help you?" He greeted her with a welcoming smile.

The Shadow Doppelganger followed it script that was made by its master and followed every act and step, he would never let his master down.

"Just browsin'." Mercury said.

"Actually, I was wondering. Do you have any copies of the Thief and the Butcher?"

"Yes we do." 'Tukson' nodded.

"Thats great!"

"...Would you like a copy?"

"No, just wondering." And after that, a loud close of a book came from Mercury.

"Oh! Oh! What about Violet's Garden in paperback?"

"He's got it." Mercury replied as he took out a book. "Hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald said as she thought deeply.

"Ehh, no pictures." He closed the book loudly again. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." He nodded his head to the shelf where the comics are at.

"Oh! No wait. What about Third Crusade?" She slowly asked with a smirk.

The Doppelganger then remembered its script and silently praised his creator for how this went extremely perfect as it was written in the script. _'Creator must have seen this prophecy.'_

'Tukson' then made thoughtful facial expressions as 'he' seems to be thinking hard. "Umm... I... dont believe we carry that one."

A loud thud was heard again. "Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade." He replied.

"And... You're Tukson?"

 _'Not anymore, the mortal left before you could meet him.'_ "That's right." He nodded.

"So then I take it that your the one who came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes."

"And what was it again?"

 _'This mortals are starting to annoy me...'_ It calmly relaxed itself before it could do any damage for his creator's script, he wouldnt like to ruin it. He sighed before saying. "Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

"-Except the Third Crusade."

"... Its just a catchphrase."

"Its false advertising!"

"You shouldnt make a promise you cant keep, Tukson." Said Emerald as the tension in the room went up. "I hear that your planning on leaving, moving all the way to Vacuo." As she spoke, her partner started to dim the lights darkly. "Your brothers in the White Fang wouldnt be happy to hear that. And neither are we..."

'Tukson', however, made a calm expression without panic. He had expected this as from the script. "..."

"You know who we are, dont you?" A smile appeared on her face.

"... Yes." 'Tukson' said sternly.

"And you know why we're here?"

"Yes..." 'Tukson' nodded with a glare. He slowly took his stance with his guard low. "So... Are you going to fight back?" She taunted.

'Tukson' only stared at them for a good moment, before giving out a smirk, then a laugh."Heheheheh..."

Emerald frowned at this. "Whats so funny?" She raised a brow. "Cant you see that you cant win against us?"

"Truly expected from Creator-sama..." 'Tukson' muttered in a dark tone. "You mortals are really... foolish on coming here." His arms suddenly emitted shadowy smoke, before forming them into big, 4 claws.

The 2 assassins backed off few several steps, readying their weapons as well. Of course, the Shadow Doppelganger could tell their expressions that they are really really surprised and shocked at this.

"The f**k ar-" Mercury couldnt finish his sentence as 'Tukson' immediately jumped towards them and clashed at Emerald's weapon which formed into a Sickle. Mercury then kicked 'Tukson', but was dodged it easily. 'Tukson', or it, knocked back Emerald then made a swiping motion to Mercury's boots, which his right boot was cut and sparks were lighting on it, making it disabled.

Mercury was extremely surprised on what happened, how 'Tukson' or this... thing managed cut through his Aura, and before he could think along with his train of thought, 'Tukson' clawed him at his arm, which bled then, and kicked him back.

He didnt noticed that Emerald transformed her weapons into a revolver, thus shooting him and eventually making holes on his body. The Doppelganger then went on its knee, and make a fake fatal/lethal injury, weapons like their cannot affect a Shadow Doppelganger as they have high physical resistance, they can be only dealt with by using magic which is highly recommended for low lvl players.

 **(A/N: Aura is not same to magic no, but it somehow works like one, but it cannot fully harm a Shadow Creature really...)**

"Heh... At least... I have left a message..." 'Tukson' spoke lowly, as if he/it is about to die.

"What *pant* the hell *pant* are you?" Mercury held his injured arm, it is healing by his Aura but only slowly.

"Tell this... To your Mistress... **'The Nightmare... Is coming.'** " After that, 'Tukson' fell down to the ground forward and the moment it he/it collapsed, he/it turned into smoke. However, this was just an illusion, it was only faking its death, teleporting to a nearby place so that he/it will be able to report this to their superiors, which his Creator knows about them, and this is just all part of the plan. **(Small, little reference right there XD)**

* * *

"Ahh, f**k all to Hel..." He grumbled as he worked through the paperwork in his office. "I really. hate. paperwork..."

 _'If those ass'shts see this, they aint gonna stop laughing at this... Those F**kers.'_ Suddenly, an image of his former clan members were laughing at him in a comically way. _'Glad they didnt.'_

 _[My Creator, my apologized but I have a report to tell you]_ A voice in his head appeared. It took him few seconds to realize it that it was his creation, which he had placed it in charge in the Vale Base.

 _'Hope it is something not boring as this one...' [What is it?]_ He then paused his work and leaned back on his office chair.

 _[Yes, a Skull Spider has reported of 2 such individuals that you told us of; one with a hair of emerald and the other with grey. They have arrived at the place and had took 'battle' with the Shadow Doppelganger as you said, Creator-sama]_

He grinned. _'Good, hopefully, this would send as a little signal for that b*tch Cinder to know that this path will only bring to her doom...'_

 _[Good, now if you have acknowledged of their location, report to me immediately. You may return to your task]_

 _[At once, Creator-sama]_ After that, the link disconnected.

He grinned. _'The Message has been sent.'_

 _'...And now, time to go back the hell...'_ He grabbed his pen and continued to check all the student's physical tests and reports, a dark aura can be seen above him. The reports are however just a telltale sign of how they're skills are slowly improving by how Lordez 'taught' them, which he could tell on their faces; 'Its hell'. Which was most - all of them - didnt expected it, and few complained about how brutal and tiring to train it is but they managed... 'Managed'.

After a long period of who knows how f**king long it has been, Lordez has managed to finish his task of paperwork. He slowly stretched his limbs. "Really wonder how the hell does Oz manages to deal with this." He grumbled beneath his breath.

He then noticed mumbled sounds of engines at the window, he walked towards it and saw Atlas ships docking and some Airships doing some airshow.

 _'General is here?! Shouldn't he arrive tomorrow? Argh, never mind that, need to go there and know what the hell is he here.'_ He pulled down his hood and then walked out of his office, headed straight to Ozpin's office. He could use **{Gate}** to arrive there easily, but since Glynda is there, he couldn't use it because it will no doubt blow his cover.

As he arrived at Ozpin's office, he noticed Glynda is still here. Ozpin turned around and greeted him. "Ah, Lordez. I was just about to page you."

"I had a feeling something's up, Headmaster." He walked up to them. _'Really amazing on these clockworks...'_ He took a quick glance on the constructs moving above him.

He sighed. "You can call me Ozpin, Lordez."

"...Yes, Ozpin." He bowed his head. "What are the Altesian ships doing here, if I may ask Ozpin."

He turned back to the window and took a sip from his endless coffee cup. "An old friend of mine, if I have to guess, has come for a visit."

"I see..."

"And you can take off the hood, Mr. Grim." Glynda spoke up. "You look quite sinister with that."

And before he make a reply, a beep sound came from Ozpin's desk, notifying them around that someone is coming to the office. They all look at the elevator and General Ironwood came out with a greeting to Ozpin. "Ozpin!" He exclaimed.

"Hello General." He replied as he placed down his cup of coffee and stood in attention. Would be quite rude not to, even if they are in a same rank.

"Drop the formalities." Both of them walked up to each other and extended their hands for a handshake and thus they shook. "Its been too long!"

Lordez then noticed and looked at Glynda slowly walking up beside to Ozpin. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met." He made a big smile.

"Oh James..." She said in a bit of a fake-flirty tone. "Ill be downstairs." She said quietly to Ozpin before walking to the elevator thus the doors closed.

 _'Heh! He just got duped!'_ He grinned inwardly.

"Well, she hasnt changed a bit." He noted with amusement. His gaze stopped when he saw someone behind Ozpin, Lordez could feel the General's mood had gotten uncomfortable to his style of appearance. "Oh, did I interrupt a meeting?"

Ozpin turned around and looked at Lordez who is standing beside the desk, hands in his pockets as he slowly walked beside Ozpin. "No, you did not." He said then stopped and stood beside Ozpin.

"James, this is Beacon's new professor, Lordez D. Grimm. He is our additional combat professor." Ozpin introduced him to James.

" _'Combat Trainer'_ to be exact. Im just here to improve their combat prowess." He held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, General."

"Pleasure to meet you." James took it and both of them shook hands pleasantly. Lordez, however, could feel no warmness in Jame's right hand, since its cybernetic replacement of his lost arm. "Quite a wonder how you managed to into Beacon, Ozpin rarely hires new professors." He said as he and Lordez, at the same time, let go of their handshake.

Lordez shrugged. "Lucky timing." He chuckled.

 _[Ozpin, you will be telling them about my knowledge of Salem and the Relics when I make my 'appearance']_ He quickly made a **{Message}** to Ozpin.

 _[Of course, my lord]_ He made a mental nod as he replied.

"I'll leave you 2 into what you will be talking about." Lordez bowed his head before heading to the elevator and pressing the button going down. But he isnt really leaving. He put on his **{Shadow Step}** back onto Ozpin's office, and **{Invisibility}**.

He slowly walked back to Ozpin's side, which Ozpin noticed since he is high enough to detect him with some difficulties, but nonetheless saw him.

"-Interesting man you've hired, Ozpin. Where'd you find him?"

"Nowhere." He turned and went to his desk, and grabbed another cup of coffee. Also pouring another for the General from the kettle. "So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas? Headmasters dont typically travel with their students for the Vytal Festival." He gave the cup to James, which he took it.

"Well you know how much I love Vale this time of year." He grabbed a sweet whisk from his jacket and poured some into his cup. "Besides, with you hosting... I thought this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"I can certainly appreciate quality time between friends... However, the small fleet outside my window has brought me somewhat concerned."

 _'If I can remember, this is going same as in the canon.'_ Lordez thought silently.

"Well... Concern is what brought them here." James said slowly.

"I understand travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult-"

"-Oz, you and I know why I brought those men." James interjected him and said in a serious tone.

Ozpin took a sip and sighed tiredly. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this... Are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true-" James placed his cup onto the desk.

"-If what Qrow said is true," He made a matter-of-fact finger. "then we will handle it tactfully." He folded his hands together. "Its the Vytal Festival; A time to celebrate unity and peace. So, I suggest you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"Im just being cautious..."

"As am I..." He said. "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

James grabbed his coffee and downed it in a quick moment. He placed it on Oz's desk and placed his hand onto his heart and said in a sorrowful tone. "Believe me, I am..." He turned and walked away to the elevators. He stopped for a moment and turned back to Ozpin. "But ask yourself this... Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" Before walking to the elevators.

The moment the doors closed, Ozpin looked down slightly and said quietly; "I hope they never have to..."

"..." Lordez could only watch at the scene in a quiet expression. His appearance slowly went back to normal as he deactivated his **{Invisibility}**. "Peace doesnt last forever Ozpin." He said.

"I know, my lord and forgive me but I'd rather have to live in this time than in the past." He said carefully and slowly.

"Of course." He nodded. "I'm not forcing you to do what I want you to do, I just want you to follow on some circumstances... On what James had done to try to use someone's aura for experiment is nothing but an act of foolishness." He gripped his hand into a fist, something Ozpin noticed at and had gotten uncomfortably and slightly nervous but didnt show it.

Lordez slowly then relaxed his hand and placed into his pocket. "But I'll make an exception for that, since you people were so desperate on finding another candidate for the next maiden, I'll let this pass. Only because he doesnt know the true reason of not mess with a soul as a tool..." Ozpin sighed with relief inwardly. He could also feel a cold sweat coming down onto his neck.

 _'Lol, my acts of roleplaying never let me down!'_ He grinned wildly behind his shadowed face. _'Finally paid off with Momonga-san and the others!'_

"I shall take my leave, Ozpin." He bowed his head and turned to leave, pressing the elevator and closed the doors.

Lordez sighed as he leaned back onto the elevator wall. _'F**king stressful as f**k._

* * *

Lordez decided to end the day/afternoon/night/i dont f**King care anymore, by strolling around to team RWBY's room, he'll be 'accidentally' stumble upon Cinder and her associates later on.

He really needs to get his emotions controlled, even with the help of the emotion suppressor trait of his undead body, it still troubles him mentally... For quite a bit.

He walked through the hallways, greeted by few students who seemed to be a bit afraid around him, to those who have witnessed his 'teaching' skills in Combat Classes...

Anyways, the place made him quite confused to roam around, since the place is really like a maze which he and Orm got used to it in a few days. With also the help of their scrolls using the map in them to guide around Beacon. The place is f**king huge and really clean than their old world's University, its nothing compared to this place/world.

He managed to reach in the First Year Wing that is located on the right side of Beacon - which I dont need to explain it in detail really since the name tells it all -, and arrived at the dorms of RWBY and JNPR.

He casted invisibility again **(im too f**king tired with naming all these stealth spells every now and then)** and used **{Rabbit Ears}** as he leaned at the wall to get a good hearing on them. He looked quite ridiculous with the f**king ears on, but didnt mind them at the moment as he's waiting till Ruby runs out of the room and bumps into Cinder. And just to keep him entertained, he silently listens into their conversation.

As soon he heard Ruby's tone and voice and talking about leaving the board game behind, he quickly straighten himself and used **{Scan}** and sensed 3 familiar individuals around the corner. He gritted his teeth in anger before calming himself.

As Ruby greeted, and managed to hold a short conversation, on them, they turned around the corner and noticed Lordez to be standing in front of them.

With the confrontation in spark, it might be as well to go with the flow. "Hm? Who are you? Never seen you around here." He said. He could feel them, except for Cinder, to felt aback from his appearance. After all, Lordez' style is to intimidate. Which is the tradition from their former clan rules.

"Oh, we're visiting from Haven actually." Emerald said.

"And were here for the Vytal Festival as well." Mercury added in.

"Yeah... That too."

Lordez raised his brow in ponder. Though, obviously couldnt be f**king SEEN BECAUSE OF HIS SHADOWY HOOD! Noticing that, he titled his head as if he is confused before making out a sound of acknowledgement.

"Then your dormitory should be around that corner." He turned and pointed to the corner going to the right. "Its where the exchange students stay for a while..." _'You're f**king lucky you have the time to lurk and live around you F**KING BTCH!'_ He screamed mentally.

"Thank you." Cinder said simply and bowed her head and walked towards where Lordez had given out a direction. Emerald and Mercury followed her in suit, Lordez didnt look back but could feel a single gaze that was on his back. He could guessed that it might be her colleagues', but he decided to wave it off and headed back to his room to finish the day.

He turned around the corner and noticed Ruby was now gone, headed back to the library and retrieve the board game, he is quite interested in learning how to play but that time can and will wait.

Because tonight... is for him to rest... Mentally.

* * *

 **Aye, its not what you guys expected, but its at least something than nothing!**

 **Anyways, my work aint f**king abandoned, if it were abandoned then I were to post it on my stories!**

 **And your f**king lucky it aint 8 months, fortunately my schedule of free time managed to finish this chapter and will continue my other stories.**

 **My pattern here is something like this. 'Finish this chapter, then hop onto the another story's chapter and do it' Kinda like that**

 **Anyways, hoped you enjoy reading it, cause my time has yet to end!**

 **And btw, there is another story going on, it wont be me writing but another author who asked permission from me... I wont spoil any more details of information, you'll find out later in time :D**


	8. Painting the town, Nightmare Red!

**Aye comrades, been awhile eh?**

 **Anyways, the release of the chapter took quite long because you all know why... Fucking obvious.**

 **There will be literal changes from the cannon plot, and in my guess, it will be awesome.**

 **Plz review if there is any wrongs/errors in my** **story**

 **Enjoy reading 😀**

* * *

"Aehhh!" Orm stretched his body from being stiff, he also find it satisfying as he felt his bones cracked.

He stood tall, gazing beyond the cliff, and watched the falls in amusement.

He has been there for at least an hour.

He has no any other job but to patrol around, and do some missions that Ozpin required him, and sometimes with Lordez. Right now he's taking a break from the mission he had done few hours ago.

He took out his scroll and checked the time, 11:13 AM.

"Time to walk around then. After this, I'll be getting some goods from the cafeteria." He muttered to himself quietly.

As he walked through the grounds, he then noticed a certain student, with a pair of bunny ears, sitting on a bench reading a book.

Or trying to.

CRDL had been harassing Velvet the moment he walked by. Velvet tried to walk away, but was huddled up on one of their 'plays' which is technically harassing.

He looked around and noticed that the students around were nervous, anxious and scared, some mostly agitated on them on bullying the faunus bunny girl. Pulling her bunny ears.

 _'This again? These punks, I cant tolerate this anymore.'_ He clenched his fists tightly as it seemed to turn white. He gritted his teeth before walking towards them.

He cant bare to see someone being bullied. And he doesnt like those who pick on the weak. _'Not anymore...'_

"Hey!" He exclaimed, gaining their attention. Even the ones around them looked at Orm. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her?" He stomped his way towards them.

"Oh, piss off old man. This is none of your concern." Cardin then slowly stood in front of him, sizing him. Even though Orm is several inches taller than him, rivaling Yatsuhashi. "Unless you want to make it one."

Like seriously, why who would piss off a tall, big guy? (A fool that is)

"You need to stop touching her like that." He calmly stated, but within that tone, he is genuinely pissed.

"Oh? What if I dont?" He placed his face near him. Orm remained unfazed, but inside his hatred is boiling and his patience is thin.

"Then you're a big coward, picking on weaklings. I would even call you a cowardly racist bastard if I want to." That made few those around them to snicker.

Cardin eventually got pissed. "Alright, you asked for it old man!" He threw a punch towards Orm, which Orm effortlessly grabbed it and slowly crushed it.

"AHHH!" Cardin screamed in pain and agony. He slowly kneel down from the pain.

"Would you kindly say sorry to Ms. Scarlatina, if you may?" But Cardin's response was another throw of a punch. Orm decided not to block the punch and let it through, since the attack is really, really f**king low to not even damage him the slightest.

"AHHH!" Cardin again screamed in pain. He basically punched Orm at the liver, but almost seemingly felt like he punched a metal wall.

"Of course..." Orm said before slapping him. Making him fly through the school grounds before crash landing at least 10 meters. DRL looked at Orm with terrified expressions, Orm noticed one of them was shaking badly. "Get him to the infirmary." He told them, which they complied.

"And if I see you do this again, you all will know what will happen..." He said coldly, making them felt a shiver down in their spine, he then watched them run towards their leader, before turning his attention to the bunny faunus. "Are you alright, Ms Scarlatina?" He said in a kindly tone.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Orm then offered a hand, picking her up off the ground. "Thank you for asking."

"You know, you could have stayed with your team if you wish not to be bothered by them." He glanced at the retreating form of CRDL team.

"If you need anything, dont hesitate to call me or Lordez." He said while continuing to his destination. "Take care."

"O-Ok..." Velvet said quietly.

Orm sighed the moment he was at a certain distance from the bunny girl. "Why must fools be ignorant on such appearances?" He questioned himself.

He arrived at the cafeteria and gotten a cold orange-flavored soda. He opened the can and immediately drank it.

"Ahhh! That does it." He then walked out of the cafeteria just to hear a people talking nearby, and quite loudly.

He pulled out his scroll and checked the time. It was 12:41 AM.

He then decided to go to one of the towers of Beacon, just to gaze upon the beauty to rid of the boredom. Fighting Grimm in Emerald Forest is nothing of a challenge for him, and no missions have been given out to him yet.

He went to a quiet place, looked around to see if there is anyone watching, which there are none, he then jumped up upon the walls and quickly parkoured himself towards the atop of a tower.

He arrived on top of the tower just to be greeted by a cool breeze whizzing around him. He took a deep breath, then exhaled.

 _'I could never get tired of smelling fresh air.'_ He thought with a smile on his face.

He looked down around, being a bit awed by the beautiful scenery of such nature. Not that he got used to it, but all he and his friend only saw such nature behind pictures and holo screens.

There are places that preserved nature, but were only confined in small places, since the whole world is already fallen into smog and dust.

He secretly half-thanked on whoever or whatever transported him here into this world.

Of course with his friend along the trip, he wouldn't feel alone.

And before his boredom gets to him, his scroll rings in his pocket.

He then checked on who's calling and twas Ozpin. He hoped that it was going to be another mission with extreme difficulty, some of the missions had some easy exploits and terms.

"Yes?" He answered.

*Ah, Mr Hakonarsson. I have another mission for you, if that is you are not busy at the moment?*

"No, not at all. Im not busy."

*Good, would you come into my office? This information on this mission is quite... important...*

And by that he means that this mission is too secret for any potential eavesdroppers listening in the conversation. "Alright, I'll be right there." He said in a stern tone.

He quickly off the call and placed the scroll into his pocket.

He then downed his can of soda and crushed it when he emptied it. He placed it into his pocket for disposing it later when he is nearby a trashcan.

* * *

The elevator made a 'ding' sound as it opened.

"What is the mission about?" Said Orm as he slowly walked to Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded his head. "The mission is a Perimeter Defense." He said.

 _'Ah, defending huh? Wonder how long will it last...'_ He thought. "Where is this going to be?" He asked.

"Some 32 miles from here to the village named 'Jarash Town'. It is a trading town that has held on last few days ago before they managed to send out a distress call for help. They have been overrun continuously and running low in resources to repair. You'll be sent there as a reinforcement and another bullhead bringing in the supplies and resources for the town." Ozpin tapped some keys onto his scroll, later then revealed a hologram on the location of the town. "Its in the forest, the town however, made their environment as their defenses. Traps and alike. There's a militia there, but due to the series of waves their numbers have been decreased. There is a Huntsman staying there, but he alone cannot handle the attacks alone and has called for help."

Orm cracked his hand and made a grin out of delight. "And I shall be going alone on this one?" He made a small grin.

Ozpin shook his head. "Im afraid not, I apologize even with your skills and strength, my lord, you may not be able to protect the townsfolk with less to no casualties." He said firmly. "I apologize for how I spoke." He was about to bow his head apologetic but was stopped when Orm signaled him not to.

"Dont, its better to tell me here and now rather than doing the long term." Ozpin internally sighed in relief from that. "Would make some problems sometime in the future. And you are worried and concerned on them, so its understandable."

"Thank you." He nodded his head.

"So, who will be going to Jarash Town then?" He raised a brow.

"That would be my long time friend of the brotherhood organization, sir. It would be Qrow Branwen." He made a small smile.

"Ah, Qrow..." He remembered the name and description that Lordez told him of. He is Ruby's Uncle. "Only him?"

"At the mean time, you'll be sent off in order to help out the defense on Jarash Town until the attacks have been ceased. Qrow is nearby and heading to the town as we speak." He then tapped some buttons on his scroll. "There is a bullhead ready for depart. I would suggest to make your preparations now, my lord."

"... I guess I'll be away for a few long days huh?" He muttered. "Ill see you then." He said before turning to the elevator and leaving the office.

Ozpin slowly sat down and took a sip from his coffee. He turned his chair around and looked through the window, gazing on the works and movements of the students down below.

He then made out a frustrated sigh. The searching of the spring maiden is still on-going and he hasnt been able to ask HIS help on finding her, much less for Lordez to be busy on preparing on something on Vale to which he doesnt know. But he wouldnt want to question the god's actions on the city of Vale.

Much less on possibly angering such entity that could no doubt rival his creator and master.

He has not told his associate of Lordez and Orm's knowledge of knowing the secret war they are having. That he is worried about, but that worry was shut down slightly by the dark god (Lordez).

He had told him that: _"It is fine, rest assured from that matter. I'll be giving you the time and letting you know on when your associates of your brotherhood organization will know of our acknowledgement of your war. This kind of secret will not last long, to which is why I'm doing my task in Vale wisely."_ To which the dark god had told him.

He had worries for what is going on at Vale and the dark god's actions on it. He could tell he is preparing something, but what? The 'Breach' he had been told about is some months away and the dark god is now preparing. Taking it as a 'early preparations', he wouldnt thought of it like that.

He did asked about it, but all the answer he got was: _"The time will come for me to show up as a shadow of the realm of the living... I will not be known as Lordez D. Grimm once I make my move there, but only known as a Lord of Nightmare."_

He didnt completely understood what the dark god meant by it, but he had a feeling... A strong feeling that the dark god is preparing something on which to defend the people in Vale... But what exactly?

He made another sigh of heaviness before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Times have gotten quite a little bit... Complicated." He said to no one in particular but to himself.

* * *

Orm was now on the bullhead and another one at the side with the supplies, along with his partner Misha, on the way to Jarash Town.

The vehicle is quite faster than a normal enhanced running of his, since his power has been weaken down to enjoy the limitations and to balance against the threat in this world. Being the strongest is quite boring at times, and limiting his power as well did Lordez were 'enjoying' a bit from the restrictions his friend made.

He then made a **{Message}** to his comrade.

 _[Hey, you busy there?]_

 _[Huh, what made you call me in this moment of hour? Something wrong?]_

 _[No no, its just another one of the missions that Ozpin gave me]_

 _[Oh? What did he give out to you? Search and Destroy?]_

 _[No]_ He mentally said in a low response. _[Perimeter Defense]_

 _[Eh? Why? You cant handle that kind of mission category alone dude, the hell are you thinking?]_ He could hear his friend's tone of concern.

 _[Calm down man, I wont be going in alone! Ozpin said that Qrow is at the place on where I'm supposing to be going and Im just there to reinforce the defense along with the supplied im bringing]_ He said to his friend before misunderstandings goes around about.

 _[Qrow? Why the hell is he there? Never mind, remember what I te-]_

 _[Yeah yeah, "Limit your power/strength to a minimum"]_ He mentally said it in a lazy tone. _[Dont worry about me m8!]_

 _[...Just dont overdo it]_

 _[Wont do]_ Was he thought before disconnecting.

He patted Misha's head, which purred lowly in bliss? Forgot the word there. "Wont we Misha?"

The bear tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh right, I was speaking in **{Message}** my bad." He made a awkward chuckle. Making the bear scoffed in amusement.

* * *

Lordez shook his head in amusement before watching his students training.

And to the results, it was good but progressing slow in a decent rate for him.

He'd placed Blake and Ren in a stamina and cardio training, their fighting prowess is enough and skilled, their stamina however would lead them to a dead end in a bad situation.

Jaune would be guided by himself and Pyrrha in his sword training and mastering it.

Ruby, Weiss, and Nora would be guided in fighting without their weapons. Bare fist if I might put there in a summary... Having to rely too much on your weapon, it would also be the downfall for the person without it. And he find that a weakness of an obstacle to be diminished.

While Yang, he'd had to teach her not to rely too much on her semblance. Yes it can deal twice the damage back to the said opponent, which is her biggest strength rely on but also a weakness.

They all have different types of training, but those were just the ones they'll have to train without his supervision.

So technically he trained them on increasing their skill and combat. Also adding basic types of training for them, because they need it for the enemies that will no doubt will encounter in their way.

He was quite satisfied that their battle status are slightly getting better and better throughout the day. Even sometimes telling them to wake up 6 in the morning to train if he feels like it, and if one didnt participate, the one would be given 10 laps jogging around the Beacon grounds.

To his surprise with his small threat? None of them dare to miss a training afterwards.

Other than Dove being late in the training, he was given 5 because he was in a 'good mood' that day. Even though it was hell running around in the school grounds, and the place is basically huge as well. Dove managed to finish it, but was completely exhausted that he passed out when he returned to class and had to be taken to the infirmary for check up. To which the results are not quite critical.

And speaking of team CRDL, they were also trained alongside with the others. Even when conflicts went up, he forcefully puts it down, shutting them up and continued without retorting. With the exceptions of complaints of their training being brutal like hell, he felt amused by it since they all have flaws in their fighting styles and prowess and he needs them to have good skill and technique for the events to come.

He placed the 'best' combative teams in different schedules so that there wont be problems on the conflicts they would be training alongside each other.

He was told by his friend that the CRDL were harassing Velvet again out at the school grounds.

He rubbed his temple with frustration on that one.

Even with CRDL still harassing Velvet still, he couldn't punish them harshly or extremely due to the conditions and terms he had made a deal with Ozpin, which is technically mostly preferred to Glynda's moral of training students.

So he had to wait the right time for them to face the wrath of his way of dark justice...

Anyways he also found that the students are slowly (x2) getting stronger. From how he had checked their levels from time to time during training classes, their levels were increased by 4 in just 3 weeks of intense training. Even if its just a tiny bit, its quite better than having a low one.

His **Trainer** job class is the reason why they had done quite well in getting them stronger. The passive skill of **Trainer** helps boost the EXP gain of the ones nearby. Of course it cannot boost those who are lvl 55 and above, because the devs and most of the players would find this a broken job class to gain exp for free, in which is why they had to limit it.

Which made Lordez smile on this.

With the 'Breach' coming up soon, and with no idea when it will come since he only saw the episodes and not the timeline setting on it, he is quite cautious for when it will start.

And tomorrow is a weekend, so team RWBY and SN would head on to Vale and investigate as it goes same on cannon, on which he will 'help out'. He knew that they could go against toe to toe with Roman and Neo, but he still had doubts. Strong they are yes, but skill? That he doubts of them about it.

So he'll have to go with them.

Not as Lordez Grimm though. Would cause an uproar of questions and problems. F**king obviously.

He'll have to go with the "Nightmare" alibi to go along in the shadow with them. He'll also have to check on the faunus kids that the saved some day ago, worried and concerned on what happened to them and with the item he gave them in case of some danger happen.

And there were news of some people being missing in the middle of the night and few witnesses claimed to see something big to come out from the shadows and pick off those who were about to do a crime.

Now no one knows what or who they were, but they were later nicknamed 'Night Avengers'. Dumb name from Lordez opinion, but for some reason behind his back, he'll get use to it.

And there will be one day that he'll need to reveal his true power in front of them, and the chances are not quite high, but enough to be a chance.

Pushing those thoughts aside for a moment, he then focused on training these hunter-trainees for the worst to come.

One that would show the unleash the fear of the corrupted darkness he had sought to destroy from now...

* * *

After almost an hour, Orm and Misha had arrived.

The town walls and defenses are still standing tall, but if another wave comes without the repairs on the walls, the town will fall. No doubt about it.

As the bullheads hovers above the plaza and drops the supplies, along with Misha and Orm on the other bullhead.

"Good luck out there!" The pilot exclaimed.

"Thanks!" He shouted back before jumping out and landing next to the supply crates full of water, food, dust ammunition, and medicine. Thankfully the bullhead was hovering high enough for him NOT to make a small crater when he landed. With Misha following the suit, he also managed to land without any problems.

The people then gathered around the supply drop, Orm observed that the people are in desperate need of help. Some are also eyeing cautiously on the armored, tattooed bear beside him.

"Misha, scout around the premises of the town for Grimm. If you found any, kill them." He ordered his companion, to which the bear replied back with a grunt of affirmative before rushing out of the town find some Grimm to kill.

"Supplies are here! Who's in charge of the place?!" Orm exclaimed as he scanned around and took few steps forward, noticing the morale in the town is moderately low, but were seemed happy for the supplies he had brought for them.

"I am!" A man raised his hand and walks forward to Orm. The man is few inches shorter than him. He seemed to be the at the mid-forties, he is wearing a dark shirt with a black unbuttoned jacket over it, blue armored padded pants and combat boots. He's also armed with a curved sword.

"Sir, I am from Beacon. I was told of your situation here."

"Yeah," The man released a stressful sigh. "a dire situation here for us, thanks for the supplies you brought us, we wouldn't last few more days without them." He then brought up a small smile. "Now you're here, we'll be able to fix our town."

The man, named Varok Oak **(Im bad at naming mind you)** , told him of the situation that transpired at the moment. Their militia now consists of less than 24, their total was 43, Orm grimaced slightly inwardly at the loses but somehow his thoughts quickly waved it off. He didnt know why, but he feels concerned for himself on not taking... pity? On others, it might be his character's lore getting into him.

The town's walls were damaged, mainly on the gate to which were hundreds of Grimm focused on getting into the town. There were a fairly amount of casualties in the town's populace who died defending, Orm took a moment in closing his eyes and silently honor the ones who died defending the town with their lives.

Lordez really needs to get his plan in ridding the Grimm creatures of existence or there'll be more painful and sorrowful deaths later on for the people of Remnant.

He waved the thoughts away, as he will ponder them when he has time, and turned to the major. "I'll be staying in town for a while, until the Grimm waves have been ceased to a little, I'll be guarding this place."

The major turned and bowed his head. "Thank you so much for the help. We'll give you a reward as much as it is within the town!"

Orm chuckled. "I dont need a reward, sir. Helping out those in need is enough." He said the same, similar, words from a certain person.

"Are you sure you dont want a reward?" The man said sternly, but with a shocked expression on his face. "We have to thank you somehow."

Orm smiled. "Like I said sir, helping out others in need is enough."

The major looked at him with widen eyes, possibly surprised on the statement he just heard from the Huntsman Ozpin sent. Few seconds later, his expression then loosened. "Interesting choice of words, it would be great if there are more people like you." He joked.

Orm chuckled in response. "But unfortunately, the world doesn't seem care about it." That caused the major to scoff at Orm's comment.

"Oh, I havent got your name...?"

"Orm, Orm Hakonarsson."

"Then once again, I thank you for helping us out Mr. Hakonarsson." He bowed his head.

Orm chuckled again. "Please dont call me 'Mr. Hakonarsson', just simply call me Orm."

Varok smiled then nodded. "Alright then, Orm."

"GRIMM ATTACK! WE ANOTHER GRIMM ATTACK!" One of the militiamen shouted and sounding the alarm at the same time, making the rest of the milita to quickly go to the walls and preped themselves, while the non-combatants would go into hiding and help barricade the gate.

Orm draw out his polearm and rested the end of it onto the ground. "Looks like its coming again." Orm smirked.

Varok smiled grimly as he prepared his weapon. They both then went forward to the gate that is now being gathered and manned, waiting and bracing for another Grimm attack.

* * *

Once the training classes were over, to the student's relief, Lordez was waiting for the students to exit the Amphitheater. After that he was alone, he double-checked to see if Emerald may be here or someone else but no findings.

Lordez brought down his illusion and stretched around his limbs that was beginning to stiff for some reason.

Afterwards, he sighed and rubbed his temple from mental frustration. He had prepared plans and strategy on the 'Breach' and 'Battle on Beacon', and prepared his army, from the worse things that will come later on. And besides, with summons this will make the job much easier with help!

He then changed into his 'Nightmare' form, and created a portal to his F.O.B in Vale.

He arrived and the sight welcomed him with **Skeleton Workers** carrying boxes of red saps, and some others building a improvised sap bomb. A bait specifically with the sap as the main ingredient for the bait bomb.

( **Skeleton Workers** are simply low lvl worker drones. They are equipped with construction tools and some other building equipment. Can build things obviously. They can also fight back with their construction equipment)

The spiders quickly noticed him and bowed their heads, others around the warehouse also did the same except for the Skeleton summons as they are just mindless creatures.

The skull spider that seemed to be different from the others, the one in charge since it is slightly bigger than the rest, bowed his head and greeted him.

"At ease. Now, is there anything to report?"

The skull spider quickly 'told' him of the recent events that happened on the stationary spiders and the patrols. They have captured some faunus hating people, as well as some or some members of the White Fang as well.

Total count for racists are 17, while the WF (White Fang) members are 24.

The information they gained from the White Fang members proved to be quite useful, Lordez was sure on letting them live or execute them at the moment, so he'll just put them in the prison that his summons made in case for prisoners with valuable intel which is the case right now.

As for the racists... He isnt sure on that, as much as he hate racists, he cant kill them simply because of it.

The spider quickly told him about the ones who seemed to be extremely racist, which are counted about 8 of them.

And for the WF members, half of the them are just newly recruits. There is still a chance for them to regret on joining the terrorist group. Since he'd saved Tukson, there are potential WF members who are willing to escape from the WF. Only a few though.

"Just put them in the cells. Execute the ones who tried to attack Faunus' with intent, and for the WF members... Spare them, they may have information for us. Once extracted, kindly... dispose of them quickly." He said coldly.

The spider quickly bowed its head before turning to the spiders nearby and hissed at it, technically relaying the order to them.

It is now early afternoon, so he's got time to catch up with Ruby who is now with Penny at Vale.

How he know this? F**king Skull spiders every where relaying reports of where Ruby is at to which he ordered them to.

Then suddenly, the undead player felt his heart beating. He stood frozen and too shocked for him to understand and comprehend on what just happened right now.

"What the!?" He said out in surprise.

For the first time in the first few months being transported into Remnant and in his game avatar, he felt his undead heart beating. Which is highly unusual for a unliving being.

"What... What f**k was that?" He mumbled confusingly. He placed his hand onto his chest, trying to feel if his heart DID beat. But waiting for a moment which almost felt like an eternity, his hearth didnt beat again.

"Was I imagining things?" He said before shaking his head and dismissing the thoughts.

"Man, I hate having f**king stresses like this, makes you go crazy." He said quietly before ordering several of his undead summons to build some stocks for supplies and equipment for the 'Breach'. "Really need to rest from time to time, should take a break on planning to protect f**king Vale, stressing me the f**k out..." He muttered silently as he watched his summons carrying cargo of red sap from the trees in Forever Fall.

He then went out of the building and jumped onto the roof of the buildings, and went throughout the chilling night.

(Le reference if you dont know...)

* * *

Black blood and guts splattered and flying at all directions, slowly vaporizing into nothing.

Orm and Misha were slaughtering the Grimm as they came. They were covered in blood from the Grimm, and the blood was also diminishing into smoke and made them look like they are monsters.

The milita were watching at them with awe. The Huntsman Ozpin had promised to send help for them, is almost seemingly like a ruthless warrior possibly somewhere from the wastelands of Vacuo.

At first moment when Orm jumped out from the walls, they were really concerned for their Huntsman to not die from the hordes of Grimm. They were able to hold them off, but that is when they made traps in the forest around them, and traps near the walls.

Now they were expecting for the Huntsman to back off from the first wave coming towards him, they were about to back him up but he refused any help and he said he'll go in alone.

That kinda made them go wide eyed on that.

They were begging and pleading him to go back into the walls and hold them off, but he insisted. There was no time to retort back as the Grimm already had arrived.

And now we go back to the present.

Orm had enough of just hacking and slashing his weapon at them, and then used **|Roar of the Mighty Beast|** onto the Grimm. The remaining Grimm suddenly felt a dangerous shiver, and quickly turned tail and flee from them.

Misha then roared in victory. With Orm just nodded with satisfaction as he watched the Grimm run away.

For the first time in history, the people who saw the battle - slaughter to be exact but for the sake of this story just roll along - were no doubt to embed forever into their minds, on how the Huntsman just scare off the Grimm. Noted to be the creatures of darkness and know no fear.

Until he proved them wrong of course. I mean, it just breaks the f**king rules.

Orm sighed as he shouldered his polearm and walked back into the town. He simply scoffed at the creatures rumored to be 'fearless' as they say, no matter what and how fearsome and dangerous they look like, they are still animals and will follow their primal instinct on survival.

Misha taking a glance at the part of the forest on where the few remaining Grimm retreated.

"O-Oi! G-Get the gates up!" One of the militiamen shouted as he recovered his composure. One of the men also regained themselves before turning on the mechanism of the town's gates.

Orm then got inside, with the milita and some of the townsfolk looking at him in awe and bit of fear on how he brutally and effortlessly killed the Grimm.

"Now that's done, is there somewhere I can clean myself? For some reason these won't disappear as they suppose to." Orm said, making some of them to regain themselves as they snapped back to reality.

"T-That building over there, i-its a Cleaning Lounge. You can get yourself clean in there." One of the militamen spoke up and pointed at a building that is taller than some of the buildings around nearby.

 _'Cleaning Lounge? Weird name to call a building with that kind of name ...'_ He looked to where the man was looking at before turning his head back.

"Ah, thanks." He then turned to Misha, getting its attention and making a gesture of 'follow me'. "Let's get ourselves clean up, wouldn't want that smell into you now?"

The bear just swiveled its nose before grunting in agreement before following at his master's side, and heading off the the 'Cleaning Lounge' as the militiaman told his master about.

"Ya know, I was having doubts of the guy not able to hold off a wave like that on his own, with the exception of the bear, but now I saw him fight... I don't wanna anger him" One of the militiamen commented as they stared at the back of their savior heading towards the Cleaning Lounge.

They all silently nodded their heads in agreement on that. Noting on not angering a ruthless warrior that can effortlessly an entire Grimm horde that can possibly destroy a town with ease, none of them would take any chances on that. **None would.**

* * *

 **/Back to Lordez\**

He turned on **{Concealed Presence}** on himself as he was following them (Ruby and Penny) at a fair distance and on the roofs of the buildings.

After some time, the girls then noticed something noisy around the corner, like how it goes in the canon.

Lordez watched the General boasting and showing off the new android models. Showing it like that would bring wrong ideas to some people like showing off power and control.

Later, several guards noticed Penny and one of them reports in. Penny then quickly runs off, leaving a confused Ruby behind before she starts to follow Penny with guards chasing behind.

Lordez following them on the move.

As the whole thing happen same on canon (im quite lazy to detail the scenario), they then stopped at the dead end of the alley way.

Ruby is quite flabbergasted on the whole situation on what just happened.

Then Penny began to explain of herself, to which Ruby doesn't care and accepted her fully, afterwards the Atleasian soldiers were sclosing in.

Lordez laughed lightly and quietly when Penny just threw her to a garbage dump. For some reason, it is a bad and nasty place to hide in, yet somehow effective.

Before he could take action, a mental call from one of the skull spiders he ordered to keep an eye on Blake and Sun, had found them at the White Fang recruitment building. One of the dozen WF recruitment buildings that he kept an eye out for the past months.

A grin slowly came onto his face, if one saw it without his mask then it would be considered as a dark and a insane smile.

He immediately leaped on the buildings and heading to one of the WF recruitment buildings.

Took him a while to reach there without using **{Gate}** since he needs to keep his skills at a good touch of condition.

Out from the habit of laziness.

Anyways, he managed to reach there in time for Blake and Sun to be chased down by a stolen Atlesian Paladin. He decided to follow and wait when RWBY would fight against Roman and there he'll have the opportunity to show himself as the Nightmare of Vale disturbing his turf. Which would make a good excuse.

He went ahead to the exact place under the highways and waiting for them to arrive. He waited hanging at the pillars to watch, and not to get spotted clearly as he will observe the battle that will begin... Now.

The mech paladin fell down and landed as if it expected to fall. Since it was tumbled by a ice that appeared at the road out of nowhere.

"Finally, they've arrived." He mumbled and almost as he spoke the team regrouped themselves as they readied for battle against Roman.

And then the fighting began.

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted out as she leapt back away followed by Blake, Weiss charging forward and jabbing her Myrtenaster into the ground beneath, conjuring a ice field before darting backwards. And at the same time, Yang launched herself upwards onto the sky and immediately used gravity as she punched the ice field.

Fire and Ice dust met each other, thus making a cold, chilling smokescreen.

The mech then activated its optics as it walks cautiously through the chilling, steamy smokescreen with weapons ready.

The team began to circle around the mech as the laser optics of the mech search around for the girls in order to get a hit on them.

Finally, the mech spotted two dashing girls, Blake and Yang, it shot at them but didnt hit them and only their general area.

He saw Ruby firing her Crescent Rose backwards, boosting her forward as she sliced her scythe onto the mechs legs in order to disable it but unfortunately it didnt as it only sent the mech stumbling backwards.

"Checkmate!" Blake and Weiss dashed forward, striking at the legs with only intent to distract; hardly any of their attacks could penetrate the outer exoskeleton. However, Weiss jumped up and stabbed her rapier deep onto one of the sensor optics before kicking off from the mech using her white glyph.

Weiss also managed to save Blake by summoning a glyph on her as she narrowly escapes from being stomped by the mech's foot.

Almost by an instant, the mech fired its missiles towards WB as they flipped backwards dodging the missiles. However, the mech managed to aim its guns and hit a shot at Weiss when dodging mid-air.

Weiss quickly recovered as she summons a speed-increased/time-dilation glyph to Blake before crashing down to the ground, grunting in pain.

Blake slowly recovered to her feet as she was engulfed by Weiss' glyph. The mech fired another round of missiles onto Blake but she managed to send some flying slashes at the missiles and exploding them mid-air.

"Ladybug!" Ruby runs past right at her and boosting herself using her scythe and went underneath the mech and slashed at the lower part of it. Ruby landed and then fired her scythe again, with Blake following Ruby's suit as both of them went back and forth slashing at the legs of the mech.

This ended when the mech fired at Ruby, whom managed to escaped from the cannon's fire in time. They both jumped up and aimed their weapons precisely on the left arm of the mech and cut it off with only one arm to deal with.

The mech stumbled a bit before regaining itself, however Yang quickly jumped onto the mech's back and fired shotgun rounds of her Ember Celica at the critical part of the mech.

The mech quickly jumped backwards and destroyed several columns, and with Yang stuck on the column that could barely hold on. The mech changed its arm into a fist before sending Yang again through the pillar with a humongous punch.

"Yang!" Blake cried out in concern for her partner.

"Dont worry," Ruby said. "With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses her energy to fight back! Thats her Semblance!"

Lordez could then see that she isnt getting up like she did in canon, which made him to wonder what went wrong?

To see that she couldnt get up, and the mech nearing her and prepared to fire another punch at the weaken Yang, Lordez used **{Shadow Step}** (Short range teleport/blink) and blocked the mech's arm with just one hand.

"What!?" Everyone shouted in disbelief except for Yang who seemed to be getting up now, with her rage dissipated from what just happened in front of her and between the mech.

"Quite rude to a girl, arent you?" He said. Its hoarse and deep voice send a cold shiver onto everyone's spine.

His mere presence and appearance sent a fearing aura to all in present. Thankfully, his face couldn't be seen, with the exception of glowing red eyes - them red glowing shades - underneath his hood and skeletal balaclava.

Lordez held the mech's fist before punching it, shattering the arm into pieces. Making the mech armless.

The mech recoiled its leg and kicked at Lordez, to which Lordez just lets it happen as he wouldn't want to make them know that he is indestructible, and making flew past between the surprised and shocked RWB.

And besides, he'll just have to make the whole damn thing follow through the canon. So he'll just sit back and watch the thing flows back again.

"Who was that!? Weiss exclaimed.

"I dont know! He helped out Yang, so maybe he's with us!" Ruby shouted in both glee and concern for the newcomer to appear out of nowhere and saved her sister (half-sister to be exact) from being flown again. Ruby then called out another combo attack: "Bumblebee!" Blake threw her pistol to Yang, to which grabbed it and was yanked back by Blake.

Blake swung her around towards the mech but dodges it as it jumps back.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Ice Flower!" She and Weiss prepared their weapons, with Weiss reading her ice glyph and Ruby aiming down her sights onto the mech.

Once ready, she fires a iced-coated round onto the mech and as it hits a flower-like ice appears onto the mech. She fires several shots, stumbling it and making it rendered unmovable by the ice it was encased by.

Blake had prepared enough momentum for Yang and boosting herself again with her hair glowing brightly as she recoiled her energized fist and collided at the mech. Fist-to-face, and the several-heavy-ton mech flew through the air, breaking down to pieces, and revealing one defeated criminal.

Slowly and surely, Roman gets up to his feet groaning in pain. He brushed himself off of dust and dirt saying, "I just got this thing cleaned."

All four of the team combatants converged up on him. Except for Lordez not counted as he is 'stuck' in his personal-shaped wall, and observing the fight even with the smokescreen blocking the sight, his **{Thermal Sight}** lets him see through the smoke. He also noticed a small figure coming in with a bullhead nearby, wonder how they made that quiet in a go in this episode?

He could see that Yang fired a single shot at him using the absorbed power.

And he saw the little figure zoomed in front of Roman. He has a pretty good guess who that was.

"...Ladies." Roman said. "Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss remarked irritatingly.

"Always a pleasure!" He tipped his hat to them and waved. "Neo, if you would..."

Neo curtsied lowly, no doubt using this for the distraction to escape. He could see two figures running to the faint-heated construct - the bullhead - and getting on it.

Then Yang charged in angrily and met her fist onto Neo's face.

Or at least what she thought will happened.

Her fist met them, and they just collectively shattered as if they are glass.

And as the smoke dissipated quickly enough, the team looked and see in time for the duo in a low-flying bullhead and quickly flying into the night sky.

"Looks like he's got a new henchman." Yang seethed, slowly the tension in her voice is shrinking down.

Weiss the came up with a smile. "Yeah, I guess she made our plans... _fall apart_?" Weiss punned badly.

Ruby giggled and Blake groaning something out of an emotional mixture of expatriation and amusement.

Even when Lordez is afar, his heighten-enhanced hearing heard this and making him to chuckle with amusement as well.

"No," Yang deadpanned. "just no..."

"Wha- But you do it!"

"There's a time and place for jokes." Yang said as she walked away.

"Was this not it?"

"No it just wasn't very good."

Weiss huffed lightly. "Well at least I'm trying!"

"Wait, where is that guy who saved Yang?" At that moment, everyone had almost forgotten to remember that there was someone in the dark.

They all turned at where the person was thrown by the mech and to see that only a person-shaped pillar/column is seen and not the man.

"Wonder where is he at..." Yang said.

"Yeah, he kinda saved you from the mech." Ruby said as she scanned around looking for any signs of the unknown person.

"You don't need to say about that twice." Yang said to her sister. "He must have dissed out while we're fighting Roman." Yang said in a nonchalant tone, but however somewhat uncertain on something...

And oblivious to the Huntresses-in-training, a pair of red eyes watching from the shadows beneath the highway is on them. "Huh, should have expected that. The mech still gave them a hard time even though they got up a few levels... Or maybe someone or something just wants this to happen..." He mumbled as he watched the girls walking away while checking any signs of him being around.

He chuckled at this sight. "Not now you'll not know of me yet, RWBY..." He said before dashing into the midst of the cold, chilling night. Striking at the trouble, and protecting those in the night. By being Batman.

* * *

 **Yo, i hope ya'll enjoyed the chap. I aint in a mood for some serious writing and can only do it partly.**

 **Just simply wait for at least 2-3 months then i'll get myself some extreme Swritin in here.**

 **Now, again, review or PM me if there are any errors in the story (PLEASE!)**

 **Oh and for some crisis reasons, I made a onion bomb in the workshop, tested the f**ker, and lit it up.**

 **Problem is that, first test almost burned my bedroom down (you dont know how the layout of my house looks like and the outside of it), 2nd test is good but lots of noise complaint, 3rd is that i may or may have no accidentally put bug spray and some crushed chili power in it, making it a poison f**king gas by accident.**

 **Literally. About 3-4 feet radius the gas killed off almost anything living in few minutes? Aint sure and I aint gonna try it.**

 **So yeah, have a good day/night in your f**king seats, and enjoy watching me writing my stories to the end.**

 **And no Im not saying im dying... Dafuq m8?**

 **See ya! Dont let random stray bullets hit ya as well.**


	9. Filler

**No extra information regarding to the story, my writing, or the f**king life.**

 **Go straight towards the story.**

 **Thank you and please review... Gently and no spams**

 **Oh and I kinda forgot to put some notes... Meh.**

 **(** **I know I wrote this several other chapters ago, but its better for readers to be reminded by the point of why they are needed to train)**

* * *

It had been quite a night, observing RWBY fighting Roman in a video? It seemed quite normal and simple but watching it personally? It takes his breath away.

The teams he trained had been getting stronger by a bit, all the students are possibly capable on handling a Nightmare but not entirely sure about that since the creature in said has unpredictable attack patterns and movements as well.

Anyways, he would have stopped the main cast's training now, but it would seemed that they still need some more ever since RNJR Vol. 4 fought against Tyrian in Vol. 4 and were outmatched and lacked in skill.

Even though the major point there is their moral code... (or something)

Still, their combat prowess is not half-bad for this world's strength but they still need to grow their strength in combat for the incoming future, I know I wrote this several other chapters ago, but its better for readers to be reminded by the point of why they are needed to train.

Unless I could just kill some, or hell maybe all of them off then dont blame me on my writing the plotline...

Back to the story,

So after some months from sending some reconnaissance monsters/summons into the Badlands, he had got results from them as well.

The corrupted, barren wasteland that was the home of the Grimm, purple dust crystals which he hasn't ever seen before, and where the 'Queen' is at.

The scouts didnt managed to get caught since almost none of the Grimm or Salem have noticed and had any counter-measures against stealth abilities. Plus, if they kill Grimm in the Badlands, things would get suspicious for Salem to notice her 'children' or 'creations' if you put it that way, suddenly died off.

They managed to get several samples in the Badlands and the substance in the pits that spawn various kinds of Grimm, depending of the pit's size.

Samples in the place which there are few of the resources that he had never known of it. Like the mysterious purple dust for example; it seemed to be filled with corrupted energy of some kind? Maybe...

Information regarding towards the Badlands, no matter how small detailing it is; is still needed. And so here right now, he is currently examining a vial of some kind of a black substance that his summons had taken for him, in his F.O.B. (Again it means **Forward Operating Base** )

He appraised it, curious about the Dark presence that he could feel radiating from it, even when it is sealed inside the vial. The results from the appraisal is quite interesting, though not that really fully unexpected.

The substance, he dubbed it: **[Soulless Tar]**. It is similar to the same summoning materials back in YGGDRASIL, but they all need requirements and cool down before being use again. But for the **[Soulless Tar]** , it may not need requirements but its cool down is to be seriously need to be known to.

Then again, some of the YGGDRASIL items are superior in some matter.

"So the Pits can spawn Grimm that quickly... Looks like decreasing their numbers couldn't be as easy as I thought." He then opened the vial and took a small scoop with his finger. "Quite soft, looks like it goes same by its name." He chuckled.

He looked at the Skeleton Worker that is standing at his side, waiting for orders. He then looked at his finger then to the skeleton, he did this several times before getting an idea.

 _'What if I...?'_ He poked his finger onto the Skeleton Worker's skull. Almost by an instant, the skeleton body suddenly trembled and its bones shaking itself as if its in pain. Its appearance then began to change with a smoke emitting.

He may look quite calm in the outside, but internally he is surprised by this. At this realization, the situation immediately tensed, the Skull Spiders sensing their master with worried concerns, gets ready to pounce on the Skeleton Worker, which in their mind may attack their master.

Some time later, the Skeleton Worker stopped and slowly raises its head. Lordez took a small breathe in as he saw the result of his skeleton.

After the smoke diminished, the Skeleton Worker looked quite intimidating. The substance has made its bones turned to black, its texture seemingly in comparison to charcoal, its trimmings of its bones are of darken red color, and faint red-colored fire within its eye sockets. Same parts of its body is covered in black rough stains which he could guess is same aspect to Grimm's fur but a failed one.

He could also tell that its is even more powerful than before. Its level got doubled, making its level from 12 to 24.

"Even then there is still the possibility of..." He muttered as he looked at it closely and suspiciously, he could still feel his mental connection to the Skeleton Worker, no resistance just like before the transformation.

He then raised his hand, telling the Skull Spiders to stand down which while they hesitated, still obey their master.

He walked up to it, sizing it closely. The Skeleton Worker is only a head shorter in height, but looking straight right into its eyes, he could feel something moving within the skeleton. He is surprised at what it is, the skeleton has a soul but it is very faint, and has he not been looking straight at it he would not realized that it even has one...

The situation tensed as for the Skull Spiders ready to pounce at the Skeleton Worker which may attack their master.

Calming his nerves, he gave the Skeleton Worker a simple command. "...Return to work." Which the Skeleton Worker immediately followed the command and returned back with its work along with the other Skeleton Workers, but it is the only one standing out with its dark blacken bones.

This eased up his mind. His initial thought was that if the Skeleton Worker has a soul, it might have generate rebellious though against him, like any intelligent creatures would.

Now that that worrisome idea is out of the way, he can now focus on changing his plans to accommodate this new game piece.

Although, now that he was calm and his mind unclouded by what little panic he can feel, Lordez felt that the Skeleton Worker's presence has not changed much as it still radiates the same amount of negativity, other than the fact that it feel a little easier to spot among its fellow; well other than the obvious fact that its the only black skeleton of course. This means that the **[Soulless Tar]** can not only make the subject stronger, but also decreased their karma points too. Which make one wonder how they would effect living beings.

This effect of **[Soulless Tar]** that he discovered could now really change up his plans and can also give out many new ideas to do with it . The Skeleton Worker's presence is still radiating negativity, only increased its pressure. He wondered if he used this substance on a living being, what would deem to happen to it?

He would test it out later on some unfortunate members of the White Fang. If things goes right, with they have been up to now, he could then build up a very powerful force while gaining some way to finally counter the Grimm.

But for now, he'll have to keep an eye on the Skeleton Worker that's affected by the **[Soulless Tar]** for any risks involving this, otherwise he would have to scrap his plans.

* * *

Orm sat cross-legged on top of the battlements, gazing towards the forest, keeping a watchful eye for the people infront of him.

It had only been two days ever since he arrived at this town and managed to save them from an attack just in time. Afterwards there seem to be no attacks that followed up, except for a pack of big-sized Nevermores flying by and took notice of the village, but were immediately taken down.

The townsfolk had finally began to slowly rebuild their town under the watch of their temporary guardian.

His partner, Misha has been gnawing on the bone that was give by Orm, to distract the bear, although he could just command it to but he doesnt want to; from bothering anyone, getting unwanted trouble - although its more of the problem of people getting scared when a bear the side of a car suddenly decided to sniff them.

 _'Ahhh~ When the hell would that crow arrive...?'_ His eyes were close as he ponder the situation given onto his current mind. _'He's sure taking his damn time.'_

"Hahhh..." He sighed heavily out.

Misha perked its ears as he saw his master's mood and let out a concerned grunt.

Orm chuckled in amusement. "I am well, comrade... I know you would feel quite bored in watching the town, but we wont last here for quite long and we'll be leaving once another Hunter is to be placed here. As well as waiting for the other for backup..." He gazed towards the skies. "Still, I wonder how are the others doing..."

Misha tilted its head in wonder as of who is 'they' that his master is speaking of before returning his attention back to gnawing on a surprisingly tough bone. It IS a dragon bone after all, he just ate all the meat, bone is all left... Obvious speaking there author...

 _'Still, its quite boring to just watch here and doing nothing...'_ He was making a silent decision on whether to help on rebuilding the village or just keep watch for any possible Grimm attacks that may happen again.

After some moment later, he then inhaled some air before slowly exhaling. He slowly stood up, finally decided to help out the townsfolk by cutting down trees for logs, focusing them on rebuilding their village so that none of them will go outside and risk their lives in possible Grimm encounters. "Stay here, call me if you see any Grimm approaching."

Misha made a grunted sound of 'ok'. Orm then carefully jumped down from the battlements, he wouldnt want to create another crater since it'll just make another job to fix for the townsfolk, they have enough with the attacks anymore.

He walked to where the villagers are and asked if he could cut down for some wood to resupply their wood on rebuilding the town. They would have stop him from helping the since he'd already done it but since he wanted to so they decided 'why not?', then they let him.

He would really want to picture their faces with his scroll the moment he brought back some uprooted trees laying on his shoulder. And those trees that he got? They were giant-sized trees that could match a height of a Grimm Goliath.

He took dozen giant trees, enough wood for them to rebuild their town and using it for other methods. (Town is a bit bigger that it requires that much of wood btw) With that done, the townsfolk wouldnt need to go out into the forest and get some wood back. (Again, obvious speaking here)

As he walked around the town, he wandered into the part of it where there seem to be almost no one around and all are at the place where there are most damages done.

He stopped suddenly as he heard a faint cry, and some other voices arguing... He doesnt like the sound of this.

He narrowed his eyes in doubt as he headed to the source of the cry. He got into several corners of the street as he managed to find the source; a little faunus girl being pushed around by some tall kids.

 _'So there are 'those' kind of people around here...'_ "Hey!" He shouted, grabbing their attention. "Dont you dare touch her!"

* * *

 **(POV Change - Faunus Girl)**

I was just walking, carrying supplies to the carpenters fixing up the town. Then suddenly I was surrounded by the boys from the traders who came to town.

I am one of the few faunuses, a lynx to be specific, (is that how you put when plural?) in the town village. The traders came into our village, along with their children that are visiting for a time but were stuck when the Grimm struck. These kids are actually racists, they laugh at us, mocked us, pushed us around, and I do anything to stop them...

The people in the town couldnt really help us, the traders were from Trading Company, and doing one bad thing to their children also means one bad thing to the whole village. So we let them torment, make us suffer from their words, and push us around.

I, no, we could only wish that Oum someone would come and scare them off...

I covered my head while the bullies are throwing stone and mocking words at me, I was bruised and wounds began to swell badly.

Then I heard a voice. "Hey!" It wasnt directed to me, I can tell. It was directed to the lead bully. "Dont you dare touch her!", suddenly a man appeared, He wore a leather jacket with a color black and green shirt underneath it, he wore is a bear cap on top of his head, however the most noticeable thing about him is the sense of danger I was feeling the moment my eyes fall upon him causing my heart to shrink. I wasnt certain if he is a Huntsman or a human for that matter, but I dont want him to hurts them, because if so then their parents might do something bad to the village.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" The lead bully retorted with a smug on his face.

The man seem to pause for a moment at that, not sure why. "You dont know me huh?"

"Huh? Why do we need to know a low-class being like you?"

"And I dont really care about who you are," the man spoke in a low threatening tone as he walk slowly toward them. "nor do I care about what you are. But if you dont leave her alone, I will show you what true fear really is" I could easily sense the dangers and hatred that he radiated, even when I'm still in pain on the ground.

"Oooo, Wow. Im scared!" The elder bully sarcastically mocked. "I better hope I wont get spanked by a nobody like you."

The man stopped for few meters before laughing. "Ohohohooo." His mouth began to turn into a smile, not a normal one but a dangerous, malicious one. "I would have you tortured by cutting you piece by piece, slowly dying from pain. I still like to hear the sound of my guest's cries when he begged for a quick death, but noooo I wont let him." He grinned. His words, they arent jokes, I could feel it clear as the sky, his presence alone is enough to ring all the danger bell I have in my head.

At those words alone, I felt my heart shrunk even more, all while my body pushed itself to the wall hugging it as if it would protect me again this man.

"Now, would you like for me to try it... On you?" A monster, forming of a nightmarish creature, slowly began to raise itself from behind him, glaring its unholy eyes at me!

I froze still, and I could also feel the other bullies' hearts as they stood stiff, their hearts were beating fast, really fast.

"Oh? Would you like it, to feel the pain? Or would you like to run away now?" He grinned.

"AHHHHHH!" The eldest bully began to scream and ran like a little girl. His friends then followed him, running away in a frenzy.

I would have followed them as well, running away from this man, but I couldnt move my body... _'I'm going to die here...'_

Moments later that I cant hear the voices of the bullies, I closed my eyes shut. Then, I heard footsteps coming from the man, heading towards me. _'He's going to kill me... Someone... Help...'_ I prayed on whoever is out there, to save me from this bad man...

"Hey... Are you alright?" A voice, gentle than I have know of, spoke up. I slowly opened my eyes, to see that it was the 'bad man'.

I quickly shut my eyes closed and cowered further onto my back towards the wall - failing to do so too...

"Dont worry, I wont hurt you." He said again, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. His face being friendly and making me at ease... "Are you alright? Your not hurt that badly are you?"

"Y-Yes... Thank you..." The man smiled reassuringly. I suddenly felt pain on my arm, and looked at it with bruises.

"Your hurt." The man frown slightly. He looked at it for a moment, like thinking of something, before grabbing something from his pocket, withdrawing a bottle of red liquid. "Drink, this will make you feel better."

I looked at the bottle, it looked ever so delicate and expensive. I looked at the man again, asking if it is alright. He chuckled. "Dont worry about the bottle, you need to care about yourself rather than objects such as this... Sometimes." He muttered at the last.

I hesitantly took the bottle and opened it. I experimentally smelled it, which flavored sweet. I slowly drank it and I felt my body becoming warmer, I also felt my wounds dissipating almost by an instant.

I looked at my wounds, which dissipated, in surprise. "Wow..."

"Heheh, is it now? Heh." He rubbed his head. "Can you stand?" I then do as he said, and here I stand without any problems at all.

"Do you have any parents?" I shook my head.

"I'm... I'm only being cared by my auntie." I answered. He hummed for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Alright, I'll help you get home." He said. He offered me a hand, I hesitatingly accepted and slowly picked myself up.

* * *

 **(POV Change - Orm)**

As soon as they got out of the dark, dirty place, Orm asked on where she lives which she told her the directions on going there. From her words, it doesnt seem far.

But what happened back there made him be annoyed and pissed off from the situation recently.

 _'Little racist bastards are what they are, stupid...'_ He glanced at the faunus girl, walking beside him and clinging onto his arm and holding his hand.

He sighed mentally. _'But its in the past now, just gotta have to help people out... In repayment for him...'_ Thinking about a certain silver-armored paladin with the most ridiculous name.

"U-uh, thank you..." She said quietly, enough for him to hear it.

"You're most welcome, child." He smiled warmly.

The girl looked away quickly, with a small blush on her face.

Orm simply chuckled at this action.

"U-Um... Can I ask for your..." She mumbled quietly, but Orm heard her.

"Hm? You say something?" Orm asked.

"C-Can I ask for your name?" She asked shyly.

 _'Cute...'_ "Call me Orm. My last name may be quite... Hard for you to pronounce."

"I-I could at least try."

Orm looked at her for a moment before chuckling in amusement. "Alright, but dont pout at me for this... Its Hakonarsson."

"Ha... Hacor... Haconarsion?" She said. Orm chuckled lightly, making the girl to pout a little too.

"Its 'Hakonarsson'. Ha-ko-nar-sson. 'Hakonarsson'. Try saying it."

"Hakornarssion...?"

"Heheheh, close enough."

"Can I call you Mr. Hank?"

Orm went silent before nodding in agreement. "That sounds... Quite nice I might say, never thought of that nickname." He muttered in the last part. "You can call me that kid."

She smiled brightly. "Ok Mr. Hank!"

"So, whats your name?" He asked.

"Oh, my name is Ember Vialz."

Orm was a bit happy and rejoiced that she doesnt seem to be scared now. "Ember... I'll remember that." _'That goes same with the color of her hair...'_ He patted her head. Which the girl just pouted cutely.

Orm hummed in satisfaction and amusement. _'Wonder how's Lordez doing...'_

* * *

"-Hold up so your saying, that I need to add this detail into the file?"

"Uh, yep." The man replying without turning around.

"But wouldnt that just make the looks of it more I dont know? Quite complicated for the one trying to look for it?"

"Isnt that the damn purpose of a secret file suppose to be?" The man lazily deadpanned.

"Uhhh..."

"Exactly," He pointed at him. "Now just shut it and put the detail in."

"Ok chill, f**king hell dude. Why be serious about this?" Trying to reassure the situation.

"Because this pays our damn rent in the f**king apartment Pete!" He yelled. "Its not like we earn things by becoming some guy, maybe in a costume, going around and kicking somebody's punk ass tonight!" Unbeknownst to him entirely, a certain someone being fitted in that description is right now kicking - or to be exact 'punishing' - someone's ass at the moment.

 _'Alright, there goes down the assholes trying to steal a store.'_ He looked at his work. Several thugs beaten down, one of them is unconscious, groaning in pain and fear. _'Oh dont blame it on me dumbasses, you're fault on trying to rob someone. And in the middle of day too, who in the hell robs a store in broad f**king daylight?.'_

"T-Thanks man." The store clerk, with slight pity, looked at the beaten up robbers.

He nodded his head in a mute response before disappearing into the shadows in the alleyway like a badass, and reappearing onto one of the buildings.

"Alright, thats all for tonight." He materialized a notebook. "Now then, what else is needed?" He flipped through the pages, finding a certain page.

Now to explain this, Lordez decided to have notes regarding to his plan. I mean, trying to remember them is hard enough without taking down notes for a concrete mark huh? I have no idea what im saying but get along with it people.

"Ah, this." He read the contents; _*Hey, to myself, Lordez.*_ It read. _*Yo dipsht, remember the plan on making defenses on Beacon? Yeah, do that sht. And try to ask Oz bout that relic's location, might helping you, or rather myself, to know about it better than without knowing about it. Caphe? K.*_

"I'll deal with that later..." He put the notebook away and heading back to F.O.B, but before that he had gotten a notification message from one of the Skull Spiders patrol on the outskirts of Vale.

He was told that Grimm movement is high, some destruction to some villages as well. Fortunately for them, they were saved by the Undead Cavaliers, Skeleton Scouts, Forsaken Ones. (Similar appearance from the Dark Ones in Metro 2033, except their eyes are emitting red glow as well as smoke) The Forsaken Ones having a perfect role for being a squad leader. They are mostly on support and utility units, and are quite tough than they look as well.

He had to tell them specifically **NOT** to harm Humans and Faunuses. However, only attack when being provoked to the extreme. Humans and Faunus tend to be quite extremely cautious and afraid to them. F**king obviously.

He made a dozen squads and began exterminating Grimm around Vale to decrease their activities and population. All squadrons are given **[Spectral Mists]** as cover to anyone not within the cover of the mist, he wouldnt want them to take full notice of unknown creatures lurking around Remnant except a mist that seems to kill Grimm in sight, plus the item grants additional bonus stats to them as well.

Anyways there are rumors that seemed to have reached into his ears and into the people of Vale, talking about the 'Vengeful Ghosts', 'Strange Mist', or 'The Ghosts' that were brought back from the dead to take revenge and saving lives from the Grimm. This, however, would spread fear and maybe false hope to the people if he sees this from another perspective. I mean, ghosts killing off Grimm? Plus, who wouldnt be scared when looking one face to face?

They couldnt get much detail to it since once all Grimm in the area are gone, they'll immediately leave as the mist goes with them. They did kinda see some figures within the mist but couldnt get much detail fortunately. Also the method of swift movement is similar to his old tactic with his ridiculously strong summons; 'Legion of the Damned'. (Same looks from WH40k)

He could, no, **CAN** summon them. With his **Dark One** and **Lord of Hel** job classes, he should be able to summon them without any drawbacks, but couldnt. Reason? They are basically spectral walkers of dreadful destruction. A Damned Legionnaire is level 50, and just a few could possible cripple or destroy an army in Lordez's perspective.

 **(A/N: The details of the Lord of Hel and Highlord of Hel will be on the last part of this chapter to which I'll explain them... Maybe)**

They are beings/creatures/whatever bound to the planar space between the realm of the living and of the dead, they are neither corrupted nor pure, they are unexpectedly and surprisingly one of the few creatures that have a neutral karma in YGGDRASIL.

They are extremely resistant to light and unholy magic, as well as surprisingly tankish. Their endurance would be in comparison to a level 59 Steel Behemoth (A metal golem in some way), balanced in both defensive and offensive but slightly leaning towards the offensive role.

Despite their low level, summoning a several dozen would cost big chunk of his MP, and regaining it again would take several days or more considering some of his items has a cover for that. Only summons them on special occasions such as distraction for a chance for him to run away or fool someone into a trap.

We're getting sidetracked here, anyways most of those who heard didnt believe them, since it is quite unbelievable for such thing to happen. Obviously.

Anyways, this would deem quite a mess later on in the future. Salem might take an action towards his summons and may 'check' one of them out of curiosity. It would also give a slight warning to her as well.

He could have thought of this properly before but shrugged it off away. I mean, what's the bad thing that could have happen later on?

(The irony will be back at that later... Later on...)

He closed his notebook and slowly breathe in as he exhaled. "Wonder how those kids are doing..." He gaze at the horizon for a minute before using **{Message}**.

 _[Are you there?]_

 _[Yes, my lord Lordez]_ The Shadow Demon replied. _[What is your command?]_

 _[The children... Are they doing well?]_

 _[Yes my lord. The children has been at no trouble, the boy have been examining at the treasure you've given to him as well as the girl]_ Lordez made a small moment before remembering that he had given them **[Horn of the Forest Guardians]** for them to use some time in the future once they needed it.

 _'He didnt use it? Whew good, that kid is quite smart then. But his curiosity may not be holding on for long. And did he just called it Treasure? Its just a junk.'_ _[Hmmmm... Keep an eye out at the children, make sure no harm that comes to them nor their family]_

 _[By your command, Creator-sama]_ Before disconnecting the link.

" *Sigh* Better hope all is going well..." He rubbed his temples before disappearing into smoke.

He'll be needing to return back to Beacon, after some few more punishment to the punks around tonight.

* * *

Orm already had escorted the little girl back to her home, being welcomed back by her aunt thanking for helping her nephew out. And his doubts of the girl having a strict aunt faded away, she is quite caring and seemingly a fair person.

He returning back to his station on the wall, before someone appeared and called out to him. "Hey! You Orm?" A rough voice called.

He turned to the source, and saw a rugged-looking man holding a flask, content is probably alcohol, with a white shirt and a worn-out cape. It took him a few seconds to recognize him. "Qrow?"

"Ah, so you're the guy Ozpin sent to watch over this town." He sipped through his flask without a doubt, alcohol. He could smell his breath at this distance. Qrow examined him from top to bottom before shrugging slightly. "At least I'm not the only one looking rugged..." He muttered, but Orm heard it.

"We're only staying here until a new huntsman is here and the militia group reinforced." Orm casually. "Its not like were going to be here for a long time."

"Heh." He scoffed. "Like it would be." He walked towards him and brought his hand out. "You'd already knew me, but name's Qrow Branwen."

Orm smirked slightly and shook his hand. "Orm Hakonarsson. Just call me Hank."

"Odd name." He commented.

Orm shrugged. "Gotten used to it."

"I know its not for me to say this, but how did Oz managed to hire you? He rarely hires people in Beacon to do this kind of job."

 _''Rarely'? Huh, guess some new info that Lordez needs to know about.'_ He shrugged casually "He just talked to us and decided to hire us."

That didnt satisfy Qrow's question however. "Still, he'd knew better."

Orm frowned. "Are you saying you're doubting in my skills?"

Qrow kept his narrowly eyes on him, though, Orm's eyes were shadowed by the bear cap. "...Bah, dont mind me. Just drunk and all." Before gulping down on his flask.

"..." Orm just silently looked at him before walking away.

"H-Hey, wait up." Qrow stumbling a bit from his drunkenness before catching up to him, walking beside him as they head over the walls to watch over the town.

"So... When did you arrive?" Qrow asked.

"Two days ago, from a bullhead with supplies. They were about to die the moment I landed several minutes later..."

Qrow almost seemed to be impressed. "Not bad... Though, I wonder how you managed to fend off a horde. I heard it from the militia that you waved off almost hundreds of Grimm without a sweat. With a bear as well, and I find it hard to believe."

"Fending off hundreds of Grimm or having a bear partner?" Orm raised a brow.

"A little bit of both. Facing off hundreds of Grimm alone is quite hard, even for me. As well as a bear... 'partner'. Last I check, there are only Grimm Ursas around."

"Then he's special one I suppose..." He glanced away for a second.

Qrow looked at him strangely for a moment before shrugging the suspicion away. "Whatever floats your boat..." He muttered before sipping his flask.

The two of them then stayed up until for the night. The morning after is when the new Huntsman that was assigned, had arrived, and a reinforcement on the militia also came to. Some of the townsfolk volunteered to be one of the militia guards, making some addition into the town's defense.

Orm told Misha to kill off any surrounding Grimm around the town within 10 mile radius, just to be sure so its going to take a while, as he and Qrow head up to the part of town where they'll be picked up by a bullhead in about few minutes. Qrow told Orm that Ozpin has requested for Qrow to meet him, so which is why he is taking the same bullhead back to Beacon.

As they waited for a good while, someone called up to them in a angered tone.

"Hey! You!" He shouted to them, his voice directed to Orm.

Orm raised a brow. "Yes?" He asked curiously. Wondering what made the man to be angry before noticing the same boy who bullied the faunus girl Ember. _'Just great...'_ He glared at both the man and the teen boy.

"You! You dare harm my boy!?" Ok now that part he got confused. He didnt even harm anyone except on just scaring them off.

"Harm him?" He lazily pointed at the boy. "I dont know what you're talking about."

The nearby townsfolk gathered unto the scene in curious of what was happening, few were telling on what happen based on their own perspectives of opinions, but they all seem to glare with hate onto the formally-attired man and the boy beside him.

"What?! But you said that you murdered someone, and that you enjoyed it!" He shouted.

"And I know my son, he would never lie to me about that!" The father of the man said arrogantly.

The people around began to murmur, most of the people didnt really like the man (The asshole's father) and wouldnt believe him, but they all had some 2nd thoughts as they looked at Orm suspiciously. He doesnt even seem to be a man who enjoyed killing.

He stared at the boy for a few moments before sighing. "I'll admit, I did say that."

The crowd gasp at Orm's statement, but he didnt stop there just yet. "But I did not kill a man, neither I enjoy killing." He said sternly. "I only threaten the boy to scare him off. Because he was bulling on a girl." He growled lowly. "And I, no matter what, would not take pleasantry from someone with the likes of you or your boy." For a moment, Qrow glanced to him and could have noticed a flicker of glow on Orm's eyes.

The man and the boy trembled in fear. "Y-You cant s-speak l-l-like that t-to us you f-f-fool!" The man stuttered.

Orm then faintly heard a engine roar from a distance. _'Looks like the bullhead arrived.'_ He felt relieved that he's about to go now, he also sent a mental command to Misha to head back to the pick up zone.

Orm sheathed his halberd onto his back as he turned around to the bullhead landing. "H-Hey! Dont you dare turn your back on us!" The man screamed, recovering himself. Quite surprising.

"Talk to me again and I'll let you talk to my partner..." He said with an icy glare.

Before anyone could speak about his partner, they heard a animalistic roar similar to an Ursa. They turned their heads out of panic to look where the source of the sound is. They all saw a giant bear charging towards the bullhead, most of the crowd quickly calmed down that its just Orm's partner coming right now, while few others just ran away out of fear.

Though, the asshole man and boy didnt know about the bear, that so they are basically screaming and stood in fright from seeing a huge ass animal. They eventually passed out few seconds afterwards, lying down on the ground like a couple of idiots that gotten scared so quickly that I dont even want to make anymore details of these kinds of assholes.

Misha quickly hopped onto the bullhead, Orm patted his head to much to its likeness. The bear 'purred' in glee from his master's touch.

Orm waved goodbye to the townsfolk, which they did also in return. The bullhead slowly rises reaching at a certain altitude before flying away.

"Where you find him?" Spoke Qrow, trying to start a conversation. "Never asked about it as well."

"Found him in a cave," He stroked the bear's back, which it just takes pleasure from it. "I was wandering around when I heard a faint of a cry coming from the cave, found him alone. I guessed that his mother was killed or he got lost, Im not sure about the former, bears like these are quite tough let alone a pack of Grimm would be able to take down a fully grown Myke Bear."

"'Myke Bear'"? Qrow raised a brow.

"See this?" He motioned on the black stripes on Misha's fur, somewhat resembling some kind of a mark. "The Myke Bears are born with these kind of tattoos, giving them some kind of empowerment... They have their own aura basically, making them special animals." Lied Orm. Thankfully he had been told by Ozpin that there had been records of animals having Aura, but only in rare cases. With this info, he could just bullshit his way through these kinds of questions. But sometimes it may not be enough.

 _'Technically they are Spirit Bears, but not that he needs to know about it.'_

Spirit Bears are the best pets to have. They can not only attack Ethereal beings, but they can also be capable as 'fast tanks' which they are also skilled enough to use skills that are higher tier, but it depends on the **Focus-Tree** though.

Qrow widen his eyes in surprise as he whistled. "Damn..." He commented.

"Yeah." He gently gazed at the horizon, feeling the wind going against him, feeling it and taking comfortable from it before turning his attention back to Qrow. "The problem is, I think that he may be the last one on Remnant."

"..." Qrow went silent as he looked at the sleeping form of Misha, just leaning down onto Orm's lap. As if taking sympathy on the bear. Being the 'last' of its kind in existence...

"And about your friend...?" Qrow decided to change topics as he wouldnt want to go in-dept with Misha's story...

Orm wondered what friend he meant before knowing who. "Oh, him? Heh, met him on the road. He's quite a nice guy if you know him, just intimidating on the looks." He casually said.

Qrow hummed. "I also heard that he uses a scythe? Didnt know anyone out there, other than me and my niece, who could use that kind of weapon."

"Hmmm... I think you should ask him that."

Qrow turned his gaze onto the horizon, before drinking his flask. "Maybe I should..." He said to himself.

"..." Orm just stared at him for a moment, having a thought that something might go wrong... Maybe, not sure.

Just a feeling...

* * *

Lord of Hel and Highlord of Hel difference:

 **Highlord of Hel** \- An special job class that would allow the ones who had gotten this, to have new spells to be unlocked. This is basically a class with a bunch of type of classes mixed into one.

And for the record, only 1 player managed to obtained this class. You already know who...

 **Lord of Hel** \- A special advancement of a class, its stats is a slightly lower compared to the **Highlord of Hel**. Basically this type of job class has a bunch of elite class jobs combined into one job class.

Though, this job class is mostly focused on magic, but it also increases on some others of the player's job class stats.

 **(Im bad at explaining but I hope you managed to get the concept on what Im explaining on)**

* * *

 **Yo, hows it goin guys?**

 **Bad? Oh great! Just to tell ya'll, schools over, graduating soon, hoping that I'll still have my skills on.**

 **And waiting quite awhile for this chap?**

 **Well, dont feel bad! Its already here!**


	10. Plans? What plans?

**I have nothing to say about the delays of this story and others, for I have no cares of yall...**

 **Jk.**

 **Anyways, life kinda found me and decided to put me back onto the f**king river and row the f**king boat and reach my f**king destination with hard work, but meh.**

 **No, I am not stopping my stories, f**k that.**

 **I aint abandoning them**

 **Please review, not in just those simple "nice chapter", "good work, please continue", bullshts. I want real comments to be tuned up, I will not push this work of mine away, ive worked too much mental sht on my stories.**

 **Enjoy, and dont get killed. Last thing I know is someone died by a stray bullet...**

 **It happened... Literally...**

 **Btw, some more info at the end below of this chapter too... (Its a request if you permit it)**

* * *

"-So you scared that asshole?" Lordez said with a wide smile of satisfaction on his face. Listening on what happened to the mission his friend decided to do.

"Me? Nah, Misha scared that dumb old man and the kid to death! They passed out, looking like skeletons."

"Heh, worth it?" Orm nodded with a small smile.

Lordez laughed, while Orm chuckled, in satisfaction.

"Hahaha, at least you went out with a good scare on that one."

Orm snorted. "Oh please, I dont think that was a good scare."

Lordez shrugged. "You and I got different opinions on that one."

They were currently on Beacon's cafeteria. It was the day after some 'work' the two had done, wasnt really work just chores. They were eating some breakfast, with a little bit of snacks in addition.

Orm has apparently returned back to Beacon as the town was now reinforced with several Huntsmen and some militia to boost the defenses. Qrow had other 'business' to take care of so he was dropped at the outskirts near Vale.

"So, what about yours?" Orm grabbed and chewed on a fry.

Lordez made a smug smile. "Nothing concerning. Just training a bunch of kids, helping them out a bit, making an army of undead for the 'Breach' event, discovered some unknown materials in the Badlands, used that material in making a stronger undead."

Orm perked up a bit. "Oh? What about these 'unknown materials'?"

"Figured that the Grimm tar, which I decided to call it **[Soulless Tar]** , makes my undead workers to get stronger. Hold on, Ill give you an example." He pulled out his scroll, send a file consisting of pictures to his friend.

A 'beep' sound came out from Orm's scroll, he checked it out and was a bit surprised by the Skeleton Worker's appearance. "Did it just went black?" He jokingly said.

Lordez stifled a laugh. "Racist joke m8? Really? Anyways, according to your question; yes it did. Though it's level went from 12 to 24, and you wanna know whats the weirdest thing?"

"It got a black di-"

Lordez immediately interjected him. "-F**k off, and no, it has a soul."

Orm's eyes widen before slowly going to normal. "...You serious?"

Lordez nodded. "I got a theory that this **[Soulless Tar]** , no idea how it works really, when mixing it with one that produces negative energy, it emits something that I maybe guess; that it turned sentient."

"..."

"Its a theory." He deadpanned. "Its not a bloody fact, just a guess from the back of my mind with no damn concrete evidence."

Lordez then checked his time and it was nearing 10 o'clock and almost for the class session, he'd be seeing how the students he have trained a bit might probably improved...

Of course he had seen the results, even if only by a bit, from team RWBY. But that doesnt mean that goes to the ones he'd trained.

"Anyways, I'll be leaving now." Lordez stood up before sipping the last of his iced tea. "Got class."

"Alright man, see ya." Orm made a lazy two-fingered salute. Lordez waved back once in return.

As Lordez walked out of the building and heading back to the classroom, something made a 'beep' sound in his mind.

 _[My lord, I apologize if I have disturbed you]_ A voice said suddenly in a dark, creepy tone. He then walked slowly enough to have enough time to converse a bit with the caller.

He chuckled slightly. _[Not to be worried about that, I am not doing anything busy at the moment. What made you call me?]_

 _[Yes, regarding to the scouting team in Vale, they have reported of a dragon-type Grimm in the mountains. What do you wish for us to do, creator?]_

 _'They managed to find it? Huh, but killing it would only draw out attention...'_ He went quiet for a moment.

 _[Leave it as it is, waking it would cause attention and panic towards the people]_

 _[Understood my creator]_ He could picture that the Forsaken One is bowing at nothing but air. Heh.

He sighed mentally before going on a usual walking pace.

* * *

Arriving on the Amphitheater, no one was there. So he began waiting until some minutes later students began to fill in.

Starting the class after the students began to settle, with few students barely making on time, he began his usual teachings to the students. Though only some moments he had given them and focused on training them literally.

Some hour later, he set up some matches, until going onto team CRDL vs Pyrrha Nikos.

 **(Im not gonna write the fight in detail, we all know whats gonna happen)**

Even he had trained the idiotic boys a bit, it still ended with Pyrrha that won.

" *Sigh* You boys still are not good enough. Too arrogant in your strength and don't rely on teamwork..." He received a groan response from one of boys in a team CRDL.

"And likewise, Miss Nikos," He turned to her. "You've done excellent job on beating these fools out of their lousy skills." He smiled.

Some students gulped on how blunt their professor is, while there are a few who chuckled on their professor's comment.

"I'm... Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, professor."

"You can think of it as a bit of both. Anyways, you will have no problems on qualifying for the tournament." He pointed at her. "Now that, you can take that as a compliment."

"And as for you." He looked back down at the incapacitated team members of CRDL. "...I dont think you'd last few minutes longer in the tournament. If thats how you act all the time."

"Now!" He clapped his hands. "Strength, of course, is important. But if that gets covered with arrogance, then you wont make a good huntsman or huntress... Dont get blinded by victory, only focus on defeating your opponent. All of you have trained to face against Grimm, and ya'll are capable enough to fight... But what if you're up against people?" He smirked as he looked around.

Some students began to murmur quietly and looked at each other uncomfortably. And on some certain students just narrowed their eyes ever so slightly on the professor, while the minority felt nothing.

He smirked. "Ya'll gotta dirty your hands someday, and you're going to live through it..." He said darkly. It caused some students to flinch at his words.

"Alright now," His scroll slowly floated up to his side. "Now we can have time for one more sparring match, so volunteers?" He looked around before setting his eyes on a certain student. "Miss Belladonna?"

Blake suddenly closed her book and straighten herself. "You seemed to be... Docile the past few classes..." She looked away with a troubled look.

 _'Blake, I know why your like that, but you gotta calm down...'_ Lordez frowned at her condition.

"So, why dont you-"

"I'll do it!" A boy raised his hand.

Lordez glanced at the boy, Mercury. "...Alright, we'll find you an opponent." As he pretend to tap around on his scroll.

"Actually," He stopped. "I wanna fight... her." He slowly pointed at Pyrrha.

"Me?" Pyrrha replied in confusion.

"...Trying to get an advantage on a exhausted opponent huh? Dirty move there boy." He said in fake disappointed tone. He knew very well what he is trying to do.

"No! Its fine." She quickly said. "I'd be happy to oblige." She smiled.

Lordez seemed to look at her in a calculating manner. "If that is what you wish, Miss Nikos. Very well."

As Mercury gets on the arena, Lordez went onto the sidelines with arms crossed.

Some certain students glanced at their combat trainer in curiosity. He was frowning, though they could not take a concrete hint and can only guess that Mercury was just taking on advantage on Pyrrha as she may be exhausted.

 _'I wonder what was their reaction when they reported on the 'message'. Damn, should have spied on them that time...'_ He rubbed his temple ever slowly.

After some time, the match ended quite briefly.

Mercury held that smug smile on his face, which kinda pissed off Lordez a bit, even though it wasnt for him.

Pyrrha was quite disappointed that her opponent forfeit after some exchanges, calling out on her with the title.

Little did she know that it was to learn her semblance...

But, that didnt go unnoticed. F**king obviously.

"...Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of this match, again." He announced. He looked at him. "Next time you gotta think before you take action on choosing your opponent, black legs."

Mercury tilted his head a bit on the nickname given by the trainer. "Meh, Ill make sure to do that." He said before leaving the Amphitheater.

As the match ended, and the buzzer ringed, students began to leave the room.

"You all are dismissed! And I dont need to remind you all about what is going to happen in this weekend!" He exclaimed. Which the dance would happen, and it will happen on Saturday about 2 days later.

Now he may not seem quite excited for the dance night this weekend, but he didnt show it.

He has dozens of songs to pick out for the dance, make it more lively.

After fixing up some stuff in the Amphitheater, he made sure that no one is around anymore and only him alone.

He would try to practice against the dummy bots, though they wont prove much fight on him. And summoning a monster to fight him would prove to be difficult in trying to convince it...

"Hmmm, what to do... Ah!" He snapped his fingers. He materialized his chains on his left arm and **[Soul Eater]** holding onto it.

 **(Yes I know, the weapon's name confuses with the undead horse name Soul Eater. But just dont mind it)**

He tapped some buttons on his scroll, and a dummy bot was placed on the arena.

" **{Summon Middle Tier: Black Blob}** " A black substance suddenly appeared from his shadow. It slowly grew into a pile of black, shiny gooey bile. Its liquid moving, alive as it is.

One could make a simple mistake on thinking this as a mere Black Ooze, its similarity is with its color is shiny, not dark. And of acid, its ability can take control on object or a living being (Only if its some levels below it), changing it into its self image of nightmare.

It is only easy to kill if it has not yet possessed any humanoid object, or taken possession on a person which is a bit unlikely. As its ability could affect NPCs only, but this is the new world and some rules may have changed...

Lordez pointed at the dummy bot, which was not activated yet. "Take possession of that golem."

The Black Blob 'nodded' its head before pouncing itself onto the dummy bot, engulfing it whole. After a while the gooey substance was slowly being absorbed into the dummy bot.

Changing its color aligned with its theme, black. Its eye sockets and systems turned from blue to crimson red. Its appearance making itself more slim and few feet taller. Almost a same height as a Death Knight it would seem.

Its hands turning into black, gooey metallic talons, and spikes on its arms.

With the dummy bot now in possession by the Black Blob, its strength, power, speed and endurance would now be increased by a dozen levels. It can probably take on a Grimm Horde with ease.

He can assume that it may not be high enough level to possibly accidentally kill him, it would only wound him by chance.

He hummed. "Attack me."

The Black Blob immediately responded by recoiling its arm before stretching it towards him.

Lordez crouched down before leaping towards it. He threw his chains and wrapped it around the bot-possessed head. He pulled it, adding some speed as he was planning to punch the thing.

The bot, if it havent had a sentimental creature possessing it it would have been over in some seconds later. It used its other arm, grabbed the chain and smashed Lordez off the line, onto the ground.

Lordez huffed and quickly retracted the chain. "Finally, some hits on me." He muttered.

He may not have been damaged much, but he did felt the force. Despite its just being smashed onto the ground with motion and all...

The bot leaped to Lordez like a hunter from L4D. It opened its 'hand', making a swipe to Lordez.

Lordez jumped back, with the bot landing in front of him, its managed to take a swipe on Lordez who just blocked it.

He once again used his chains, wrapping around the bot, pulled it hard and launching himself towards it.

He grinned as he slashed the bot-possessed at its left arm, before jumping on a safe distance.

Sounds of electronics and wires going crazy, the bot looked at its robotic arm, before its substance quickly covered it, replacing it with a liquid which reshaped it like a deformed claw.

 _'Ill have take some time enjoying this.'_ He grin like mad before charging back towards the robotic abomination.

 **. . .**

Almost 30 minutes later, the arena floor was littered with mechanical parts from the dummy bot, and some floors were destroyed with small crater shaped on them.

Markings of a battle. But it will be fixed sooner or later anyways.

The damage isnt quite... Hard to fix on.

Seriously, leaving it alone in its current condition would make people question "what the hell happened here?".

Lordez was sitting with his back against the wall. Bloodied and bruised, scratches and tears on his clothes, some shards on his face, stab wounds around his body, bits of scaled flesh torn out, and a heavily damaged arm that you could even see the bones.

Lordez let out a painful sigh. "Should have up my game and used the damn **[** **Gauntlet]** , fucking hell it hurts everywhere..."

He grunts as he lifted up his head a little, seeing the Black Blob gathering every debris on the floor and piling them up on a fixed place.

The said creature is a mindless one and doesn't worry for its master's condition. A mindless monster in a fucking summarized version.

"Okie, nap time's over. **{Harm}**." He cast the spell on himself, healing only half of his critical wounds, while letting his racial passive skill do the rest.

He stood up and stretched his limbs. Making satisfying cracking sounds of bones being fixed into place.

"Argh f**king hell that felt good!" He finishes off with cracking his head. Giving off a big cracking sound. **(Not intentional here people)**

He grabbed several scrolls from his void inventory, specifically **[Scroll of Mending]**. Its already self explanatory...

He then used them onto the damaged floors, which got fixed upon the use of the scrolls.

"Now," He turned to the Black Blob, which seem to be looking at him like a puppy... I dont know how but its looking at him like that. Just bloody imagine it!

"what to do with you?"

After thinking for a good moment, he decided to make the Black Blob possess his chains.

The Blob engulfed his entire left arm, before possessing the chains, giving it a more dreaded aura, making the chains more tougher, and giving a more spiky look.

"Not... Quite bad looking, heh." He said, checking the new look of his chains.

He threw his chains, and as if he thought of it to go up, it did so. "Oh? Thats new." He recoiled back the chains, wrapping it onto his arm again. "Must be the Blob possessing it..." _'At least I might have some new tricks to make with this.'_

And for no reason at all, he checked the time and several hours have been past. Its almost 3 PM now.

"Time to move." Putting the scroll away and walking out of the Amphitheater.

* * *

 **Some hours later. . .**

Lordez immediately went back to his room and has been goofing around for about an hour checking on with his list of songs saved in his **[Music Box]** , trying to find a decent, or a perfect song for the dance party's theme.

That, if he decides to do it. Since it's going to be a temporary time for him to relax for a while.

And knowing Orm, his probably going to continue on playing some game in his scroll. Grimm Legends as it appeared, it was similar to Dragon Town but only with grimm and some hybrids of them.

He and Orm didnt really need to worry about anything, except for Cinder going into the CCT tower and hack into their systems. He is going to let that happen as stopping the hack would make them notice of something is wrong and a third party is joining in the play.

"Would this be, nah, nope not good enough for the theme." He shook his head mentally before scrolling down for any good songs. "Ahh! Why is this so stressful!?"

"It's just choosing only one bloody song!" He grunted. _'This isnt even rocket science!'_

He gripped his head tightly for a moment before sighing. "Why am I really here?"

He looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Thinking on what was the real reason of him and Orm being here? What has fate given them for? Was it his wish for it? He had thought many reasons, guesses and theories some time now, but he doesnt know why...

The thought of his mother came into mind. _'Mom, I wonder how you are doing without me. Hope you are doing ok...'_ He closed his eyes out of sorrow.

Though he felt his emotions slowly go down, his passive emotion-blocker on work, preventing him from going on a burst of emotions.

He sighed. "Why am I _really_ here...?" He said quietly...

He shook his head. _'No, I mustn't think that way. Being stuck in the past wont help you, I must move on...'_

He unconsciously gripped his hand tightly. He dispelled his illusion on his arm, smoke surrounding it before the usual pale, dead skin in his sight.

"Life aint easy..." He muttered as he clenched his fist several times. "Heh, why must I think like this all the damn time? Lordez, you better get your shit together and face it. Destiny has given you this choice and you better btch it up..." He sighed. "Your a grown man now, so keep your shit together... Clear your mind..."

Some moments later of silence, he looked back again onto the **[Music Box]** list of songs before his eyes slowly went wide upon seeing a certain song that definitely fit into the dance party's theme... Just maybe.

"Huh. This... might work."

* * *

 **Change scene. . .**

"-add her to the list." Cinder said.

They were discussing on a list of names of the students in Beacon, targeting who would be deemed a threat and needed to be deal with or possibly capable to be recruited. Highly unlikely for the latter to happen though.

"Oh, forgot to mention, there is one person that might be troublesome to the plan." Mercury said.

Cinder raised a brow in interest. "Oh? Who is this person?"

"The professor in combat class, he seem to radiate this aura of... Deadliness. He also fought the Headmaster along with someone that has a pet bear."

"Hmm... Anything else?"

Mercury paused trying to think for a moment before shaking his head in negative. "Nope, cant think of any. But my hunch tells me he's suspicious."

"I've checked his background," Emerald finally spoke. "there is somehow unusual in it though. There is suspicious on his records, stating he came from the mountains from Mistral along with his friend 'Orm Hakonarsson'. Weird name." She commented before continuing. "No birth records, medical, career, history, nothing. As if they just appeared out of nowhere."

Cinder went silent, thinking for a moment before speaking. "The combat professor, Lordez D Grimm, is it?." She received a nod. "Odd choice of naming, why name someone through a creature that kills them?" Though she did felt a sense of dread and deadliness, as Mercury stated, around the combat professor.

"His parents must have been either too lazy to name their child or just taking that name for no reason." Mercury said.

"Hmm... Keep an eye on them, we may use them for our needs."

"And if they refuse?" Mercury asked.

"Then... We may need to resort on removing them from our way."

* * *

 **Another change scene. . .**

Several days have finally passed.

Lordez's combat training exercise made some results. Though, it only upped the students' levels by once or twice. But it was helpful nonetheless.

Again, he had talked and spotted out some flaws among the student trainees. Giving them advice, suggesting some tweaks on their weapons, none to a certain weapon-lover, and need to rely on one's self when situation calls for it.

I should have looked in the previous chapters, I made some mistakes the moment I re-read the story...

"-Alright everyone!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of the students. "I want a volunteer, the whole team or individual if possible, to have a sparring fight... Against me." He smirked widely.

Most of them gulped in fear and nervousness. "I know this is quite a sudden request, but I need to know if you all haven't been going off course and slacking your damn restrictions. So!" This time, his voiced seemed to boomed the entire room that the faunuses cringed on the loudness of his voice. "Who will stand up and beat up your combat trainer just for the sake of doing for the entire class?"

 **(Not sure what is the plural term of Faunus...)**

The students began to look at each other, some shook their heads, some seemed to look away hoping they wont get chosen, few dare to look approvingly among each other.

He decided to put some prize in the match... "I'll pass you all with 100% points in my class, teachings, for a week." They all looked at the trainer wide eyes. "No lies, no tricks on this one, and no bull sh*t. I promise you that." He said in a tone that they wouldn't forget easily.

The students began to murmur.

He did a quick glance on Blake, who still seem to be preoccupied, obviously on Roman Torchwick and needing to know his involvements with the White Fang.

He wont step into that problem as it will be fixed by itself anyway so he doesnt need to... Intervene. Actually he doesn't really know how to the 'talk'.

After awhile, there began on raising hands. But he focused on Ruby hesistantly, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and unexpectedly Mercury, who raised their hands.

 _'Mercury? So they want to test my combat huh?...'_ He thought suspiciously.

Lordez raised a brow on the certain individuals. "You wanna give it a go, eh?"

"Yup!" Nora made a pop on the end of the word.

"Hmmm... How about this; I will randomly choose to those who raised their hands to fight me. No questions asked." Afterwards he tapped several times on his scroll and the board showed up the faces of those who wish to fight.

"Again, second chance, you can back down from this challenge if you want to. You're not a coward for doing so." He said coldly, which made the students to feel a ghostly cold shiver in their spines.

He paused before nodding to himself. "Very good, I'll start the roll." He tapped on the scroll once. And the roll began.

The board was choosing one of the 7 volunteers (which Im not going to say it out), and as it goes slowly, to which the students' eyes were literally gouging out, it went to... Ruby.

"Well, the board has chosen you to fight me dear Rose." He smiled. "Now, grab your gear."

 **. . .**

Lordez stood firm as he lazily cracked his fingers one by one.

"So, professor-"

"Mr. Grimm," He said suddenly. "I would prefer to be called Mr. Grimm if you may." He said politely.

"Well... Ok, Mr. Grimm, would you be using your staff?" She transformed her scythe as she said it.

"My staff... Nah, that wouldnt be fair now would it?" Ok now that raised some questions to all students present.

"What you mean?" She asked.

Lordez chuckled. "It means..." He held out his hand to his side, and materialized his scythe, **[Soul Eater]**. "I'll be fighting you with the same weapon, Ms Rose."

It brought some students to lean forward in interest and wonder, a scythe user against another scythe user. It also brought their curious minds back to surface on the topic on what is their combat trainer's semblance.

And as half expected, Ruby just squealed in joy... "The Soul Eater!"

 **(Just to let you all know, the size of Lordez's scythe is size of a long sword. Not the same size of Ruby or Qrow's scythes. Imagine Warframe scythes but a bit longer)**

He nodded. "Yes, it would seem fair to fight you with the same weapon you have." He smiled. "And to win, just simply beat me or knock me out of the arena."

She grinned widely. "Lets do this then!" She said with excitement, probably on going against another scythe user. He aint sure.

"Go get him Ruby!" Her sister cheered.

"Break his legs!" We all know who this is...

Lordez tapped several times onto his scroll, activating the match sequence.

 **-Match Starting-**

 **-3-**

 **-2-**

 **-1-**

 **-Fight!-**

As the match starts, Ruby immediately used her semblance towards Lordez who seemed to be calm as f**k.

Lordez silently turned on his **[Music Box]** , activating the song, he grinned.

 **SFX - Christian Reindl - Claim Your Weapon**

The music began quite lowly, soothing as it appearing out of nowhere, Ruby missed her swing which was aimed at his neck.

"What the?" She said confused.

"Dont mind me, sometimes I like to fight with music on." He twirl around his scythe before going into a stance. "Now, bring it."

He silently cast **{Haste}** and **{Quickening}** on himself, getting on a same speed whenever Ruby uses her semblance.

Ruby went for the attack again, this time the combat trainer was mainly dodging and parrying her attacks.

This went on for a couple of moments before Lordez breaking off to have breathing room. However Ruby quickly switched her scythe to gun mode before firing at Lordez.

He easily blocked her shots before leaping towards her. Ruby dodged to the side and tried to knock him off balance, but he easily blocked it.

The two were exchanging their blades, metal and reinforced bone clashing to each other.

They were an equal match, but to some, it was quite obvious that their trainer was just holding back. F**king obviously.

The audience cheered, all towards Ruby hoping for her to win. I mean, who wouldnt want to take that chance and pass the test for all of them?

The undead was testing her speed, which was not actually bad. It seemed to have gone up, but only slightly he guessed. She still has flaws; fighting without a weapon is one of the several pointed things.

He had wondered if the rest of the students he had trained, advised, and bloody sparred several times, have gotten similar results as well.

Not in mind, he barely managed to block an attack going up to his face. _'Shit! That was close!'_

"Hmm... Not bad, you've actually improved Ms Rose."

Ruby backed off, lowering her weapon. "Really sir?! I dont seemed to look like it." She doubted.

Lordez shook his head, chuckling in amusement. "I know if one has improved or not." Which is... true. Since her level had gone up couple of times, small, but it was good enough. "Now, lets continue."

Lordez brandished his weapon expertly, and brought into a stance that no one has ever seen. He held his scythe high, one hand, crouched low enough lowering her knee almost touching the ground.

"My turn." He said before turning into a blur.

Ruby panicked for a brief moment before getting slashed several times from nowhere. She was thrown few feet to the side.

"Oh? You couldnt... see me?" He said, almost in a tone of disappointment. "Thought your training had improved on that... Oh well, slight improvements."

 _'What was that!?'_ She thought, slowly getting up. _'He was moving too fast, I couldnt even see him!'_

" **|Reaping Leap|** " He went blur again, before appearing in front of Ruby again, catching her off guard.

Ruby managed to blocked his attacks, but most of them went through.

Her aura was moving towards the yellow bar quickly.

"I suggest on gathering yourself together, Ms Rose..." He said plainly. "Do not let your opponent get to you closer, as it would mean your **end**." He said coldly.

Ruby quickly got up, staggered, but managed to regained her footing. Her sight was going up and down, left and right. Drowsy. She quickly shook her head, clearing her sight.

He looked at the board, his aura was still green, barely went down. To Ruby's, her aura was on yellow, few more hits to the red bar and she's out.

"Your skill with the scythe is good, but not enough. Restricting yourself from moving freely would mean skills havent been unlocked and tested... Yet." He said in a calculating tone.

"Simply to say... Not enough..." He said quietly. Only enough for him to hear.

"Anyways, you wish to surrender Ms Rose?"

"N-No! I can still fight!" She said defiantly, holding up her scythe up high, blade pointing at him.

 _'Determined, blind towards the truth... How innocent.'_ He sighed before chuckling.

Lordez slowly walked towards the edge of the arena, confusing all students. "Uhh, where are you going Mr Grimm?"

"Where am I going?" He gestured himself. "Im going out of the arena." Before she can speak, Lordez continued. "You've proved your worth as a Huntress, even in the face of defeat, you still went up against your opponent... Foolish, yet brave."

He then stepped off of the arena. He slowly raised his arms to the side, as if showing himself off. "Congratulations." His weapon then dematerialized. "You've won the match."

Silence... *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* The audience applauded with joy, mostly on because they all have gotten a free pass on their test. And partly on the fight was just amazing.

They were screaming in joy, jumping around happily, some were applauding on the fight too, but were mostly overjoyed that they get a free pass on the test he had prepared.

The two certain teams were jumping in delight and joy that their friend won. Which was of course, by default.

Lordez chuckled to the surrounding audience. _'Heh, happy because of I let them all passed...'_ He smiled.

He saw one of the students crying, in joy? Ok that is quite a drama there...

"Alright!" He clapped his hands, getting attention to all students. "All of you already know what is going on for tonight, but I'm still required to say this; the Dance is tonight, and you all know what to do!" Some students nodded in acknowledgement.

"And now..." He checked the time on his scroll, it is only few minutes before the class ends anyway. "Im gonna give you all an early leave, so class dismissed!"

The students then began to leave, but before a certain team leave, he called out to his attention to another fellow scythe user. "Ms Rose! Come here for a moment." He motioned her to come.

Ruby walked up to the trainer. "Yes, Mr. Grimm?" She said with a bit of uneasiness in her tone.

"Dont be concerned, its not that you did something bad." This made her sigh a bit in relief. "Though, I would like to point out some facts that you have on using the scythe."

"What about it?" She tilted her head, confused.

"Your handling with the scythe is above-average, your uncle has taught you well has he?"

Ruby went her eyes wide a bit. "You know uncle Qrow?" She squeaked.

Lordez chuckled, making Ruby a bit confused. "Personally? No, but I have heard of him. And I suspect that you were taught by him?"

"Yep!" She smiled.

"Hahahah! As expected... Anyways, you and the others still have much to learn." He said. "I also suspect that you dont know how to fight without a weapon?" He raised a brow.

"Umm... W-well, kinda?" She said unsure.

"*Sigh* Of course, of course... Anyways, try to keep your skills up a notch. Even if its quite obvious that all of you are still capable..." He muttered at the last part.

"Uhh, Mr. Grimm?"

"Hm? Oh? What is it?"

"I also have a question to ask."

That made him curious. "Do say so."

"Why did you let me win?"

That made him pause before speaking. "Because you are a capable Huntress, one that seem determine to reach the goal. With the exception of today, it was a volunteered action, but still. It is also why you are a leader, are you not?"

That made her confuse more, but she didnt want to ask what he meant. "Well... I am."

"Good, you can leave now."

She walked away to her friends, them asking what did they talked about.

 _'The logical reasonings are still impossible to understand for her...'_

He stood alone on the arena floor, pondering on the days to come... The future days...

* * *

"So, what kind of outfit that your gonna wear?"

It was almost time for the dance, and the two players were at Lordez's room, since it has a comfortable spacious feeling to which the two had.

They had been discussing about the dance, again which is happening tonight, and what to wear.

Lordez was quite lazy and would decide on going on his normal, casual wear, but Orm convinced him that its a formal party for the students to enjoy. Plus, its a relaxation for the staff as well, so kinda a win-win in a situation.

"Heh, you'll see." He mentally thought of how will it look like and the design it will be.

" **{Create Item}** " His clothes then materialized into something normal... A suit with dark red trimmings, and obviously a red tie. He also wore a necklace, a spider emblem with its eyes colored red.

"Huh, looking good." Orm complimented. "Though what about me?"

"What about you? Arent you just a guard?"

"Well-"

"-Just joking, here hold on, **{Create Item}**." Orm's clothes flashed, before a new set appeared on him. He wore deep brown suit, going with the same color theme he had originally, though the secondary color would be light brown.

"Damn, looks good on you man." Lordez whistled at the sight of his friend's size. The suit perfectly matched him quite alot.

Orm went onto a nearby mirror, examining himself. "I kinda look big on this..."

"You're fault on making your avatar fricking muscular..." He deadpanned.

"Its not my fault that its the lore of it!" He countered. "So be quite dead man, I like how my avatar looks like."

"...Ok fine, I'll shut up about it." He said, ending the conversation of the topic.

Orm snorted in amusement. "So we going to the dance or what?"

 **. . .**

They went to the ballroom, stood outside. They could hear music inside the room, but muffled. Indicating that the party was starting.

"..." Lordez staring at the door, having second thoughts on whether to go in and join the dance party, or just sit on a roof somewhere and stare at the nightly sky.

"So... We going in?" Orm said firmly as he looked at his friend and comrade. "Look, this is just going to happen once for in our time ok?"

Lordez sighed, nodding slowly, unsure about it and having doubts, before pushing the doors.

The two players entered the ballroom, being greeted by Yang. "Well hello there _professors_. You two look good in a suit." She said in a flirty tone.

Lordez noticed that his friend frowned only slightly from her greeting. "Yang, you do remember were older than you right?"

"Why yes." She straighten herself up, although her smug smile is still there. "I do, professor."

"Like I said before little dragon, just simply call me Mr Grimm." He teased before walking towards the tables filled with snacks and drinks. His friend kinda looked at him weirdly.

Without noticing, Yang just smirked in return. She noticed that the doors opened again. "Ah, you guys are just in time."

It was Mercury and Emerald in their formal attire. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lordez grabbed a cup filled with punch then drank it. "Ahh, fresh and good."

"Wait, I thought you cant drink any other but blood or alcohol?" He raised a brow.

"Well there is something you didnt know about..." He smiled.

"...What?" He had a feeling that he wouldnt be liking this for a bit...

" _'Magik'_ " He smiled ear to ear.

Orm pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "*Sigh* Why did I even ask?..."

Lordez made a soft laugh before noticing Ozpin coming up to them. "Ah, hello Headmaster." He bowed his head as he greeted.

"Good evening sir." Orm followed the suit.

"Good evening gentlemen, are you two enjoying yourselves at this night?"

"Yeah we are." Orm shouldered his friend playfully, who just chuckled in response.

"Also," Lordez spoke up. "I've noticed that the little red girl want to go back into her hood?" He jerked his head to where Ruby is at, which the other two followed his gaze.

 _'Why is Ruby holding two cups? Oh right, Jaune is about to converse with Pyrrha.'_

"Yes," Ozpin nodded as he smiled. "Though, I've assured her that she will enjoy the night." He thought humbly.

"But there is something in those words you've told her resides a secret... One you seem to held on to your memories?"

"Yes..." Ozpin looked down in slight sorrow. Not wanting to show his emotions to all. "But we must learn from our mistakes and move forward along, shouldn't we? After all, one day you will leave this place and in your last moments, you might regret on not spending them quite enough..."

The two players nodded in those wise words.

It was truth, blunt, cold and unnerving, but it is the truth.

Orm was scanning the room before spotting a certain pair of bunny ears. She was sitting near the tables with a drink in hand, by herself alone...

He hummed. "Hey Lord."

"Yeah? And did you just call me Lord?" He snorted. "Thats a new one?"

"Yes I did, much faster than saying your full name." He deadpanned. "Anyways, see that girl over there?" Lordez looked to where Orm was looking at.

"Ah, Jame's companion? Her name is Penny." Ozpin answered for Lordez, which he nodded.

"Thats her name? Well, I find it weird and suspicious with two guards beside her..."

"Dude, I've already told you about like the cast right?" He nodded. "Well, I dont need to explain it and neither can I say it here..." He glanced around, indicating his guess.

"Yeah but still..." He said, not entirely convinced, but a little bit enough... "And do you really need to..."

"Need to do what?" He raised a brow. "What are you talking about?" He said confused.

"*Sigh*. Do you really _need_ to sing?" He stressed his voice.

If Ozpin would be surprised at this statement, he didnt show it. Although, he is actually surprised that the a being of death, can sing? He had doubts, but this one is in between believable and disbelief. "Sing? You know how to sing, Mr. Grimm?"

He nodded. "Yes. Not quite good at it... Not that you'd expect it to be good."

Orm chuckled. "He is good than the rest of us."

"I... see." Ozpin said. "Forgive me if may I ask this but, whos this 'us'?" He inquired.

"Ah, our comrades-in-arms. Friends if you may think it like that." Orm answered. "Not really sure what happened to them after the gam- transportation to this world."

"Ah, I see then..."

"Yes," Lordez hummed. "Though, I kinda suspect that the others may have gotten transported too, just not here..."

"What makes you say that?" Orm rose a brow.

"Well if they are here, my **{Message}** would have gotten to them. But no relay. Or the range is very far or something is blocking the link, either of the two..." Lordez said. "Though there are many possibilities to think of..."

He snapped out of his train of thought. "Anyways, lets leave those thoughts out of the way for tonight. Its a time for these younglings to enjoy..."

Ozpin made a small smile. "Yes... Let us enjoy the night."

Almost by an instant, they heard a loud noise mixed with hilarious laughter. They all looked towards the source where students were horded at.

"Whats going on-"

They all saw Jaune wearing a dress.

"Oh... That..." Orm said, before chuckling then to full blown laughter.

"Im not gonna watch this." Lordez said before turning around, looking at the other direction. "From a different perspective, its alright, but personally? Hell no, its gonna burn into my brain that one for a long time."

"Aww come mon dude, you're not gonna enjoy this sighting?"

"If you think you can make me turn and look around to see him wearing that." He said in a tone of seriousness. "You **cant**."

Orm shook his head in amusement before turning to the hilarious scene. "And it looks like the time to get your 'attention' aint now huh?"

"Its not for attention damn it." He growled.

"Then what is it for? Unless you want to express your inner emotions inside, than you could have done it in your room."

"I... I have my reasons. Just shut up and enjoy what your seeing."

Orm chuckled before doing so. "This... Kinda relieves the stress out a bit, doesn it?"

"Yes, it does... And the sight seems to be... quite amusing." Ozpin said plainly, though if one could observe closely, he is smirking.

As this was happening, Lordez glanced towards the doors, seeing Ruby walking out of the ballroom. _'Looks like its show time.'_

He then contacted the **Dark Wraith** that was waiting for his commands. _[This is Lordez, the act has started. Do what your told]_

 _[Yes master]_ The Dark Wraith replied quickly and in a monotone.

As Ruby walked out of his sights, he slowly made a smile. _'Hopefully, this would make an entrance...'_

"Hey man, team JNPR are dancing-"

"Shut up, I dont wanna see it!" _'ITS MORE EMBARRASSING TO SEE FOR ME PERSONALLY!'_

* * *

Cinder was able to infiltrate the CCT tower without any problems at all, knocking out the guards were too easy.

She even managed to get the wifi password to Beacon, which would prove no doubt useful to her...

Reaching to the top floor, she went to the command console.

Feeling confident, she accessed through the admin system of the CTT terminal and planted a virus.

As she hacked through the systems, Emerald suddenly notified her. _"A party guest is leaving."_

She sighed annoyingly. _"Which one?"_

 _"Ironwood."_

 _"Im guessing the General had enough fun for one night."_ Mercury spoke through the comms. _"Should we intervene?"_

She focused on planting the virus onto the CCT systems, which has been confirmed by a chess piece symbol. Indicating it has been planted. **(Bomb has been planted)**

"No..." She finally answered. Inside her mind is satisfied with the success on putting the virus, all she needs now is to wait for 3rd phase. "We're done here."

She stood up and made her way to the elevator, but she heard the elevator moving. She narrowed her eyes at the door before hiding behind the console. _'Someone's here? Who is it?'_

Once the doors opened, Ruby slowly went in, her scythe at ready. "Hello...?" She said. She suddenly stumbled due to her stilts.

 _'Stupid stilts.'_ She thought before focusing back to what is on present at hand.

"Is anyone there?" She said again.

Cinder felt quite a bit confident and knew to herself that this girl wouldnt be able to catch her. Feeling confident, she stood up, making her seen noticed.

"Excuse me." Ruby said. Examining the unknown female in front of her. "You know, its not a masquerade party. So why dont you take off that-!"

Cinder then drew out her powdered canister, summoning glass spikes, before flying towards Ruby.

Ruby widen her eyes in surprise before quickly blocking the attacks. She aimed and returned fire.

Cinder simply blocked her shots with her palm, aura based technique. She spun around, her clothes suddenly lit up before summoning her weapons.

Ruby quickly rushed towards her, downing her blade at her, though missed and almost tripped. _'STUPID STILTS!'_ She thought angrily.

The assailant then combined her weapons, making a bow, turning the arrows into explosive using the Fall Maiden's powers and took aim. And thus fire.

Ruby was sluggish with her stilts, not being able to dodge in time and may take some minimal damage, and allowing Cinder a chance to escape.

Out of nowhere, the Dark Wraith then appeared from the ground, taking the arrows. The wraith grunted from the explosion, irritated from it. **(From Dark Souls)**

Two huntresses were surprised and looked at the new figure in disbelief.

Before anyone could move, the wraith suddenly lunged its blade forward onto the surprised assailant.

The wraith didnt give Cinder any much time to react, it rushed itself forward. Slashing its blade onto her.

Cinder managed to regain her composure and kept on blocking. _'I dont have time for this!'_ She thought.

She quickly broke down a window, jumping out.

The wraith would give chase, but its master only ordered it to surprise and attack the unknown assailant, and to protect the crimson haired girl.

"U-umm... Thanks for the help?" She said slowly, lowering her weapon, but enough to attack if needed.

The wraith looked at her, which made her look at in some fear and awe.

The two stopped and turned to look at the elevator, which indicated that someone is here.

James Ironwood had decided to investigate when he noticed several unconscious guards outside.

The general narrowed his eyes at Ruby in suspicion before widening them at the wraith. He'd guessed that Ruby was trying to stop this figure, so he pulled out his pistol at ready.

The unknown figure gave a dangerous growl, which made two be tense and gotten ready, before it jumping out of the window and vanishing into smoke.

"What was that?" Ruby said to no one in particular and is in shock, bit of fear had gotten into her.

* * *

Lordez smiled when the Dark Wraith had reported back to him on what had happened. His plans seemed to gone on well.

Cinder will be more cautious as there, as confirmed there is a 3rd party that has come to play.

James would be reporting this incident to Ozpin and Glynda, maybe to the others in the inner circle such as Qrow to give warnings if this would happen to their other comrades.

This would also signal Ozpin that he'll be, officially to the others other than Ozpin, partly joining the inner circle.

Its actually simply called 'Organization' though.

He turned to look towards the door, where Cinder would be coming in, followed by couple of guards who lost her.

"The piece of the hidden puzzle has been placed." He said lowly.

"Hey." Orm called out to him. "Shouldnt you go to the stage and you know?" He motioned his hands to the stage. "You know?"

Lordez really had second thoughts on this one, but from the last few years on publicly humiliating a certain guild? Why the f**k not? "F**K it, ill go."

Orm grinned. "Yeah, mah man."

"Dont push your luck..." He gritted his teeth annoyed.

His friend shrugged. "You know that we dont believe in that right?"

"Then dont push... your faith."

"...Smooth."

The undead walked towards the stage, getting a microphone. "Hey guys, can I have the mic for a minute? Just gonna sing a song for them lot."

Daft punk looked at each other before shrugging. "Sure why not?" They then began on turning off the music systems.

With the music off, the students then began to murmur

He smiled. "Thanks." He silently summoned his **[Music Box]** and held up the microphone. "Mic test, 1 2 3." Satisfied with it, he began on playing the music.

He placed the song on max vol, making all the students to listen and notice this music that they never heard of.

He waited until the part for him to sing, changing his voice into a decent tone to match the song he heard originally.

 **SFX - Hall of Fame**

 _"Yeah, You could be the greatest_  
 _You can be the best_  
 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest"_

 _"You could beat the world_  
 _You could beat the war_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door"_

 _"You can throw your hands up_  
 _You can beat the clock_  
 _You can move a mountain_  
 _You can break rocks_  
 _You can be a master_  
 _Don't wait for luck_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself"_

He couldnt help but make a grin. Noticing the students on the dance floor, dancing to the song, some were cheering as he sang. Some certain students were kinda shocked, surprised that he could sing. Even Daft Punks were surprised by this, they even feel into the rhythm.

 _"Standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"_

 _"You could go the distance_  
 _You could run the mile_  
 _You could walk straight through hell with a smile"_

 _"You could be the hero_  
 _You could get the gold_  
 _Breaking all the records that thought, never could be broke"_

 _"Do it for your people_  
 _Do it for your pride_  
 _How you ever gonna know if you never even try?"_

 _"Do it for your country_  
 _Do it for you name_  
 _'Cause there's gonna be a day"_

 _"When your, standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"_

 _"Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion. . ."_

 _"On the walls of the hall of fame"_

 _"Be students, be teachers_  
 _Be politicians, be preachers"_

 _"Be believers, be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts Be champions_  
 _Be truth seekers"_

 _"Be students, be teachers_  
 _Be politicians, be preachers"_

 _"Be believers, be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts, be champions"_

 _"Standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _'Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"_

He breathe in once again, even though he doesnt need to, the beats of the song still is up. Though at this part he began to sang a bit lower.

 _"You could be the greatest, you can be the best_  
 _You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_  
 _You could beat the world_  
 _You could beat the war_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door"_

 _"You can throw your hands up_  
 _You can beat the clock_  
 _You can move a mountain_  
 _You can break rocks"_

 _"You can be a master_  
 _Don't wait for luck_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_  
 _Standing in the hall of fame..."_

Once finished, the students clapped their hands and cheered. They were genuinely surprised on this, and didnt even hear of this song like ever. They didnt even thought that his a good singer.

"Hey." He turned to where the voice was at, it was one of the daft punk, one with the golden helmet. "That was quite a show you've put there man."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh and hey, can we... Um..." He spoke hesitantly.

"...Oh, I understand." He grabbed a paper within his coat, and gave it to him. "Its the lyrics of the song that I just sang, you can have it if you want."

He stared at the paper, he'd be guessing that he is unsure, and was surprised about this. "Y-You certain?"

He shrugged. "Meh, just get it."

The gold helmet grabbed the paper gently before bowing his head. "Thank you for this!" Even the silver helmet bowed.

As he went down the stage, everyone still clapping, going back to where he originally stood at, where Orm and Ozpin were at and clapping.

"Wow, didnt know you'd sing that song." Orm said with a smirk.

"Unexpected, I know." He said sarcastically.

"That was quite unexpected!" A familiar, older voice was heard. "Certainly astonishing!" It was professor port.

"Yes, that was quite an encouraging song." Glynda said with a tone of surprise. "I never know you could sing, and quite well too."

Lordez bowed his head. "Thank you. I've been waiting to put that song off my mind for quite a time, and there are also things you dont know about me, Ms Goodwitch. And for singing? Its a hobby."

"Huh, but still... didnt quite took you for a musician."

"Like I said, there are alot things that you dont know about me." He smirked.

* * *

 **Boom, done. Fucking finally.**

 **The continuation will be on the next chap, as I am too fuking lazy to put certain shits into this one.**

 **Plus my head is tired of thinking and analyzing to write and improvise my AU story.**

 **Anyways, an important thing for all of you to know, schools coming now. So yeah...**

 **Prepare the extreme waiting...**


	11. Breach?

**YOOOOO WAZZZUP!?**

 **Eyyyyy, wazzup mah people?**

 **Its been a FUCKING SHT DAY!**

 **Well... Here's the chap of a story.**

 **Enjoy and plz review if there are any problems. Ill change it... If im in the mood and hopefully, not lazy...**

 **(Btw, request out of nowhere, I just someone to be a Beta-Reader for this story)**

 **(Also just realized that Lordez is... _going off course_? Meh, you'll notice it) - (And no there is no pun intended hidden in the fucking story)**

* * *

The night was quite an event.

He'd managed to cope up his stress onto the song, to which no one knew about the reason of him doing so...

Anyways, the food was great, drinks were fine, with the exception of Yang spiking the fruit punch with alcohol. Resulting of half the ball in a hangover, to which they have to cancel tomorrow's class for that.

He managed to hide the wine that he can drink into a apple cinder bottle. Seriously, no one expects to put alcoholic beverages in a carbonated healthy(?) drink.

Like seriously, the smarts on this guy.

Gotta make use of anything LITERALLY just to get to your objective.

No matter how frigging ridiculous it is...

But anyways, day's going quite well. Nothing to worry about, other than Ironwood going to report about the 'infiltration' into the CCT terminal.

Its HIGHLY going to be expected that he will most likely use action first rather than gathering f**king information about it.

But though, he'll have to explain this to Ozpin about the Dark Wraith's appearance. Which is going to be a bit... Complicated? Ah, I dunno.

*Beep* *Beep*

He felt his scroll vibrating and checked on it. Apparently its a message from Ozpin;

 _*[Hello Mr. Grimm, I apologize if you are doing something at the moment, but I wish to discuss some certain things with you]*_

He could just sent out a **{Message}** , that would kinda make scrolls useless, even though the messages would be intercepted. But truly, this is just to put up a bullshit act to someone that may possibly be watching. . .

He chuckled. "Meh, should have known." He then replied back;

 _*[Heading there now]*_

He put his scroll away and headed to Ozpin's office.

Sometime now, he had arrived at the elevator, and noticed Ruby walking out of it.

"Ah, hello Ruby." He greeted.

"Oh, hello professor!"

Lordez chuckled quietly. "Ruby, how many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Mr. Grimm? I am not a professor, as I do not teach you all academics."

"Oh, well, sorry about that pro-I mean Mr. Grimm." She said meekly.

Lordez smiled. "Good, and may I ask, what were you doing at Ozpin's office? Were you called by him?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He kinda asked me things about what happened last night. In the CCT tower where I fought some woman, and another... Person? He almost seem to be... _Dreadful_." She spoke lowly at the last part.

He narrowed his eyes. _'Oh f**k, did I just made Ruby traumatize by the Dark Wraith!? AH FAVK! I DONT WANNA BREAK HER INNOCENCE YET! SHES TOO PURE AND CUTE!'_

"Its alright, no need to speak that time if you wish." He said, reassuringly. Making the girl be comfortable. "But you did tell Ozpin about the details?" She nodded. "Then I will ask him about it. You can go back to your dorm to rest now, Ruby."

She nodded, less tensed now and feeling almost alright, she walked away.

He breathe a huge chunk of air in before walking into the elevator and pressing the button.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

He heavily sighed as he sipped from his steaming mug.

Things have gone stressful today.

After talking on what has happened last night with his long-time friends within the secret circle, it made him quite tired from thinking of it.

The incident last night was surprising to be honest, but it was expected.

And as the 'Lord of Shadows' predicted, it would seem that the 'Breach' will happen soon. Vale will be attacked from within.

He wanted to take action immediately, but doing so would lose the potential to draw out the enemy; as Lordez said.

He really wanted to question the Lord of Shadows, but he found it... Risky. He wouldnt want to draw out the anger of a Exalted One.

He really wanted to end this _war_ they have been doing, he _really_ wanted to.

But it just hasn't been the same anymore.

And there was this one question he hadnt been able to ask... How did he know?

He heard the elevator doors opened, sensing the familiar power, pushing the previous thoughts away, he turned around with a smile and greeted. "Hello, Lordez."

"Good morning, Ozpin." He greeted back as he slowly walked in front of his desk.

"I apologize if I may have disturb you on-"

Lordez held up a hand. "You have not, Ozpin. I was rather free of time at the moment, although it wouldnt last long as I will be sent to 'investigate' on Mt Glenn to find this 'culprit' on which Ruby described yes?"

Ozpin could only nod. "Yes, as you predicted on this 'culprit', namely Cinder and her companions will then _assist_ the help on the _Breach._.. Might I ask, why do you need to head out to Mt. Glenn when the event will happen in about few days from now on, in Vale?"

Lordez looked at him. "The place there, seems to be quite... _irregular_ in my perspective. That and I also want to put... lets say a _show_ for the ones participating." He smiled.

He could see that Ozpin wanted to say something but held back. "I see..." Judging from a lucky roll for perception, his tone didnt go unnoticed.

"...Doubting me I see?"

Ozpin almost immediately snapped his head to him. "No, I would no-"

"Its fine..." He cut him off. "I can tell you are worried about this. Having to let people be harmed, worse; killed. You wouldnt allow that for the sake of the people, both human and faunus."

"..." The headmaster looked down, his eyes shadowed.

 _'So he's worried about this...'_ He looked at him in pity. He could make a good guess that he has lost some people in the past, and they were either killed or died by old age... Many possibilities...

"I will be honest... I care for the people, but sacrifices have to be made. No matter what cost, the future will be secured to the generation ahead of this life-time..." He said reassuringly. "Once the announcement to the first-years on their first missions, it will be the time for me to head out."

"And do not worry of Summer's daughter," That made him to look at him with wide eyes. "You will know that she will pick a mission that involves on going to Mt Glenn, let the team through... I will be watching them from afar."

Ozpin released a stressful sigh. "Forgive me for saying this but; I do wish that whatever you are doing is the right thing."

He chuckled. "I am... Hopefully. But even when doing the right thing, it will still require sacrifices... no matter how big or small."

* * *

Orm went down to Vale to buy some groceries.

Yes, groceries.

He decided to take a break food from Beacon, even when they are incredibly delicious, he decided to buy ingredients without the usage of the Beacon's resources and making use of his Lien that kept on increasing from time to time. So he'll try to cook something out from his own imagination.

No, he doesn't have a **Chief** class, but he can cook. Well, at least try to.

The food here is much better than his world. Because only the rich could afford good quality food, while he, the poor, could only get nutrient-processed foods. Which is good enough to make a person full, but not good of a taste.

This fictionalized world is a heaven for him and his friend, since they'd find their old world shitty...

However, it sadden him that he may not be able to return to his world, and go back with his family.

But knowing that mourning, and thinking on not being able to possibly return, wouldnt do anything. So doing something, is better than doing nothing.

That is what his brother said.

He hummed. "I wonder if I should add some butter and garlic into the rice..." He muttered, pondering on what kind of styles he had remembered from searching up some food in the previous world.

"The adobo would probably taste good." He smiled as he thought of delicious food he could possibly cook. Knowing that he doesnt know how to...

Hey, practice does it! Imagination and creativity on the food is important!

Walking around, he spotted a certain figure walking around with a paper in hand.

"Varok!" He called out to him, getting his attention as he walked up to him.

"Mr. Hank!" He replied back. "Surprised to see you here!" Varok and Orm shook hands.

"I think that is going to you." He smiled. "Hows the town doing?"

Varok nodded. "It has been safe ever since you freaking massacred a entire horde of Grimm! Like seriously!" He exclaimed vigorously. "There is less activities on the Grimm now, so were able to rebuild and reinforced back to its original condition."

Orm chuckled. "Good, good. I was told that the town was in a dire situation, and was told to handle it. I am actually glad that I made it in time that most of your people are still alive." He paused, remembering on what the man used to call him. "And 'Mr. Hank'?"

"Oh, the little faunus girl Ember, told me about what happened. And thanks for saving her from those racist punks is from a small friend of mine, I couldnt actually watch her properly all the time while working. I really couldnt do much once that racist bastard is around." He muttered lowly at the last part. This however didnt go unnoticed by Orm.

 _'So, he also hates those kind of people huh? Glad to know.'_

"So what are you doing here now?" He asked.

"Just picking up a souvenir for a friend back in town." He shrugged. "Guessing from her reaction, its probably a food of some kind."

"Wouldn't she just have gone here by herself?"

Varok shook his head. "Able, but could not. She has some things to do back in town to help out, so she just asked me to grab her gift." He explained.

Orm hummed. Some part in his mind, he had sensed doubt in the tone of Varok, but letting this slide. "Alright, I'll be going. It's nice to see you."

He smiled. "Same to you, take care." They shook each other's hands before giving out their byes and parted.

Unknownst to Orm, someone nearby, in a dark corner of an alleyway, was watching him closely. "Hmmm, seems he's one of the target."

He a picture of Orm and was examining it. Checking if he is the one, to which he knows but just confirming it properly.

"Time to keep an eye on him..." The voice said before seemingly to vanish suddenly.

* * *

Lordez was reading a book that he found out of boredom. The title of the book piqued his interests, and it actually was good after he read some several pages after.

Its a fictional story about a lonely soldier roaming around a ruined world called "Rihinon", and the lonely soldier's name is "Ishmael".

That name itself got him by surprise. Surely no one on Remnant has a name like that, and after since the world's 'Great War', they then make their names on using colors, animals, and plants.

But here's what it gets weird yet interesting.

The world is described almost like a alternate version of Earth. Where the world is only in ruins. Like the old game called 'Fallout'.

Its concepts heavily relied on gore and realistic perspectives on this story and almost no happy moments in it. Ishmael encountered people, some were enemies, allies, comrades-in-arms, and strange people that had helped him.

 _'This is almost like the unending cycle of a same plot used by most anime...'_ Fist of the North Star came in mind...

Putting that aside, he had made a tiny guess; a small possibility, that this book got transported into Remnant.

How and what made him think of that? The name which is an odd one in existing to this world, the book has no reference of Remnant, and surely the author's name doesnt seem to give out the most obvious spot, but he'd doubt it.

The author's name is William R. Henrick.

I mean, surely that name doesnt give out the most f**king obvious spot existing anywhere in Remnant now does it?

He was in the F.O.B that he had made within Vale, and was doing some inventory check. Of course he has summons doing that, but it wouldnt seem to hurt to actually check in person anyways?

The base is clean as always, a bit surprising to that. And the tainted skeletons that he had observed seem to become more efficient in labor.

He had also noticed that they seem to be absorbing negative energy, which includes negativity thoughts and emotions (fucking obviously), and be completely surrounded in a tainted aura.

He decided to call them **Tainted Ones** , since they had been tainted by a defect version of **[Corruption]** of YGGDRASIL. Plus it seem to fit right into the bill anyways.

Basically the defect version of a hybrid Grimm-Undead. But are still loyal to him despite being touched by the **[Soulless Tar]**. **(Again, he named the Grimm material and kindly mind that I suck at naming things as well)**

 _'So many damn theories to make of the fucking Grimm...'_ He thought irritatingly before putting the book aside.

He then rubbed his temples, making himself mentally stable as to not overload his thinking process of what the actual fuck is going on!

Reports coming in from his summons are barely note worthy, as they were mostly on decreasing the Grimm population around Vale and its outskirts.

Although, he had some access through some of Remnant's systems on the reports categorizing of the unknown forces that were gradually decreasing the Grimm population around Vale and its outskirts, dubbing it 'The Mist'.

He had found an interesting report. A report coming from a caravan on their way here, to Vale.

It stated that a mist appeared around after lunch time, and it was thick. They were then attacked by a group of bandits who seemed to use the fog as a surprise advantage. However, before there could be action; a tall, slender-like humanoid appeared out of nowhere with glowing red eyes that can be mistaken as a new type of Grimm.

However they were surprised that this 'creature', since it cannot be Grimm as they are the natural enemies of Humanity... In Remnant of course. Saved the caravan and killed off the bandits. Afterwards the creature seemed to disappeared before leaving a black cloud of smoke to where it was last seen.

And it is one of the reports regarding about his summoned creatures saving humans and faunus alike, and exterminating Grimm.

The plan on sending out dozens of squads to minimize casualties of the people dying from Grimm, and also from bandits, he made a simple mistake on doing so.

It would produce a social, maybe also political, into chaos.

He had checked through 'RemNet', as it is the Remnant's version of the Internet, there had been some articles stating their own opinions and thoughts on these strange creatures, beings, saving people and killing off Grimm.

There had been some sayings that his summons are a new type of Grimm, but however this was shut down quickly by most logical people as they explained that if they were Grimm then why would they save humans, and to their surprise, the faunus as well.

He hadn't found any reports of anyone being assaulted or attacked by his summons, so all is going in a good course.

This would also no doubt grab the attention to Cinder and Salem's members. He had a good feeling that this would ruin their plan and, could, possibly change their course of plan. To which Lordez had some thought through about it, and would prioritize its imposing plan a little less.

As he was looking through his scroll, he had received a message from Orm.

 _*[Hey man, heading back to Beacon. I bought some ingredients with me. I'ma try to cook something up for myself, ourselves if you want to help out]*_

He raised a brow to that statement. 'Is he trying to cook?' He made a small smile of amusement.

He then typed on his scroll.

 _*[Heh, I'll join ya. After when I'm done with what I'm doing in about... Lets say 'a bit too long'? Yeah, lets go with that]*_

 _*[Mk, fine by me. I'll start ahead then just to let you know]*_

 _*[Fine with that, and by 'a bit too long', I meant that I wont be back in about... A day or two?]*_

 _*[Oh, its that 'time' now huh? Ok then, try not to screw things up]*_

 _*[Oh please, I dont do that]*_

He chuckled before placing his scroll away just in time for a lich to approach him. _**"My master, we've gathered enough intelligence from the prisoners regarding about Mt. Glenn."**_

He hummed. "Tell me."

The lich nodded. **_"Yes, the prisoners stated that they have at least around 30 'Paladins' that they have stolen from a organization called 'Schnee Company'. They also said that they managed to steal them with the help of a person named Roman Torchwick."_**

Lordez had already known some of the rest, but he couldnt help but widen his eyes on the part when the lich mentioned 30 Paladins. He couldnt help but doubt that statement. "Are you certain they said they have at least 30 Paladins? Did you use the **[Scroll of Zone of Truth]**?" _'Because I can clearly remember they only have at least 10.'_

The lich nodded. **_"Yes master, it appears that they have spoken the truth. Forgive me if this finds you displeasing, I will head back and-"_**

"No need." He held up a hand. "I am just confirming on what I've heard from you. The prisoners cant put up any resistance to the effects of the **[Zone of Truth]** anyways." As the White Fang prisoners are clearly below the minimum level of being able to resist the spell anyway.

 ** _"As expected from master."_** It bowed its head.

He waved the reply dismissively. "Have the spiders to ready themselves in their designated position in 2 days, the day is about to come and I want all forces to be prepared to fight against the Grimm." He turned around.

 ** _"As you wish, master."_** It bowed again before walking away.

He then stretched his neck, making cracking sounds as he does so. _'Time to observe them then.'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Casting up a **[Gate]** nearby Mt. Glenn, he was then messaged by Ozpin that team RWBY - along under watched by Dr. Oobleck - are on a bullhead and are now headed towards ruins of Mt. Glenn.

Several Skull Spiders then emerged from the **[Gate]** and stood behind Lordez as they wait for their orders.

As Lordez looked around, mesmerized by the Mountain in front of him, before giving orders to the spiders. "Kill off any Grimm surrounding the area of Mt. Glenn."

The spiders nodded their heads before leaping off into the forest. Although he hadnt quite known about his spiders going against Goliaths but... The Skull Spiders are most likely going to win despite the strength comparison, due to the deadliness and how agile his spiders really are.

As noted for the one trap and ambush masters of the animal kingdom!

"And now, for the change." He then blazes into black flames before slowly vanishing.

He changed his appearance to his 'Nightmare' outfit but giving it a much more monstrous detail.

He wore a human skull as a helmet, over his balaclava and his shades emitting out a red glow. Likewise, same with his 'Nightmare' outfit but with improvement into it.

He had added in some white bone-like spiky fragments that were attached over his black overcoat hoodie to act as trophies. And making himself to look like a humanoid Grimm, no fur. Also attaching a fake tail onto his back; sewing into his skin which surprisingly didn't hurt like hell, able to control it like one of his chains and mimicking the tail movement.

He would have just used some Dark Spells to change some parts of his form, but that'd just be 'overdressing' himself out in the open anyways.

But, no one would be able to recognize him by ANY chance at all. Even going as far on using some shapeshifting skills to change his voice into a much monster-like voice of dread and despair. TO which he had imagined being like one.

This would no doubt almost making him look like a humanoid Grimm of a kind.

And so it did... Almost... Barely...

Moving on.

He broke into a sprint and headed towards the ruins of Mt. Glenn. Moments afterward, he had noticed several bodies of Beowolves slowly dissipating.

He looked around, using his senses as well, before pulling out a jagged-looking greatsword with the mixture of dried blood stained on its blade. The weapon **[Bone Blade]** (imagine Monster hunter Carapace Buster), however, is comparable to a mid-tier weapon, basically a trash item for Players at his level.

But for this world, it would be a really expensive weapon that he'd guess that most people would this weapon 'extraordinary'.

Which is fucking annoying and exasperating.

He then used **{Thermal Sight}** and saw nothing throughout the city. He was checking for anyone roaming around, be it some random person or a White Fang scout keeping border check around the outside perimeter.

 **{Thermal Sight}** seemed proved to be useless towards Grimm as they didnt seem to emit any heat at all, and werent able to show up in his sight.

However, with his racial passive, which had been changed ever since being transported into the world, is able to sense any negative essence on a limited radius.

He then hid among the rooftops of the buildings and waited for about few minutes before hearing a bullhead and dropping the group.

Some moments of conversation, and with Zwei being exposed and introduce with its cuteness that even the doctor secretly formed a strange bond between them, he rolled his eyes on Dr. Oobleck's long ass, detailed, fast explanation and method of teaching. Though it was fast so yeah, some seconds were saved there... Roll with it.

As some minutes passed, they spotted the Grimm, and Grimm spotted them back.

Leading to a slaughter to which we all know how and what happened, and with Lordez observing them silently with a calculating gaze of how his training to them had resulted.

To his expectations, the team had shown some improvements from his training. Ruby was able to use some quick forms of technique in using her Crescent Rose scythe form, although she really needs more practice on fighting without her weapon really; Weiss able to fight more maturely than before and is shown to be more effective with her Myrtenaster.

Blake was going for vital points and did her kills quickly. Just like a ninja that he had expected her from, and she is one... Yang, showing no obvious changes, but if one looks close enough she didnt need to put some effort in her punches and without the assistance of her weapon's recoil, all she's doing against the Grimm were just some light jabs. But he's quite curious about how her punches will sting if she used her full strength.

 **(Quite unnecessary, but fuck it why not?)**

After slaughtering all the Grimm around in the area, and as the scene showed how it did in the canon. The part where Dr. Oobleck and Ruby left WBY to set up camp. Yeah, that part.

Time goes by, and darkness was setting in, Lordez stood up and stretched from his spot. Seeing the spot where the group had made camp at, he sat on a ledge, waiting for Ruby to wake up and move as how the canon forgoes it.

Hopping roof to roof to a certain spot to which Ruby will fall underground too, he'll just anonymously have the group to notice that Ruby had gone missing, fell down a hole, and have Zwei be Zwei and try to tell this to others.

And as the moment when Ruby fell down into the hole, Lordez then jumped down, making the dog jump in surprise.

Zwei quickly regained his composure a bit before growling lowly, although his instinct tells him that this man is not a man, but something dangerous...

"Peace... Doggo..." He held up a hand relaxingly. "Ruby's in trouble, and you need to go back to Yang and show her about this." He smiled, which couldn't be seen, but Zwei seemed to relax ever slightly.

"I'll make sure Ruby's alright... Now go dog." Zwei barked 'yes' before heading back to the camp.

"Welp... Into the darkness below them." He jumped, falling down seemingly quite far, he quickly slowed down by using his class job's passive. **{Shadow Wings}** , compliments to the **Dark One** class job.

He really wanted to shout out "LEAP OF FAITH!" but he resisted the urge to do so as that would automatically alarm the White Fang dipshts around.

He would stop them from breaching into Vale, but he had to let this happen as his plans will be tuned out useless, and playing 'good guy' role like any other fucking person who'd intervene the plot is just too fucking overrated.

I mean, time to fucking change the roles now damn it!

He then spotted Ruby being dragged off by two WF members, all around the area is full of fucking WF members, again! Anyways the place also has alot of stolen Paladins, more than in the canon. Which is a weird cause this would no doubt help aid the chaotic event ahead.

WF members hauling up some boxes and sht with the help of several Paladins in the area, and bombs are being placed into the train cars and armed with timers.

Ruby was then being pushed around by Roman, and obviously seeing that Ruby is still inefficient without her weapon.

He shook his head in disappointment, hoping that his training would have made her into something better, but it seems only slight improvements were to be seen.

After watching the scene for some moments, an explosion came from a distance and saw several WF members running, only to see Dr. Oobleck, Zwei, and WBY come running.

This also gave Ruby an opportunity to escape from Roman before getting shot at.

It would have gone the same in canon... But it seems it did not.

Ruby got hit and her aura flared up several times before continuing running and dodging bullets.

Several WF members were in front of her and Ruby stopped in her tracks. Before the WF members could shoot, Yang cleared them up.

"Ruby!" Yang said in relief as Ruby just tackle-hugged her sister.

"Are you ok?" Weiss said with relief.

"Im fine, Im fine! But listen, Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there!" She pointed her thumb towards the train.

"What?" Blake exclaimed in surprised as she hands out Ruby's weapon back.

She continued speaking as she brandishes her Crescent Rose. "Androids, mechs, all sorts of stuff are loaded up on the train cars."

"Nah, that's ridiculous," Oobleck said dismissively. "These tunnels are sealed. The tracks lead to a dead end!"

And just after that, a sound of an ear-cringing intercom emerged. "*Get to your places, we are leaving now!*"

The train then starts off its engine as it slowly goes forward, heading into the tunnel.

And as the scene seems to go the same like in the fucking canon, Lordez wasted no second before as he grabs onto the train car, and just hitches the ride along.

He stood upon the roof of the train car, he was just casually walking forward towards the front of the train until a certain little huntress calls up to- "Hey! Stop right there!" You know what I'm going here anyways...

 _'And thus, the scene moves along.'_ He glanced behind him, seeing the team and Dr. Oobleck readying their weapons in case they start to fight, in which they will... Somewhat.

"Whatever you think you're doing, I suggest you stop it now!" Weiss said with authority in her voice.

Lordez scoffed. _'Going for non-lethal ways.'_ He ignored them before seeing members of the WF coming onto the roof, sensing obviously hostility. Come mon guys, you know where Im saying at this point.

He motioned to the WF in front of him, making the team to look to where he's pointing at, and widen their eyes.

He then turned around completely, drawing out his greatsword and pointed it towards the team.

RWBY looked at him with wide eyes, fear he could sense into some of them, but Dr. Oobleck looked at him in surprise.

He growled lowly, making the team to further confirm their wrong misunderstanding of who or what he is in front of them.

"Is that a Grimm!?" Yang shouted as she felt a cold chill behind her spine.

"It might be a new type of Grimm, Ms. Xiao Long!" Dr. Oobleck said as he pointed his Thermos at the said figure. "But would a Grimm be able to wield a weapon such as that, as I would think of a possibility of that only being a person acting like one!"

Lordez raised a brow. _'Is he actually that observant? Meh, either that way, he is just hiding his fear.'_ He smiled beneath the mask. _'And I can feel the taste of it... Wait why the hell am I thinking like that?'_

Pushing the thoughts aside, he rushed towards the hunters and swung his greatsword.

The hunters either dodged or jumped back, avoiding it.

Adding into some more misunderstanding, he roared almost like a monster before blocking shots coming from Blake and Ruby.

"Take this!" Yang jumped in front of them and threw punches at Lordez.

Lordez swiftly but lazily dodged her attacks before pushing her away with his greatsword. This however didnt give him any breathing room as Dr. Oobleck jumped in and used his Thermos, spitting dust fire to Lordez.

Lordez grunted in annoyance as he jumped backward, letting out an irritated hiss.

Having lowered his passive defenses, although it just hurt him to a certain point.

"You four, go on ahead! I'll deal with this." Oobleck said with seriousness in his voice, readying himself to fight him.

"But professor-!"

"Go!" Leaving no continuation as he fired several fireballs towards Lordez, making him block with his greatsword, pinning him down as the girls ran past him.

Lordez glanced behind him, seeing RWBY running up ahead to the front of the train and almost effortlessly taking down the WF grunts.

"I do not know what you are, nor do I know why you are doing here. But if you are truly Grimm, then I'd like to make a proposition to-"

Lordez cut him off by throwing several bone projectiles, having Oobleck to block them. He then growled out in a challenging sound. "I see... Then I suppose you are really a new type of Grimm."

Lordez smirked as his eyes glowed brightly for a moment before giving out a wordless roar. The two of them then exchanged blades with each other, although Lordez was recklessly avoiding fire, as he was pretending that fire is his weakness.

Oobleck noticed this and gave out a smirk, having to believe in that fire is its weakness, he then blew a wave of fire towards him.

The human Grimm seemed to widen its eyes before slashing the wave of fire away, giving out a growl afterward.

"I see, so fire is your weakness?" Oobleck asked, and as expected the Grimm just growled in response. "Looks like you are fighting the wrong person, Grimm."

The human Grimm let out a distorted snarl before pausing and gave out a dark chuckle, confusing Oobleck.

Noticing this, the Grimm slowly pointed behind Oobleck, to which he turned around and widen his eyes. There are several Paladins that are heading towards them.

Seeing this chance of distraction, Lordez finally 'ran away' from him and chased down team RWBY.

And before Oobleck could chase him down, the Paladins fired their weapons, turning Oobleck's attention towards them. Giving him no choice but to fight them head on.

 _'Finally, didnt want to have Oobleck fight me all along, I wanted to see the girls reaction if they could deal with me.'_ He smirked as he sees Ruby holding off a Paladin.

"Hiya!" Ruby managed to knock the Paladin off the train, giving out a breath of relief.

Lordez gave out a loud roar, making Ruby turn around just in time to block his greatsword.

Ruby gave out a grunt before noticing the human Grimm close up. She widens her eyes as fear slowly crawled up to her, and as her pupils dilated.

The human Grimm let out a growl before swinging its blade to the side. Ruby blocked it, but made a 'uff' sound from the power coming from the Grimm's strength.

Lordez threw several bone projects and Ruby dodging them all and shot back at him. Lordez dodged several shots before one managed to hit him at his shoulder, he pretended to be in pain as he crouched low and pounced towards Ruby.

Ruby switched her Crescent Rose back to a scythe form but was a bit too late as she was punched back several feet.

 _'Come mon Ruby, show me what you got!'_ He thought excitingly as he brandished his weapon.

Meanwhile, Ruby was feeling the opposite of excitement. She was trembling in the inside, as she gripped the handle of her weapon, pushing out the fearful thoughts away.

This is the first time that she ever encountered a creature like this, against any other creatures she has faced in the past, this one took the cake as this is a whole new level of monstrosity.

The Grimm swiftly moved forward, slashing it's weapon almost too faster than she could follow its movements.

Dodging its attacks before feeling pain from her side, she let out a gasp, before being smashed down by the dull end of its greatsword.

Her aura is no doubt still in good condition, but the pain she felt from that punch was able to nullify her aura.

That was wayyy too painful. She tried to stand up again, but the pain wouldn't let her as he then again laid down on the ground defeated. Her aura trying to remove the sense of pain as it heals her bruise from the impact.

Lordez slowly walked up to her, feeling her negative emotions, fear being the first. He mentally sighed. 'Still not good enough Ruby... Still not good enough... Then again, you're fighting me; acting as a new lesson for you.'

Before he could touch her head to heal her and make her unconscious, he felt his hand suddenly being wrapped up from something before noticing a black ribbon on his wrist. And almost quickly, his legs were immediately frozen by Weiss's glyphs.

 _'Finally, just in damn time.'_

"Get away from her!" Yang charged up to him, throwing in her biggest fucking punch that would no doubt leave a mark on Lordez.

He turned his head around, and just in time, the biggest fucking punch given to him was at his face. The skull helmet that was weakly enchanted, gave a sound of *cracking*.

Lordez was knocked back like a ragdoll before landing on the side of the train car, almost being able to fall from the side. _'Gawd DAMN THAT FUCKING HURTS!'_ He could feel his cheek being numbed from that punch of anger. _'Jeez, guess thats what happen when she's full on angry and protective of Ruby.'_ He thought as he shook his head in pain.

He made a mental note to have a **{Physical Immunity I}** passive toggled on whenever Yang's about to give him a sucker punch cause fucking hell that hurt like hell!

He slowly climbed back on top of the train car, noticing Ruby slowly getting up and being attended by her teammates.

He gave out a roar before noticing Weiss smirking and encasing themselves in ice. A second later made Lordez realized why was she doing that, and by that he immediately put up a spell **{Dark Shield}** in front of him.

 **(Just to let you all know, I have no idea if this fight scene is good enough... Cause I have no fucking idea what I am writing on the fight scene...)**

* * *

 **Aww yeah people, FINISHED!**

 **There we go and you are all fucking welcome.**

 **Again, if there are any problems in this fucking chapter, let me fucking know but reviewing or PMing me damn it. How many times to I have to fucking say-**

 **Anyways, things are going a bit slower now, being participating in a school program and I am transferred to another school... Which happened in like almost half a month ago.**

 **New school, program is to let a certain grade of class students to experience what its like in being college.**

 **And the reason why I put it here is because if I were to announce it and put it in a new fucking chapter, that'd just give out the wrong impression and would make people think that THAT is the new chapter, you getting me?**

 **Know what Im saying?**

 **Anyways, I will be going back to the main story; "Vengeance of Nazarick" and sht. Ok? Chill, maybe I'd be able to find make it MORE damn better, and hopefully no more wise-ass critics coming up to me and say "You're story sucks"**

 **WELL GUESS WHAT YOU HYPOCRITE!? TRY WRITING YOUR OWN VERSION OF A STORY, LETS SEE HOW YOU'D FUCKING DO!?**

 **COME MON!**

 **LETS SEE!  
**

 **(Anyways, wait for the next chap :D) - (In about... A year later... Yeah that long, no joke)**


	12. What?

**Eyyyyyy**

 **How yall doin?**

 **Alright so, this the next chapter of RWBY, and ya'll been waiting for some reactions of what will happen in this chapter and of the 'Breach' part?**

 **Well, no more words, enjoy :D**

 **Oh, and just to let ya all know, there'll be something coming out soon...**

 **And it would be a surprise, but no one would care anymore about it so meh...**

 **And just a heads up, there will be a surprise in the middle of nowhere.**

 **Heheheh, you'll just have to find it. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Ill be needing some Beta readers for this story. Writer's block is fucking up with me.)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pain...

The pain...

Its...

FUCKING EVERYWHERE!

He rrealllllllllyyy should have fucking turned on his **{Physical Immunity I}** on, cause hell the fucking debris hit him a lot of times, on the back, didn't really do much, but fuck it hurts like hell!

THE TAIL HAS BEEN SURGICALLY ATTACHED TO HIS SPINE!

AND THE SPINE IS FUCKING BRUISED ALONG WITH HIS TAIL!

HE NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT!

THE PAIN!

But oh well, he's an undead, he doesn't feel anything bad really.

Except being in a daze at the moment, the crash made him shake his head really bad.

His enchanted clothing protected him externally, but internally, there are bits of problems that have gone inside the defense system.

Oh well, he'll fix that soon enough.

He enjoys feeling the negative emotions and fear of the peop-

Ok, wow, what the fuck?

Might be his 'avatar' side going out.

Lore and all... Being the **Lord of Hel** , makes him want to feel those, pleasurable things for him.

Anyways, he quickly recovered from the crash and noticed people in the area were having mix emotions right now, and fear is one of them.

Team RWBY is down in a haze, but slowly regaining their braces. Although slowly, which means the attacks is going to start ahead of them.

He grinned behind the mask, almost by then, as it goes with the canon, a King Taijitu emerged from the ground below, and followed after with the creatures of Grimm released.

The people panicked, ran in any, every direction on which they hope is safer from this place.

Several people... were brutally killed, decapitated, stabbed, clawed, crashed, smashed, anything that will and definitely kills them.

The smirk on Lordez's face faded. Only a certain smile of death appeared later.

The Skull Spiders that followed Lordez upon Mt. Glenn, appeared later behind him. They glanced with their fangs at the ready, to anyone and anything that goes near or gets near to their master's space.

"W-What are those!?" Ruby shouted, pointing towards spiders behind the humanoid Grimm.

"New type of Grimm!?" Weiss then shouted.

 _'Of course, they can be mistaken by my spiders' appearances... After all, they kinda look like Grimm.'_ He turned and quickly inspected his summons, one could mistake those for a creature of Grimm.

Lordez then brandished his greatsword and then motioned the Skulls Spiders to leave. Although that is what the anyone would think, without them knowing, Lordez had already given them the command to protect the civilians, and slaughter the Grimm.

The spiders seem to 'nod' before leaping to each random direction.

This made the team to ready their weapons from an attack but seemingly looking confused afterward.

They saw the spiders attacking the Grimm around them once they landed, they swiped and bite their way to the creatures of Grimm.

"What are they doing!?" Weiss yelled, shouting in confusion at their actions.

"They are... killing each other?" Blake answered her, although not sure in her answer, but seeing the fact that these new type of Grimm the spiders are attacking their own kind?

Lordez stomped his way forward, heading towards the King Taijitu. The giant ass snake seems to notice this 'being' walking towards it, it could feel the negative energy surrounding this being, but it doesn't feel... Grimm.

The snake, in its ultimate confusion, doesnt know what to do. And at that moment, the Grimm Human suddenly vanished in everyone's sight and appeared in front of the King Taijitu's face.

The Humanoid Grimm's face was covered with a wild, bony smile, before smashing its greatsword downwards on the snake's skull and obliterating it into pieces.

Lordez then landed on his knees, before slowly getting up like a badass boss fight is gonna happen.

He growled to those in front of him, and those in front of him were team RWBY.

They readied themselves for a fight, feeling fear creeping beneath their skin. Their hands, barely, but visibly shaking as they grip their weapons on tightly.

He gave them a low growl before raising his hand to the sky, making the team to be tense. Then have the air around them in suspense... The humanoid Grimm slowly closed his hand, thus, signaling the plan, and then he roared.

 **"ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"**

Loudly as it shook the ground itself.

The inhabitants in the city, along with the Grimm, winced and cringed from the loudness of the creature's roar, worse for the Faunus, as they were temporarily incapacitated.

Blake covered her ears in pain, temporarily, painfully deafened by the explosion of its roar.

And without knowing, he accidentally activated his **{Nightmarish Aura}**.

 _'Oh sht! Sorry about that!'_ Lordez noticed his mistake in doing that, but doing so would already mean it's too late to turn back anyway.

He had amplified his voice using magic, although he may have... Overdone it.

The Skull Spiders then appeared out of nowhere, above the roofs, in the alleys, anywhere within their shadows and darkness, they appear.

They attacked the Grimm and saving the civilians.

Then from the shadows itself, came the dangerous looking figures, no, creatures.

Skeleton Soldiers, Warriors, Gunners, Liches, appeared from the shadows and with the faint mist following. They immediately spread out, attacking and killing the Grimm in their wake, and leaving the living alone as their Creator and Master ordered them so, and they shall follow it without complaints.

The people were surprised, awe, shocked, and in fear of what was going on. They have been saved by these rumored creatures, the 'Vengeful Ghosts' from the mist.

The undead's glowing redemption was filled with nothing, but undeath. And by undeath, they shall bring it to the creatures of this false nightmare they bring.

One of the beowolves was about to pounce on an injured woman but was saved by a Forsaken One **(Again, the appearance is a Dark One from Metro 2033)** as it uses it's psychic abilities and making it implode.

Several Skeleton Warriors, who were just in time, able to protect a downed couple from being mauled by an Ursa. Small as they were, they are Mid Tier Skeleton Warriors, a simple dark animal wouldn't be able to fight off several of them.

Lordez felt a smile growing in his face. Feeling the proud moment he was having right now. Seeing the reaction of those Huntresses-in-training, oh their faces makes him more satisfied with why he's on this world.

He certainly feels like someone else, familiar, but doesn't know who...

A Boartusk was charging towards the unsuspected team, Lordez immediately moved to their position.

The team were about to attack back, misunderstanding its actions, Yang was about to bring a punch to the face to this humanoid Grimm as it suddenly appeared behind them.

Lordez ain't feeling it right now, so he turned on his **{Physical Immunity I}** , oh he is so not gonna feel that fucking pain again.

He blocked it with his arm and then blocked the Boartusk's charge with his greatsword.

 **"Stand. . .** **"** It growled lowly, making the team's eyes widen. **"AND DELIVER!"**

The Humanoid Grimm one-handed the Boartusk with its greatsword, cutting it in half and it's black blood spurted out almost immediately afterward as it's corpse flew towards a building.

The team slowly felt the dreadful aura of it, being close to it, would mean that they would feel it's negative aura.

Which was a weird thought for all of them.

How can this creature of Grimm **(they are still mistaken)** have aura!?

 _[Protect the people of this city, aid them, and kill all the Grimm!]_

He heard multiple choruses of agreement in his head. Disconnecting the link, he turned to the team.

He has seen their faces and reactions now.

Ruby is down on the ground and on her rear, looking up towards Lordez in fear. Her body shaking as if there was no tomorrow. Blake was shaking greatly, probably because of how loud his roar was... Her eyes are white, and her mouth is foaming, not good. Weiss was shaking visibly, using her rapier as a support to help her stand from her shaky legs. And Yang was trembling in sweat, shaking in dread and fear, as she tries to put up a good face of a fight.

He unconsciously made a growl, making them shake in fear more.

He mentally wondered why they are like this, compared to their reactions when he appeared on the train. It took him several fucking moments to realize that he has accidentally, unconsciously, activated his **{Nightmarish Aura}**.

And what is worse, this said ability's lore can make anyone within the user's vicinity will fear their most horrible and terrible feelings coming to the surface within their sight and thoughts.

He has no idea what are their minds telling them, but he quickly turned off his passive, as to not make them more fucking traumatized anymore.

He noticed the team to... not tremble and cower in fear than the first.

He really has made a terrible and horrible impression on what his alias for this appearance going to be.

And on the other side of team RWBY, they are still cowering in fear.

They were terrified.

The being, no, the Grimm standing before them was really NOT an ordinary Grimm.

It was COMMANDING THE GRIMM!

That's what they thought because they didn't quite notice that Lordez's summons and creatures saving, protecting the people from the Grimm.

So yeah, quite an impression their buddy, you'd just fuck the whole situation up!

The Grimm Human then slowly walked towards them.

Yang was screaming in her mind, screaming her body to move and punch this sucker, but fear overpowered her will.

It was making towards Ruby, who was slowly moving backward on the ground and her pupils dilated, trying to keep a distance from this being.

"No... Please... Stay away..." Ruby muttered quietly.

The Grimm crouched, lowering itself and stared at Ruby. The creature was staring at Ruby's eyes as if it was staring down at her very _soul_.

The Grimm then raised it's hand, above Ruby's head.

Yang and Weiss tried to move, really tried, but their body was as if frozen, wouldn't respond no matter how they tried. They screamed in their minds, screaming to Ruby to run from her, and trying to attack this creature.

 _'Jeezus fuck, what now? Should I make them sleep? Fuck man, really made a baddddd mistake here.'_ He thought panicky, trying to calm himself down, even with the emotion suppression ready to shut his emotions down if his emotions crossed the line too much.

 _'Ah fuck it, here it goes.'_ He then did what they saw was unthinkable.

He patted Ruby's head like a child before setting it to rest then stroking her hair softly.

 **"Calm... I... Protect... You..."** He spoke slowly, as going into his 'character'. **"You... Silver... Eyes... Safe..."**

The RWY widen their eyes like a size of a dinner plate. This moment has been the most shocking event of their lives.

He really wants to go into a hole, hide in there forever. Because he has really fucked this up and is quite embarrassing himself at the moment. Which that is what he thinks.

He could then see their intense confusion on the girls' faces. Ruby the most, scared but mostly confused.

He snapped his head, turning to a sound that was gradually getting louder by a second.

 _'What the...?'_

"-Noorrrraaa SMASH!" And then Nora appeared OUTOFNOWHERE! And brought her hammer down to Lordez.

Lorde was about to give a roar, but then remembered about Blake, being very sensitive to her senses, and doing so again might make her go deaf for good.

He instead gave out a growl before knocking Nora backward.

He then stood in front of Ruby, as if he was defending her from them.

 **"I... Protect... Silver... Eyes..."** He growled angrily.

 _'Damn, they arrived later than usual... Our presence in this world may have alternate the timeline... Then again, we already did.'_ He unconsciously gave out a chuckle, which confused the huntresses, and may have terrified a bit on team RW(B)Y.

"What is that!?" Jaune's exclaimed as team JNPR arrived in the scene, although slightly a bit late.

With Lordez quite aware of his surroundings, he didn't notice Yang pulling her arm and throwing in a punch towards Lordez, making him crash into a building.

 _'HAH! **{Phyisical Immunity I}** BTCH!'_ He laughed inwardly, finally able to nullify the annoying pain that Yang gives out in her punches.

"What was that!?" Jaune exclaimed again.

"Its... I dont know, but it appeared in the tunnels, it attacked us, then it 'protected' Ruby!?" Weiss said, although making a summarized explanation for JNPR, and saying to no one in particular and letting out her own thoughts of what she just witnessed.

"Hey! Sis, are you ok!?"

"Y-Yeah..." Ruby said weakly, before slowly getting up with the assistance of her sister. "I-I'm fine." Although her voice was still letting out bits of fear.

"Is Blake alright!?" Jaune said, as he quickly went to check on their downed comrade.

"It was from that _thing's_ roar!" Yang pointed to the building where it crashed into. "She was wayyyy too close to that _thing's_ roar! She might have gone deaf!" She guessed, although nearly right on her saying.

 _'Well, sorry about that!'_

"Hey! What are those things!?" Pyrrha said as she pointed her weapon to one of the Forsaken Ones who was approaching them, and went into a combat stance.

They readied their weapons, waiting for the thing to come near.

But what they then see in belief was that the tall, slender ass creature just held out its hand 'towards' them and immediately closed it.

They then noticed a Creep that was about to attack the unsuspecting Weiss from behind, imploded.

It **saved** her...

The world's probably going weirder huh?

"They're friendlies!" Nora chipped as she saw several spider Grimm ganking up on a Death Stalker before they manage to kill it in quick attempts of puncturing through its skull with their sharp, spiky legs. "They're friendly Grimm!"

"Are they really?" Jaune said nervously, noticing some strange new Grimm just killing their own? He's not entirely sure on that, but its what he thinks at the moment.

Lordez straightens his stance, eyes still staring at the hunters-in-training.

And before anyone could move or react, something crashed in between the Humanoid Grimm and the hunters.

Both sides shielded themselves from the impact, debris and shrapnel hitting them, but none were hurt due to their aura and armor. (Armor for Lordez's case)

"W-What the!?"

Dust cloud ensued... "Yo Darker... It's been a long time, no?" A familiar voice said inside the cloud, both hunters and Lordez widen their eyes in surprise.

 _[Lordez-san... You remember me?]_

If Lordez has taken his normal appearance, his eyes would be seen widely as a dinner plate.

 _'A-Another Player!?'_ He thought panicked. He wasn't exactly prepared or expecting someone to interfere his set up for this event. Although, that voice... That certain of a tone, he was familiar with it... But _who_?

 _[I would guess that this surprised you, and you have questions to you want to ask but... We'll speak of this_ _later because right now, I'm here to put an end to whatever your scheming...]_

The dust cloud was then suddenly cleared. The hunters-in-training would have taken a breath of relief if it wasn't the part of how he emits an uncomfortable aura...

It was a man wearing a dark grey tattered cloak. And in both of his hands are double barrel shotguns with hooked bayonets equipped at the tip of the barrels.

 _'He knows that thing!?'_ The people around them all thought on that single statement. It would make them misunderstood that the Human Grimm is a being that has already been existed but they didn't notice it's existence up until now.

"You kids," He said firmly, grabbing the attention to the ones behind him. "Get out of here now, I'll take it from here."

"Wait, but you cant just-!" Pyrrha was about to retort into assisting this man against the human Grimm.

"No buts!" He shouted with a tone of authority, making Pyrrha shut up. "This creature is beyond any of you..." He slowly brandished his weapons, slowly releasing the safety measures. "Unless you want to get yourselves killed, then so be it..." He said grimly.

Lordez growled, also brandishing his weapon. He could have sworn that he saw eyes glow briefly beneath the man's, no Player, he is certain of it. Who would dare to even make a stand before the abomination of a creature anyways? They'd have to be either brave and foolish, or suicidal and making choices to do so.

The hunters could say no more before reluctantly leaving them both alone, finding a safe distance to observe the fight around.

"...Shall we?"

 **"DIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Lordez roared before making a leap towards this unknown person.

From what he currently knows, this person is most likely to be a player from YGGDRASIL, although he could not help but ponder the questions upon this figure's sudden appearance.

The cloaked figure immediately fired shots upon Lordez, he managed to dodge them but barely a few of the shots had gone through.

It was a fight between a gun and sword, two unknowns letting out their clashing against each other, and destroying the place as they do so.

Lordez threw several bone projectiles at the figure but the figure quickly used a skill and they were quickly shot down. However, that made Lordez to quickly close their distance between them and able him to restrict his attacks and would win this fight.

If that would happen actually.

The man used his DB bayonets as his swords, Lordez was briefly surprised by pushed forward. He needed to know who is this man, and he needs to answer alottt of his questions.

Close range combat ensued, but the cloaked figure managed to put some shots in with his DBs, hitting him precisely at his chest.

Lordez spatted out black blood, taking a breath in before reading his stance. He took a 'fatal' shot from that, his wounds were healing, but only slowly.

 _'Anti-Regeneration... Player for sure.'_ His suspicions on this figure had gone higher.

"It'd be better if you stop this and go crawl to the pit of where you came..." The man said, reloading his DBs. Lordez looked at him briefly, noticing that the hits he had given to him are only baring minimal. "You're endangering the innocents... Last chance now, **Grimm**."

 _'Jeez, who the fuck is this guy?! I cant check his stats in this fucking condition, fuck... Should I call Orm? No, he'll be too late to arrive, cant even tele him here to me in like this...'_ Lordez thought, checking his choices.

He glanced around, noticing that the Grimm around seem to be at a minimal, and his forces are currently eradicating any forces of Grimm in the city.

 **"We... Go..."** He said finally.

He noticed the cloaked figure to slowly lower his shotguns, which were aiming at him previously.

 **"But..."** He said. **"No... Betrayals..."**

The man stares at him for a few moments before going into his cloak and throw a paper at the ground in front of him, and it was stuck in the ground. That paper is sharp as fuck.

 _'The fuck kind of paper is that? Did he put magic into it?'_ Lordez eyed at the paper before looking back at the man.

"Dont mention anyone about me, then we'll have a deal." He said before throwing down something in front of him and exploded.

A very bright light blinded his vision momentarily before shaking the blurry vision off and noticed that he was already gone. His senses confirm it since he cannot see any strange heat signature anywhere.

 _'Who the hell was that...'_ He thought before slowly walking up to the stuck paper on the ground. He picked it up and felt a faint sense of magic in it.

Getting a hint that this paper is a letter that only he must read, he stuffs it into his void inventory, not wanting it to be destroyed or lose anywhere in his clothing.

 _'Argh, fuck it. Time to end this_ sht _. I've already fucking changed the timeline, just fucking roll with it.'_ He sighed inwardly.

He then gave a mental order throughout his forces to quickly finish the Grimm extermination before the Atlas army arrives, which he was reported about it that they will arrive in about ETA 5 minutes.

 _'3 minutes is enough...'_ He turned around and saw a small group hunters approaching to him. The group consists of JNPR, CFVY, Ruby and Weiss, Glynda, Port, Doctor Oobleck and corgi.

 **(Ya all know who...)**

He would have wondered why Ruby and Weiss are back with the now cautiously group eyeing at him with hostility.

"Hey, where is that guy!?" Ruby said, looking around for the man.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked while eyeing on Lordez.

"There was a cloaked man fighting off that _thing_!" Weiss replied for Ruby.

"What should we do?" Port asked his professor colleagues as he aimed his blunderbuss-axe towards the humanoid creature.

"..." Lordez looked at them before raising his greatsword towards the sky. The group tensed from his movement, although they are quite distant to each other but were readying their weapons against him.

And what happens next made them confused. He stabbed his sword to the ground and stood like a guard.

The group looked at him confused, but ready for anything that he may do.

 **"I. Bring. Message."** He spoke in a more 'quick' pace, making the hunters widen their eyes in this unbelievable scene, with the exception of Ruby, Weiss, and team JNPR. **"I. Wish. No. Fight."**

"It seems that we'll have to believe your story about this _Grimm_ able to talk..." Dr. Oobleck said after recovering his bearings.

Lordez growled, making the professors and team CFVY to recover themselves. "What message do you bring?" Glynda said, glaring at the creature.

Lordez stood straight, looking at the hunters-in-training; glancing specifically at Ruby, before looking back to them. **"The. King. Has. Returned."**

The group got confused when hearing what it stated. "The 'King'?" Coco said, tilted her head to the side in confusion.

 **"The. King. Of. Nightmares... The. Exalted. Dark. Has. Returned. To. Take. His. Rightful. Place."** He stood straight with pride as he said it.

However, Glynda seemed to be the only one who narrows her eyes onto the creature.

 _'She suspected it... Hook, line, and sinker.'_ He smiled inwardly.

"'King of Nightmares'... What the hell is it saying!?"

Before anyone could react, the human Grimm quickly shot itself into the hole, where the breach was at.

Confused on what just happened, Glynda quickly regained herself before sealing the hole using her semblance. Blocking the breach permanently.

And thus, the event went on the same in the canon... But just one, mere unknown presence, has changed the calm river flow into a rushing water.

* * *

 **Hours afterward. . .**

The Atlas army arrived not too long ago and started cleaning off some of the Grimm leftovers. Afterward when the unknown grimm, which they would now dub it as the "Grimm Herald".

They quickly head to tend to the injured, although some of them have received some wounds but are manageable.

As Vale was on a process on recovering itself from the breach, and thankfully that the Grimm didnt spread too far within the city otherwise it'd be quite troublesome.

The students and professors are currently helping along with the Atlas army and the authorities. With the exception of team RW(B)Y which were currently watching Blake and staying with her in the hospital until she wakes up.

Though, what questioned the civilians is that...

What were those things?

They keep questioning things about strange creatures and monsters attacking the Grimm and saving them. Almost like a fantasy army just came out from the books.

(RWBY is almost fking fantasy so wtf?)

Cinder and her accomplices have been seen that their plan went as expected, but one thing they never expected is the forces of darkness, borne from within the _truest_ of Nightmares.

 _"[...I take it, the situation went... "Fuck all", as you put it that way?]"_ Orm said through his scroll, talking to Lordez who is currently hiding in the FOB along with his summons. Though some of his summons went away from Vale, continuing on with their skirmishes against the roaming Grimm around the outskirts of Vale.

 _"[...You could say it like that.]"_

 _"[The wizard is getting concerned ya know?]"_

 _"[I do.]"_ He said sternly. _"[But the fact that this needs to happen is for the chance of revealing the location of the Queen, whether the fact that we do not know if she's been turned and infected into what she is right now, then It'd be a good opportunity to find that truth.]"_

 _"[...You're risking it, just letting ya know.]"_

 _"[I know,]"_ He sighed. _"[But without risks, you wont earn a thing legit now would ya?]"_

 _"[Alcatraz said that **"No matter how you do it, what matters is that you would get it"**.]"_

The undead grinned behind the scroll. _"[Save your breath about that, we still have a long way to go.]"_

Before he could put it down, Orm quickly spoke. _"[Hey, you owe me twice.]"_

 _"[Twice!? How and when!?]"_ Lordez almost shouted, bewildered.

 _"[You already know.]"_ Then that, he disconnected.

Lordez looked at his scroll with a confused and annoyed look. "What the fk does that viking wannabe saying...?" He muttered angrily before shaking that emotion off.

He checked around his forces, seeing that the same number of the original forces that had been positioned here has increased a bit, huddling around once the tensions lowered down before going back to their original locations through the night.

The undead part of the forces dont really required much of a management, only some supervision so that there wont be any... Unwanted problems to happen.

Even with the **[Soulless Tar]** , he still has to be cautious with his tainted undead. Dont want Salem to control them using the tar as a connection to his forces, that'll just make some problems.

"Now... Time to see..." He unfolded the paper, revealing its contents.

Lordez slowly widens his eyes as he reads through the note. He stood there stunned from what he read.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"So you're saying that there is another potential faction of Grimm?" Ozpin rose a questioning brow.

"I'm only theorizing, Ozpin." She said sternly. "Other than the Queen, this grimm told us a message about a 'King' returning."

"...Who knows about this?"

She then begins to tell him on who saw and knows about the humanoid grimm and what happened.

"...So it seems that your guess of yours will come true." He said in a saddening tone.

"What are you saying Ozpin?" Glynda said both confused and a bit suspicious. Ozpin slowly walked towards the window, overseeing the scenery of the courtyard and the nature beyond the borders of the school.

"What I mean is... That we dont really need to be overly concerned about this event any longer..."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lordez headed to a certain location, somewhere on the outskirts of Vale. And certainly far away from any surveillance and people.

And of course, he is still under his 'Grimm' disguise, not wanting to reveal anything to this person... Yet.

He had read the note mentioning the location on where to meet with this mysterious man. He had his summons to find him, but none could find him, nor even trace his scent, almost as if he doesnt exist.

That made him more cautious now. He would have told Orm, but this 'player' would quickly be known of it.

Either way, he needs to know if this player would turn into a potential ally or a threat.

But since the guy knows him, and he doesnt, he needs to be careful. It could be one of his victims back in YGGDRASIL, pking those bastards for hunting the heteromorphic players down.

He shook the thoughts aside, focusing towards the concern that is going to happen right now.

He is currently in the forest, as the information from the note said about the meeting. Of course, its going to be him and that mysterious guy alone.

However, he wouldnt _play_ along if he improvises a little.

His summons, particularly **Shades** and **Dark Imps**. They are which currently hovering almost within the cloud's reach, acting as slight support in case the 'meeting' turns off course.

"You've come huh?"

He stopped as he heard a familiar voice from before, turning his head to the side to where the source of the sound comes from.

The man still appeared the same from before.

" **Why wouldn't I?** " He narrowed his eyes. " **A player should always be cautious whenever meeting another player face-to-face.** " He retorted.

The man chuckled, possibly with amusement. "True, but if you are cautious all the time, you wouldnt be able to make friends now would ya?"

" **...** "

"Now, you've got questions, I know. So you want answer eh?"

" **Who are you and how do you know of me?** "

"Now now, lets not be hasty on that quickly. And jeez, didnt even ask "What are you doing here?" Kinda makes you more unusual than the generic characters in like every f**king anime plotline..." He muttered quietly at that last sentence, but Lordez clearly heard it.

" **What do you mean by that?** " He asked suspiciously.

The man said nothing and instead went into his cloak and threw something at him.

It was not something dangerous, it was a normal looking box, tossed towards him. Which he easily caught it.

"Open it." The man said suddenly with seriousness in his voice. "You'll be asking more questions afterward the moment you open it."

He looked at him for a moment before looking back to the box. And before he could use magic to check it, the man again spoke to him.

"Oh, and dont even try on using **{Scan}** or something like that. It wont work, tried." He said nonchalantly.

Lordez just looked at him before just using **{Scan}** on the box. Truth to the man's word, he cant sense anything usual or unusual in it. Its just... A box.

"Told ya."

 **"I need to be sure whether you lie or not, cautious I may be, but I'm no fool."**

"Yeah yeah sure." He said dismissively. "You'd stop your acting once you opened it."

 _'Jeez, he's like another fucking Alcatraz. Acting like a smartass and sht...'_ He thought annoyingly, but nevertheless opened the box.

That moment is when his eyes slowly turn into a size as a dinner plate.

" **W-What the?** "

The cloaked man snickered amusingly. "Told ya." He whispered lowly that Lordez wouldnt hear it.

He grabbed the content of the box and pulled it out.

It was a letter. An old looking letter with dirt and slightly tore off.

And from on top of it, it read: _"From your Dad..."_

He quickly unfolded it and read the contents of the letter.

It says:

 _"Dear son..."_

* * *

 **HAHAHA BITCHES!**

 **GOT YA ASS!**

 **XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Thought you'd read the rest of the thing huh?**

 **NOPE**

 **Gotta wait the shit out dudes**

 **And for the new guy? Talking to Lordez? You all know who that is... If you read my alternate story, jeez, I got so many things to do, like literally. So fucking many.**

 **Anyways, wait for the new chap, it'll come out soon.**


	13. And the surprise!

**Here ya go folks,**

 **New chap, hope you didnt get angry from that cliff hanger XD**

 **But seriously, read well and dont die**

* * *

 **Continuing...**

 _"Dear son..."_

 _I know that you've been wondering who the hell I am, and why you didn't meet me the time you've grown up. I have reasons, mkay? Its not like I was forced by your mother on divorcing her greedy lil ass, you don't know her since-"_

Either this is really is his father being a sassy fucker or some smartass that attracts trouble.

He skipped some sentences that seem unnecessary to read. He noticed by the time he skipped some, the words, later on, seem to carry on... A heavy burden.

 _"I watched you since, Lordez... Ever since you've grown, I've watched you from the shadows. From the sidelines and from afar. I've watched you since..._

 _For almost 12 years... That you've never felt on having a father by your side, supporting you directly whenever time needs for it. Watching you grow._

 _I may not be a man of words or seemingly many words, but... Forgi- No, I dont expect you to forgive me. I kinda expect some punishment the moment you, if we ever see each other face-to-face."_

For the first time, in his abused life, he felt sorrow and sadness surfacing. He could feel his eyes becoming watery, and his vision became slightly blurry.

 _"You'll hate me, the moment you realized that we've seen each other in the past. I know. Heheheheh..._

 _You won't ever listen to me, nor you will accept my excuses. (Trust me, you won't, I've watched you grown)_

 _But once you listened, and with patience, hopefully, you'd understand, why I left you._

 _I understand if you'll be angry, I'll understand if you'll be sad, I understand if you wish for me to 'go die'._

 _It doesn't matter, as long as I watched you grow, I'm satisfied."_

His hands were slowly shaking, gripping the paper tightly, threatening it to rip it. But for some unknown power, it won't.

 _"The truth on why you're trying to look for your father, me... You've already found him._

 _You've already known his attitude, you've already seen his behavior, you've seen my resolvedness._

 _Again, you'll hate me for not being there with you._

 _But you being angry? It doesn't matter for me about that._

 _What matters, is that you've grown, as a bo- no, the man I expected you to be."_

"Hey..." He spoke normally now, the mask of his acts now gone.

"Oh, you off your voice changer now? Finally, guess we can-"

"Can you... Leave me alone?"

The man tilted his head to the side. "What you mean?" It seems he didn't understand what was happening, good. This wouldn't be awkward to explain to him.

"Just... Give me some time of myself... Alone... Please..."

"Oh... Sure, I'll just be over there then." The unknown figure strolled in some random direction. The moment he was not able to see the man, he finally released his damn emotions.

After all those months ever since he has arrived...

No...

After all those years, all those time living in that damned life he has endured.

He could finally release his emotions, for almost the first time ever.

He cried...

Loudly...

Quite loudly than speaking through a combined microphone with a megaphone attached to it. Yeah, that loud.

And fortunately for that, they are away from civilization and barely any living beings that are nearby within the sound vicinity.

 _"From your foolish of a father, to my son..._

 _Zark L. Toau (Former name: D. Grimm)"_

"Fucking... *Sob* Why now...? *Sob*"

Like seriously, him? A figure of death, possibly the incarnation of Despair itself, crying pitifully by a fucking note?

A note that could have been well forged by someone? Hell no.

He saw his father's handwriting and its shit quality. Almost average, but shit nevertheless.

He would have screamed, shout, unleash everything within him to anything.

Almost instantly, he unconsciously felt calm.

He thanked his racial ability to act like the same race, undead. But he envies the living at the same time.

This is both a curse and a blessing.

Depending on the situation, like right now, it is a blessing. It served its purpose on time.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, blinking as his vision felt clear now.

He then took several breathes in, using that same breathing exercise that calms his mind. Making him to finally think clearly now.

 _'This letter is really my fathers... Mom gave me his early works when I was young.'_ He looked at the letter, reading it again. Though with a controlled gaze, searching for a hidden message or a flaw.

He read it several times and found nothing but a heart-written message from his 'father'.

He had several thoughts pop up in his mind, he couldn't help but think...

 _'Was that man... My dad?'_ He thought as he looked to where the man went.

He never knew his father, only by his mom telling him that he left them when he was 4 months old. His dad left with a selfish reason to "sacrifice", he didn't really know what it means, but he could feel the heaviness whenever her mother said that word or talk about him...

She said that his dad was a mysterious guy the first time they met. How they met, she didn't want to talk about it... He was said to be really careful and precise in certain things, building and crafting, to which he got that from him.

He was also known to be a carefree guy, whenever he is with his bunch of friends, he was selfish at times but is quite reasonable with it.

'Zark', which her mom calls him that. And from the letter he read, Zark T. Toau makes his father's name complete name.

And it was also kind of ironic that his name is Lordez D. Grimm, which his last name is Grimm and named up to the world/universe he was transported in.

Super fucking ironic... Coincidence?

He shook his head. That couldn't really happen, the chances of him teleporting somewhere are against his odds of guessing. But that, he didn't complain about it since he is thankful that he didn't get transported to somewhere he didn't understand and would turn out quite complicated depending on the world since this world he is quite acknowledged of up until to Volume 6 of the story.

Which someone died...

No, you cannot know the spoilers people... Its a male.

Making sure that his emotions wont suddenly burst out like a fucking time-bomb, he called towards the direction on which the still-mysterious-person went away for him to have some... Personal space.

"So, all good-" The man said as he was walking back towards him. But Lordez cut him off.

"Did you read what was in the letter...?" He asked almost immediately.

It looked like as if the man jerked his head backward. "No, bossman told me not to open the content and immediately give the package to the send destination. Dont look at this in the wrong way, but what was in the paper?"

He slightly tilted his head downwards. "...A letter."

The man hummed. "Huh, no wonder it made you look tensed up somehow. Depressing or sad?"

He looked at him. "I'd go with the former."

"That bad huh...?" He said quietly. "Well, then-" He turned his back around. "-the package has been delivered, I'll be going now."

Before he would take a step forward, Lordez called out to him, making him stop.

"Are..." He gritted his teeth nervously. "Are you my father...?"

"..."

Only silence was heard after those words spoken out, Lordez could only stand in anticipation for the man's answer.

He could only guess, if he were to be wrong, then he could just simply apologize for the misunderstanding and ask where he is. But if he is right...

The man's presence didnt give off any positive energy, nor negative. As if his presence is shadowed by neutrality. It might be the work of some magical item or a racial skill that he never heard of.

And by that-

Almost by fucking fate, or maybe the timing rustles within the bushes and trees were heard. Out came from were his summons.

 _"Master, are you all right!? We heard a cry!"_ A spiderling said in most concern for his creator. _"Is it this parasite that made Master cry!?"_ It shouted out almost zealously and turned to the unknown figure with a threatening pose.

 _'Ironic coming from an insect...'_

His summons then followed in suit.

But he quickly deduced the situation before it has gotten any worse.

"Stop!" His summons looked at him. "Leave us..." He ordered.

"B-But Master-"

"I am fine... For now, leave us." He glanced to the spiderling. "Have you have no faith in me?"

The summons looked at him with hesitation, but no doubt left them alone. His words no doubt made them hurt, even if it was small, but it was necessary.

Once they left, he could see the tension fading away. He sighed in relief inwardly, not wanting to waste this opportunity.

"Hard time controlling them?" He asked.

 _'You have no idea how true you are to that question.'_ He answered inwardly. "Answer the question." He demanded. "Are you... My father?"

 _'DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG!? ARE MY WORDS NOT UNDERSTANDABLE!?'_

The figure seems to sigh. "...Why would you think of that? A stranger like me-" He spread his arms. "-would even be your father? If I were to be that, then-"

"Yes, or no?" He said, although harshly, wanting to keep up his appearance.

"...Sorry, but no." He admitted, as he slowly put his arms down to his side. "Again, I am simply a courier, ordered by bossman to deliver this certain package to you."

"Then... Do you know where's my father?" He looked at him, with his eyes unconsciously letting some smoke out. Giving some intimidation look, but it didnt work on the figure. "How was this letter delivered to you?" A small tinge of anger contained within his words.

"Its... Complicated, sir."

Lordez looked down, his face shadowed by his cowl.

The burden on whether the man was his father was lifted. Granted he was relieved that he isn't his father, which would have been quite awkward moments afterward, but its also embarrassing for him at the same time.

He had so many questions, but only several to ask in such a short time like this.

After some long-ass moments of waiting, he finally spoke. "Then I may ask," He slowly looked up, his back now straight and the glowing orbs within the sockets of the skull now looking at him. "Who are you, and how do you come to know of me?"

He has to be bold right now.

He would have thought so many potential actions, so many plans to make use of this moment, so many schemes to make out of.

But he wouldn't have time, to ask someone that has possible relations with his mysterious father. And that he has so many questions regarding about him.

The man made a strange sound, before raising his hand slowly to pull his cowl down.

He could finally see the stranger's appearance.

It was no more than a man with black skin with a bony texture, a good young looking face, and strange eyes. Black hair with strangely marked grey trimmings.

All of that, the person in front of him is a young boy. Most likely in his teens.

 _'Human? No, not human...'_ He carefully watched the boy's movements, cautious of what he should do, and he'll do it much faster.

After the teen revealed his appearance, he smirked. "My name is Askad, and its been a long time really, Coldstalker..."

* * *

Orm has been dealing with troublesome things now.

First, he had accidentally put the wrong ingredient for the food he's trying to make.

Second, he has fucked up the organizing materials needed for a small certain project with Lordez.

And lastly, fortunately, third; he went to Vale to help them out, securing the outer perimeter and minimize the Grimm activity within the tunnels so that it can be properly closed off.

Anyways, he is pissed off because what just happened as he was just about to take a rest. But there is no resting when there are lives in danger. Be it racist or not, lives are still precious... Depends on the person though.

He shook out of his thoughts just in time for a bunch of Creeps jumping up to his face, and he quickly crushed them with his fist.

He had to finish this task that was assigned to him as quick as through, a squad of Atlas droids and soldiers accompanying a Specialist that went in along with them, and 5 Huntsmans including Glynda. The droids were acting as their support.

All they had to do is guard Glynda using her Semblance to seal the holes, no problem. Though out of all, he felt like doing most of the job for them since he was getting most of the kills.

But that doesn't mean he's annoyed.

After all, he needs something to vent his frustration out.

"We need to retreat, there's too many coming in!" One of the soldiers shouted as he fired upon the Grimm. "Fuck, we should have waited for more reinforcements for this!"

"Not without finishing the last hole, we dont want this shit to happen!" Another soldier spoke frustratingly.

"Fuck, how did this happen anyways!? Why the hell are there so many!?"

"Stop shouting and focus on shooting at these fuckers!" A huntsman shouted as he slashed and shoots through several Grimm.

Orm grunted as he was about to do that anyways. They had managed to close in several holes, but they have to seal few more before heading back. That way the Grimm activities would be low and this event wouldn't happen again.

Orm whistled to Misha, making the bear to look at his human partner and rush to his side.

Orm grunted as he prepared himself for a charge. Taking a deep breath before making a grin.

He roared greatly as he charged through the ranks of Grimm, slashing them with his pole-ax and punching his way through. Same goes with Misha, except swiping his claws and paw at the Grimm...

"Death Stalkers!" One of the huntsman shouted, making them look and notice 3 Deathstalkers slowly approaching them.

"Tch," Glynda widen her eyes slightly as she grunted annoyingly. One Deathstalker is enough for several Huntsman and a squad of AKs and soldiers to take it down but against 3? They have little chance of winning. Their only option is to fall back-

" **|Odin's Wrath|**!" A rough voice sounded through the tunnel, making Glynda to look to where the savage-looking person with the bear beside him.

Her eyes widen as she saw Orm and Misha charging towards the Deathstalkers. _'What in the Remnant are they doing!?'_ She thought bewildered. _'Is he trying to give us time!?'_

Mistakenly thinking on a suicide run, she was about to rush in to stop Orm from his inevitable death, but somebody grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her from moving forward.

"We need to fall back! You'll die once you go!" He exclaimed.

She was about to retort back, but a loud roar was once heard and they turned and look in surprise.

Glynda was just in time, able to witness an unbelievable sight. Orm's weapon had pierced through the tough bone armor of the Deathstalker. It was a near-impossible achievement. The armor of a Deathstalker was so thick and tough, that not even a Huntsman with a strength-based semblance would able to do it as effortlessly as Orm had done.

Orm's strength and battle-power had temporarily increased twice. He wouldn't have used use his buff skill, but he'd have to use it so that he can hurry this shit up. He doesn't like being in tunnels.

The moment Orm neared the Deathstalker, it made a swipe with its tail at Orm, but he jumped upward and slamming his pole-arm downwards, making a killing blow towards on its head. His weapon punctured through the bone carapace easily.

 _'One down... Two to go...'_ He slightly grimaced at his easy kill. He would have taken his time and play with it, but time and lives are at the essence. He cannot waste it.

The other Deathstalkers, although a bit smaller than the recently-killed one they are still a big threat, stabbed their claws forward.

Orm jumped backward, before blocking one of the Deathstalker's incoming tail and repaying back by cutting down its left front leg. The creature shrieked in pain, but that was over when Misha just throw its paw (punch?) downward in front of its face. Making it hit towards the ground as he did so.

 _'Another easy kill... Last one.'_ He turned towards the last Deathstalker, which in turn just roared at him, not sure how, but it was trying to intimidate him.

Orm grinned. This Grimm was afraid of him. He was told that Grimm was known to be fearless creatures, soulless abominations. Well, looks like they aren't fearless as they thought they would be.

"Come and give this man a good fight!" He shouted at the Grimm. His eyes now blood-red, filled with the lust of killing that has induced him.

As if it understood, the scorpion Grimm moved forward with its stinger up high. Ready to hit Orm.

Orm laughed as he charged forward head-on, crushing several small types of Grimm in his way. Once Orm had neared the Deathstalker, it quickly slammed its tail downward. It was barely near to hit Orm, but the impact made Orm stagger a bit. But just because he's a little disoriented wouldn't mean shit to a battle-maniac viking.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He roared, shaking the bones within at everyone present.

Swinging his pole-ax one more time, but this time with all of his strength that he unconsciously conjured. He hit the Deathstalker, and it exploded into pieces of flesh and its black, dissipating blood splattered all around.

Everyone at present went silent. Only almost by then, Orm spoke in a loud, yet in an unfamiliar language.

" **|Kappinn er Gráta|**!" The Grimm suddenly stopped their attacks and then slowly averted their attention towards the Huntsman. Almost by an instant, they looked at the pole-ax wielding man, they charged at him then.

The huntsmen shook out of their stupor before firing their weapons upon the Horde of Grimm converging onto Orm's position.

"Mr. Hakonarsson!" Glynda shouted. Using her semblance to throw several Grimm out of the way, smashing them onto the walls afterward.

"Go, finish that last hole then go!" He shouted before smashing a Beowolf's head into pieces. "Dont worry about me and just go!"

"We can assist you!" One of the hunters shouted. "We cant leave you-!"

"Leave me be, and just go!" He shouted again. "I can take care of myself-!"

Before he could finish his sentence, sounds of heavy firing bombarded the Grimm around Orm.

It would have been weird if he didnt look wore out, so he had to act. He then looked to the one who just did that and was the Atlas Specialist.

"No one should be left behind, no matter what." The man said sternly. The AK droids went slightly behind him, firing their weapons upon the Grimm behind Orm, also assisting Misha as well who was holding his ground against the Grimm assault.

The Atlas specialist then turns to Glynda. "Mrs. Goodwitch, hurry up and close the hole. We'll leave afterward!"

Glynda didn't hesitate to run towards the hole on the ceiling and quickly used her semblance to seal it off. However, that being done, Orm's position was slowly getting overwhelmed by a wave of Grimm coming in from the tunnel ahead.

 _'Fuck, how the hell are there so many?'_

"It's time..." He muttered before facing to the group. "Go now! Before they get to you," He bitch slap a Ursa that was about to claw him in half, effortlessly. "Run!"

"We cant leave you here-!" Glynda would have said more, but she stopped before noticing an Alpha Beowolf that just hid from sight and was using the darkness around to its advantage. It would have been able to land its attack on her, but without one of the hunters that had immediately noticed it and knocked it away.

"We need to leave now!" The man shouted. "We **cannot** stay any longer damn it!"

 _'God damn it woman,'_ He thought angrily. _'Cant you just listen to them and just go with the flow and leave me be!? I can survive from this, but none of you will!'_ He would have screamed those words out of his lungs, but he is focused on cutting these bastards down into pieces.

Seeing that he is getting a little bit overwhelmed right now, he then materialized **[Executioner]** into his free hand.

"BRING IT ON YOU LITTLE SHITS!" He shouted again. Hacking, piercing and slashing in almost all directions if it wasnt for Misha covering his back. Both of them covering each other's sides. Misha had already activated **{Fury}** , **{Hatred's Call}** , and **{Iron Skin}** since it is a Horde that the two are facing. "I'VE GOT PLENTY OF TASTY ANGER HERE FOR YA!"

With the Grimm Horde now blocking the line of sight of the group, they didnt have any choice but to retreat back to the surface. Since they are already worn out now and has already expended their ammunition, especially the AK droids.

Noticing them leaving, he inwardly sighed in relief.

With them going away, he can now focus on killing the Grimm all the way.

And that just leaves a wild smile on his face.

"Finally, got time for some fun."

* * *

 **Sometime earlier. . .**

The teams praised themselves and each other on the acts that they did back in Vale. Atlas has now deployed security measures around Vale, making sure that the surroundings have been cleared from any Grimm and is now safe for the people to continue on with their lives with almost minimal casualties, aside from the property damages.

They would have done that if it wasn't for an unknown encounter with a strange, unknown creature that has shown itself to them.

It was a hot topic for them once they returned back to Beacon. Although Yang carried Blake to the infirmary as she was the only one wounded (lightly) and unconscious from the event.

All of them were all fine. Though there was one thing that still crept within their minds.

What did that creature meant by; _'King Of Nightmares'_?

They questioned about it. None of them heard of someone, or rather something with that title. Hell, not even in the fairy-tell stories that they used to listen and read a lot back when they were children.

Before they were about to head back into their dorms and rest for the day, Ozpin seems to have different plans for them... For now.

The teams, minus the ones that are currently in the infirmary for proper recovery, were currently in Ozpin's office, there for briefing. They explained what had happened from their own perspectives.

They expressed what they had felt when they encountered the Grimm Humanoid. How it looked like, how it **_spoke_**. All have their emotions; fear, fury, awe, surprise, and some other similar expressions.

Ozpin had expected this, but never so soon. He was told that this would happen from the Lord of Nightmare (Lordez), but never so soon.

His hands hold up his chin, he hummed. "I see... Then, children, I would like to ask you..."

He requested them to keep this from the public, not wanting the whole world to go on a state of fear and panic, would cause the Grimm activities to increase and casualties would grow high.

But of course, their reactions were expected.

"Keep this silent!? Why!? The people need to know about this!" Jaune almost exclaimed, speaking out for the rest of the ones at present who nodded their heads.

"Because if we were to tell the public about this, despite these 'Vengeful Spirits' that roam around hunting the Grimm restless. This creature, no, being you spoke of should not be known to all. Because if they have known, what would their reactions and how would they feel?"

That causes them to stop and think for a second, for which Ozpin was thankful of.

His answer spoke of sense and logic. Making this 'Herald of Nightmares', dubbed by the teams at present (JNPR, RW(BY) and CFVY). The reason, why team CFVY is also with them, is that they are one of the witnesses that have seen Lordez in Grimm Form.

"They would be scared, and would be panicking of a new Grimm..." Weiss said slowly, realizing what would happen if the real truth comes out.

Ozpin nodded. "Exactly, now I would like for you all to keep this... A secret. For the best of everyone." He said calmly.

The hunters-in-training looked at each other before nodding reluctantly. Although would be following his words. For sure.

"Ruby, Weiss," Both snapped their attention to him. "Tell this to your other teammates about what we've discussed. Best for them not to miss out what they need to know."

Both girls nodded. "We wont sir." Ruby replied.

Ozpin made a small smile. "Good. You all can return to your dorms and take a rest, a week's dayoff would be your reward."

The mood suddenly changed to much more... Lighter, less tension atmosphere. Sounds of relief coming from several students, and murmuring about having able to rest and some free time from what they have been able to contribute aid to the Breach.

They will be having some breathing room, time to relax...

For now.

* * *

 **Somewhere around Forever Fall. . .**

The sounds of trees brushing from the wind, chirping of birds, and life going on.

Then suddenly a sound of wind have gotten stronger, whirling around in an area of the forest. Cracks of lighting going about a small radius around it.

A flash of white emitted before a humanoid figure appeared lying on the grass. The sounds of thunder now fading away, slowly turning into gusts of wind.

It was a boy. With brown hair, pair of blue dark blue jeans and an opened black jacket with a symbol of an ember. His fingers twitching before turning into a fist.

And then, his eyes suddenly opened wide as size of a dinner plate.

Eyes of blue, gaze of an emotionless stature...

Gamer Sam, has entered the fray.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, its getting fucking complicated. Shit happening is wayyy too sudden.**

 **Then again, this is going into the multiverse connections, so shit is about to get confusing in the future.**

 **And out of nowhere? A Gamer? Yes, questions to be answered, but no I got plans. Plans that are embedded in my mind and will be forgotten in about few days tops. (Im too lazy to note it down...)**

 _ **(If you are wondering that I should have make a Gamer fanfic, is because all that shit is going to be wayyyyy complicated for my head to compute the fucking math, and logistics. Fucking numbers and all while making the story is gonna melt my fucking brain to mush)**_

 **The story may not be going as planned, it was all improvised if you all are wondering.**

 **And personally, that first part of this chapter, the letter to Lordez; is quite cringey as fuck. That I will admit.**

 **I would edit the shit out of it, but it seems that the 'schedule' im drawing into it is that I am going far behind the deadline, wayyyy fucking past right through it like an arrow shot right past my ear, whistling its lethality to kill...**

 **Anyways, story's just made up for both my fun and seriousness, hope you all enjoy this chap.**

 **(It was 5k short, had to make it that way because again, schedule of le me death ;D)**

 **Hope you all will wait for the next chap.**

 **See ya :D**

 **(AND FOR FUCKING REMINDER AGAIN, PM ME IF THERE ARE ANY FUCKING ERRORS IN THIS SHIT CHAPTER!)**


	14. Multiwalker Collab (1)

**And heres the latest chap for Undead Multiwalker**

 **Enjoy the horrors of my work boyz**

 **:D**

* * *

 **"Hmmmm... They seem to be getting along."** A sound of a thousand voices spoke particularly to no one.

He had watched how the events had gone along for these 'special' beings (Players). Having almost a similar ability to a Gamer, but no affiliated to Gaia's power. Unknown and an interesting anomaly.

Not completely an anomaly since he had transfigured the wonders of these 'Players' similar powers. But it is obviously part of an anomaly, a wondrous one despite the others.

These 'Players' may not be adaptable like the Gamer ability, but it works almost differently. He had tested that once a Player 'dies', they simply resurrected but only 5% weaker, as if their powers were forcefully sacrificed in order for them to live again.

And comparing this to a Gamer, once they die, they die. No questions asked on that... Except if they have certain abilities that can revive them multiple times, but encountering a Gamer with that ability is rather low.

To put all the complexity in a nutshell, the Player ability is like a one-time power with similar copyrighted powers and mechanic system to the Gamers.

 **[Status Ability]** , one of the most broken, reality-warping bullshit, adaptable, compatible, and the fucking best powers to obtain and given by Gaia, a primordial deity that is in... somewhat 'good' relationship with each other, not too bad and not too good either.

The **[Gamer]** is one of the high end types of **[Status Ability]** , its cosmic mechanic system is although high-end, it is more better than any other of the **[Status Ability]** powers in almost every way.

Almost...

How is it broken? Go read the Gamer Manga/Fanfictions, or anything similar to that, they'll tell you why and how, I dont need to explain that complexity bullshit in my story.

And for the Players' **[Status Ability]**? It wasnt connected to Gaia's or any odd power. It was a wildcard of power. Restricted, almost like that SAO anime, but once you've bring that restriction out from its place? It stagnates from whatever its power is at, but it can grow in time if the individual decides to get more stronger, 'leveling up'.

Putting the thought aside, he has been observing a selective group of individuals. Of course for entertainment and time-killing, he had so much paperwork going on. Hell, ironic that even one of the most powerful beings in the universe still needs to work. Fucking ironic on that one, but lets get to the damn point now.

Now focusing onto 2 individuals conversing with each other, which is his newly-reincarnated Multiwalker and a Player talking to each other.

The Players he find them interesting, but more certainly to specific people, like the Players he had first conversed with; Alcatraz and Askad.

The former was that he merely wish to talk to, bored, while the latter was simply a coincidence drawn into by some 'fate'. Although he didnt get annoyed by this, in fact he was glad that this happen.

The father was quite a interesting individual in his own way. He has flaws yes, but he saw a force that something is pulling towards him... Almost like some shit from the unknown.

These Players, the ones who had stayed behind in the NW (which they called that world so he'll just call it as well), had drawn special attention to fate. They are certainly like Gamers, but to some they are much more... Controlled in nature.

The certain Players, which I'm not gonna say who, dont seem to be blinded by justice and injustice. Fair and unfair, Good and Evil. Not the generic plots that some Evil King/Demon god gets resurrected and people summoned a Hero to destroy the villain. Not that, he had seen many worlds befalled by the 'Wheel of Fate'.

So these certain people, normally the Players in his opinion because the Gamers are just randomly chosen because they were 'selected' through various reasons to which some are quite stupid, are the ones who had seen the truth, the illusions and its realities.

Counting the ones in the NW at the current moment...

He would like to see their future, but that would just ruin the fun of the unknown. As like the idea of YGGDRASIL, the Overlord's world universe, to explore the unknown and make it known.

He liked that, so he'll just have to wonder what fate will push into these interesting fellows.

And almost by fucking coincidence, a red orb to his right side of the desk flashed red. He noticed it and sighed. Another anomaly, Gamer specifically.

They've been proven to be quite an annoyance, only if they ruin the balance of the Multiverse. Few have intentionally caused chaos, but they've been dealt with and their mess been cleaned up (even it took some time from their damages).

He then located the source of the anomaly and felt his 'lips' twitching upwards.

 **"Oh~... Lets see how you will handle this..."** He muttered before leaning backwards to his seat and silently drink his tea.

* * *

 **RWBY. . .**

After Askad introduced himself, which in few minutes afterwards turned out to be the most enthusiastic reunion for the two friends...

Which of course led to two best friends into a harmful reunion... Beating each other to death would be the statement of it.

"So... You've been here for months now huh?" Said Askad as he gently exhales smoke.

Both of them were sitting down on the grass/ground while smoking a cig. Of course, Lordez managed to buy it on a store, saving for special occasions like stress-relieving and taking a 'relax-special-time'.

"Yep, things have been going normally til... what has happened recently."

"The Breach, I know..."

"Hmph, lucky for you to be able to know the knowledge whenever you go into a world."

The cloaked undead shrugged. "It has ups and downs... Most likely leaning towards the ups."

"Hmmmm..."

As the two gaze upon the night sky silently, breathing in the weed they breathing in... Yeah... Smoke weed...

Suddenly, a 'beep' sounded in Lordez's head. "Hold on, got a call."

"Sure." Askad shrugged. "Hopefully it aint some problem from your friend."

Lordez just nodded before accepting the call.

 _[Yeah, what is it-]_

 _[WHERE THE F**K ARE YOU LORDEZ!?]_

Lordez recoiled his head, cringing from the sudden loudness. "Ah, bloody fuck!"

"Wut?" Askad just looked at him with a raised brow. "What happened?"

"Dude just screamed into my fking mind. Hurts like hell, his voice sounds like trouble though."

"Hah, called it."

Lordez ignored his comment, focusing on the viking wannabe.

 _[Hey, chill down Orm]_

 _[Chill? Chill DOWN!? I've been sent to deal with the fucking pest you left in the tunnels, and I managed to get out of the forest using the damn holes. Now, where are you!? I can sense your summons nearby!]_

 _'Wait, so he's in the outskirts? Huh.' [Ok hold on, I'll order one of the Skulls to lead you to where I am. Hope you'd relax the time you get here. Oh, and I got something to tell ya once your here too]_

 _[Sounds exciting]_ The voice held no sarcasm back. _[Just hurry up and let me go to where you are]_

 _[M'kay. Ordering... Now, one of the spidies is heading towards ya now]_

 _[Ill meet you then]_

Lordez then disconnected the link before sighing. Askad noticed this. "Problem?"

The undead shook his head. "Not really, just my friend that just appeared out of nowhere in the outskirts. He's nearby but doesnt really know where we are, but he is nearby with my forces though."

"You leading him here then?" Askad said neutrally...

"Yeah, hopefully it doesn't cause any time-distorted problems for you?"

He shrugged. "Its fine, this world has already been categorized as Alternate ever since you arrived here."

"Hmmmm... Nice."

"So... you've been doing well?"

Lordez hummed.

"No offense on asking this, but how is it you dont really have or feel any concerns about your... Parent?"

"I got none." He almost said immediately, though his tone almost seem empty. "But from what I know considering from the letter, he might be handling himself well enough... Like me in this situation."

"Huh, was not expecting that kind of answer."

Lordez shrugged. "Its not like I could just travel through the multiverse and go to where he is at."

After some beating during their 'reunion', Askad informed him about the Multiwalkers and the Multiverse. Though he had only given him just several quarters of information, basically the summarized nutshell. Knowing about the Multiverse in a certain depth would make one's head to ache, worse for normal, mortal beings; explode.

Askad chuckled weakly. "Too bad that you cant... Sorry."

Lordez waved the comment dismissively. "No worries, already thought about that chance off side now..."

"Who would have thought," He continued. "that there are more bigger fish in the damn pond... No, ocean... An endless ocean..."

"...Who'd knew."

As both ended the conversation, almost just in time they heard rustling in the bushes to their right.

A Skull Spider appeared, with Orm and Misha tagging slightly behind it.

 _"Master, we have brought Orm-sama."_

"I can see that..." He smiled. "Good job, return to your post."

The spider 'bowed' its head and it's body visibly trembling before leaving them.

 _'Was it from excitement? Not sure.'_

"So..." Orm spoke first. "You gonna tell me and who's this guy?"

"Oh welp," Lordez stood up as he brushed the dust off his jacket. "Orm this is Askad a friend I saved long time ago, Askad this is my pal I had in my childhood."

""Sup."" They said almost in unison.

"...Wait did we just said it together?"

"Yep."

"...We're gonna be best friends." Orm held out his hand for a handshake, which Askad gladly took it.

"Right you are." Both gripped their hands, as they stared at each other. If one looks close enough, you could see stars in their eyes.

After some time, the trio sat down with Lordez and Askad briefing Orm on what had happened, their friendship in the past, and sharing what had happened during some events earlier, and from Askad; the Multiverse... The short version of what he understood in his opinion.

"Hold on, let me take a moment..." Orm said as he closed his eyes, focusing on the knowledge he has been given of. Misha on the other hand, is just sleeping soundly nearby... Cute, deadly fluffy bear.

Both undead players nodded. Learning about the fact that there are more powerful (some are which possible) beings that can overpower and kill them easily, and another fact that there are Primordial Gods in the fucking Multiverse.

"Damn... SO many to take in."

"Dont worry," Lordez gently pat at his back. "you'll get used to it."

Orm looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean? You werent the one who experienced about powerful beings out there, Askad did."

"Well, yea but how can you not think about other powerful beings that can literally steamroll us?" He chuckled. "To avoid getting killed, all we need to do is to get stronger."

"And how are we going to do that?" Askad asked as he puffed smoke. "Were already level 100-"

"-But there is maybe a chance that we can grow stronger. YGGDRASIL's rules barely applied to us and to reality, so that we wont make ourselves useless when the time comes... Maybe for you Askad, you might need to grow stronger."

Askad chuckled. "Yes, but the question is how? Hell, I doubt there are anything that can help me level up. Not even sure if there's a maximum level for us Players..."

"Lets not despair... Wait, should we transfer to another world?" Orm asked.

" _Can_ we, is the question." Lordez cut in. "But I doubt that, Askad here says that we need to 'finish' something that we need to do."

"'Finish'? What the hell are we going to finish? You told me that all we need to do is to kill or rescue this Queen Salem, whom we still dont know if she intentionally turned into a Grimm Queen."

"Arghhhh, cant we just talk to this 'Boss' of yours about being able to transfer into another world? This world has got nothing interesting for us, aside from the relics being RCI, they dont seem to have much of a use."

"Oh? You already got one?"

"No," Lordez shook his head. "But I'd say that they wont be useful to us in this level."

Askad shook his head slightly. "Sometimes, looks can be deceiving my friend."

"Oh, speaking of looks..."

Lordez began to tell his old acquaintance about some interesting things. Like how Ozpin is in fact an NPC, although this is an Alternate world so its a bit expected, and the 'usefulness' on the Grimm Tar he had examined and tested on.

"So your saying, this Grimm Tar-"

" **[Soulless Tar]** , I called them that."

"Such a cringey name." Orm commented. "Its as if some being above made you call it that."

 _'Why do I have a feeling that there is one...?'_ Askad thought amusingly.

"Shut the f**k up you viking wannabe. Anyways, the **[Soulless Tar]** can make low-tier undead summons or creatures to be more compatible in gaining some sentience. And that, I tried testing it on several skeletons and have them use weapons that arent really familiar to them, they are able to use it efficiently."

"Ooooo, so they can use any weapons, even guns?"

Lordez grinned as he nodded. "Even guns." He repeated.

"Ohohohohoho, good discovery for you!" Askad grinned. "You could easily make an army!"

"Yep." Orm said nonchalantly. Although he was quite impressed that the said item is actually quite useful.

The **[Soulless Tar]** is basically a 'broken' and 'cheatsy' material. Said material is compatible on low-tier skeletons which in turn gives them an upgrade.

"So," Orm said. "How you coping up about knowing that Alcatraz is your dad?" He would have put his tone annoyingly, but he decided to ask him a calm manner, not wanting to hear his friend's ranting problems now since he's currently pissed off right now...

"You mean how I felt now realizing that our former-clan leader is my dad for at least 8 fucking years back in the real world or YGGDRASIL?" He growled. "I would have destroy everything around me until my angry subsides but it seems I've already become a cold-hearted undead... Although barely, I can still feel angry."

The two hummed in response. Though it may seem a bit... sadistic? That the word? Or cruel for someone to have one of their parent abandoned them and not knowing that they already have met them so many times.

One of them decided to change the subject by asking on how should they go on with their lives now, obviously the three of them agreed to just push on and not forget, but to learn from the past. If possible, they may be able to return back to their world.

Dead, crowded, dirty as it may be, it is still their homeworld.

And with that though, one of them couldnt help but wonder how their family is doing without him...

"-Wait, did you check the friend's list before you got transported?"

Askad went silent, trying to remember. "Im... not exactly sure." He grumbled. "But I do remember seeing at least some of my friends online."

"Estimating?"

"...About 15 at least."

"Including the members from the former clan I was in?"

Askad shook his head. "I only remember seeing your name online, didnt focused much on your other friends, sorry."

Lordez sighed, disappointed. "Damn, nice for you to try though. Its alright."

After that, they went quiet. Only them just sitting down, lying down on the floor, star gazing. Askad puffed smoke several times before crumbling it to dust.

"Welp, guess I'd have to leave. Dont think boss wants me to stay here for quite long."

"Why's that?" Lordez slowly sat up. "I thought he is somewhat 'reasonable'?"

"Yeah," He shrugged. "But I was ordered to deliver you the package so yeah, its done."

"Wait, how are you gonna get back?" Orm asked.

"..."

And that exact moment, the Multiwalker Undead realized... He doesnt know.

"...You dont know do you?" Lordez deadpanned. Meanwhile, the viking just laughed at the poor multiwalker's demise.

"Hey! It aint exactly my fault, I was given an assignment the moment I got this job!" Askad retorted.

"Clearly it is your fault..." "Obviously your fault." The two friends deadpanned in unison, causing Askad to look down in depression.

"Clearly your retarded."

"STOP ADDING SALT TO MY WOUND!"

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grimm Badlands. . .**

A new type of creature? No, she would be able to know that. Have the God of Light and Creation returned to this world? She doubted it, she would have been able to sense his presence, especially if he were to create something like these creatures.

Although, she managed to sense a faint wave of power, a dreadful and overwhelming presence. That was several months ago, and it had come from the North, from a place called Vale.

She had already sent out her 'associates' to investigate this matter.

And the reports of the results were... concerning at least

These 'Vengeful Beings' were strong, each of them capable of handling a Grimm Horde. A force which would require a skilled huntsman the beat at least, though, in such a scenario, it was unlikely to be a perfect victory, let alone winning without a scratch.

A being that looked like a slim humanoid Grimm, notably with no bone plates on it, able to beat a Deathstalker in a one versus one fight. It also displayed an ability to use 'telekinesis' style powers and abilities. (Dark One)

An insect-like creature, seemingly armored with bone plates and spiked legs. Alone, it could take down a Goliath. Which was concerning, as it could take down an intelligence type Grimm, one of her strongest at that. (Skull Spider)

A pile of bones that was riding on an armored skeleton horse, freely able to kill a pack of Beowolves with alarming speed and deadliness. Though the rider, to her slight surprise, was a skeleton. (Death Cavelier)

The list went on and on...

 **(In the list would be skeleton soldiers, wraiths, undying occultists, a couple of undead creatures here and there, but nothing too high... With the exception of the Dark Ones though...)**

She found this group of strange and unknown beings and creatures to be simultaneously interesting and dangerous.

She had ordered her Grimm to try to capture some of these creatures, this proved to be annoyingly difficult, but they were able to contain a few 'weak' ones.

The 'weak' ones that they've captured were dozens of skeletons **(Skeleton Soldiers)** and several strange-looking... humans? No, impossible, she couldn't sense any kind of emotion or living energy within them, a trait humans overflowed with. **(Undying Occultists. They look like Shinto priests but undead and with a talisman covering their face)**

Almost like the Grimm, soulless. But at the same time, isnt.

She found these ones to be more interesting than the shambling pile of bones (Skeleton Soldiers), she had thought of making a similar assumption of them, but previously had pushed that idea away...

Utilizing her powers to create a portal to retrieve the captured creatures, she noticed a strange energy within these robed beings.

To her surprise, it was magic, but its powers were somewhat different from the magic used in the past. Making it prove quite useful against the 'secret' war she and Ozpin had been going for about. He thought that she was 'trapped' from a 'curse', but no... She felt more free with this kind of power, not that Ozpin would understand this kind of feeling, he was too focused on his 'Morals' and fighting me...

She was able to be converted into her Grimm army, but she felt it's presence more... differently. The hate was there yes, but it was strange in a indescribable way...

Seeing that these creatures, although scattered and grouped into a mixed dozen few, they were able to decrease the population of her Grimm in Vale in about few weeks time.

And an impossible feat for the Council, of that there was no doubt.

These creatures would add a fine addition to her Grimm Army. From those, she would draw inspiration. Seeing that her current Grimm were not too strong against this new foe, she would have to create ones that would be more capable of dealing with these phantoms.

Thinking of all the changes that accompany having a new player simply puts an amused smile to her face.

 **"I wonder... how will Ozpin react to this?"** She muttered quietly.

Little does she know, he is already aware.

The new player, 'King of Nightmares' as her reports say and her accomplice Cinder knew about, makes her tremble in excitement. If one saw her, it'd look like she was about to lash her anger out.

* * *

 **Beacon, Ozpin's Office. . .**

"-We need to need in my forces to intercept with this-!"

"-We cannot do that James! It will only cause more panic!"

"Whats there to cause panic when there is that _**Grimm** _ out there, and these unknown monsters! Walking skeletons and Grimm-like humanoids attacking the Grimm cannot just be ignored!"

"..." Ozpin sighed as he slumped back on his chair. "James, the last thing we'd have is Vale being overrun by the Grimm, if you decide to hunt down this _Grimm_ , and these new... _Grimm_ that it has commanded, moving around with an army would certainly cause great misunderstanding!" He exclaimed.

"So are you suggesting that we do nothing!?"

"Do you want to risk more deaths then, _General_?" He said coldly. That should shake him out of his clouded mind. "We need to gather ourselves before going into action."

"Ozpin," He sighed, breathing in slowly as to calm himself down. "we need to find this thing before it cause any more damage! Who knows what it is planning out there."

"From what I've heard about this being, is that it may have connections to Salem... But this, this being clearly mentioned that it serves a different master."

"Clearly this is one of Salem's tricks!"

"And since when did she ever plan this kind of a _trick_?"

"That..."

"Exactly," He said slowly as he sipped his coffee. "so we must be wary of this new figure. 'King of Nightmares'... It appears that we cant hide this secret any longer than I thought it would James..."

The general raised a curious brow. The secret has been kept hidden for quite a long time, even if it means to sacrifice so many... Just to keep this intact.

"What do you mean?"

Ozpin looked at him. "With this 'King of Nightmares' making appearance, the people, or rather the students-in-question might ask about them."

"...I see." He had noticed this, but only rarely. Ozpin was acting a tad bit strange now. He never seem so... Nervous. He couldnt see it, but somehow he could feel an aura of nervousness around him.

And this concerns him.

"And for searching this messenger and these new, unknown creatures, we already have people on it."

Now that made James to be more curious. "And who are they?"

Ozpin put a small smile as he took a sip through his coffee. "Apparently you have already met them."

"...?"

Before any of them could speak, Ozpin's scroll beep several times before a face of Glynda appear.

"Ah Glynda, how are things-"

"Ozpin... We have a problem."

* * *

 **Back to the trio. . . (Still night time)**

"So you literally do not know how to get back?" Orm deadpanned.

"OI! I'm new to this multiwalker business at the current moment and I cant just immediately f**king learn something out of existence!"

The two friends sighed, but Lordez looked up in realization. "Wait, so if this G-Man you spoke of is literally 'God' in a sense... Couldnt you just call him?"

"What? Like literally shout out his name?"

"...I guess so?"

"..." Askad looked at him before shrugging. "Alright, better than nothing I guess."

Askad looked up to the sky and shouted. "OI GENTLEMAN, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, CAN YOU PLEASE BRING ME BACK!?"

"..."

They waited several more minutes before one of them spoke. "Guess that didnt wor-"

 _ **"I was waiting for the dramatic moment boys, heheh."**_

The trio jumped up in surprise. "G-G-Man!?"

 _ **"To your question, I cannot bring you out of that universe at the current moment."**_

Askad overcame to his surprise before answering in confusion. While the other two were simply in shock as they look around for the voice. "H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"Where are you at?!" Lordez shouted.

 _ **"Lordez, I am watching you from a great distance. You cant see me being around there as I am telepathically talking to the three of you."**_

"...What kind of god sass the obvious fact?" He deadpanned while Orm just chuckled and Askad just facepalming.

 _ **"When there are times to do, a being as powerful as I am also needs to relax."**_

"I see..." He said calmly before snapping his head back at the upwards. "Wait, I got a question!"

 _ **"Hmmm? Ask away."**_

"My dad... Where is he?"

The voice was silent before sounds of chuckling was heard. _"You ask the same questions as your father father did you know? He also asked about your whereabouts as well. Though... quite more concerned than you are."_

"R-Really?" He widen his eyes from the revelation.

 ** _"Yep, though he is quite a hypocrite, but he is a good man."_**

"Then can you take me to him!? Where is he!?"

The voice laughed, causing the trio to cringe at the loudness. _**"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, you are certainly like your father! Not the same, but really close! You two amuse me in so many ways."**_

"Just answer the damn question!" He gritted his teeth.

"O-Oi, I suggest you dont make the possibly-strongest-god-in-the-universe to smite you now do you?" Askad trembled.

 _ **"Hahahah, its fine Askad,"**_ He reassured the mercenary undead. _**"Now for your concerns..."**_

G-Man told them the whereabouts of Lordez's father. They were quite shocked to find out that they are in a whole other universe, with the exception of Askad since he had already knew about it...

Gman began to explain how his organization works, the enemies around the multiverse dimension; which are technically Gamers mostly. Because they decide to fuck up the balance for 'fun'.

 **(Go read my other story, Undead Multiwalker to understand. Story is shit, but just read it to understand what's going on)**

Of course there were other D-Organizations around the multiverse, but they were mostly considered as non-threatening or just simply in good relationship with them.

Having many allies grants great benefits. :D Its smart!

(And stupid at the same time author...)

Anyways, the reaction of the two Remnantian Players were shocked by this information given to them by a f**king powerful being from the multiverse.

"Are they... Are they frozen?"

 _ **"Hahaha, it seems they are. And for you Askad, it seems there is another job for you."**_

Askad did a spit-take and just went depressed. "Does this involve in delivering letters again?"

 ** _"I just requested you to just deliver a message to Lordez from his father."_** If he were there, he would look at him confused. ** _"What makes you think that it is a tiring job?"_**

"Its not tiring!" He exclaimed. "I just want to have missions that involve with action, booze, smoking and women!"

 **Meanwhile. . .**

"Achoo!"

"Whoa, you sick man?" Jon looked at him weirdly.

"Fuck. No. Man." Neramo said slowly. "I think someone's talking shit about me." He started giving glances around him, trying to see if anyone is whispering sh*t about him, but couldnt find anyone.

"That or someone might be complimenting you." Specter said lazily.

"How does that even work?" Shirokami asked curiously.

"Might be the universe's way of saying to the said person; "Fuck you and have something for your body to react to it"." Jon shrugged. "But honestly I dont know."

"Can we just focus on the frigging mission so that we can relax!? The sexy succubus complained with a seducing pout.

"Fine fine, lets find ourselves some horses so that we can head out to King's Landing quick..."

Back in Remnant. . .

 ** _"Never mind that, back to the reason on why I cannot bring you out of that world is because currently there is an anomaly that just appeared at my radar sense. With the anomaly there, I cannot get you out."_**

"Wait, are you supposed to be god-like?" Orm questioned.

 _ **"Well I could, but do you wish for me to get you out with the chances of you getting instantly vaporized by the tremendous amount of energy residing in the warp-space portals that are very much disturbed by any, annoying anomaly in the said world?"**_ Gman deadpanned almost mockingly...

"...I retract my statement then."

"So, what is this anomaly? How do we deal with it?" Lordez quickly went in back to topic.

 ** _"It is rather... Moderately challenging? Yes, lets put it that way. The anomaly is a Gamer."_** The voice said nonchalantly.

"How is that 'moderately challenging'? You said that Gamers are almost compared to a World Destruction Walker, that even high tier Multiwalkers would need to put effort in defeating it!" Lordez said worryingly.

 _ **"Oh, but this Gamer is rather new to the cause of this world."**_ Gman said almost suspiciously cheerfully.

"So the Gamer is a new-comer... Good, we can eliminate them quickly before they could grow stronger." Askad summoned his bike, which caused the other two to jump in surprise. "You know where is the Gamer at?"

 ** _"I would say... Somewhere in Vale. The kingdom, not the city..."_** The voice paused before chuckling, almost in amusement. _**"I wouldn't want to spoil this challenge so quick enough. You wouldnt be able to gain experiences in defeating Gamers."**_

The players groaned in annoyance. So they will have to find this Gamer by themselves? Well aint that a bitch-nich to do. But well, at least the primordial god-like being Gman was kind enough to state where his general location is at, which would narrow their search wayyyyyy better.

"Well... At least there is something else to do rather than planning for C.G.A." Lordez thought out loud.

"What's that?" Orm asked. Curious what it means.

"Complete Grimm Annihilation." Lordez said darkly, whilst smirking.

* * *

 **Eyyyyyyy, hows it going?**

 **Vengeful** **Spirit of Nazarick is paused right now, PAUSED/HIATUS, not stopped ok? Dont fking cry like a btch.**

 **Anyways, complain all you want about this chapter, I was having writers block all the fking time, and I got school to deal with. Which would definitely end somewhere at March... Hopefully soon.**

 **If you didnt know, I'm collaborating two stories focused into this story. I would be having a btch waste of time in doing them at the same time. Which would separate the time-table.**

 **I got help on someone for this story, for previewing and helping on editing for my story.**

 **No, Im sorry, but I wouldnt be able to re-edit the previous chapters now. If I were to do that, it would mess the whole concept up.**

 **Oi, I tried asking beta-readers to re-edit my previous chapters on this story, 9.999999/10 have politely declined to do it. So deal with it, and suck it up. I got life too you know? Even if it means to kill someone with a fucking iron pipe filled with gasoline then burn it afterwards...**

 **Heh, flaming iron pipe. +10 fire damage...**

 **Hope for the next chapter ladies and gents.**


	15. Multiwalker Collab (2)

**Back on reading this eh? Well I cant say that I'm surprised because I was on the very edge on throwing this concept of story away, even when I practically said so myself that I would never abandon any of my stories, until I am finish with them.**

 **Which might not end... Maybe.**

 **I dont know, I aint a fking oracle.**

 **Anyways, lets hope for the best and try not to fuck this up.**

 **I like my OCs...**

 **Even if they represent my personalty...**

 **Oh and just a warning to you all, I have no idea how to make a Gamer concept... Im serious.**

 **Dead serious...**

 **(BTW, I am now watching Volume 6, so I may be a little bit disoriented on putting the same concept plot to this story... FK SALEM, HOLY SHT!)**

* * *

"So technically were going hunt this Gamer down, and them?"

"Yep."

"Couldnt we just reason with them?"

"That, I hope. I thought Gman explained this to you?"

"Only the basics yeah, but we kinda need to know some other details, other of them being 'overly-powered-fucking-powerhouses'." He made quote signs.

Askad was quiet for a moment before he answered, but with a firm tone. "From what Gman told you about them, they are really annoying powerhouses to deal with; that if they are ignored for quite a time.

The Gamers, from what I read in the archives briefly and some short memories that Gman gave to me, most of them are unpredictable and would most likely use people to either be carried and level up; change/alter the pathways or timelines of the universes or worlds they inhabit in, which would completely fuck the system up; conquer the world, or simply fuck shit up for fun; there are alot of things that the Gamers could possibly do.

Which is why the Multiwalker Organization, or rather specifically called 'Dimension Hoppers', is made to control the multiverse system and order, and not plunging the whole world into a fucking blackness of the abyss...

Well, that is how it was explained for me."

"...So we better watch out for these Gamers carefully huh?"

"Yep, before I went into this world to deliver ya a package, I was kinda teleported into Akame Ga Kill-"

"The what kill?" Orm interjected, also speaking what was on Lordez's mind too.

"Oh right, you didnt receive the knowledge yet. To simplify it, just think of it as another world... Anime world."

""Ohhhhhhhh.""

"See what I mean? Anyways, I was there to get myself tested if whether I am experienced enough to handle certain, ya know; missions and stuff." He shrugged.

As they were chatting, they are currently moving out to find the Gamer. Of course, they are moving in top speed running on 70mph, except for Askad. Wise-ass sonofabtch of a undead mercenary was riding his bone bike of death.

"And? Continue."

"Ah right sorry, going back, we encountered a strange anomaly; which was most likely the Gamer himself." He looked around the forest, trying to see and sense any familiar presence of an anomaly. He had already experienced it's presence, it was almost getting portallized by f**king Gman when he tele'd him into this world without any warning.

He is going to get him back for that one...

"And? What did you do?"

"I didnt do anything," He said, surprising the two players. "I only observed the other walkers who just fought the Gamer off. One of the walker has an ability to use time itself. Like literally almost no restrictions at all."

Which was technically the truth. Though, not entirely, since he cannot say that Neramo has restrictions on using his power's/ability's strength. Even if it seems that Neramo managed to beat that Gamer back in Akame Ga Kill universe, he was only just a med-level Gamer with moderate stat restrictions. But he felt like Neramo could no doubt beat a level 100 Gamer with no f**king effort at all... Unless they got some trump card that can outpower him in some way, but that is low chance.

 **(Honestly Im not sure if Tier 10 YGGDRASIL time-stop magic would be able to stop time-stop powers considered for Level 100 Gamer with maxed time-stop abilities) - (Confused aint ya? Deal with it)**

Its the Multiverse, anything fucking overpowered being could fk with another overpowered being.

I mean, we got fking Azathoth, but thankfully he is always asleep.

But those topics are getting out of hand, so lets dive back into the fucking story now lads.

"Wait, so there is a Multiwalker who is an Anti-Gamer Walker?" Lordez said uncomfortably. "I dont even know why we are regarded as 'interesting' to Gman if he already got a Walker that can beat up high-level Gamers."

"Except for Undestined-End ones, they are the ones that can actually make Neramo sweat."

"What are 'Undestined-End ones'?" Orm said curiously.

"Think of them as Elder Gods." The two friends slightly paled from that information. They have known some Elder Gods in few articles when playing few years ago, they are basically World Bosses if compared to YGGDRASIL, but much stronger. "Dunno why they are named that, but it really makes sense why they were called as Undestined-End."

"...Please dont say more now." Lordez deadpanned, whilst Orm just nodded slowly with his eyes widen. "My head is gonna fking explode with this information."

Orm chuckled awkwardly. "Y-Yeah, I mean us being just in one of the worlds, which this multiverse just consists... I dont know the word, but there might be sooooooooooo f**king many."

"Lots. Anyways, lets just find this Gamer and I'll be able to get out of this world." Askad said. "And it's been a frigging day now that we still cant find them."

"Meh, chill. I've already sent my summons to also help us find the Gamer." Lordez said nonchalantly.

That was a bad move.

Askad slowly looked at him in the eye, and said in the most serious tone he has ever managed in his lifetime.

"...There's a chance that this Gamer would be able to level up faster if he's able to kill them right?" WIth those words making Lordez realizing what he has done, he quickly ordered his all summons to stop the search and only told them to report back to him immediately once they spotted someone... strange.

"Wait, so how are we gonna find this Gamer then? He would look like a civilian, and would probably go low-profile since there is a good f**king chance that he/she has already saw the summons now." Orm observed. "Plus it has been like few days, we've been searching around for this Gamer, we havent found any unusual clothing."

They have been told that Gamers, hopefully once first arrived into the world, they wore Earth clothing. If not, then it would be unfortunate that their Gamer would take another clothing once they have been rewarded by the Gamer's System Tutorial shit. Seriously, broken much? Cant complain on that shit.

"And we cant just point out a strangely-dressed person as well, there are quite alot in this world." Lordez commented.

Askad gave out a toothy grin before pulling out a blue-colored glass-looking orb from his void inventory. "This thing will be of help."

* * *

 **To the Gamer. . .**

 **(Hours earlier)**

The teen woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times before sitting up straight and then looked around, observing his surroundings before speaking. "Where's this place at...?"

Noticing that it was night, he quickly opened up his menu with a thought.

 _'Menu'_

A blue screen then appeared in front of the teen.

-X-

 **Name: Sam Hayden**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Class: None**  
 **Age: 18 (LOCKED)**

 **Level: 7 (EXP: 94/7,000)**

 **Title: Gamer - You're one of Gaia's Chosen, one of the Gamers brought from the original Earth to serve her! + (Gamer's Mind), (Gamer's Body), (Observation)**

 **HP: 250/250 (90 Regeneration HP per minute)**  
 **MP: 1,200/1,200 (120 Regeneration MP per minute)  
AP: 200/200 (80 Regeneration AP per minute)**

 **STR (Strength): 24**  
 **VIT (Vitality): 18 (+12)**  
 **AGI (Agility): 21**  
 **INT (Intelligence): 14**  
 **WIS (Wisdom): 8 (+5)**  
 **CHR (Charisma): 12**  
 **LCK (Luck): 9**  
 **Skill Points: 28**

 **Currency: $1,298**

-X-

 _'Lets check skills...'_

-X-

 **(Gamer's Mind - Passive) - (Lvl: MAXED)**

 **Description: Gamer's Mind allows for a peaceful state of mind, allowing user to remain calm in the face of scenes and moments that would make most harden warriors and veterans flinch or shy away. This skill will make you restraint to all forms of mental attacks, effects, telepathy, mind control, concussions, hangovers, you name it; etc. Gamer's Mind is resistant to it. However, beings such as Gaia can override such skill as it was originally her creation, so be wary of certain deities that can control universes.**

 **(Gamer's Body - Passive) - (Lvl: MAXED)**

 **Description: Gamer's Body allows for your physical form to live the life of an RPG character along with its added benefits of being one. Sleeping in bed will dispel all negative status effects; losing an arm will regrow upon resting; severe poisoning can be solved easily with a nap. Pain although, is still something you can feel, even if its suppressed slightly by Gamer's Mind.**

 **(Observed - Passive) - (Lvl: MAXED)**

 **Description: Observe allows you to see details of statuses from another person, object, or anything when active really... However, beings a hundred level higher than yourself will appears as (?) for their level, beings 500 levels higher will appear as (?-?), beings on 1,000 levels higher will appear as (?-?-?), any higher will be marked as (X) for you to die should you fight them.**

 **.**

 **(Physical Resistance - Passive) (Level: 5** **)**

 **Allows your body to absorb pain than you normally would.  
+10 decrease to all Physical Damage taken**

 **(Close-Combat-Quarters (CQC) Mastery - Passive) (Level: 14** **)**

 **This skill shows your mastery in CQC and improves upon it.  
** **+10 physical damage and attack speed**

 **(Fire-Arms Mastery - Passive) (Level: 10** **)**

 **This skill shows your mastery in Fire-Arms and improves upon it.  
+10 damage and accuracy**

 **(Magic Mastery - Passive) (Level: 12** **)**

 **This skill shows your mastery in Magic and improves upon it. The higher the level, it will decrease magic cast price.**  
 **+10 magic damage and mana capacity**

 **decrease on magic usage**

 **(Pole-Arm Mastery - Passive) (Level: 13** **)**

 **This skill shows your mastery in Pole-Arms and improves upon it.**  
 **+10 weapon damage and proficiency**

 **(Bloodlust Sense - Passive) (Level: 18** **)**

 **This skill allows you to sense bloodlust directed upon you. The higher the skill, the longer the range to detect bloodlust.  
(50 meters)**

 **(Mana Flame - Active) (Level: 4** **)** **  
**

 **MP required: 20**

 **Mana-based flame, cheap and effective, but heavily burns mana. Good against unarmored targets.**

 **(Long Strike - Active) (Level: 6** **)**

 **A skill-based strike for pole-arm weapons. Thrusts polearm quick enough and increases range, can put decent damage to target.**  
 **+2 physical damage**

 **chance of bleed effect**

 **(Spear Shove - Active) (Level: 1** **)**

 **Shoves an opponent using the spear's shaft, stunning them.  
+15 chance of stunning**

-X-

He dismissed the screen before switching to his inventory, equipping his items that he had earned from a tutorial quest which would greatly help him out.

-X-

 **Beowolf Leather Cap**

 **Grade: Common**  
 **Durability: 350/350  
+10 ****intimidation**  
 **+10 darkness/unholy resistance**  
 **+5 sight**

 **Beowolf Leather Jacket**

 **Grade: Uncommon**  
 **Durability: 1,240/1,240  
+10 darkness/unholy resistance**

 **chance on negating critical damage**

 **Beowolf Leather Gloves**

 **Grade: Uncommon**  
 **Durability: 1,100/1,100**  
 **+5 accuracy**  
 **+12 attack/reload speed**

 **Beowolf Tailbone Spear**

 **Grade: Uncommon**  
 **Durability: 1,320/1,320**

 **+3 darkness damage**  
 **+4 physical damage**

 **chance of bleed effect**

-X-

"Looks like everything seems fine..." He said no one in particular. "So, I'm in RWBY. Looks like my journey has begun, ladies and gents!" He smirked, thinking all the things he could do in RWBY; beating up Cinder and her two accomplices, defeat Salem, the usual plot.

Before he could start walking, he heard sounds of rattling.

He quickly went into his stance. _'Grimm? No, there should be bloodlust... What is it then?'_

As he was about to relax, thinking that the sound was just some animals around, a large figure appeared suddenly to the left side of his view.

It was a spider, a giant fucking spider almost bigger than a cow. The spider's carapace seem to be made of bones and its eyes red. He quickly deduced that it must be a new type of Grimm and that he is in a different RWBY universe that has more variant types of Grimm.

He looked at it in shock, before regaining his composure, pointing his weapon at it and silently using **Observe** on it.

 **Skull Spider**

 **Level: 35**

 **HP: 440/440**  
 **MP: 210/210**

 **STR: 40**  
 **VIT: 44**  
 **AGI: 57**  
 **INT: 21**  
 **WIS: 11**  
 **CHR: 0**  
 **LCK: 3**

 **Description: (?) - (System error: Cannot observe further more. Detecting higher presence blocking Observation)**

 _'What!? Skull Spider, what the fuck is that!?'_ His eyes went wide open. _'And something's blocking the Observe!? How!? Its on maxed!'_

The Skull Spider was several times more stronger than him, if it attacked him now, he would probably have less chance on surviving this encounter.

 _'Shit, this is a bad fucking time. I cant win against this thing!'_ He slowly glanced around, looking for paths to escape to.

The spider seem to be staring at him, almost surprised that he was there.

It hissed at him for a moment before leaping away. Making the Gamer to look where it was last at confused, unsure on what was that about.

As theories and some guesses about him being in a different RWBY universes came into his thoughts, he quickly pushed them away as he focused on finding civilization first.

Timeskip to like several hours later. . .

 **Level up! (x6)**

 **Acquired Beowolf Fang (12), Beowolf Leather (7), Ursa Claw (2), Grimm Bones (21)**

He encountered some Grimm on his way, making his level to raise to 13. But, it was still not enough to survive against that strange monster moments ago. He still will die if he fought it. He was sure of it.

It was still night time and knowing that if he would continue on, there is most likely to be risk on encountering more other Grimm types in which he doesnt know of.

Deciding to rest on a cave nearby, and finding that it was on a satisfactory level; he placed some traps on the entrance in case there might be anything going to intrude his rest.

 **New skill acquired! (Trap Making - Passive) (Level: 2)**

This skill allows you to make traps. The higher the level, the more effective and deadly the traps will be.

Right now, Sam was looking into his skills, thinking on trying to craft a new skill like on the Gamer Manga.

After some hard-ass thinking and theorizing, he experimentally made a skill.

 **New skill acquired! (Mana Armor - Active) (Level: 1) MP required: 50 per second**

 **This skill allows you to cast an armor out of mana, which reduces any form of damage taken. Boosts status by +5 if active.**  
 **-5 damage decrease to all forms of attack.**

 **New skill acquired! (Mana Rock Breaker - Active) (Level: 1** **)** **MP required: 100 per use**

 **This skill has been acquired by repeatedly beating a rock multiple times with a weapon encased with magic. This would able to break strong materials of rock easily.**  
 **+20 physical damage**

And now, he would have rest; but that was simply an option since Gamer's Body didnt exactly made him normal anymore. He didnt need to eat, sleep, drink or shit.

It was either amazing or simply abnormal in someone's perspective.

He couldnt rest properly because he was simply uncomfortable.

The world he is in is no doubt RWBY. But the fact couldnt change that there was a new type of Grimm variant he encountered, and it was fucking scary.

The Game System didnt told him any specifics upon arriving in this universe. So no doubt its (OBVIOUSLY) an alternate world of RWBY. He would have easily thought that cast have been gender-switched... Ok now he wish that it wouldnt happen.

A male Goodwitch? He shuddered at the thought. Plus it would probably be weird for a male to use a crop-duster as a... BDSM. No more words, ya'll know what I mean.

"NOPE!" He subconsciously yelled. "No way in hell." Before he spoke more quietly.

Back to topic, he was utterly confused on why that Grimm spider didnt attacked him. Perhaps it was an Elder Grimm? No, didnt think so. It didnt bore any battle scars or signs of time.

If he were to encounter it again, he'll have to get stronger now to defeat it. Maybe the drops will give him benefits, but it was too early to think of that now.

 **-For thinking carefully of the actions that may happen in the future and consequences of it, you gain +1 level on WIS-**

And the Gamer System was simply mocking his ass...

 **...**

Next day. . .

Finding no unusual activities, he continued walking through a path he just found. Walking for several hours, he managed to find civilization, specifically Vale.

"Finally!" He exclaimed before breathing to calm himself from excitement.

He walked towards the city, before noticing that there were more guards than normal. There should be like 2 or 4 guards, not 8. He found this suspicious a bit

Thankfully for his mind, he changed his equipment, not wanting to attract attention and suspicion for his Beowolf gear. He slowly went up to a guard before asking: "Hey, whats with the security?"

The guard noticed him before giving him a mixed look. "You arrived here?"

"Yeah." He raised a brow. "Whats with the tight security? Shouldnt there be less than 8?" He guessed.

"You didnt know? Vale got breached by the Grimm."

Sam's face express shock. _'What!? I'm in this timeline, after the Breach!?'_ "Vale got breached?" He exclaimed in shock, thankfully his shock covered his confusion.

The guard nodded. "Yeah, but we managed to win this time. Fortunately we got those Ghosts helping out when the Grimm attacked."

Sam suddenly looked at the guard with confused look. "'Ghosts'? What do you mean?"

The guard now looked at him in confusion as he tilted his head to the side slightly. "You dont know? It's all over the news in Remnet. Talks and sights about strange creatures that look like Grimm, or Grimm basically, were attacking their own kind. Hell, even ghosts and skeletons were walking around killing Grimm. They're called Wanders by some people, though it kinda makes sense since they were sighted almost all over Vale and they dont stay in one place." The guard commented at the last sentence.

Sam took a moment to ponder the information about these new creatures. So it seems he was right about being in a different RWBY, he shuddered at the thought of gender-switched casts... Fk no.

"Alright, thanks for telling me."

"No problem." The guard gave a small smile before nodding his head at him.

Sam gave a nod before walking into the city. Right now, his thoughts are currently in chaos right now. New things happening in RWBY, would mean new unknowns that he doesnt know. So many possibilites and questions, but no one to answer. He has to find those answers himself.

Beep!

 **Quest Alert:**

 **Objective: Find out what creatures are, and who they come from.**  
 **Time limit: None**  
 **Reward: 100,000 EXP, 100,000 Lien  
Bonus: ?**  
 **Bonus: ?**  
 **Bonus: ?**  
 **Bonus: ?**  
 **Failure: Death, enslavement, tortured, erase from existence permanently.**  
 **Quest cannot be declined**

Ok, now this piques his curiosity greatly. Either fate has given him a very dangerous task considering what the failures are.

The rewards is great, bonuses and all, but fucking hell the failures concerned him even more. And given that there is no time limit, he has alllll the time to investigate the quest.

He groaned before dismissing the screen.

Since he is now in town, he has to find an armory. Needed to upgrade his arsenal and supplies.

 **So lets just skip from walking around pointlessly and just make him scene to where he is already at the Weapons Shop, capiche? Ok.**

Sam walked into the shop, greeted by a bulky man who was cleaning a spear.

The man looked at him. "Ah, customer." He grunted as he continued cleaning the blade. "What can I get you?"

"Uhh, you got any pole-arms in stock?"

The man scoffs, but not in a mocking way. "You're seeing one right now." He briefly mentioned the spear he was currently cleaning.

"Well, not spears. Halberds."

The man stopped cleaning and gave a raised brow at him. "You want a Halberd?" He then looked at him more closely before giving his answer. "I'm not entirely sure if that is what you need, but alright."

He stood up from his sit and stood straightly behind the counter. "What variant kind of Halberd? Gun? Dust powered?"

"Lets go with Gun." He said.

The man hummed before shrugging nonchalantly. "5,000 lien for a customized weapon, 1,500 for standard issue."

Sam took out 5,000 lien from his inventory, secretly of course. Grabbing stuff out of nowhere would get attention. "Done."

The man gave a look of surprise, he checked the lien before nodding. "Customized eh? Forgery is at the back, dont waste the metal."

"I wont." He said firmly before walking to the forgery on which the man just thumbed him at.

The forgery was quite neat, despite the heavy machinery in place.

He went into the console which turned on and its icon was a halberd. It seems that the forgery console was connected from the front desk. Seems... Smart I guess? There was apparently two choices; having two kinds of weapon in one, or just make the standard issue.

He went for standard issue. Having two weapons in one would seem better sure, but that would make the power lessen compared to the standard. Of course, if the design would be able to cover the weapon's style variant. Like how Ruby uses her scythe, firing which the recoil makes her swing more faster.

His however, isnt going to be the usual style set of this world.

Anyways, Sam began to design his own style of halberd. It only took some long ass moments (half an hour) to finish the design he had thought in his mind.

He took a few moments to readjust and modify the halberd a bit, he then accepted it's look.

After some long minutes of waiting and the forge doing its work, the weapon was done.

The halberd handle was gilded in steel, some parts of the pole was protected with another sheet of steel, the blade design was almost sharp and slim but the back end was turned into jagged-like teeth.

The blade itself was colored black, shiny like the night.

(Imagine Black Knight Glaive from Dark Souls 3, just ticked a little bit on the design from my imagination a bit)

 **Weapon Acquired!**

 **Master Forged Glaive**

 **Grade: Rare**  
 **Durability: 10,900/10,900**

 **The unique attack of this glaive greatly reduces enemy poise, reflecting the tremendous size of the enemies that the knights have fearlessly faced.**

 **+10 critical**  
 **+30 physical damage**

 **5%** **chance of bleed effect**

 **Weapon Skill: Spin Sweep -** **Sweep foes in a large spinning motion, and utilize momentum to transition into an overhanded strong attack.**

Sam looked at the weapon with wide, starry eyes.

The first rare item he had obtained ever since he was reincarnated into. The weapon doesn't look much, but considering the description on the weapon, it is good enough for him.

"Huh, just the standard?" It was the shop owner. "Why do you need to customize it?"

"I tend to make this weapon my primary." He said casually.

The shop owner raised a brow. "Wouldn't having two different variants of weapon styles be easier?"

Sam shrugged. "I suppose, but sometimes having two weapons that arent in one gives me some... familiarity."

The shop owner looked at the Gamer before giving a laugh. "Arent you a strange one then? And are you suppose to be a Huntsman?"

"Not really, being a Huntsman does gives benefits..." He told honestly. "But sometimes you dont need to be a Huntsman to fight Grimm, just need a little bit of fighting experience and your good."

 **Gained +15 reputation with Slate Steel**

 _'Thats his name? Huh, no wonder almost all the weapons are made of different kinds of metal.'_ He thought.

The shop owner nodded. "Wise words, anyone with enough fighting experience can handle Grimm. You are really not a normal boy." He paused, giving another look at the boy. "But one without proper training would speak otherwise."

The shop owner continued. "And you use two seperate weapons, pole-arm and fire-arm... I wont judge your style of fighting, but if your going to have a ranged-weapon, then I'd suggest on you using something with weak recoil."

"You saying a handgun?" The man nodded. "Well, can I take a look?"

The man grinned. He walked up to several unopened boxes, before prying them open with just a hand. That would speak of his strength.

"Take a look." He said with a hint of pride.

Sam looked through the weapons; specifically pistols. Revolvers, Magnums, semi-autos, machine pistols.

Although, one managed make his eyes take interest on this certain weapon. "What about this?"

 **Weapon Gained!**

 **Well-made Boxkfid**

 **Grade: Common**  
 **Durability: 4,720/4,720**

 **+12 critical**  
 **+15 projectile damage**

 **5% chance of ignoring armor**

"Ah, Boxkfid. Old model, but perfect condition. Semi, a 10-dust round box magazine with build-in trigger protection, decent range, compact and has a wooden shoulder stock for stability."

(Mauser C96)

"...You a gun maniac or something?" Sam looked at him surprisingly. The man could be another Ruby Rose for all hell's reasons.

The man shrugged. "The one who takes care of weapons should know what they are, and how they should be handled."

"Point made." He gave a experimental aim at nowhere. "Huh, good grip too."

"If you want it, no need to pay for it. I'll make an exception and put the 5k bundle to that." He said roughly. "The attachments also go with that." He added.

"You sure?" He said with uncertainty. "You sure are giving me alot..."

The man waved at him dismissively without care. "Yeah, yeah. Dont give me that kind of expression. Just get on with it and begone, I got a shop to look after and weapons to clean."

Sensing the conversation was over, once he left the shop he muttered. "Alternate world it is..."

He looked at the time nearby. He still had 5 more hours before sundown.

 _'Time to grind...'_ Imitating on how the MC from the Gamer Manhwa did, he poured energy into his hand.

 **New Skill Gained!**

 **(I.D Create - Active) (Level: 1)**

 **This skills allows to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be according to the level.**

 **Monster options:**

 **Zombie**  
 **Skeleton**  
 **Ghost (Locked)**  
 **Orc (Locked)**  
 **Golem (Locked)**

 **(Back/Next)**

He smirked before putting up Zombies and Skeletons in the instant dungeons he created. Afterwards, said mobs began to spawn.

He brandished his newly acquired weapons before charging towards the thick of them.

* * *

"I got a feeling the sonofabtch is hunting in Forever Fall." Lordez grunted.

"What makes you say that?" Askad questioned.

"Well firstly, you said that bastard is still weak and needs to get stronger. If we're talking about a Gamer who doesn't know about RWBY, then he might be doing some 'business work'."

At the current situation, the players split up to gain more ground and able to find their target Gamer much faster. Of course, with some summons of Lordez at their disposal in case the situation turned dire.

Orm and party went to the south of Vale. While Lordez and Askad, with a small force of Lordez's summons accompanying them, searched the north of Vale, near the territory of the Forever Fall forest.

The mercenary undead sighed. "I don't think he would be visible actually, if he learns on how to use a skill that would transfer them to another realm and invisible to naked eye."

"Wait, isn't that damn cheatsy?"

"Gamers are considered unbalanced to the system, what else do you think it'd be?!" He exclaimed.

"Alright alright, say if he has this skill you mentioned, is there any way we could sense him from the realm he got transferred into?"

Askad went silent before answering, "I'm not entirely sure, but if recall from our lessons, I think you should pour some kind of energy into your hand."

"What, like put mana into your hand? Lubricating it or something?"

"Hahahahah," He mockingly laughed. "Very funny, anyways, I think that should able you to get into their realm, or Dungeon."

"...DnD? Really?"

"Don't ask me about that, even if I was given memories about their existence, I can't even understand or begin to explain it."

"Almost something omnipotent or god-like could?" He voiced his opinion.

"Yeah... I think so."

"By the way, if this Gamer was blessed by some unnatural ability, which is quite rare in most circumstances, what should we do?"

"...If this guy has time-related abilities, we should be fine. But if they get any stronger, we might need to call in Neramo; a time-stop Multiwalker. Or if he has instant death magic or abilities, then I think we might have a hard time."

"..."

Time-stop was naturally expected when at higher levels, so time-stop countermeasures were always ready. Though Instant Death magic would come a close second for necessary countermeasures.

"Aside from that, I know we've already talked about this, but can we go diplomatically?" Askad looked at him. "I mean, they might-"

Askad shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't. This universe was already considered Alternate the moment you teleported in. However, we have an anomaly, that being a Gamer, inhabiting the world with another anomaly. that would break the balance of the SEAL if we don't fix it. To which I have no idea what this 'SEAL' is, but I think it's obviously a seal based on the fking word, but it's something so very damn important that even G-man needs it up and active forever."

"Wait, you said 'another anomaly'... What do you mean by that?"

The mercenary undead sighed. "Us, it means us. Multiwalkers. World Jumpers. Universal Travelers. Whatever you want to call us, wherever we go to a world, universe, or dimension, our presence is permanently implanted. Almost like the 'territory' ability from some anime/manga called "Big Order"."

"No idea what 'Big Order' is." Lordez muttered. "But what if a Gamer was transported into the world without knowing that it was already considered, uh, your organization's territory?"

He shrugged. "Depends on their answer really. If they refuse, we would be forced to remove them, if they refuse and also act hostile, kill, but if they accept; which is sometimes rarely, then we should be good." He lowly emphasized the word 'kill'.

Askad paused before chuckling.

Lordez looked at him. "What? What's funny?" He raised a brow.

"Heheheh, you know, you seem to be changing." He said amused.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem worried for a Gamer, which I would like to remind you bring unbalance to the Multiverse's system and towards the SEAL." He smiled a little.

"...Yes, but I'm not generally worried for them. I'm worried what would happen if we were to bring in something... bad."

Askad narrowed his eyes at that thought. True, Gman gave him memories about a place called 'Gamer Hub'. A highly-warped dimensional plane reserved for Gamers specifically where no one else could enter.

And to add some troublesome fire, there were also some factions in Gamer society. Naturally, most of them were deemed to be hostile towards Askad, Lordez, Orm, or other Planeswalkers, or at least not in a very 'good' relationship with them.

Although, there is one faction, the most well-known faction of them all was called 'Gamer's Fleet', a faction that needed to be avoided at all costs. No matter what.

A faction consisting of thousands of Gamers, assembled with a fleet that could almost match 5 solar systems combined. Firepower was above Galaxy-Annihilation rank.

It was quite surprising that they didn't destroy worlds as they come through planes, dimensions, or universes.

Thank the multiverse for them being in the Sandbox universe. Which they didn't know they were inhabiting.

But that is thanks to a treaty between Gman and Gaia.

And since it may seem too early to talk about the 'treaty' lets go back to the story! :D

"At least I'm able to deal with World-Class Rank C- missions." He lit another smoke and puffing several time. "Hell, I'd even go for some action once I'm out of this place."

"Y-You are going away?" Lordez said, almost too sad. "Y-You dont like me here?"

That made Askad to spurt out. "W-What!? The no!" For some reason, he could feel heat coming up to his face.

Lordez to burst out to laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAH, GOT YOUR ASS!"

Once Askad realized what had happened, he felt embarrassed. "Dude, DON'T DO THAT PLEASE!" He exclaimed. "Fking hell, I think someone saw us."

"Dude, it was just a joke!" Lordez wheezed, still laughing in between words.

Askad grabbed him by the collar. "I would throw you off this f**king cliff right now, and bring in the **[Titan Demolisher]** to finish you off."

"That a threat to me, my friend?" He smirked. "We both know that weapon wont do jack to me if you cant hit me with it."

Askad looked at him before letting go and sulking few meters away from him. "That was the most embarrassing fucking moment I witnessed... And it wasnt even funny!"

Twas a comedic scene.

"Oh, I mean to ask, what is that 'High something mission'?"

"Ah, its a ranking tier from the D-Organizations that made. High 7-A. The 7 rank is around Nuclear level, and putting High 7-A means that those who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm beings with large mountain level durability."

"...And where do you think you would rank there?"

Askad put a hand under his chin in thought. "Hmmm... I think somewhere around Tier 7."

"And what about Touch-Me?"

"Touch-Me? The World Champion with a weird name? That one?" Lordez nodded. "If I could remember... I think he was ranked Tier 6-C."

"Which means?" Lordez said a bit annoyed with a raised brow.

"The dude could destroy an island. There is some descriptions about it, but I'll explain you that shit later, it would take a wholeeee f**king time to tell you completely." Lordez was about to retort but Askad reminded him about the Gamer-Anomaly situation...

 _ **"Would you two please focus on the objective? You would be able to relax once you finished dealing with the Gamer."**_ That made both Players to jump in surprise. They almost scream too heheh...

"Whoah, jeez. Scared the fuck out of me!" Lordez exclaimed. Placing a hand over his non-beating heart.

"Alright, alright boss man." Askad said quickly, recomposing himself from the brief surprise. "And I thought that you'd be doing something else other than stalking us."

 ** _"Oh, I wouldnt call it stalking, I prefer the term observing."_ ** He corrected.

"Yeah right," He snorted. "'Observing' my ass."

 ** _"Oh? It seems you are enjoying the mission, should I extend some-"_**

Askad immediately bowed frantically. "Forgive me! Please dont extend it!"

"Oh, by the way G-man. I've been wondering, is it possible to talk the Gamer out of this? I mean, I dont want to take sides or anything, but cant he just transfer to some-world else?"

 ** _"...I believe that wont be possible."_** Before Lordez could speak, G-man replied. **_"I know what you're thinking. But apparently that kind of suggestion wont work on specific anomalies such as Gamers."_**

"But what about the Gamer-Hub that Askad spoke of?" The undead mercenary drop his comedic (which was actually his real expression) and listened to the conversation happening. "Couldnt he just transfer to another world to the other?"

He could swear that the voice sighed with frustration on that one. _**"Well, apparently they wouldnt able to. Unless they acquired or recieved some cheatsy power that would able them to travel to other worlds or dimensions. Gaia had restricted their powers to travel around at least few sections of the Outer-Verse, just like I had restricted my Multiwalkers to only travel when they have removed the anomalies in the worlds they have a job to rid of."**_

"Its to avoid chaotic independence of free movement." Askad joined in. "I mean, having powers to travel around the Multiverse, or the Outer-Verse as G-man said, so that the members of organizations wouldnt ruin the system of Balance, and the SEAL."

"And hows that working out?" Lordez deadpanned to the both of them.

 _ **"Somewhat chaotic,"**_ He was not sure if G-man admitted it or not. _**"But you both will understand later in the future, oh and it seems your bear-lover friend found something."**_

""...Huh?""

* * *

 **Few minutes earlier,** **To Orm. . .**

"You smell something Misha?"

The bear took several sniffs before grunting negatively as it shook his head.

Orm sighed. "Welp, this is gonna take a while."

They have been tracking for anything out of place. Twig snaps, tracks, weapon strikes, markings, literally anything.

He had summoned Black Wolves to assist him in tracking the Gamer, since he has little to no tracking skills or abilities. How he summon them? He has a **Beast Master** class.

(Luckily the class has several summoning skills that would enable the user to grant some assistance. Lets go at that)

"That bastard better owe me some break time," He grumbled annoyingly. "I aint a frigging undead like you are, Lordez." He muttered lowly.

 ** _"Complaining you are, Mr Hakornasson?"_**

"Ah, G-Man right? Yes I am." He replied casually, apparently he wasnt really surprised from a sudden voice call from 'god', since he now knew about the worlds beyond the cosmos itself.

 ** _"You dont like your friend much?"_**

"Hm? No, nothing like that. I like him but time to time he rather becomes childish, like you said before; almost like his dad."

The voice chuckled. _**"Sometimes, its better to act rather childish at times."**_

"Yes, but its quite inconsiderate for someone who's old enough to be mature!" He retorted.

 ** _"Yet I see, or rather know, some people who act childish, yet are mature or realistic enough to see around one's self?"_**

"Those are exceptions." He muttered.

 ** _"It seems that you should relax for some time."_** The voice suggested. **_"A mind, clouded as it is, would bring some-"_**

"Problems in the future? I know." He grunted. "But I will only relax when the time comes for me to **relax!** " He growled.

 _ **"Alright, but it would be better for you to calm down. Once this is all over, you would spend time on whatever relaxation you wish to spend on."**_ The voice said calmly.

Thinking it through, G-Man made a point. If he finishes this job, once all of this is finished, he would be able to spend a wholeeee lot of time whatever he would do...

COOKING!

"Then I better find this frigging bastard sooner then!" He pumps up in excitement. He then commanded his wolves to find any possible fresh scent around.

With that, the voice suddenly went quiet. He wasnt sure what happened, but he is focused on finding this guy; beat the fuck out of him; and go back to Beacon and make some nice adobo... That if he can cook it the right way and remember the style.

Man, just thinking about it just makes his stomach growl... Hell I'm drooling right now-

ENOUGH!

After a couple of sweeps through the forest, he felt something... weird.

 _ **"You're apparently near a [Dungeon]."**_ The voice said suddenly almost like he felt what he felt... Coincidence?

"[Dungeon]? Whats that?"

 _ **"A alter-realm that is created by Gamers or Gaia-powered entities. What you felt was just a barely noticeable scent. The Gamer is close."**_

He felt happy but quickly subsided. "Wait, so if this [Dungeon] is an 'alter-realm' as you say, wouldnt it mean I cant go in there?"

He swear the voice shrugged. **_"Apparently so. But there are some other ways to get into a [Dungeon]. There are several ways; there is one but you're gonna have to be a Multiwalker if you want it the easy wa-"_**

"Nope, aint gonna decide on becoming one of those guys yet." He said. "Tempting as it is, but I'd rather stick to what I am."

The voice chuckled. **_"Wise move. But becoming a Multiwalker wont change you anything really, just having some additional benefits when doing some Dimensional jobs."_**

"It might be chores you'd put in..." He grumbled.

He waited for several moments before G-Man spoke again.

 ** _"So you gonna wait there in silence or you gonna call the others...?"_** He said, almost amused and annoyed at the same time.

"...Oh."

He wasted no time on calling the others. He was given a **[Scroll of Message]** since he's build mostly on melee rather than magic, and his classes have little to no spells rather than skills.

He told them about the possibility, but the two undead would stay where they are and continue their search until they found the Gamer. It would be wise to confirm the sight before making the possibility to act yet. They would come to his location once he has confirmed the sight.

"Hey," He called out.

 _ **"Yes?"**_

"Any chance you could lead me to this [Dungeon]?"

 _ **"Ooo, are you by any chance going to take the Gamer down alone? I caution you to not-"**_

"Gentleman, I know." He said strainly, although without any force. "But if any chance, I want to experience when fighting this Gamer."

 ** _"...Very well, but I suggest you to deal damage to them fast. The Gamer [Status Ability] are quite adapting to almost any kind of a situation."_**

He nodded slightly. "I'll take note of that."

 _ **"Brace yourself in 3... 2... 1..."**_

* * *

 **Nope, cuts here people.**

 **I know you guys want to see the fight between a Player and Gamer, but I'm going to cut it here cause my quota on other stories is getting behind at the moment.**

 **Oh and those who read my main story (the Overlord one), mind that there we will tons of reference (maybe a bit) going to be added from here.**

 **Watch yourselves now. On the nxt chap**


	16. Multiwalker Collab (END)

**Bloody Tears**

 **Incoming**

* * *

He sighed in satisfaction at the results he was currently seeing.

 **Acquired Shattered Bones (21), Crushed Bone Powder (19), Zombie Flesh (31), Minor Healing Potion (8), Magic Book: Shattering Bones, Skill Book: Necromancy** , and some other crafting materials he may need in the future.

Gaining several items in his arsenal would certainly help him in the future cause.

The Halberd was reinforced with [Grimm Bones], which increases damage, and surprisingly added **Dark Infliction**. Able to deal unholy damages, but he is quite unsure if this could also affect Grimm.

His armor was reinforced with [Harden Bones], on which he fused about a dozen [Shattered Bones] into one. It definitely gave him an increase in defense, but it wasn't enough.

He would have continued on with his farming, but a notification window appeared in his face.

 **Alert!**

 **Incoming Boss Fight!**

"The fuck!?" He almost shouted. Not expecting a boss fight this soon, he sure didn't kill enough Skeletons or Zombies to spawn in Giant Zombies or maybe a Giant Skeleton like it happen in the Gamer Manga. But if they spawned in, he would be able to kill them for loot.

He grunted as he brandished his weapon, looking around to see where the Boss will spawn in.

*Thud!*

He nearly jumped in surprise, turning around to see a massive, _massive_ figure before him.

It was almost looking like a Viking. A berserker to be variant. It wore a fur cloak on its shoulders, a bear hat, and armored pants. Its weapon is a pole-arm, just like him, but it had another giant weapon on its back; a greatsword.

 _'Looks like this guy might have some phases...'_ He thought cautiously, feeling Dark Souls sensation coming in.

"Hmmm... Newcomer eh? Lets see how long you will last." The Boss spoke. It was unexpected since Bosses don't usually speak unless they are something else entirely.

He did a quick Observe before looking at the notification at it in disbelief.

 _Hugeee_ disbelief...

 **Name: $ !% Lone Berseker**  
 **Race: Human (?)**  
 **Class: World Shaker (?)**

 **Level: (?)**

 **HP: ? (67)**  
 **MP: 43**  
 **STR: ? (59)**  
 **VIT: ? (57) +67**  
 **AGI: ? (65)**  
 **INT: 25**  
 **WIS: 25**  
 **CHR: 34**  
 **LUC: 10**  
 **RES (Resistance): ? (57)**  
 **S.A (Special Ability): ? (65)**

 _'...WHAT!?'_

Beep!

 **Quest Updated:**

 **Objective: Escape is the only option, Dying is the second.**  
 **Time Limit: None**  
 **Reward: 750,000,000, 200,000 Lien**  
 **Bonus: ?**  
 **Bonus: ?**  
 **Bonus: ?**

 **Failure: Death, enslavement, tortured, erase from existence permanently.**

 **Quest cannot be declined!**

 _'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?'_ He screamed mentally. He is not ready for this. He is NOT READY FOR THIS!

" **I.D Escape**!" He shouted.

 ***Error: Cannot use skill***

"I'm afraid you cannot escape from this fate, lad." He turned to the figure, who seemingly had his weapon lowered. "It seems destiny has not sought you for living, boy."

He did not know what to do. He could not escape from this. How in the world does this happen to him? Why would-

"Put your train of thought out," The viking said, breaking his thought. "You might as well stand your ground until the end." It said neutrally, but if one would hear close enough, there was a hint of sadness.

"..."

* * *

 _'...This is almost cruel.'_ He thought sadly. Gazing at the boy who seemed to be distraught, despite the boy's body language, he could tell the boy's eyes that he was in a panicked state.

He told Misha to hide since the situation isn't _that_ dire. But if it comes to that, Misha would easily defeat him without any doubt.

 ** _'As much as sadistic and cruel this seems, this is one of the ways to regain balance over the Multiverse. Lest if one wishes to cause chaos in this world because of the time being disrupted.'_** Gman said in a neutral tone.

 _'If you say so... Is there really no other way?'_

 ** _'There is, but the plan is complicated; too complicated that it would risk on destroying a tiny piece of the Multiverse. But even a tiny crack would also cause the... world to be at the edge of chaos end.'_**

He growled lowly. How he said that almost seemed practiced, the 'god' is definitely hiding something... He'll ask more questions after this.

"Screw this," The boy spoke as he stood strong, pointing his halberd at him. "I will survive this fucked up event!"

 _'The boy still thinks that Gaia fucked him...'_ He grunted as he mentally commanded his summoned wolves to attack him.

Two Black Wolves jumped from their hiding places, surprising the Gamer.

The Gamer spun around, slashing both Wolves at their stomachs. Before they could jump away from him, the Gamer used **{Mana Flame}** at them, turning them into ashes.

Surprised, not expecting for a low-level Gamer able to kill mid-tier monsters. Was it the weapon he is holding? Possible, he would check it if it werent for his class build.

It got its ups and downs apparently.

*BOOM*

An explosion appeared on his face, he stumbled backward from the surprise attack.

 ** _'Huh, it seems the Gamer has a death wish.'_** Gman commented as Orm regains his sight, clearing dust and smoke from his vision, seeing that the Gamer's palm was outstretched towards him. And smoke emitting from his hand.

"..." He glared at the boy, to which the Gamer simply stood strong. But seeing his eyes, he was trembling in fear.

His warrior instincts howled in dominance, wanting to correct this little warrior for being weak in front of him. But his mind completely understood the reason.

He dies trying.

"Come mon! You want some of this!?" The Gamer shouted. "COME AND GET IT!"

Feeling a bit angered by his words, he raised his pole-ax stepped forward. Closing in distance, the boy barely dodged his attack, retaliating in return with a halberd to his weapon arm.

It stung, almost comparable to a wasp stinging. But several times more than that.

"You better last until I'm satisfied with you, boy!" He stuck his axe on the Gamer's chest, blood pouring out, threw him away, hitting on a tree.

The Gamer brought up a healing potion, but before he could drink it, Orm threw his pole-ax at him. Barely hitting him.

"Gaaahh!"

The Gamer ran away. Orm silently watching him run, while he could just chase him down immediately, he decided to just at least give the boy a little fighting chance. If he fought him seriously, the fight would be finished.

Besides, he's got time. And the other wolves were following him, making sure he is on their sights at all times.

 ** _'Letting him go now eh?'_**

"I prefer to give him a fighting chance. Whether the boy's existence here is a threat to the world, and as you say the... multiverse. I want him to at least die fighting rather than die doing nothing." Silently giving a mental command to his summons to chase him down. No doubt they would be easily be killed by the Gamer, but at least it would pin him and exhaust him.

 ** _'Warrior's honor... Well, I wont interfere. Just as long as you know what to do.'_**

 _'Now you make it sound ominous...'_ He replied before walking to the direction to where the Gamer went off to.

 ** _'That I did.'_**

* * *

Sam ran as fast as he could, healing himself as he did.

He thought quickly on finding some way out of this. The quest only mentioned two options: Escape or Die. Either the Gamer system is just fucking with him, or either the world just put in an unfair sht at him.

He cursed as the **[Bloodlust Sense]** gets activated. He turned around and noticed several eyes upon him, wolves. The same ones he had able to get a critical hit on.

Reacting too late, the wolves managed to pounce on him, pinning him down before drawing out his pistol and put several shots on its head. It didn't manage to kill it surprisingly, it only stunned it. But it was more than enough to get up and finish the damn thing.

What confused him is that the wolves give little exp. Barely enough to make him level up.

His **[Bloodlust Sense]** sensing at almost a dozen more incoming, he ran away.

Doing so gave him level up on Parkour, Running, Pain Resistance, and additional levels to his passive stats. It mocked him as his luck was trying to fuck him up with the RNG on this one.

Finding an open area, he decided to just stand his ground. He realized running would do him no good. He focused on open-area battles, immediately finding himself in an enclosed area would decrease his fighting prowess due to his weapon.

Now seeing the wolves began to surround him, he carefully eyed any of those which might pounce on him. They may be easy to kill, but they are generally way fast for a wolf.

Feeling like it was almost an eternity, four wolves rushed him. 2 going low, the other two going from above.

" **{Whirlwind Spin}** " He twirled his halberd, spinning it in high absurdly high speeds. He cut through four wolves easily like paper. Without pausing, he drew out his pistol and fired at the incoming wolves.

Managed to kill one of the oncoming wolves, he slashed through several and punctured through two wolves at once.

He would have felt tired if it wasn't for the **[Gamer's Body]** and **[Gamer's Mind]**.

"You wish to fight until the end, boy?"

He turned towards the voice, the big ass humanoid viking boss, a bear cap covering its face, but a frown can be seen on its face.

"Can we just talk this out?" Even there is literally no chance on trying to persuade the boss to _not_ kill him, it is better than nothing. Plus, if he could find a way to win this one around-

"-And trying to find a chance in either escaping or beating me... Dont." The viking said cooly. "It's just a waste of time."

"What... What the hell do you mean by that?"

The mob boss frowned. It lowered its weapon before stabbing it onto the ground and leaning slightly onto it. "You aren't supposed to exist in this realm... no, this world. Simple as that."

"Exist... I'm not supposed to exist here? Care to explain what do you mean by that?" Almost impressed by himself that he didn't stutter from the boss's frowning gaze.

"...This world doesn't allow beings like you, Gamers to be exact," His eyes widen. "to exist. This world's universe is now claimed, not by your god, but by someone else."

He stood still. Even with the **[Gamer's Mind]** , there are so many questions in his mind. How the hell does a boss know? Did the world fucked him up in a way? Did the being who just gave him powers, dropped him into an alternate RWBY world just to get killed again!? BETRAYED BY THE SECOND TIME!?

"I can tell you are confused, surprised, mainly with mixed emotions." The bulky viking said. "I pity that you have to die in these circumstances, but I cannot let you live. Let alone escape alive. You are trapped within your own skill, and the trap will disappear once you died..."

"So now," The viking grabbed his pole-ax, twirled it around before jumping in front of him. Taking up a wild stance. "Better to die fighting rather than-"

"YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Orm was almost taken back by how fast the boy reacted. The Gamer closed distance upon him almost swiftly, either he was mad in mind, or he simply cannot deal with everything now.

I mean, who would simply deal it off when you're just been told that you are simply to die again in another world when you just arrived in it?

Orm was pushed back, simply because he didn't take in the possibility that the Gamer would just rush at him like a madden berserker. Thinking him as one greatly offends him. But the point was logical.

 ** _'It seems even the [Gamer's Mind], his mind broken nonetheless.'_**

 _'Shut up.'_ He growled. Pushing back and bracing his legs. The boy suddenly went fast on his attacks, but Orm was able to see through them all. He was just humoring him before he would put in the final kill.

It would certainly look like they were dancing with sticks. Deadly, dangerous pointy sticks.

It would have looked like a David and Goliath fight, but it would seem more appropriate if it's compared to a tiny ass tribal fighter vs a viking...

Yeah, I know. Im bad at describing things.

Anyways, no matter how many times the Gamer had hit him, he simply cannot win.

Orm's regeneration is able to outpace the boy's rushing attacks. That and his attacks are too weak to deal any true damage.

. . .

The fight went on for about almost 10 minutes, neither of the combatants was tired. The Gamer was immune to exhaustion, and Orm has too much stamina that won't is wasted on a meaningless and hopeless fight.

 ** _'The fight has been on for about almost 10 minutes, are you sure you can kill him?'_**

'Yes!' He growled. 'I just want to play with this-'

 ** _'I can read your heart you know?'_** He stated like it was matter-of-fact. Making the viking almost pause from that statement. **_'I know you don't want to kill the boy, but it is needed. You kill him, and you will sever the imbalance that has been coming around in this alternate world or realm.'_**

 _'...I'll end this then.'_ He said soberly. It would seem torture to just let the little lad go on in a hopeless fight. Fighting an inescapable situation.

"Its time to end this battle, boy." He stated out loud. " **|Slais an Endless End|**." The skill would able to penetrate through any defenses, be it from a spell or skill. Although it cannot penetrate any 10th tier abilities. But it is enough to use it against the boy.

Overkill it might be, but it is needed for him to be sure that he would not survive.

He closed up on the boy, making an escape from such distance impossible.

He slashed the boy's arms when he was attempting to block, cutting off his arms. However, he managed to cut the left arm, not the right.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screamed in agony as blood flows out from his stubbed arm. "S-Shit!"

" **|Enda Vetrarins|**!" Orm's blade was covered in ice. He quickly slashed the boy who was too slow to block the attack.

The boy's eyes were filled with panic, pain, and hopelessness. The Gamer fell down to his knees, and at the same time, the ice started to spread from the wound.

The eyes were starting to become dull, life leaving out from his vessel. The Gamer felt the coldness death surrounding his body.

His last thoughts were:

 _'I can't die like this...'_

And thus, the Gamer is now dead.

The battle was won, victory has been given to Orm. Who has stood tall in silence, respecting the last stand of the Gamer's will to fight. Even a hopeless one, it was still an honorable one.

Orm then heard the glass cracking. He looked around and saw the reality around him began to crack. He almost panicked if not for G-man to inform him that he is now leaving the Dungeon that the Gamer had created.

With the final cracks, the surroundings now changed from a dazzling green forest to the red autumn theme forest. Forever Fall, they have returned.

"You got him eh?" Orm turned to the voice, seeing Lordez and Askad.

"Yes," He gave a nod. "It was... a pitiful ending."

"Because he was too weak for ya eh?" Askad said, almost casually. "Dont worry man, we might experience a stronger one next time."

"...I hope this won't be a forever task to do." He growled at him as he walked away, with the wolves following their master.

"...What the hell was that?" Askad asked seemingly to no one. "What did I say?"

 ** _"It is because killing the Gamer, even how it will bring chaos to this world, has made him dislike it,"_** Gman said suddenly, almost surprising the two Players if it wasnt for them acknowledging his existence. _**"From what I would understand from him, for the sake of his inner privacies, your friend has morals that make him hate on killing a helpless enemy."**_

"Wait, so he is questioning why we should _mandatorily_ kill Gamers? Is that what you meant?" Askad asked, almost in disbelief of such a common topic.

 _ **"Yes."**_

"...Is there really no other way?" Lordez questioned as he was concerned for the sake of his only best friend in this world. He doesn't want to make an enemy out of him. Not his best friend.

 ** _"...Nah, killing Gamers won't actually legit kill them. They would just reincarnate into a Gamer Subspace Hub and retry again, just not the same world he was killed in."_** Gman said cheekily.

"Wait... So all this time, you had Orm be concerned on why he should kill Gamers. When the fact is that if they die, they will just respawn!?"

 ** _"Meh, that depends on Gaia's Admins in the Sub-Management Department (S-MD),"_** They could almost hear him shrug. **_"In cases like this, they would normally have the Gamers who were killed off to have a retry. Although they won't be able to remember a thing in a world they have died, which highly depends on the Admins if they want them to remember or not."_**

"...And you've been holding this out on us?" He turned to Askad, who was smiling a bit before turning to the invisible voice. "And you knew all of this!?"

 _ **"Yep!"**_ If Gman had a face showing right now, he would be smiling like a little prankish bastard. **_"Just for the fun out of it! I like seeing reactions to the people who are moralistic in killing another person."_**

"...What the fuck are you, a sadistic god?"

 ** _"Oi, there comes a time when some beings like me, need some fun time."_**

"Lol, it was just a prank dude. Chill out."

"...Lets just go and inform Orm about this." He sighed, mentally tired of what just happened.

* * *

Ozpin never thought about the day he would certainly be nervous and concerned at the same time.

The breach in Vale was thankfully mitigated by the forces of Lordez-sama, casualties were minimal and destruction was at average. But the questions about such creatures defending the population led the people in thinking of panic.

Of course, there were oppositions about the 'Vengeful Spirits' defending the humans and Faunus. Some people stated that they are new types of Grim, but it was most obvious that the Grimm does NOT make any friendly contact, but such act from Lordez's forces made more questions.

There were many theories on what these creatures are. They would think that they are spirits that were killed but then had been given a second chance as a ghost to kill the evil around Remnant. There wasn't much opposition on this idea as it kinda makes sense, although some supernatural 'experts' thought otherwise.

Currently, the Atlas fleet is hovering above the city. And Lordez's forces which were hidden from the eyes of literally everyone were outside of the city's perimeters and are guarding against any Grimm that might be coming into the city since tensions are still high and risk of another attack is most likely possible.

Lordez's forces may have managed to relieve some pressure from the city, although some are generally concerned whether they would attack them next.

He managed to convinced Ironwood to not attack, or even have some fool _provoke_ them. Lest they would get attacked. He wouldn't worry that much, forces of darkness they may be, they are strictly ordered to only attack the wicked and the Grimm... To which Lordez has said to him about it.

Aside from that, Glynda returned from the tunnels in which she was willing to seal off the holes that were in it, she got volunteers that went with her. Unexpectedly for the Huntsmen and the forces of Atlas, the Grimm-like creatures and undead helped them out in sealing the tunnel. Although most of them could only handle from the outside of the tunnel.

Even that, Glynda reported that Orm had sacrificed in order for her to seal off one last hole in the tunnel. The deepest part of the tunnel was filled with Grimm. Lots of Grimm to which reports had said.

Many thought of a heroic sacrifice of the 'Berserker', which they call him that, helping the team to seal off the holes in the tunnel.

But Ozpin knew that Orm wouldn't simply die from the Grimm, they are too weak to even deal real damage to such beings.

One thing that made him think, was that he told him that he and Orm were weakened with some enchantments he had placed upon them. He wondered why he would tell such weakness to him.

Was he that arrogant? Or was he scheming something? Either way, he wouldn't be able to think the plans of the Supreme Beings. They may be enemies, but they are at the same level as his master and creator.

If they fought for real, Ozpin knew he will lose.

Easily.

He heard something behind him, he turned around and saw a **{Gate}** in his office.

 _'He's here.'_ He thought as he casually, but secretly nervous, sip his coffee-filled mug.

Lordez, Orm and his pe- partner Misha stepped out from the **{Gate}**. They looked the same as usual, but Orm's clothes were stained with blood.

"Good evening, my lords." He bowed his head. Even they are not his masters, it would mean disrespect to such beings of power.

"Good evening, Ozpin." Lordez greeted, while Orm simply nodded in acknowledgment. "I see you handled the troubles sent to you quite well."

"Yes, they are reports and suspicions about your forces. The city is quite concerned that they might attack them, but I convinced Ironwood to have anyone avoid attacking them or even provoke them."

"Ah, good decision." The Lord of Nightmare nodded. "But once the tension has lessened in the city, I'll have my forces to move outwards. Removing the pests as I would say."

If Ozpin was concerned about those words, he didn't show it.

"...May I ask something, Mr. Grimm?" He asked politely.

"Yes?"

"Did something... Happen?"

Lordez was confused about what he meant by that before he noticing that he was looking at Orm's bloodstained appearance.

"Ah, we simply had a walk out. We had to get rid of... someone in fact. Someone _dangerous_." He said darkly.

"I see..." He would have felt satisfied with that answer, but he could not help but ask: "If I may ask of this someone, who is it?"

"None of the pawns of Salem I'll have you know that, but someone else."

Ozpin could sense that the Lord of Nightmare is hiding something, but if he were to push it more, he might anger him. But if its none of Salem's acquaintances, then who? So he nodded his head.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, it concerns about Lord Orm." He gestured politely to the viking, who was petting Misha on the head. Seemingly pleased by his master's touch.

"What is it about? Is it something bad?"

"Not exactly..." Ozpin told them about Glynda's report when they were clearing up the abandoned tunnel, and what had happened after.

"Heheheh, they thought that you died? From a Grimm Horde of all things." Lordez laughed lightly.

"Hah! It was more like pest control. The Grimm are simply too weak for me!" The viking laughed.

"I wonder what would be their reaction that Orm's still alive and well." Lordez said cheekily.

* * *

 **Moments ago before they arrive in the Beacon's Tower. . .**

G-Man had informed the real reason behind the 'Gamer's Killing', and the viking was not wholeheartedly pleased by it. Joke it may be, it was still dangerous if one didnt get the whole information about it.

Although Orm was still concerned about the killing, no, execution.

Other than that, all were pleased... Except for Orm of course.

 ** _"With the Gamer gone, the Chaos Cracks have resided from this world. Which means there won't be any trouble now. At least for us. But seriously, those cracks are quite annoying to deal with."_** The voice muttered quietly in the last part.

"What do you mean?" Even the displeased Orm was curious.

 ** _"The Gamer reincarnation, if said Gamer was killed before he had reached to the average potential; normally able to strongarm some powerful folks depending on the world they were transferred in, would cause the Admins to investigate said suspicious anomaly."_**

"Wait, so you're saying they are going to investigate what happened here?" Lordez said worryingly, even Askad was. He could only fight at least 2 Gamers at **_the time, that if they are incompetent. To which he had most likely wished for._**

 ** _"Yep,"_** Gman said without any care. Before any of them could reply, he spoke. _**"But no worries, I've already put some secret wards in this alt-world. And also claimed territory for it!"**_

"Wouldnt that cause war though?"

 ** _"Nah, the moment I've sent Askad here through this world, I've already claimed it. It was a lucky thing too, I've transferred Askad almost a minute late before the Gamer somehow reincarnated in this world."_**

The 3 players sighed in relief. If the Gamer Hub had sent some high-level teams into this world, it would be no doubt FUBARed beyond extent.

 ** _"Anyways, since the anomaly has been dealt with, simple to say that the job is done for Askad."_**

"Yea, it's been a fun day with you guys." He yawned. Weird, he doesn't even need to.

"Wait, you yawn? Arent you an undead?" Orm asked.

"Well, to say being a Multiwalker would change some configurations on the modifications within my racial class and setting-"

"Stop speaking like you know sh*t and just go." Lordez deadpanned.

"Ok ok, chill." A golden portal appeared in front of the undead mercenary. "Alright, this seems to be it. Nice knowing you dude." He shook hands with Orm.

"Same with you." He smiled.

"Don't die in your trip back." Lordez said almost lazily.

"Then don't screw up the in killing Salem dude." He countered before hopping into the glowing portal.

 ** _"Now, with him gone I have something to tell you boys-"_**

"Wait, why couldn't you just share it to him?"

 ** _"Because this doesn't concern him at all."_** The voice firmly said. **_"This would concern about this world and what you might be doing to it once 'destiny' is done."_**

"I get the feeling that you're going to say something ominous and bloody world-shocking catastrophe going on..." Orm said casually. Nothing really would surprise him no more. Since knowing about being in a Multiverse with OP ass space god-like beings, divine hunters, planeswalkers, multiwalkers, it would break a normal man's mind.

 ** _"It concerns about how many Players that were online, stayed until the end of the game YGGDRASIL."_**

Both eyes of the Players turned out to be wider than usual.

"...What?"

 ** _"Continuing,"_** Was... this f**king being amused by their reaction? **_"there are about... 109 Players that stayed until the end."_**

"That many!? What the fuck!?" Orm almost shouted. "Holy crap!"

"...Does that include our comrades?" Lordez spoke in a serious tone. He would have shouted in excitement when he heard that, but something was off in the voice's tone. As if there is something G-man would say something to them other than telling them that almost a hundred stayed till the end.

 ** _"It... Yeah, it includes some of your friends."_** G-man said as if he was checking something... What the fuck, is he reading off from something? **_"It includes you two, Lordez's father, several of Ainz Ooal Gown, some stragglers in their world too... Other than that, yea."_**

"The former Hateful Eight clan members, you know where are they?"

 _ **"Of course. Apocalypse is currently in a world, specifically teleported in an isolated island that has demon-wannabes. It has gods too, apparently the creator of the world there is the Egyptian God: Ra."**_

"Weird ass world." Even Lordez found that weird.

 ** _"Meh, its how it is. It's a manga world. Anyway, don't interrupt me please."_** Both of them nodded. ** _"Ok, so your old man and Khorne are with Ainz, also with some other players hidden as well._**

 ** _Your edgy boi: Destiny's End, is on an anime world called "My Hero Academia"._**

 ** _And the guy with the cringest fucking name: SoulXEater, or you might call him SoulX, is on "Log Horizon". What the fuck, shouldn't he be on Soul Eater? I mean, the name fucking implies it."_**

Both players would just ignore what he just said in the last part.

 ** _"And lastly, your weirdass pal: Dubstep42, seriously, weird ass name. He is on a comic-book world of DC."_**

"...DC?"

 ** _"You know Justice League?"_**

"Oh... Wait, he's on a comic-book world?" Lordez said, almost surprised if not for the fact of My Hero Academia. Seriously, that anime is lit... In his opinion.

"Dude, fiction stuff exists literally. What the fuck could even make you surprised now?" Orm mocked playfully.

"Putting that aside... WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lordez gripped his head.

 ** _"Shocked from all of that?"_**

"NO!" He shouted to the sky. "WHY AM I NOT ON HIGHSCHOOL DXD!? IT EXISTS RIGHT!? I SHOULD HAVE TRANSFERRED THERE INSTEAD, ARGHHHH!"

Orm just stared at his friend blankly... "...What the fuck man?"

 _ **"Oh please,"**_ The voice, if he were here, he would be seen rolling his eyes. **_"at least your not stuck in some normal Isekai routine. Like "In Another World With My Smartphone", or "Death March" for an example. Stupid Harem Isekai..."_**

Orm shuddered. "You got a point there..."

"Was that Gaia's doing?"

 ** _"Returners? No, not her doing."_**

"That's what they're called? Huh, weird..." Orm commented.

 ** _"Anyhow, they'll face challenges soon enough. Although it wouldn't be quite... How do I say this?"_**

"Wow, a divine, omnipotent being is lost in words?" Orm chuckled, even Lordez grinned in amusement.

 _ **"Shush little children,"**_ "Hey!" _**"The Returners are most likely different from the Gamers. They don't follow the concept of universal adept of power. Their power is only limited in about... planet size capabilities."**_

"". . .""

 ** _"...You didn't understand what I mean by that did you?"_**

He shook his head. "No no no, we get it. It's just that your description and explanation is quite..."

"Unusual for some high being like you." Orm finished.

"Yeah, that..."

 ** _"Hah, at least I gave you something. You don't know how it feels speaking at different locations at the same time."_**

"Wait wha-"

 _ **"Just go do whatever you need to do. You can ask me anything afterward when you guys are done with your tasks."**_

"What task?" Orm raised a brow. Lordez just facepalmed.

"Killing off Salem and have this frigging world unite? I mean come on, there are lots of problems we can solve." The undead deadpanned.

"Oh... That task."

After some idiotic conversing for about almost a minute, the two players went into the **{Gate}**. Before that, Orm had ordered his summons to head on to a nearby FOB, that Lordez had ordered to be constructed, and helped out on clearing Grimm in the Vale outskirts. Since the summon can only be dismissed if they are killed.

* * *

 **Back to the present. . .**

Lordez coughed. "Anyways, is there anything that I should be concerned of?"

Ozpin decided to take the risk. "From what I've gathered, Mr. Grimm. The hunters-in-training teams, specifically RWBY, JNPR, CFVY. Including several professors, they reported having seen... your performance during the breach. Although I have told them not to say anything, even along with some others about you, lest the risk of Grimm activity rises."

Lordez frowned. Not really a problem at the current situation, but it would prove to be a nuisance sooner.

"I see..." He hummed. "You made a good decision there Ozpin."

"Thank you, Mr. Grimm." He nodded his head. "And before I forget, was the name "King of Nightmares", and "Exalted Dark" your work?"

"Yes, what about?"

"Nothing," The headmaster said reassuringly. "I just wish to confirm it. Glynda had stated it in her report."

"...If you wish to know the reason, I do it to scare Salem. Her 'prodigy' and some of her assistance, have probably noticed my alter-ego. Yes, it would cause another disarray into the trainees, but the secret war you have Ozpin... It won't stay much of a secret more."

"..."

As if sensing his disturbance, Lordez gave out a tired sigh. "Ozpin, I know you wish to protect Humanity and Faunus," Ozpin's attention was now at his hands. "but being unable to take the risk will not let you get your goal. Anyhow, the Vytal Festival will still continue is what I heard?"

Ozpin regained himself quick enough to respond. "As it should," He stated like a matter-of-fact. "if it were to be canceled. It would question panic."

"Then I should put in another set of preparations, one that would ensure the Festival will stay as it is. And besides, I'm against Salem. Focus her, do not be concerned about us." Is his last words before casting another **{Gate}** and walking into the portal. Only Orm and Misha didn't go with him.

"Is there something you need, Sir Orm?"

"Glynda... Was she worried?"

Ozpin, feeling he knows where this is going, took a sip of his coffee. "Yes. She was even willing to go back to the tunnels and... recover your body. Never have I seen her _that_ worried."

The muscle man chuckled. "I guess she has a crush on me. Never thought a woman like her would have some expression, from which I've heard."

The headmaster grinned. "I suppose, that is a guess we can agree on."

"Never happened before I'd say?"

"No, she was different before. Although during _that_ time, it changed us. . ." Even though his face spoke nothing, his tone was filled with sorrow.

"...Bad memory? If so, sorry for bringing it up." He said as he felt that was something mistaken to say.

"No no, it's alright. It was a sad day that time... Anyhow, the village was saved. Although there were words about your brutal prowess..."

The berserker shrugged. "It doesn't matter how you kill, let the word be." He said as he walked away to the elevator. "If you need anything, I'll be at the canteen."

* * *

 **Grimm Badlands. . .**

Salem was furious.

Her 'prodigy' Cinder, told her what had happened in a city called Vale. Whatever Cinder's plan was to breach the city and Grimm invade it, she cared none of it.

What she was focused on was that there was an interference, not a simple interference of any kind. But rather... A dark one.

This _'King of Nightmares'_ , was it the young brother God? If so, why has he returned? Didnt they left this world because of her reasons!? If so, why now?

 _'No, its most unlikely. But if this foolish being dares to declare himself 'King of Nightmares'?'_ She scoffed at the idea. She had not sense any dark power... recently.

Wait, the power she had sensed before, was that it...?

She would have thought that Ozpin has found another pawn with an unusual power to fight against her, but this one seems... If she could remember it, it felt faintly dark.

Much darker than hers. Filled with horrors.

It almost rivaled her power. _Almost_.

But even if its not in par with her, it will benefit her in finishing this war against her former-lover Ozpin.

She will have Cinder seek out herald of this... 'King'. Then, convince him to join forces and consume this planet with darkness. If he wont join, then she will remove him lest she will risk another front in this conquest war.

She smiled maliciously. This world will be hers soon...

* * *

 **Welp, Salem, you are going to fucking regret that.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that? Yea, its short. Whatya gonna do about it ya fking wankers!?**

 **DEAL WITH IT!**

 **Meh, school is coming on soon next week for me. So chapter progressing is going to be... Yea, that fucking short now. And at the same time I'm also dealing games and writers block.**

 **What? I am human much as you are, I have a life for fuck sakes.**

 **And for the worlds? Kindly check my profile, and vote on the polls.**

 **Which new story should I create on there, vote!**

 **Because seriously, I'm having a hard time which planned OC of mine should I introduce next, and to which or one of the worlds should they be teleported in.**

 **(And if someone is going to suggest Warhammer 40k, dont. I'm not much of a lore historian in the WH40k universe, because I am afraid that I will fk something up in writing that. And also WoW, also too big for me to put sht into it. Sorry to disappoint ya)**


End file.
